Part I  The Secret is You
by Sunnylein
Summary: Eine Ehe mit Ron, die keine mehr ist... oder doch... und was passiert dann wenn man auch noch seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind wieder trifft?
1. Ein Tag wie jeder andere…

**Part I – The Secret is… ****You**

**Disclaimer:**  
>Nichts außer dem Plot gehört mir, alles J. K. Rowling.<br>Beim Storytitel hab ich mich von einem Songtitel inspirieren lassen und zwar von "Nadine Beiler – The Secret Is Love"

_Hier bin ich wieder!  
>Wer ab und zu auf meinem Profil vorbei geschaut hat wird gesehen haben dass ich seit Anfang des Jahres wieder schreibe und jetzt hab ich auch endlich eine neue Betaleserin gefunden (Danke an dieser Stelle an <em>_**sweetjoss**__ 3), so dass mich nichts mehr aufhalten kann mit dem posten zu beginnen ^_^_

_Die Story besteht aus Part I & Part II – natürlich beginn ich mit Part I und ich kann euch beruhigen, dieser Teil ist schon komplett fertig geschrieben!  
>Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte :) <em>

_Achja bevor ich es vergesse, den Epilog des 7. Buches gibt es nicht :D  
>Bis jetzt hab ich vorgesehen 1x pro Woche zu posten, vielleicht ändere ich meine Meinung aber auch noch…<br>Jetzt hab ich aber lang genug geredet, viel Spaß beim ersten Kapitel!_

**Kapitel 1: **Ein Tag wie jeder andere…

Ein Tag wie jeder andere, ein Tag wie all die anderen, die sich schon an die restlichen Tage angereiht haben.

Gegen sieben Uhr dreißig klingelte ihr magischer Wecker, den nur sie hörte. Sie setzte sich langsam auf und sah auf den Mann, der neben ihr noch immer fest schlief. Sie seufzte leise und stand dann, wie jeden Morgen, von Neuem auf.

Sie musste das Frühstück machen und außerdem war heute noch ein ganz besonderer Tag, immerhin fing das erste Hogwarts Schuljahr ihrer Tochter an. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, bevor sie nun doch ganz aufstand und sich gleich ins Badezimmer begab.

Schnell duschte sie um somit die restliche Müdigkeit aus ihren Augen zu waschen und sah sich länger im Spiegel an. Wie so oft fragte sie sich, wie lange sie denn schon hier war, hier in diesem Haus, hier wo sie nichts anderes tat als auf ihre Tochter aufzupassen. Ihr Mann wollte nicht dass sie arbeiten ging und gleichzeitig auf die Kinder schaute.

Die Kinder, ein heiseres Lachen entkam ihrer Kehle. Es „waren" aber (Merlin sei Dank) nur ein Kind. Das sollte man jetzt aber nicht falsch verstehen, nein (!), sie liebte ihre kleine Tochter, ihre Rose. Sie war ihr Ein und Alles, sie war ihr Rettungsring auf diesem sinkenden Schiff.

Sie kämmte sich die Haare und band sie zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammen, danach zog sie sich auch mal an.

Ihre kleine Rose hatte heute ihren ersten Schultag, sie würde, genau wie Hermine selber, das erste Mal die heiligen Hallen von Hogwarts betreten, dort wo sie damals mit Harry und Ron Voldemort besiegt hatte. Es war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her.

Erneut sah sie in den Spiegel, als sie fertig angezogen war und legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. Sie hatte sich verändert seit damals, nicht zum Schlechten, obwohl sie eigentlich nur zu Hause war, aber sie hatte sich verändert. Vielleicht war sie auch etwas traurig, zu traurig in letzter Zeit, aber das hatte sie noch niemanden erzählt. Ihr Ehemann war glücklich und solange sie Rose hatte ging es auch, nur wie würde es jetzt werden, wenn Rose nun eben auf Hogwarts war.

Sofort schüttelte sie den Kopf und machte sich dann auf den Weg hinunter in die Küche, wo ihr überraschenderweise schon Rose entgegenkam. „Was machst du denn schon auf?" Sie sah ihre Tochter fragend an.

„Muuum, ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, ich bin so nervös!" Sie lief zu ihr und umarmte sie. „Was ist wenn mich keiner mag und wenn die alle, alle komisch zu mir sind?"

Hermine lachte etwas und hockte sich zu ihr auf den Boden. „Ich war genauso nervös wie du, ich kann mich noch daran erinnern als wäre es gestern gewesen…" Sie lächelte und streichelte über ihre Schultern „ich hatte auch Angst, vor allem, ich kannte niemanden, du hast doch James! Du musst wirklich keine Angst haben Rose, egal in welches Haus du kommst!"

„Auch wenn es Slytherin ist? Was, wenn ich da hin komme? Das… das" sie sah ihre Mutter fragend an.

Auch wenn es Slytherin ist, ist es mir egal. Du wirst immer meine kleine Rose bleiben und du wirst überall Freunde finden und viel Spaß auf Hogwarts haben. Glaub mir meine kleine Prinzessin, es wird alles gut werden." Hermine lächelte nochmal und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „So und jetzt mach ich uns mal Frühstück, willst du mir helfen? Dann kannst du dich ablenken!"

Rose nickte sofort und sprang dann auf um den Tisch zu decken und ihrer Mutter etwas zu helfen. Als alles auf den Tisch stand, lief sie hoch um dann auch noch Ron zu wecken.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam ein verschlafener Ron, samt seiner Tochter im Arm, herunter. „Morgen Mine…", kam es gähnend von ihm und er ging zu ihr um sie zu küssen.

Hermine lächelte etwas. „Morgen, hast du gut geschlafen?"

Ron nickte. „Bestens!" Er gähnte erneut und sah auf die Sachen. „Du hast dich mal wieder selbst übertroffen!", meinte er während er sich ein Brötchen nahm.

„Na, wenn Rose heute nach Hogwarts geht, muss ich doch nochmal aufkochen." Sie lachte und nahm sich dann auch was zu essen.

…**:::…**

Das Frühstück lief ab wie immer, es wurde nicht viel geredet. Hermine hatte sich im Tagespropheten und ein paar anderen Muggelzeitungen vertieft. Rose war sowieso zu hibbelig um irgendetwas zu sagen und Ron? Ron, der schlief sowieso noch mit offenen Augen.

Mittlerweile waren sie schon auf den Weg zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ in Kings Cross, während sie etwas in ihren Gedanken abschweifte.

Sie fragte sich heute noch immer wie Ron es mit seiner Einstellung bis zum Abteilungsleiter der Muggelabteilung im Ministerium geschafft hatte.

Natürlich freute sie sich für ihn, er war doch immerhin ihr Ehemann. Doch wenn man selbst nur zu hause am Herd stehen durfte, wie Ron es immer ausdrückte, war es doch mit der zeit frustrierend.

Ron meinte eines Tages kurz nach der Geburt von Rose „Es wäre doch einfach viel besser wenn du zu Hause bleiben würdest, so würde Rose nicht alleine bleiben und Geld verdiene ich genug in meiner Position."

Pah ja, mit seiner Position, aber er hatte es nie verstanden, dass sie damit nicht zufrieden war, sie war unbefriedigt in dieser Hinsicht. Sie wollte mehr machen, sie hatte den besten Abschluss in ihrem Jahrgang, obwohl sie das letzte Jahr so gut wie nie in Hogwarts waren.

Harry und Ron und noch viele andere hatten das siebte Jahr fast komplett wiederholt, gerade sie und Draco Malfoy traten zu den Prüfungen an und fielen NICHT durch. Tja, sie waren nicht umsonst die beiden Besten in ihrem Jahr und trotzdem war sie mal wieder besser als Malfoy gewesen. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Was grinst du denn so?" Ron sah Hermine fragend an.

„Huch? Was? Oh nichts, mir ist nur gerade etwas Witziges eingefallen, mein erstes Jahr, wie ich hier hergekommen bin…" Sie hatte sich in den letzten Jahren angewöhnt zu lügen, es war schon so gut wie normal.

„Achso…" Ron lachte auch und sah zu Rose, die gerade unschlüssig vor der Wand zwischen den Gleisen Neun und Zehn stand.

„Mum… Dad…. Da müssen wir durch?" Sie sah die beiden geschockt an. „Da tu ich mir doch weh! Das ist eine Wand!"

Hermine lächelte „Ich hab dir doch schon erzählt, dass dir nichts passieren wird. Na komm!" Sie nahm ihre Hand und nickte, bevor sie mit Rose dann schnell durch die Wand huschte. Und da war er auch schon, der Zug, der so familiär wirkte. „Da sind wir!"

„Wooooow" Sie sah sich mit großen Augen um und wurde dann schon von James abgefangen und mit zu Harry und Ginny gezogen. Jetzt hatten sich die Kids wohl viel zu erzählen.

„Hermine, Ron! Hier sind wir!" Er winkte zu ihnen hinüber woraufhin Ron und Hermine auf sie zukamen. „Hi, na wie geht's euch?"

„Gut… aber ungewohnt die eigene Tochter hier her zu bringe" Hermine seufzte etwas „es wird so komisch werden, so allein zu Hause"

„Na dann müsst ihr euch noch mehr Nachwuchs anschaffen!" meinte Ginny etwas lachend und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, mittlerweile erwarteten Harry und sie auch ihr zweites Kind.

„Da würde ich doch noch etwas warten, Ginny!" Sie umarmte ihre Freundin dann aber länger.

Du willst warten?", meinte Ron neben ihr und sah dann zu Harry, mit dem er länger quatschte. Er würde auch gleich in den Zug steigen.

Harry hatte vor zwei Jahren die Position als neuer Quidditch Trainer angenommen, die Albus ihm vorgeschlagen hatte. Er war zwar fertig ausgebildeter Auror, aber da zurzeit doch alles recht ruhig geworden ist, hatte er liebend gerne diese Position übernommen.

Wie Hermine von Harry erfahren hatte, waren noch ein paar Stellen ausgeschrieben gewesen, ein neuer Zaubertrank Meister wurde gesucht, da Severus Snape endlich den Posten des Verteidigungslehrers bekommen hatte und außerdem wollte er das Hauslehreramt abgeben. Weiters war auch eine neue Muggelkunde Lehrerin gesucht worden. Hermine war kurz davor sich zu bewerben, aber Ron hatte es ihr mal wieder ausgeredet. Sonst würde sie hier vielleicht auch stehen und sich gerade von Ron verabschieden.

Sie sah sich länger um und entdeckte in der Ferne einen blonden Haarschopf. Sie musste zwei Mal hinsehen um Draco Malfoy zu erkennen. Mit Anhang wie es schien. Seine Frau sah gut aus, was hätte sie auch erwarten sollen? Er würde sich doch niemals eine hässliche Frau nehmen, immerhin er war doch ein Malfoy. Hermine verdrehte innerlich genervt die Augen und sah kurz auf den kleinen Jungen, der seinem Vater ziemlich ähnlich sah, gerade die blauen Augen waren nicht die gleichen, diese musste er dann wohl von seiner Mutter haben.

Sie beobachtete die kleine Familie länger, bevor sie sich wieder zu den anderen wandte. Jetzt hieß es Abschied von allen nehmen. „Rose, schreib mir gleich morgen Früh, ich bin gespannt in welchem Haus du bist und...", sie küsste sie länger auf die Stirn, „...hab viel Spaß, lern was und wir sehen uns dann in den Weihnachtsferien!", meinte sie zu dem braunhaarigen Mädchen, welches sie nochmal umarmte und dann doch los lies.

Harry verabschiedete sich auch noch von ihnen allen und stieg dann ebenso in den Zug ein. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Hermine gerade noch sehen, das wohl auch Malfoy in den Zug stieg, doch konnte sie nicht genauer hinsehen, da sie zu Rose sah, die aus dem Fenster winkte. Ebenso James.

Sie ging mit Ron und Ginny weiter nach vorne und winkte ihnen nach. „Sie werden so schnell groß...", hörte sie Ginny sagen und sah zu ihr, die sie in den Arm nahm.

„Ich weiß… aber du hast doch bald noch einen Kleinen um den du dich kümmern kannst!" Die Braunhaarige lächelte ihre Freundin an und drückte sie etwas.

Was Harry beruhigt hatte war, dass Hermine und Ron gleich ein paar Häuser weiter wohnten und außerdem würde Harry nach der ersten Woche in Hogwarts sowieso immer nach Hause apparieren, oder einen Portschlüssel verwenden. Aber er machte sich eben doch Sorgen um Ginny, was wenn etwas in der Zwischenzeit passieren würde? Da war es eben gut, dass sie nebenan wohnten.

Zu dritt verließen sie schließlich den Bahnhof und verschwanden per Portschlüssel wieder nach Hause, zumindest Hermine und Ginny. Ron machte sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium.

Der restliche Tag verging auch recht schnell, was sie überraschte.

Zuerst quatschte sie noch länger mit Ginny und half ihr etwas mit dem neuen Kinderzimmer, sie hatte wieder ein paar Sachen gekauft. Als sie schließlich am späten Nachmittag auch nach Hause gekommen war, wurde erst mal das Haus von oben bis unten geputzt und dann war schon das Abendessen dran.

Ron kam wie jeden Abend pünktlich nach Hause, begrüßte sie mit einem schnellen Kuss, aß zu Abend und verschwand dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich vor den Fernseher setzte.

Eines der Dinge, die er von den Muggeln schätzte und das sie auch hier im Haus hatten. Hermine ging nach dem Essen ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach, sie vertiefte sich in eines ihrer vielen Bücher. Gegen Mitternacht ging sie dann auch ins Bett, zuvor schaltete sie noch den Fernseher ab und weckte Ron sanft, bevor sie hoch ging und sich schlafen legte.

Eine Stunde später würde Ron auch ins Bett kommen, sie würde ihn hören, sich aber nicht rühren.

Tja und dann? Dann würde der nächste Tag wieder von vorne beginnen…

Was für ein aufregendes Leben sie doch hatte, dachte sie noch sarkastisch bis sie dann schließlich doch im Land der Träume versank.

**…:::…**

_Bis zum nächsten Mal_

_Sunny :)_


	2. Hogwarts!

_Hallo meine Lieben._

_Mit einem Tag Verspätung (und eigentlich hab ich gar nicht so viel Zeit) gibt's endlich das 2. Kapitel! _

_Ich will jetzt gar nicht so viel reden, ich hoff einfach es gefällt euch!_

_Bis spätestens nächsten Dienstag (oder schön früher ^.^) Sunny :) _

_**ACHJA!**__ Und Danke für die Reviews zum ersten Kapitel ^_^_

**Kapitel 2: Hogwarts?**

Die erste Woche in der Rose aus dem Haus war, hatte sich grundsätzlich nicht viel geändert, nur, dass sie ihre Tochter vermisste, und wie sehr sie das tat!

Natürlich war Rose nach Gryffindor gekommen und natürlich hatte sich Rose so sehr gefreut, dass ihr Brief eigentlich nur ein Wort enthielt, immer und immer wieder stand dort GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR,….

Lachend hatte Hermine den Brief an Ron weiter gereicht als er abends nach Hause gekommen war und dieser hatte sich auch sofort gefreut, so sehr, dass er seit Wochen oder doch schon Monaten über sie herfiel.

Die junge Frau hatte es genossen, aber so berauschend wie zu Anfang ihrer Ehe, war es einfach schon lange nicht mehr.

Als sie eine Woche nach Rose Abfahrt erneut einen Brief von Hogwarts erhalten hatte wunderte sie sich schon. Der Brief trug einen offiziellen Hogwarts Stempel, das konnte nichts Gutes heißen. Wieso schrieb ihr denn Dumbledore nach einer Woche Schulbeginn und dann war der Brief nur an SIE gerichtet?

Sofort riss sie den Brief auf und überflog die Zeilen:

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Weasley, liebe Hermine!_

_Ich hoffe dir geht es gut? Aber um gleich Missverständnisse auszuräumen, Rose geht es sehr gut. Sie hat sich hier wunderbar eingelebt und hat einiges von ihrer Mutter mitbekommen, was ich so von den Lehrern gehört habe._

_Nun, wieso schreib ich dir überhaupt? Es ist so, wie du vielleicht von Harry erfahren hast, habe ich am Ende des letzten Schuljahres ein paar Stellen ausgeschrieben, unter anderem auch die Muggelkunde Lehrstelle. Bei Merlin ist nun das eingetreten, was ich nicht gehofft habe, aber die zugesagte Professorin fällt aus. Wieso, das wäre eine zu lange Geschichte, die ich dir an dieser Stelle ersparen möchte._

_Nun, ich habe mich natürlich auch sehr gewundert, dass du dich nicht für diese Stelle beworben hast, daher hoffe ich, dass du mittlerweile keiner anderen Tätigkeit nachgehst und wollte dich hiermit fragen, eher bitten, ob du denn nicht die Stelle als Muggelkundelehrerin übernehmen würdest. Mir wäre äußerst dabei geholfen und ich denke ein weiteres Jahr auf Hogwarts hat noch niemanden geschadet._

_Ich hoffe auf eine schnelle, positive Antwort von dir!_

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermine überflog den Brief immer und immer wieder. Stand da also wirklich, dass Albus Dumbledore ihr die Stelle als Muggelkundelehrerin in Hogwarts anbot? In diesem Jahr, in Hogwarts?

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte sie leise und ließ den Brief überrascht sinken. Noch ein Jahr auf Hogwarts? Das… das wäre grandios! Nicht weil es Hogwarts wäre, sondern weil sie endlich etwas tun konnte. Sie würde nicht nur zu Hause herumsitzen und den Kochlöffel schwingen, sie konnte etwas tun, ihr Wissen weitergeben und arbeiten!

„Was ist los?" Ron sah sie verwirrt an. „Alles okay mit Rose?" Er erkannte den Umschlag und das Hogwartssiegel.

Hermine sah langsam auf. „Was? Oh ja!" Sie lächelte und hielt ihm dann den Brief hin. „Lies mal!"

Ron nahm den Brief an sich und las sich die Zeilen durch, bevor er langsam wieder aufsah. „Was? Er will, dass du die Stelle übernimmst? Du hast doch abgesagt oder?"

„Wieso?" Sie stand auf und nahm den Brief langsam wieder. „Wieso soll ich abgesagt haben? Ron, wir haben schon so oft darüber gesprochen, ich kann und ich will auch nicht mehr hier zu Hause bleiben. Rose ist jetzt in Hogwarts, was soll ich denn hier jetzt noch machen den ganzen Tag? Alleine?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Wir haben doch über noch ein Kind nachgedacht!"

„Wir? DU Ron, du hast über noch ein Kind nachgedacht! Ich hab dir schon ein paar Mal gesagt, dass ich noch nicht bereit für noch ein Kind bin. Es reicht schon, dass ich mit knapp siebzehn schwanger geworden bin! Gerade aus Hogwarts raus und schon schwanger. Ich wollte eigentlich noch die Welt sehen Ron!" Sie knallte den Brief auf den Tisch und sah ihn erbost an.

„Du liebst Rose doch genauso wie ich! Also hör auf dich zu beschweren!"

„Natürlich lieb ich Rose! Was soll das denn heißen? Das eine hat mit dem anderen nichts zu tun! Ich werde ihm eine positive Antwort schicken und den Job annehmen, egal was du sagst oder gut findest! Ich WILL das machen!" Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ die Küche. Sie fühlte sich gerade gut, so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Bald hatte sie wieder eine Aufgabe, etwas, das ihr auch noch dazu Spaß machte und das Ganze in Hogwarts.

„Was ist mit dem Essen?", rief Ron ihr perplex hinterher.

„Fang an selber zu kochen Ronald! Ich bin bald in Hogwarts und werde sicher nicht jeden Abend Zeit haben nach Hause zu kommen um dir dein Essen zu kochen!" Hermine grinste und verschwand oben im Schlafzimmer um Albus eine Antwort zu schreiben:

_Albus,_

_ich war sehr überrascht über deinen Brief und deine Frage, aber meine kurze und natürlich positive Antwort lautet JA! Sehr gerne würde ich die Stelle übernehmen._

_Wann soll ich anfangen?_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Hermine_

Schnell war der Brief mit der Eule, die gekommen war, zurückgeschickt worden, bevor sie sich umsah. ‚Ich muss noch packen...' Den Koffer hatte sie schnell aus dem Schrank gezogen und begann daraufhin einfach wahllos alle möglichen Sachen und Bücher in den Koffer zu packen. Hermine wusste nicht mehr wann sie zuletzt solch einen Spaß gehabt hatte und das nur beim Koffer packen.

Es dauerte eine gute Stunde bis sie eine erneute Antwort erhielt und in der stand nur:

_Ich erwarte dich morgen in Hogwarts!_

_Albus :)_

‚Hat er wirklich ein Smilie am Ende gesetzt?' Sie lachte, zog den Brief dann an sich und ließ sich ins Bett fallen. Sie würde endlich aus ihrem kleinen Gefängnis ausbrechen! Wie lange hatte sie sich das gewünscht und E N D L I C H war es soweit.

Gegen Mitternacht hatte sie auch den letzten Rest in ihren Koffer gepackt und auch Ron hatte endlich aufgegeben es ihr auszureden. Sie fand ihn nur mehr lächerlich als er ihr ein „Du liebst mich nicht mehr" vorhielt, darauf antwortete sie gar nicht, sodass Ron es dann aufgegeben hatte. Kurz darauf war er schon wieder gekommen und hatte sich entschuldigt und fand es schließlich auch gar nicht mehr so schlecht. Seine neue Begründung war, vielleicht wolle sie denn dann auch endlich noch ein Kind, nach diesem Jahr.

Ha, da hatte Ron sich geschnitten, so schnell würde sie nicht mehr aufhören mit dem Arbeiten. Nach gut zehn langen Jahren fühlte sie sich endlich wieder lebendig, nur weil sie ihren Koffer packte, wie würde sie sich dann erst in Hogwarts fühlen?

…:::…

Ihr Portschlüssel würde in fünf Minuten gehen, sie hatte alles beisammen und sah sich nochmals um, bevor sie sich schließlich an den bockigen Ron wandte und diesen länger küsste. „Wir sehen uns bald und jetzt hör auf zu schmollen!" Sie lächelte und ließ ihn dann langsam wieder los.

Sie ging wieder zu dem Portschlüssel und sah auf die Uhr, sie nickte zu Ron und mit einem „Lieb dich" verschwand sie, zusammen mit ihren ganzen Sachen.

Hermine sah auf das große Schloss und stieg langsam in die Kutsche, die schon auf sie gewartet hatte.

Fast schon ehrfürchtig stieg sie wieder aus der Kutsche und trat langsam die Treppen empor, die sie in die große Eingangshalle führten. Es war, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass sie hier das letzte Mal war.

Als sie sich länger umgesehen hatte ging sie in die große Halle hinein und zog ein paar überraschte Blicke auf sich, Rose winkte ihr kurz zu, bevor sie dann gleich auf den Lehrertisch zuging, wo sie sofort von Harry umarmt wurde.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht geschrieben? Ich hab' es erst heute von Albus erfahren!", meinte er etwas vorwurfsvoll.

„Es tut mir leid Harry, aber ich war so mit Packen beschäftigt und dann hat Ron auch noch etwas geschmollt und da hab ich es einfach vergessen…", meinte sie entschuldigend.

Harry seufzte, nickte dann aber um sie wieder lächelnd anzusehen „Schon gut. Ich freu' mich, dass du hier bist." Er ging mit ihr weiter zu Albus, der sie auch gleich begrüßte.

„Hermine, du siehst wirklich gut aus!" Er stand auf und umarmte sie kurz. „Ich freu' mich so, dass du zugesagt hast, du bist wirklich meine letzte Rettung, was hätte ich nur ohne dich gemacht? Dann hätte ich mich wohl selber mit Feltone und Fotokästen auseinander setzten müssen!"

Hermine sah ihn länger an, bis sie überhaupt verstand was er meinte. „Telefone und Fotoapparate?"

„Ja genau! So heißen sie!" Er lachte und ließ sie dann wieder ganz los. „Nun, was soll ich dir zum Lehrerkollegium sagen, die meistens kennst du noch aus deiner eigenen Schulzeit, nur Draco Malfoy, der gerade noch nicht da ist, ist jetzt der neue Hauslehrer für Slytherin und Zaubertränkemeister… ich denke, alles weiter bereden wir nach dem Frühstück.. setz dich doch einfach zu Harry!" Er setzte sich nun selber wieder und sah sie länger über seine halbmondförmigen Brillen an.

Hermine wurde ohne weiteres von Harry mitgezogen und sie setzten sich. „Malfoy ist also wirklich jetzt auch… Lehrer? In Kings Cross hatte ich noch gedacht, dass ich es mir eingebildet habe. Aber da habe ich mich wohl leider getäuscht." Sie seufzte.

Harry nickte. „Ja leider, er hat die Stelle bekommen, seine Mitbewerber waren auch nicht gerade die Schlausten, da ist er nun mal die beste Wahl gewesen. Aber er soll sich ja geändert haben, ich hab aber selber noch nicht so viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Merlin sei Dank" Er lachte und sah auf, als besagter gerade die große Halle betrat. „Na wenn man vom Teufel spricht..." Er deutete auf Draco.

Hermine folgte seinem Deuten und sah überrascht aus als sie Draco nun mal direkt von vorne sah, am Bahnhof konnte sie ihn ja nur von der Seite sehen und da erkannte sie ihn auch nur gerade so. Aber von vorne, sie musste sagen, verdammt, er sah wirklich gut aus.

Damals flogen schon so viele Mädchen auf ihn, aber jetzt? Jetzt mussten ihm Frauen scharenweise nachrennen oder?

Er war gut gebaut, seine Haare hatte er auch nicht mehr so zurückgekleistert und er kleidete sich überraschenderweise modern.

Sie musterte ihn als er die Treppen hochstieg und hielt die Luft an als er ihr kurz direkt in die Augen sah. ‚Eisgrau', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie sah ihm länger nach.

Hermine schluckte etwas bevor sie sich langsam doch lieber ihrem Frühstück zuwandte. ‚Bei Merlin, was denkst du denn da Hermine, Malfoy und gutaussehend?' Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und begann dann wirklich zu frühstücken.

…:::…

Nach dem Frühstück begleitete sie Albus hoch in sein Büro, es hatte sich kaum etwas verändert.

Sie klärte mit ihm die Formalitäten und unterschrieb dann erleichtert ihren Arbeitsvertrag, der auf ein Jahr befristet war. Das eine Jahr war ein Anfang, danach würde sie sehen was sie weiter machen würde, aber bestimmt wollte sie nicht mehr zu Hause sitzen.

Dumbledore erklärte ihr auch noch wo sie die Arbeitsunterlagen finden konnte und wie der Lehrplan so vorgesehen war. Wenn ihr aber etwas Anderes oder Besseres zu einem Thema einfallen würde, oder sie auch eine Idee hatte, was man noch dazu machen könnte, war es ihm recht. In dieser Hinsicht überließ er ihr recht viele Freiheiten, natürlich gefiel ihr das.

Als schlussendlich alles geklärt war, traf sie sich vor dem Büro wieder mit Harry, der sie dann zu ihrem neuen Büro, beziehungsweise Schlafbereich, brachte. Wie der schwarzhaarige Junge ihr erklärte waren die Zimmer der Lehrer doch recht verteilt im ganzen Schloss, so war Harrys Wohnung inklusive Büro weiter unten, so konnte er auch schnell zu den Quidditch Feldern.

Hermines war weiter oben, in der Nähe ihres Klassenzimmers und wie sie sich erinnern konnte, war Minveras ebenso hier irgendwo.

„So, ich denke es wird dir gefallen. Albus meinte, er hat es gemütlich eingerichtet." Er schloss die Tür auf und sie fanden sich auch schon in einem kleinen Vorraum wieder. „Da ist dein Büro, wenn die Schüler etwas von dir wollen." Er deutete auf eine Tür wo in goldenen geschwungenen Lettern die Aufschrift ‚Mrs. Weasley, Muggelkunde' stand „Und hier geht's dann in deinen Wohnbereich." Er öffnete die zweite Tür gegenüber dem Büro und ließ Hermine zuerst eintreten.

Hermine ging mal hinein und sah sich überrascht um, es erstreckte sich ein Wohnzimmer vor ihren Augen, von dem drei Türen abgingen. Eine führte wohl auch ins Büro, die zweite ins Schlafzimmer und die dritte in ihr Bad. „Toll!" Sie drehte sich zu Harry und lächelte überglücklich. „Das ist also wirklich meine eigene, kleine Wohnung?"

„Jap, alles deins." Harry lächelte ebenso.

„Ich find's wirklich schön…" Sie ging zum Kamin und sah länger hinein, bevor sie sich auf den Ohrensessel davor fallen ließ und die Augen schloss.

„Zurück in Hogwarts, wer hätte das gedacht?" Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und sah zu Harry zurück.

„Stimmt." Er ging zu ihr und setzte sich auf die Couch neben sie. „Aber du wirst das glaube ich ja auch nicht so oft brauchen oder? Ich mein', wir können abends ja dann auch zusammen nach Hause apparieren oder ich erweitere den Portschlüssel einfach auf zwei Personen."

Hermine sah ihn langsam wieder an. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, ob ich wirklich jeden Tag nach Hause gehe Harry…", meinte sie langsam und sah seinen verwirrten Blick. Sie seuftzte. „Ach, ich mein' wegen der Arbeit, du weißt doch wie gerne ich eigentlich arbeite und jetzt, jetzt hab ich endlich wieder die Möglichkeit und ich will es einfach richtig machen, verstehst du!" Sie log ihren besten Freund nicht gerne an, aber was sollte sie sagen? Dass ihre Ehe mit Ron nicht gerade mehr das war, was man glückliche Ehe nannte? Er würde sie für verrückt halten, eindeutig!

„Achso, ich dachte schon!" Er lachte etwas und nickte. „Versteh' ich, naja, aber wir können ja, wenn du dann willst, eben zusammen nach Hause verschwinden. Sag' einfach früh genug Bescheid!"

Sie lächelte und nickte. „Das werde ich machen, versprochen." Sie stand dann aber auf und ging zu ihrem Koffer. „Ich werde jetzt etwas auspacken und mir noch ein paar Sachen anschauen, morgen ist immerhin mein erster Schultag und ich glaube Rose wird mir auch einen Besuch abstatten."

Harry nickte verständnisvoll und stand schließlich auch auf. Er umarmte sie länger. „Na gut, wir sehen uns später wieder. Bis dann!" Er ließ sie wieder los und ging mit einem letzten Blick auf sie aus dem Zimmer.

Hermine sah ihm nach und als die Tür zu war, ließ sie sich wieder auf den Sessel fallen. Sie hatte ihn angelogen, sie hatte alle schon sehr lange wegen Ron angelogen, aber was sollte sie denn bitte tun? Sie sah das hier einfach als Versuch ihre Ehe mit ihm zu retten. Sie hatte eine neue Aufgabe, sie würden sich auch nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen und wenn sie sich sahen, war es vielleicht wirklich wieder wie zu Beginn.

Die junge Frau legte den Kopf zurück und drehte ihn zum Fenster. Sie blieb hier einfach länger sitzen und sah hinaus, bis sie schließlich doch aufstand und erst einmal auspacken ging.

Wie sie es vorausgesagt hatte, kam später auch Rose vorbei, der sie sofort erzählen musste wieso sie jetzt hier war, was sie genau machte und sie musste ihr auch versprechen, dass sie nicht peinlich werden würde. Hermine versprach ihr alles und als Rose sich dann doch überzeugt hatte, dass alles okay war, ging sie schließlich auch wieder in ihren Turm.

Es war Sonntag und die Erstklässler hatten heute einen kleinen Rundgang mit ihren Vertrauensschülern geplant um Hogwarts besser kennen zu lernen. Letzte Woche gab es nämlich ein paar Fälle wo die Schüler sich verirrt hatten.

Erst spät nachts ging Hermine zu Bett, sie hatte noch ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde vorbereitet und das Anschauungsmaterial, welches die eigentliche Professorin besorgt hatte, begutachtet.

Mit einem seligen Lächeln schlief sie schließlich auch ein. Sie fühlte sich seit Langem wieder zu Hause.


	3. Erstes Zusammentreffen

_Hi meine Lieben!_

_Es tut mir Leid das es erst heute weiter geht, aber bei mir ging in letzter Zeit das RL vor – mittlerweile hab ich wieder mehr Luft und ich kann versprechen Kapitel 4 kommt ganz sicher nächste Woche, vielleicht schon Dienstag!_

_Ich wollt mich noch mal bei den ganzen Reviews, freut mich das die Geschichte bei euch ankommt! Hier auch noch mal die Reviewantworten:_

_**UntamedMe: **__Dankeschön ^.^_

_**JenniferCullen89:**__ *hihi* Also ein lä(ää)ngeres Gespräch kommt dann in Kapitel 4 ;D_

_**xoxo:**__ Also es wird/ist ganz sicher Dramine, nur dauert es etwas und es wird nicht von jetzt auf gleich passieren :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 3:<strong>** Erstes Zusammentreffen**

Hermines erste Woche war viel zu schnell vergangen, sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer sein würde Schüler zu unterrichten. Beim ersten bis zum dritten Jahrgang ging es ja eigentlich sehr gut, doch ab dem vierten Jahrgang wurde es schon richtig schwierig. Die Kinder waren mitten in der Pubertät und spielten so manche Streiche, nicht nur untereinander, nein auch gegen sie. Sie fragte sich wirklich oft, ob sie in diesem Alter denn ach so gewesen waren?

So kam es auch dazu, dass sie ihre zuerst nette Art langsam ablegte, strenger wurde und die Schüler ihr Respekt entgegen zu bringen begannen. Auch wenn das hieß das sie ihnen recht viele Punkte abziehen musste, damit die Schüler endlich verstanden, dass sie nicht zum Spaß hier war.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde mit dem fünften Jahrgang der Slytherins und der Gryffindors lehnte sie sich erschöpft gegen den Lehrertisch und lies den Kopf sinken. Sie hatte gerade den Slytherins wieder gut 35 Punkte abgezogen und einer der Schüler, meinte sofort er würde es „Professor Malfoy" sagen, immerhin waren es ungerecht abgezogene Punkte.

Dass sie nicht lachte, sie waren natürlich zu recht abgezogen worden!

Sie sah sofort auf als sie die Klassenzimmertür hörte, sie fragte sich gleich ob sie denn so lange in Gedanken versunken war dass schon ihre nächste Stunde anfing. Doch anstatt einer Scharr Schüler kam nur Draco höchstpersönlich durch die Tür. Hermine drehte sich gleich weg und ging um den Tisch herum, sie konnte sich schon denken wieso er hier war.

„Granger!" er ging auf sie zu und blieb dann vor ihrem Schreibtisch stehen „Wir müssen reden!" er baute sich vor dem Schreibtisch auf und sah sie aus diesen eisgrauen Augen an.

Hermine sah langsam auf „Wenn du es nicht mitbekommen hast Malfoy, aber ich heiße nicht mehr Granger." sie sah gleich wieder von ihm weg und packte Sachen weg und Andere aus „Aber wenn du reden willst, dann rede, ich kann mir schon denken worum es geht…" sie sah ihn fragend an „also?"

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grinste „Stimmt ja, du hast das Wiesel geheiratet, dass der das auf die Reihe bekommen hat, ich muss ihm ja fast gratulieren" er lachte.

„Malfoy!" sie sah ihn nun ernst an „Was willst du? Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit. Meine nächste Stunde fängt gleich an!"

„Natürlich Mrs. Weasley." Er grinste erneut und musterte sie einen Augenblick. Eigentlich sah sie gar nicht mal so übel aus, verglichen mit der wildgelockten, kleinen Streberin die er in Erinnerung hatte „Wieso ziehst du meinen Schülern immer und immer wieder Punkte ab?"

„Wieso? Weil sie es verdient haben!"

„Sind da etwa noch alte Wunden die du damit heilen willst oder was?" er sah sie fragend an.

„Alte Wunden… was?" sie dachte kurz nach „OH Malfoy du hast dich wirklich kein bisschen geändert!" sie legte die Sachen schließlich ganz weg und drehte sich zu ihm um und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften „Sie passen im Unterricht nicht auf, machen Späße auf Kosten der anderen Mitschüler, auf meine Kosten, zerstören das Material, sind unhöflich... Willst du noch mehr Punkte hören? Eigentlich müsste ich ihnen noch mehr Punkte abziehen und wenn sie sich nicht bald ändern, dann werde ich das auch tun!"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie länger an „Das findest du gerechtfertigt?"

„Das fragst du mich nicht gerade im Ernst oder? Natürlich tu ich das! Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass du nie Manieren gelernt hast, Malfoy. Ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir welche und will sie deinen verkorksten Schülern beibringen! Denn bis jetzt verhalten sich nur die Schüler aus Slytherin so!" sie stolperte etwas zurück als plötzlich Draco direkt vor ihr stand. Wie hatte er das jetzt gemacht, gerade vorher war doch noch der Tisch zwischen ihnen gewesen!

„Ich habe Manieren, Granger. Nur das dein beschränktes Gehirn das nicht mitbekommt, ist mir klar, immerhin bin ich doch in deinen Augen noch immer der böse Malfoy, der versucht hat Dumbledore zu töten, oder? Der zu Voldemort gehört hat?" er sah ihr direkt in die Augen und grinste diabolisch, bevor er zurück wich, sich von ihr weg drehte und wieder weg ging „Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber zu deiner Information, obwohl es dich ja gar nichts angeht, habe auch ich mich in den letzten zehn, elf Jahren verändert!" er sah sie nochmals über die Schulter an und ging dann wieder auf die Klassenzimmertür zu.

Hermine starrte ihm mit offenem Mund nach.

Lass deine Wut auf mich nicht an den Schülern aus, wenn du ein Problem mit mir hast, dann sag es mir!" er sah sie nun ernst an „Mrs. Weasley" er wandte sich ab und verlies gerade in dem Moment das Zimmer, als die nächste Klasse in den Raum kam.

‚_Was, bei Merlin war das gerade?'_ Sie starrte noch immer auf die Tür. Was genau hatte er ihr jetzt an den Kopf geworfen? Sie war beschränkt und er hatte sich doch geändert? Sie hatte sich aus welchem Grund auch immer, gerade fast gar nichts gemerkt was er gesagt hatte. Er war noch immer der selbe beleidigende und hochnäsige Schnösel wie damals.

Sie begann mit dem Unterricht, doch ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab, immer wieder auf Malfoy und wie er ihr gegenüber gestanden hatte. Es interessierte sie gerade brennend was er denn jetzt genau in den letzten Jahren so getrieben hatte.

„Professor?" die Stimme eines Schülers riss sie aus den Gedanken und sie sah das Mädchen fragend an „Professor, können sie das nochmal mit dem Telefon und dem… diesem… äh Handy erklären? Das war kompliziert das letzte Mal!"

Hermine sah den Jungen länger an und es dauerte noch bis sie dann doch nickte und ihre Sachen nahm und nochmal versuchte den Kindern alles zu erklären was sie denn wissen wollten.

…**:::…**

„Harry, sag mal, was hat Malfoy eigentlich so in den letzten zehn Jahren gemacht? Ich meine, wir haben doch alle nicht wirklich was von ihm gehört, oder? Es war so als wäre er einfach vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen." Harry hatte Hermine auf einen Tee zu sich eingeladen und da Harry vorhatte übers Wochenende nach Hause zu verschwinden wollte er sie noch über ihre erste Woche ausquetschen.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf diese Frage?"

„Ach er war heute bei mir im Klassenzimmer, weil er meinte das ich seinen Schülern zu viel Punkte abziehe, aber wenn sie sich nicht benehmen oder aufpassen und den Unterricht stören, was soll ich dann machen? Naja und da hat er gemeint er hätte sich in den letzten zehn Jahren auch geändert und dann hab ich mich gefragt ob man denn irgendwas von ihm gehört hatte und mir ist nichts eingefallen." Sie sah Harry fragend an.

„Puh… lass mich überlegen" er lehnte sich mehr zurück und sah in der Luft herum, bis er den Kopf dann schüttelte „ehrlich gesagt, ich hab auch keine Ahnung was er gemacht hat, ich hab auch nichts von ihm gehört. Bis eben zu dem Zeitpunkt wo er sich als Lehrer beworben hat, da war er auf einmal wieder hier."

„Hm…" machte Hermine und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Tee „Kennst du seine Frau?"

„Auch nur vom Papier, Astoria Greengrass, ihre Schwester war mit uns im gleichen Jahrgang. Sie hat die Schule nach der großen Schlacht verlassen und ist mit ihrer Familie untergetaucht." Er sah Hermines fragenden Blick „sie sind reinblütig und ihre Eltern waren auch Todesser. Ihren Vater haben wir 4 Jahre nach der Schlacht gefasst. Keine Ahnung was sie sonst so macht, ich denke nichts."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an „Das war Astoria Greengrass? Die hab ich ganz anders in Erinnerung" sie schüttelte den Kopf „Naja passt ja zu einem Malfoy, da hat er sich ja sicher gefreut als er sie heiraten konnte."

„Wahrscheinlich" lachte Harry „Reinblütig und reinblütig gesellt sich ja bekanntlich gerne!" er grinste und trank seinen Tee aus, sah dann aber auf seine Uhr „Verdammt, ich muss schon los, der Portschlüssel geht in 10 Minuten!" er sprang auf und sah zu Hermine „Willst du wirklich nicht mitkommen?"

Hermine trank auch gleich aus und stand ebenso auf, schüttelte dann aber gleich den Kopf „Danke, aber nein Harry, ich muss hier bleiben, ich hab so viel Sachen noch vorzubereiten und nächste Woche schreib ich schon einen Test mit den Siebtklässlern. Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass es so viel Arbeit ist, aber es ist schön." Sie umarmte Harry schnell.

„Na gut, ich werde Ron dann berichten, schreib ihm zumindest, er fragt schon jeden Tag wie es dir geht!"

„Werde ich machen Harry, versprochen. Aber geh jetzt, du verpasst sonst noch den Portschlüssel" sie schob ihn zur Tür hinaus und folgte ihm „geh schon!" sie sah ihm lachend nach, als er dann los lief. Erst als er außer Sichtweite war machte sie sich selbst auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm. Sie hatte Rose versprochen sie heute zu besuchen und danach wollte sie noch in die Bibliothek um sich ein Buch zu holen.

…_:::…_

Sie war schlußendlich gut zwei Stunden bei Rose geblieben und trennte sich dann doch eher ungern von ihr, doch schmiss sie Rose dann schon förmlich aus dem Zimmer. So war sie auch gut gelaunt auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Es war ein Vorteil nun als Lehrer hier zu sein, sie konnte auch nach der Sperrstunde in die Räume die für die Schüler versperrt waren, so war es auch mit der Bibliothek.

Sie trat leise in diese ein und blieb dann gleich hinter der Tür stehen um sich umzusehen und diesen allzu bekannten Geruch einzuatmen. Es war witzig, aber diese Mischung aus Staub, alten Büchern und diesen komischen Räucherstäbchen von Madam Pince war einfach nur schön zu riechen.

Hermine wusste nicht wie lange sie bei der Tür lehnte und sich einfach nur umsah, bis sie dann langsam doch los ging und die einzelnen Regale durchforstete, sie wusste nicht genau wonach sie suchen sollte. Sie ging eher ziellos herum und blieb dann in der Abteilung der Muggelromane stehen, ein leises Lachen entkam ihr als sie sich daran erinnerte wie sie und Ron sich mal hier her verirrt hatten, lange nach der Sperrstunde, nicht um etwa zu lesen, sondern um ihrer Leidenschaft nachzugehen.

Es stimmte sie aber gleich darauf wieder traurig, je länger sie an diesen Moment zurückdachte. So war es leider schon lange nicht mehr zwischen ihnen. Sie würde gerne wissen, wann sie aufgehört hatten so miteinander umzugehen, war es vor oder nach Rose Geburt, oder war es schon zwischen drinnen oder doch erst viel später? Hermine seuftzte leise und zog dann wahllos einen der Kitschromane aus dem Regal um sich zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz zu begeben. An einem Erkerfenster setzte sie sich auf die weichen Polster, lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und sah über die dunklen Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Das Buch blieb unangerührt auf ihrem Schoß liegen, sie vergaß es regelrecht, da Erinnerungen sie übermannten die sie nur noch trauriger machten. Erst als sie ein Geräusch hörte zuckte sie zusammen und wischte sich überrascht über die Wangen. Wann hatte sie denn zu weinen begonnen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf „Ist da wer?" sie könnte sich gerade Ohrfeigen, ihren Zauberstab oben gelassen zu haben „Hallo?"

Eine Weile blieb es ruhig und Hermine sah sich suchend im dunklen um, als Draco aus dem Schatten trat und langsam auf sie zu kam „Granger, was machst du hier zu dieser Zeit?"

Hermine sah ihn länger an, er hatte sie gesehen, da war sie sich fast zu 100 Prozent sicher, aber es kam kein bissiger Kommentar? „Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen Malfoy." Sie stand auf.

„Ich wollte mir was zu lesen holen, die Bücherei gehört ja nicht dir alleine."

Sie strich sich ein paar Haare hinters Ohr und bemerkte erst dann wieder den Roman in ihren Händen, den sie dann gleich hinter sich zu verstecken versuchte „Ja, ich auch…" sie sah wieder zu ihm.

Draco grinste und lehnte sich an einen der Tische „Und etwas gefunden?"

„Was? Äh nein, also nichts Interessantes" sie winkte ab und sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Natürlich" sein Grinsen wurde breiter und er stieß sich vom Tisch wieder ab „du solltest ins Bett Granger. Es ist spät."

Hörte sie da etwa so etwas wie… Sorge in seiner Stimme „Oh, ja, stimmt wohl" sie sah auf ihr Buch, lief ein wenig rosa an und ging dann an ihm vorbei „Nacht Malfoy!"

„Weasley muss ja wirklich schlecht im Bett sein, wenn du dir so etwas durchliest." Da war er also doch der fiese Kommentar.

Hermine blieb gleich wieder stehen und sah auf das Buch in ihren Händen, sie musste grinsen und sah dann zu ihm zurück „Oh nein, weißt du, wenn du es genau wissen willst, ist er sogar sehr gut im Bett_. __‚Bei Merlin, Hermine, das geht ihn doch gar nichts an!'_ Ich würd sogar behaupten besser als du Malfoy, was ich da so gehört habe… ich weiß ja nicht, aber Ron ist noch nie nach 2 Minuten gekommen! Wenn das immer noch dein Problem ist, ist es mit dir ja wohl immer noch ein sehr kurzes… Vergnügen" sie schnaubte belustigt als sie sein Gesicht sah und ging dann aber doch weiter „Träum süß Malfoy!" damit verlies sie dann doch schnell die Bibliothek.

Bei Merlin sie hatte Penelope (Clearwater) damals versprochen das niemanden zu erzählen, niemals (!) und jetzt hatte sie es Malfoy höchstpersönlich erzählt. Er war damals unter den Mädchen Wochen lang Gesprächsthema Nummer eins gewesen und das eindeutig nicht im positiven Sinne. Natürlich hatte er es aber kurz darauf im Keim erstickt, als ein anderes Mädchen das Gegenteil behauptete, naja, wie es nun wirklich war, das wusste wohl nur Astoria Greengrass.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hielt erst wieder an als sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer war. Dass sie gelaufen war, hatte sie auch erst bemerkt als sie schon längst hier in ihrem Zimmer war. Schwer atmend ließ sie sich dann doch ins Bett fallen um dann das Buch an sich zu ziehen und einfach anzufangen zu lesen. Ablenkung war gut und in so einem Kitschroman konnte man sich einfach gut verlieren… auch wenn sie immer wieder diese grauen Augen ablenkten.

‚_Wieso hatte er nichts gesagt, er muss gesehen haben, dass ich geweint habe…'_

* * *

><p><em>P.S.: Bis nächste Woche ;D<em>

_Sunny 3_


	4. What happend with you?

_Wie versprochen, kommt das neue Kapitel schon heute, da es beim letzten Mal so lange gedauert hat und ich __auch leider noch nicht weiß wann das nächste online kommt, ist es dieses Mal auch lääänger…_

_Wie immer hoffe ich es gefällt euch, achja und vielen Dank für die Reviews… OH und viel Spaß :))_

_Sunny ^.^ _

_**mittelding:**__ Hi, dankeschön :)… Ja ich musste selber lachen als ich es geschrieben habe, aber zu so einem Großmaul passt's ja irgendwie ;D… und das neue Kapitel folgt sofort!_

_**JenniferCullen89:**__ Das mit dem „verpennen der neuen Kapitel" kenn ich irgendwoher… oh ja genau mir geht's oft gleich +lol+  
>Das die „2 Minuten" so gut ankommen, hätte ich auch nicht gedacht XDD<br>Ja ich kann mir Astoria und Draco auch so gar nicht vorstellen, aber es passt zum Thema der Story ^^ und so viel ähm… nein ich verrat jetzt nichts weiter vom Storyverlauf +verkrümel+ - viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 4:<strong>** What happend wit****h you? **

Hermine wachte am nächsten Morgen total verwirrt auf, sie lag quer über ihr Bett. Das Buch das sie gestern Abend angefangen hatte zu lesen war ihr Kopfpolster und ein paar Seiten waren zerknittert. Gerade mal das Licht war nicht mehr an, aber das hatten wohl die Hauselfen ausgemacht.

Langsam drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und sah an die Decke, schloss nochmal die Augen und ließ diesen komischen Traum durch den sie eigentlich aufgewacht war nochmal Revue passieren.

Sie hatte den Inhalt des Buches mit ihrem Leben vermischt, nur war der Hauptdarsteller nicht etwa Ron, der es sein sollte. Nein, es war doch tatsächlich Draco Malfoy…

„mh..." sie setzte sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf, das war bestimmt nur weil sie ihn kurz vorm Einschlafen noch getroffen hatte. Sie sah auf die Zimmertür, stand dann aber schnell auf und ging erst mal ins Badezimmer und stellte sich sehr lange unter die Dusche.

Gut 20 Minuten später kam sie frisch und munter wieder aus dem Badezimmer und machte sich auf in die große Halle. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich das Frühstück verschlafen und jetzt gab es schon Mittagessen, das kam selten, nein eigentlich kam es fast gar nicht mehr vor. Vielleicht noch zu ihrem Geburtstag.

Sie trat die Halle und setzte sich dann gut gelaunt zu Minerva und Albus die beide auch gerade noch am Essen waren und unterhielt sich während dem Essen mit ihnen. Als auch das erledigt war, suchte sie gleich ihr Büro auf. Sie wollte heute noch den Rest für die nächste Woche vorbereiten.

Gegen 16:00 Uhr war sie schließlich auch fertig, kurz darauf fand sie sich auch schon in ihrem Wohnzimmer wieder um erneut in das Buch zu versunken, über dem sie gestern Nacht eingeschlafen war.

**…:::…**

Sie wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht wie spät es war, als sie wieder aufsah. Mittlerweile war es dunkel draußen, die Lichter waren angegangen und die Hauselfen hatten das Feuer in ihrem Kamin neu entfacht. Das Buch hatte sie mittlerweile fast ganz durch und doch legte sie es jetzt beiseite.

Hermines Blick blieb länger auf dem Buch haften und sie strich mit den Fingern in Gedanken darüber, bevor sie entschlossen aufstand und in ihr Zimmer verschwand. Sie zog sich eine etwas engere Jeans und ein gut sitzendes Top an, ihre Haare machte sie auf und zupfte sie zurecht bis sie ihr Gesicht vorteihaft umrahmten, dann schminkte sie sich ein wenig. Sie drehte sich noch einmal vor dem Spiegel und befand ihre Bemühungen für gelungen, dann holte sie sich eine Hand voll Flohpulver aus ihrem Büro.

Keine zwei Sekunden später war das Feuer im Kamin erloschen und sie stieg hinein, daraufhin verschwand sie schon in einem grünen Licht. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete trat sie bei sich zu Hause aus dem Kamin und sah sich etwas suchend um. Es war alles dunkel.

‚_Wo ist denn Ron, er kann doch noch nicht schlafen?'_ „Ron?" sie stieg aus dem Kamin und machte Licht im Wohnzimmer. „Roohon?", als das ganze Haus abgesucht war, stand es fest, er war nicht zu Hause….

‚_Wo ist er denn wirklich?'_, sie sah beim Fenster hinaus und sah von weitern Harry und Ginny Haus, vielleicht war er ja dort. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und machte es sich auf ihrer Couch bequem um den Fernseher einzuschalten. Solange blieb Ron normal nie bei seiner Schwester und Harry, also würde er bestimmt bald kommen.

Doch irrte sie sich da gewaltig, denn Ron war keines Falls bei Ginny und Harry, er war mit Arbeitskollegen unterwegs. Diese meinten nämlich er könne nicht, nur weil Hermine nicht zu Hause war, immer zu Hause sitzen und Däumchen drehen. Desshalb hatten sie ihn heute eingeladen und Ron hatte nach langem hin und her zugestimmt.

Als er wieder nach Hause kam wurde es schon wieder hell und er war auch nicht gerade leise, als er sichtlich betrunken ins Haus stolperte.

Hermine schreckte hoch und zog gleich ihren Zauberstab, sie sah verschlafen auf die Eingangstür und traute ihren Augen nicht „Ron?"

Der Angesprochene sah überrascht auf und kniff die Augen etwas zusammen „E… Ermine?", er schluckte und ging auf sie zu, „was… was machsn du… äh.. iier?", er hielt sich an der Tür fest.

„Wo warst du und wieso bist du betrunken? Ronald!", sie sprang gerade noch zurück als dieser sich nach vorne beugte und sich kunstvoll auf dem Fußboden übergab.

Ron sah langsam auf „hups…." Er kicherte dümmlich und beugte sich vor, gerade als er aber dabei war in sein eigenes Erbrochenes zu fallen, hatte es Hermine mit einem wink ihres Zauberstabes verschwinden lassen „du…" er legte einen Arm um sie und beugte sich näher zu ihr. Er wollte sie küssen.

Angeekelt wich die Braunhaarige zurück und sah ihn durchdringend an „Oh nein!" meinte sie sofort als sie diesen Blick bei Ron sah. Sie schob ihn von sich und in Richtung Schlafzimmer „Schlaf dich erst aus!" sie schupste ihn dann schon förmlich ins Bett „Da will ich dich überraschen und du betrinkst dich" sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf ihren Ehemann hinunter, der bekam von ihrem kleinen Wutausbruch gar nichts mit, denn er schlief schon.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah auf ihren Ehemann hinunter, sie hatte gestern Nacht gut ausgesehen, wieso würde sie sich sonst in diese enge Jeans quetschen. Aber nein, Ron zog es ja doch lieber vor sich zu betrinken „Ich glaub's nicht…" sie wartete noch etwas, bevor sie das Zimmer verlies und Ron dann noch etwas zu essen vorbereitete. Als sie ihm auch noch eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte, verschwand sie mittels Flohnetzwerk zurück nach Hogwarts.

Doch als sie aus den Flammen trat lief sie direkt in keine geringere als die Person die sie am wenigsten sehen wollte.

„Granger, pass doch auf wo du hinläufst… und wieso zur Hölle tauchst du in meinem Wohnzimmer auf?"

Hermine sah erschrocken auf und ihre Augen trafen sich mit diesen eisgrauen.

„Granger!" wiederholte er nochmal „Willst du mich noch lange so anstarren und betatschen?"

„Was?" sie fand nun doch wieder ihre Stimme und sah dann an ihm hinunter, bei Merlin Draco hatte gerade mal nur eine Schlafshorts an „oh…" sie trat gleich zwei Schritte zurück und lief gegen den Kamin „das wollte ich nicht!" sie musterte ihn unauffällig „ich… wieso bin ich eigentlich hier?" sie sah sich nun doch um „Ich wollte in mein Zimmer…." Erneut blieb sie an seinem Anblick hängen.

Draco zog überrascht eine Augenbraun hoch und musterte sie „Ich hab genauso wenig Ahnung wie du Granger, was du HIER in meinem Wohnzimmer machst…." er drehte ihr nun doch den Rücken zu und ging ein paar Schritte davon „Also, willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihm zu wie er etwas weiter weg ging „Nein…" sie räusperte sich „Nein will ich nicht" sie ging dann einfach auf die nächst Beste Tür zu, bei ihr war es der Ein und Ausgang.

„Granger! Das ist mein Schlafzimmer!" meinte er als sie dann aber schon darin stand.

Hermine sah überrascht auf die Frau in Dracos Bett und blieb mit offenen Mund stehen, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte, die Tür schloss und Draco fixierte „Ich hoffe für dich, dass das keine Schülerin ist!" sie sah sich um und ging dann auf die nächste Tür zu.

„Bei Merlin! Das ist das Badezimmer!" er packte sie am Arm und brachte sie zum richtigen Ausgang „und eigentlich geht es dich ja gar nichts an, aber nein es ist keine Schülerin" zischte er ihr leise zu.

Ihre Gesichter waren sich gerade so nahe, das Hermine Angst hatte zu atmen. Sie schluckte schwer „gut…" sagte sie einfach darauf und zog schlussendlich doch ihre Hand zurück, drehte sich zur Tür um dieses vermaledeite Zimmer endlich zu verlassen.

„Übrigens Granger" er sah ihr nach und lehnte in seiner Zimmertür.

Hermine drehte sich nochmals zu ihm um „Was?"

„Du könntest öfters sowas anziehen, steht dir überraschenderweise richtig gut!" mit einem breiten, Malfoytypischen Grinsen drehte er sich um und verschwand wieder in seiner Wohnung.

Ihr ging der Mund auf _‚Ich glaub ich dreh schon durch, zu wenig Schlaf, eindeutig!'_  
>Sie sah an sich hinab und dann wieder auf die Tür hinter der Draco gerade verschwunden war „Idiot!" rief sie schließlich doch noch, was zwar etwas zu laut war, doch war es ihr egal.<p>

Nach viel zu langer Zeit, die sie dagestanden hatte, drehte sie sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes hoch in ihre Wohnung. Nein hier würde sie heute nicht mehr raus kommen, das war definitiv klar!

**…:::…**

Weitere vier Wochen waren ins Land gezogen.

Mittlerweile war es Mitte Oktober und Hermine war inzwischen drei weitere Male zu Hause gewesen. Sie hatte Ron aber jedes Mal vorgewarnt das sie kommen würde, damit er auch zu Hause war. Heimlich hatte sie gehofft, dass er sich vielleicht was einfallen lassen würde, zusammen ausgehen das wäre so eine Idee, aber nein, sie stattdessen hatten sie nur herum gesessen und ferngesehen. Es hatte sich gar nichts geändert.

Harry wurde derweil immer aufgeregter, seine Frau konnte jeden Moment wieder Mutter werden. Ginny selbst war gar nicht so nervös, sie sagte immer, wenn sie so nervös wie Harry wäre, wer sollte den dann das Kind zur Welt bringen?

Wo sie Recht hatte, hatte sie nun mal Recht. Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern wie es bei Ron und ihr selbst gewesen war. Ron war gar nicht mehr auszuhalten als es aufs Ende zu ging, am besten hätte es ihm ja gefallen wenn sie nur mehr im Bett gelegen und darauf gewartete hätte.

Es war ein Wochenende mitten im Oktober, es wurde langsam kälter und Ginny hatte Harry verboten nach Hause zu kommen. Deswegen entschloss sich Hermine mit Harry zusammen nach Hogsmead zu gehen, sie wollte ihren besten Freund ablenken. Aber wie es der Teufel wollte, gesellte sich Draco Malfoy zu ihnen dazu. Es war Harrys Idee, dass er sich doch zu ihnen setzen konnte.

Tja und da war sie jetzt nun, die ehemaligen Erzfeinde Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy und sie Hermine Granger und das ganze gepaart mit Butterbier.

„Potter, ich glaub du solltest mal auf Granger hören, sie hat recht."

„Danke Malfoy, wirklich zu gütig von dir" erwiderte Hermine spöttisch grinsend, bevor sie einen weiteren Schluck nahm.

„Aber wie soll ich ruhig bleiben wenn ich jeden Moment eine Eule bekommen könnte und Ginny mir sagt, dass sie Wehen hat? Das ist schrecklich! Das letzte Mal war ich wenigstens zu Hause, aber nein heute hat sie mich rausgeschmissen und mhh" Draco hatte Harry sein Bierglas an die Lippen gedrückt.

„Gut so, trinken!" er nickte und sah kurz zu Hermine, bevor er wieder zu Harry sah „In einer Weise versteh ich dich, aber du übertreibst Potter. Sie ist mittlerweile auch eine erwachsene Frau, eine Zauberin und ich denke sie wird sich sehr wohl zu helfen wissen"

„Leider hat Malfoy jetzt auch wieder recht, du machst dir viel zu viel Sorgen Harry. Ginny hat das schon mal geschafft… zwar warst du dabei aber die meiste Arbeit bleibt immer noch an uns hängen!"

„Ich muss Granger auch schon wieder recht geben! Solange du nicht umkippst Potter." Er lachte und klopfte auf seinen Rücken.

Hermine stieß etwas die Luft aus „Harry war da wohl sehr toll, wie Ginny meinte.… Ron war derjenige der dafür sofort umgekippt ist…"

„…und das hältst du ihm heute noch vor, Mine, nicht wahr?" Harry lachte nun auch und verschluckte sich dann aber als eine Eule einen Heuler vor ihm fallen ließ „bei Merlin" der Heuler öffnete sich sofort und man hörte nur ein „HARRY!" er war eindeutig von Ginny.

Die Frau in der Runde sah auf „Worauf wartest du Harry?" sie hielt ihm sofort Flohpulver hin „na geh schon!" sie zog ihn auf die Beine, als dieser noch einen Schluck genommen hatte und schob ihn zum Kamin „und ich will dann sofort einen Brief!" sie lächelte als sie Harry in den Kamin schupste und dieser gleich verschwand. Tja jetzt wurde Harry wohl zum zweiten Mal Vater.

Sie blieb länger stehen und drehte sich dann um und ging nur langsam zurück zum Tisch und setzte sich wieder zu Draco „Was ist?" Malfoy starrte sie so komisch an.

„Weasley ist umgekippt? Was für ein Weichei!" er lachte.

„Das war so klar" murmelte sie leise zu sich „Ja und, als ob du das durchgehalten hättest."

„Ich? Ja ich hab sogar die Nabelschnurr durchgeschnitten!" meinte er dann, fast schon etwas stolz.

„Bitte?" sie sah ihn überrascht und verwirrt zu gleich an „nie im Leben…"

„Granger," er rutschte einen Sessel weiter und saß dann direkt vor ihr „ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, aber ja das hab ich gemacht und dann hab ich meinen Sohn auch gleich in den Armen gehalten, na gut ich hatte Angst, das er mir runter fällt, aber ich hab's überlebt… und er auch!"

Hermine war sich gerade nicht mehr sicher ob sie wirklich Malfoy, Draco Malfoy vor sich sitzen hatte „Du hast dich wohl wirklich etwas verändert…" sie trank einen größeren Schluck von ihrem Bier „was deinen Sohn zumindest angeht…" ein direkter Blick traf ihn, sie spielte natürlich auf die Frau in Dracos Zimmer vor drei, vier Wochen an.

„Das war auch eigentlich nicht für deine Augen bestimmt und wer sagt dir dass es nicht Astoria war?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern „Weil ich sie am Bahnhof gesehen habe und sie hatte keine blonden Haare, wie deine Bettgefährtin es hatte…" sie grinste etwas.

„Gut beobachtet" meinte er langsam und trank ebenso wieder einen Schluck und wandte sich dann aber etwas ab.

Hermine beobachtete ihn, als er so durch den Raum sah. Sie hätte niemals geglaubt das er wirklich bei der Geburt dabei war, sie hätte sich eher gedacht dass er seiner Frau das alles alleine überlassen hätte, aber niemals, niiemals hätte sie das gedacht.

„Wie lange willst du mich noch anstarren Granger? Dir liegt doch etwas auf der Zunge, also frag" er sah sie wieder an „Ich hab was getrunken, also ist es wohl deine einzige Chance etwas aus mir raus zu bekommen!" er bestellte sich noch etwas zu trinken aber dieses Mal war es Feuerwhisky und für Hermine ging gleich eine Runde mit.

„Was ich… ich starr dich gar nicht an!" sie setzte sich aufrechter hin und trank den Whisky auf einen Schluck, bestellte sich dann aber gleich noch einen bevor sie ihn wieder ansah „Wo warst du die ganzen Jahre?" fragte sie schließlich doch.

Draco war überrascht als sie den Whisky auf ex ausgetrunken hatte und tat es ihr erst mal gleich „Ha, ich wusste es doch" er stellte das leere Glas beiseite und sah sie länger an.

„Ja, also, beantwortest du meine Frage?"

„Nur wenn du mir danach auch eine beantwortest…"

„Ich…" sie seuftzte „gut, Deal" sie nickte „Also du fängst an!"

„Wo soll ich anfangen…" er schwieg und dachte einen Augenblick nach „Nachdem wir unseren Abschluss gemacht und geschafft haben, bin ich zurück nach Hause. Es musste einiges geregelt werden, mein Vater wurde festgenommen. Das wirst du natürlich mitbekommen haben… Nun danach habe ich meiner Mutter geholfen meinem Vater einen fairen Prozess zu besorgen. Glaub mir, mir wäre es egal gewesen wenn er auch einfach so nach Askaban gekommen wäre, ohne Prozess. Dann wäre er wohl dem Todeskuss noch entkommen… aber so, nach dem Prozess bekam er den Kuss kurz danach und tja…" er sah wieder durch die Menge und trank einen Schluck aus seinem neuen Glas.

„Das tut mir leid" meinte Hermine etwas betroffen, auch wenn sie Lucius Malfoy für alles hasste was er getan hat, er war immer noch Dracos Vater.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie wieder an „Er war damals schon lange kein Vater mehr für mich, er ist gestorben als er mich dazu gezwungen hat, dass ich das Dunkle Mal bekomme…" er trank das Glas nun ganz aus und dachte wieder nach.

„Als mein Vater tot war und es meiner Mutter einigermaßen gut ging, bin ich gegangen. Ich bin nach Amerika ausgewandert und dort bei Bekannten untergekommen. So habe ich auch Astoria kennen gelernt. Sie lebte mit ihrer Familie in der Nähe von Los Angeles und ich hab angefangen sie zu treffen. Naja und dann war sie eines Tages schwanger…" er seuftzte und wiegte das Glas hin und her „Natürlich war es meine Pflicht sie zu heiraten… ihre Familie hätte sie wohl sonst verstoßen" er leckte sich über die Unterlippe.

„Ich hab ihr einen Antrag gemacht und als Scorpius da war, sind wir in ein eigenes Haus umgezogen, ich hab eine Firma aufgebaut und dann haben wir 2 Jahre später geheiratet… ich hab mich mit Absicht fürs erste aus der Magie zurückgezogen und hab mir ein kleines eigenes Imperium in der Muggelwelt aufgebaut."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an „Du hast eine Firma bei den Muggeln? Was?"

Draco lachte und nickte „Glaub mir ich bin der Letzte der das gedacht hätte, aber was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Im Ministerium anfangen? Dort wo man mich für den genau gleichen Verbrecher hält… oder etwa als Auror?" er schüttelte den Kopf „In der Muggelwelt kannte mich niemand und jetzt gehören mir einige Firmen in Amerika, Europa und Japan, an Australien sind wir gerade dran…"

„Und wieso bist du jetzt Zaubertrank Professor in Hogwarts?"

„Weil mich mein Pate darum gebeten hat?" er grinste und bestellte sich dann den dritten oder vierten Feuerwhisky, bevor er weiter erzählte.

„Severus hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, Ende des letzten Schuljahres, dass alle bisherigen Bewerber katastrophal sind. Ich hab länger überlegt, aber ich hab angenommen. Ich wollte sowieso zurück nach England wenn Scorpius alt genug war um nach Hogwarts zu kommen. In Amerika sind die Schulen nicht gerade die Besten. Die Firma läuft auch ohne mich gut, natürlich bin ich immer mal wieder bei den Meetings, aber das geht auch so sehr gut. Tja und jetzt bin ich hier…" er sah sie länger an.

„Wow…" meinte sie langsam und sah ihn überrascht an „Ich hätte alles gedacht, aber niemals das… was ist das eigentlich für eine Firma"

„Na na, das geht jetzt aber schon etwas zu weit oder? Ich verrate es dir vielleicht ein anders mal" er zwinkerte und lehnte sich dann aber zurück „Jetzt aber zu dir Granger… Was tust du hier?"

„Ich? Ich bin Professorin für…" er schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„für ein Jahr, du ersetzt die eigentliche Lehrerin, ich weiß…. Aber ich will wissen wieso du es angenommen hast? Ich dachte du willst dich im Ministerium für die Muggel einsetzen, für ihre Rechte, die Zusammenarbeit und so weiter…." er machte eine ausladende Handbewegung.

Hermine seuftzte und lies den Kopf sinken „Ja, eigentlich…." Sie schloss die Augen und nun war es an ihr länger zu schweigen „Ich bin zu schnell schwanger geworden…" sie sah ihn langsam wieder an „eigentlich war mein Plan, mich nach dem Abschluss im Ministerum zu bewerben, dort anzufangen und mich hoch zu arbeiten. Nach meinem Plan wäre ich jetzt schon fast Leiterin der Abteilung…. Tja nur kam Rose dazwischen… und Ron" sie sah wieder weg, als seine grauen Augen sie durchbohrten.

„Das heißt was genau?"

„Das Ron nicht will, wollte, wie auch immer, er wollte nicht das ich arbeiten gehe und niemand dann bei Rose zu Hause ist… tja und wie das Schicksal so spielt, wurde er ziemlich schnell eingestellt und ist mittlerweile Abteilungsleiter in Muggelangelegenheiten" sie sah wieder zu ihm „und so war ich dazu verdammt 10 fast 11 Jahre nur zu Hause zu sein, den Kochlöffel zu schwingen und die brave Hausfrau zu spielen…" sie stoppte „Bei Merlin wieso erzähl ich dir das eigentlich alles" sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Granger, das ist erbärmlich!"

Hermine lachte und sah auf „Ja oder? Ich weiß!" sie schloss aber gleich darauf die Augen und seuftzte „Ich hab Ron kurz vor Rose Geburt geheiratet, es war schrecklich… ich wollte immer eine große schöne Hochzeit, aber nein Ron wollte ja noch das wir vor der Geburt verheiratet waren… ja und dann, dann war Rose da und ich hab einfach aufgehört darüber nachzudenken was ich denn an Stelle von dem machen könnte… das ist aber nicht falsch zu verstehen, ich liebe Rose wirklich aber, ich… ich hab sie nicht so früh geplant… nein das hab ich wirklich nicht…"

„Und jetzt bist du hier, weil?" fragte er langsam

„Warum? Weil ich jetzt sicher nicht noch ein Kind will, so wie Ron und ich endlich was anders tun wollte als zu Hause zu sitzen. Albus Brief war wie eine Erlösung, ich bin zu Hause schon fast verrückt geworden und das hier, das war wie… wie…"

„wie nach Hause kommen?" er sah Hermine fragend an.

Hermine sah auf und nickte gleich „ja, wie nach Hause kommen, es ist nicht das was ich machen wollte, nein das ist es nicht, aber es ist etwas!" sie schwieg nun doch wieder und sah auf den Kamin wo Harry gerade verschwunden war „Wenn du auch nur ein Wort Harry gegenüber erwähnst oder sonst jemanden… wird Astoria von mir einen Brief erhalten, ich denke sie weiß es nicht das du sie betrügst oder?"

Draco war nun an der Reihe zu lachen „Schon gut Granger, meine Lippen sind versiegelt…" er deutete auf den Kellner der ihnen nun wohl schon die sechste Runde Feuerwhisky brachte „Du hast mich doch etwas enttäuscht Granger, ich hätte gedacht, von dir ist mehr zu erwarten"

„Halt den Mund Malfoy…" murrte sie böse und trank erneut aus ihrem Glas starrte ihn aber daraufhin gleich an „Liebst du sie denn gar nicht? Oder gehört das einfach zum guten Ton, fremdzugehen?"

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen… oder ist es normal in der Bibliothek zu sitzen und zu heulen?"

Hermine ging der Mund auf, er hatte es also wirklich gesehen. Sie schluckte und stand nun einfach auf. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, zog sie sich an und verlies dann einfach den Eberkopf. Doch leider dauerte es nicht zu lange, da hörte sie schon Schritte neben sich _‚Verdammt'_ „Was willst du hören Malfoy?" sie ging stur weiter.

„Gar nichts…" er ging weiter neben ihr her.

Hermine nickte und ging weiter, doch irgendwie musste es einfach raus. Sie blieb irgendwann einfach stehen, so dass Draco direkt in sie hinein lief. Sie ging ein paar Schritte weiter und drehte sich dann um „Nein, ich liebe Ron schon lange nicht mehr, nicht mehr so wie ich es sollte! Ich sehe ihn schon lange nicht mehr als meinen Ehemann… ich weiß nicht wann es aufgehört hat vor oder nach Rose Geburt, aber… er… er hat mich zu Hause quasi fest gehalten! Ich…" sie schloss die Augen „ich wollte die Welt sehen, ich wollte nicht mit 17 Jahren zu einer Mutter werden! Das war nie mein Plan, niemals und ich… ich hasse mein Leben, hasse was daraus geworden ist!" sie sah ihn wieder an und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab „Komm schon…. Lach mich endlich aus… mach schon!" sie schüttelte dann einfach den Kopf und begann weiter zu gehen, gerade als sie zu laufen anfangen wollte, hielt er sie fest und zog sie zurück an seinen Körper.

„Lass, mich… los" sie wollte sich von ihm weg drücken, doch war Draco natürlich stärker als sie, so dass sie sich irgendwann einfach an ihn fallen ließ und ihren Tränen endlich nicht mehr aufhielt. Hermine krallte sich in seinen Mantel und blieb einfach so bei ihm stehen.

Draco sah auf sie hinunter und hielt sie einfach fest. Wieso er das machte wusste er selber nicht, aber sie tat ihm aus einem Grund leid. Er selber hatte immer gedacht, dass sie etwas anders machen würde als das hier. Aber das Weasley sie quasi Zuhause eingesperrt hatte, damit hätte er auch wirklich nicht gerechnet. Dieser rothaarige Idiot liebte sie wohl auch noch…

Hermine wusste nicht wie lange sie so bei ihm stand, ihre Tränen waren schon längst versiegt, als sie spürte, wie er ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über die Wange fuhr und die Spuren die ihre Tränen hinterlassen hatten fast zärtlich wegwischte.

Alles drehte sich, aber es kam ihr gerade so vor als würden seine Augen und somit er ihr immer näher kommen und als sie realisierte, dass es wirklich so war, war es schon zu spät!

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, doch als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte, schloss sie sie wie automatisch. Mit sanftem Druck bewegte er seine Lippen auf ihren und sendete sanfte Schauer durch ihren Körper, sodass sie gar nicht anders konnte als seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Doch als er dann etwas forscher wurde und mit seiner Zunge ihre Unterlippe neckte, fiel ihr plötzlich auf was sie gerade tat und vor allem mit wem. Wie vom Blitz getroffen stieß sie ihn keuchend von sich.

Hermine wartete kein weiteres Wort ab, sie lief nur so schnell sie ihre Beine tragen konnten, hoch zum Schloss und weiter in ihre Wohnung. Erst als sie alles abgeschlossen hatte, auf ihrem Bett saß und auf die Tür starrte, beruhigte sie sich langsam wieder.

‚_Oh mein Gott…'_ ihre Finger fanden den Weg zu ihren Lippen und strichen in Gedanken darüber _‚Ich hab jemand… nein er hat… er hat mich geküsst… Draco Malfoy hat mich geküsst… Draco Malfoy der ein Unternehmen in der Muggelwelt hat, hat mich geküsst… er.. er hat mich… ein Schlammblut, ich bin verheiratet… bei Merlin!'_ sie stand gleich wieder auf und ging auf und ab, nein das konnte sie nicht verstehen.

Sie hatte Draco Sachen erzählt die nicht mal Harry, Ginny oder gar ihre Mutter wussten, sie hatte ihm gebeichtet das sie Ron gar nicht mehr liebte und dann, dann hatte sie Draco geküsst… Nein er hatte sie geküsst, oder hatte sie ihn auch geküsst…

Eines war klar, in dieser Nacht war eindeutig nicht mehr an Schlaf zu denken!


	5. Immer Ärger mit den Männern

_Ich weiß, es hat länger gedauert als gedacht oder ihr auch gehofft habt. Aber nachdem meine 1. Betaleserin aus Zeitmangel leider absagen musste hab ich länger eine Neue gesucht und jetzt auch wieder eine gefunden. _

_Deswegen geht mein Dank einerseits an meine neue Betaleserin **Leana07** - dankeschön! 3_

_und andererseits auch an euch, die, die Geschichte lesen, die immer Reviews hinterlassen und sie auch zu ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt haben! _

_Es freut mich das sie euch gefällt, Danke! :))_

_Jetzt hab ich aber lang genug geredet, hier für euch das 5. Kapitel!_

_**-:::::-**_

**Kapitel 5: Immer Ärger mit den Männern**

„Lass, mich… los", hörte er aus ihrem Mund, doch das tat er nicht, er hielt sie fest und zog sie näher an sich heran. Wieso genau er das eigentlich tat, das wusste Draco nicht mal selbst. Er hielt sie einfach fest und lies erst locker, als sie sich beruhigt hatte und nicht mehr schluchzte.

Er fragte sich gerade wirklich, wieso Granger das so lange mitgemacht hatte. Sie war wirklich zehn, fast elf Jahre NUR zu Hause gewesen und hatte auf die Kinder aufgepasst? Weasley war ja wohl genauso Kind, wahrscheinlich noch mehr als es Rose war.

Wie er im Unterricht schon festgestellt hatte, war sie eindeutig so schlau wie Hermine, und aussehen tat sie auch eher wie Granger. Gerade mal die blauen Augen hatte das Mädchen wohl von ihrem Vater geerbt, da konnte Hermine wirklich stolz auf sie sein. Sie war schlau und gut in der Schule, natürlich nicht so gut wie Scorpius.

Ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, was aber gleich wieder verschwand, als er zu ihr hinunter und sie zu ihm aufsah.

Er hob vorsichtig eine Hand und strich über ihre Wange, um die Tränenspuren zu vernichten. Sie sah nicht gut aus, wenn sie geweint hatte, es tat ihm fast schon irgendwie weh, sie mit diesen traurigen Augen zu sehen.

Was dachte er da eigentlich gerade? Nein, das musste der Alkohol sein!

Draco hielt sie weiterhin fest und streichelte mit seiner zweiten Hand über ihren Rücken, während sie sich so direkt, durchbohrend ansahen. Er bemerkte nur nebenbei, dass er ihr immer näher kam und dann, ja dann, war es schon zu spät, denn seine Lippen lagen schon auf ihren.

In dem Moment war es ihm dann auch schon egal und er begann sie zu küssen, ohne daran zu denken, wen er hier eigentlich küsste. Als sie den Kuss auch zu erwidern begann, grinste er innerlich. Ihm konnte selten jemand wiederstehen und wenn er heute noch zu ein wenig Spaß kommen würde, dann hätte er sicher nichts dagegen.

Gerade als es anfing, interessant zu werden, schaltete sich wohl Grangers Gehirn wieder ein, denn mit einer Kraft, die sie davor scheinbar nicht hätte aufbringen können, schupste sie ihn von sich und lief dann auch schon davon!

„Granger!", doch hörte sie ihn nicht mehr oder wollte es eben nicht. Total verdutzt und noch nie von einem Mädchen oder einer Frau stehen gelassen, sah er ihr nach und ballte die Hand zu einer Faust…

‚_Verdammt!__'__,_ er wollte sie, und wie er sie wollte und das war ihm nicht erst seit gerade eben klar geworden. Er hatte schon mal so einen Gedanken, als sie vor gut vier Wochen in diesem figurbetonten Outfit bei ihm im Wohnzimmer gestanden hatte. Ja, er musste zugeben, sie sah darin richtig gut aus. Besser als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Aber eins war ihm auch klar: Hermine Granger war nicht leicht zu knacken!

…**:::…**

Hermine hatte die vergangene Nacht, oder eher Nächte, so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen, denn kaum dass sie mal schlief, träumte sie schon wieder von diesem blöden Idioten, der sie da einfach auf offener Straße geküsst hatte. Obwohl Draco wusste, dass Hermine verheiratet war und nachdem sie ihm ihr ganzes verkorkstes Leben vorgebetet hatte.

Natürlich ging sie ihm seit dieser Nacht auch ziemlich aus dem Weg, sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, denn sofort kam die Erinnerung wieder hoch. Ja und dann war sie auch noch zu feige, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Auf dem Weg hoch zum Schloss, da waren sie beide betrunken gewesen. Was wenn Malfoy sie dann einfach auslachen oder sich denken würde, dass es ihr vielleicht sogar gefallen hätte?

„Bei Merlin nochmal, Hermine!" Sie schlug auf den Tisch und bemerkte dann erst, als sie die Blicke auf sich spürte, dass sie gerade in der großen Halle saß.

‚_Nein,__nein,__nein,__nein...__'_ Sie war gerade ziemlich froh, dass sie genug Make-up drauf hatte, so dass man nicht sehen konnte, dass sie rot wurde.

„Alles okay mit dir?" Harry sah sie fragend an. Er war Montag total glücklich wieder gekommen und hatte ihr gleich ein Foto von dem neuen Erdenbewohner, seinem Sohn Albus, mitgebracht.

Hermine sah auf. „Was… äh.. ja, ja natürlich, ich", sie räusperte sich und trank einen Schluck, „ich denk nur schon seit längerem über ein Problem nach, Schulisches… und da will mir die Lösung nicht einfallen…", sie sah gleich wieder auf ihren Teller und aß etwas.

„Achso… kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?" Harry aß auch langsam weiter, sah sie aber von der Seite aus an.

„Was? Oh nein… das muss ich schon selber schaffen, sonst glaub ich echt, dass ich zu gar nichts mehr fähig bin!", sie lachte und stand dann aber auf, „Ich muss dann mal los, wir sehen uns später, okay?" Sie hatte gesehen, dass Draco gerade zum Essen rauf kam und machte sich lieber aus dem Staub. Sie sah ihm länger in die Augen, als sie an ihm vorbeihuschte, verschwand dann aber auch recht schnell aus der Halle.

‚_Hermine Jane Granger, hör auf an diesen Slytherin-Bastard zu denken. Dieser Kuss hatte rein gar nichts zu bedeuten und du machst dich deswegen so fertig'_

Total in Gedanken ging sie weiter, sodass sie dann sogar durch eines der Schlossgeister lief, welcher sie auch gleich darauf beschimpfte und ihr vorwarf, sie hätte keinen Anstand und noch viel Schlimmeres.

Irgendwann war sie dann aber doch endlich in ihrer Wohnung, ließ sich dort geschafft auf der Couch nieder. „Was für ein Tag, noch schlimmer konnte er nicht werden, oder?" Sie seuftzte schwer und schloss erst mal die Augen, doch das war ein Fehler. Sie war doch schon so müde und so schlief sie einfach ein und entfloh in eine Traumwelt…

_Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, fand sie sich total entspannt in ihrem Bett, in ihrem Haus wieder. Sie gähnte herzhaft und drehte sich dann zur Seite, um eine leere Betthälfte vorzufinden, doch machte es ihr nicht so viel aus wie sonst, denn die Betthälfte war noch warm. Ihr Ehemann war gerade erst aufgestanden und wie es sich anhörte unter der Dusche verschwunden. _

_Mit einem Grinsen stand sie selber auf und ging zur Badezimmertür, diese öffnete sie leise und sah schmunzelnd hinein. Bevor sie dann ganz hineintrat und die Tür wieder geräuschlos hinter sich zuzog.._

_Leise, damit sie noch nicht bemerkt wurde, zog sie sich schnell aus und trat lautlos hinter ihm in die Dusche. Durch den ganzen Dampf sah sie fast die eigene Hand vor Augen nicht. _

_Hermine beugte sich vor und legte die Hände um den Bauch ihres Ehegattens, bevor sie seine Schulter küsste. „Guten Morgen…", flüsterte sie ihm zu._

„_Was machst du denn schon auf?", kam es mit rauer Stimme vom Angesprochenen, dieser drehte sich dann aber gleich zu ihr und bevor sie antworten konnte, zog er sie an sich und küsste sie zärtlich._

_Hermine grinste gegen seine Lippen und lies die Augen geschlossen, während sie den Kuss erwiderte. „Ich wollte dich überraschen…", meinte sie, als sie sich löste und langsam die Augen wieder öffnete. Doch vor ihr stand nicht etwa Ronald Weasley, nein, es war DRACO MALFOY!_

Hermine riss es auf der Couch in ihrem Wohnzimmer aus dem Schlaf, dass sie fast von dieser runterfiel. Ihr Atem raste und sie sah sich verwirrt um, nein, sie war alleine und noch immer in Hogwarts.

‚_Bei Merlin, das muss endlich aufhören!'_

Sie stand langsam auf und ging ins Badezimmer, um sich frisch zu machen und ihr Make-up aufzufrischen. Sie musste endlich mit Dra… Malfoy reden, um das ganze aus der Welt zu schaffen. Er verfolgte sie nun schon bis in ihre Träume und sie konnte gar nichts dagegen machen.

Natürlich hatte sie in den letzten paar Tagen auch darüber nachgeforscht und überall stand, man sollte das Problem an der Wurzel packen und es aus dem Weg räumen Nun, zusammengefasst hieß es wohl folgendes:

Sie musste endlich mit ihm reden und ihn fragen, was ihn da geritten hatte!

Hermine betrachtete sich länger im Spiegel und nickte, sah dann aber auf die Uhr und bekam fast den nächsten Herzinfarkt, sie war schon zu spät für ihre Unterrichtsstunde. So schnell wie es nur ging, packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und lief dann gleich los. Sie war noch nie zu spät. Kurz vor ihrem Klassenzimmer beruhigte sie sich wieder und ging dann erhobenen Hauptes hinein. „Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin. Ich musste noch etwas mit einem Professor besprechen", entschuldigte sie sich bei ihren Schülern.

Gut, hier war sie wieder in ihrem Element und hier konnte sie Malfoy für den restlichen Nachmittag auch endlich vergessen!

…**:::…**

Weitere Tage zogen ins Land und Hermine war Draco weiterhin aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie war schon ab und zu wirklich auf den Weg in den Kerker zu seinem Büro gewesen, doch entweder hatte sie Harry aufgehalten, oder sie war dann doch lieber Rose besuchen gegangen oder es kam sonst irgendwas dazwischen. Sie drückte sich vor diesem Gespräch als wäre es ein Arztbesuch, obwohl sie da wohl lieber wieder zu einem Arzt gehen würde.

So war es auch bereits Wochenende geworden und sie entschloss sich nun aus Hogwarts zu fliehen und mit Harry nach Hause zu verschwinden. Deswegen war sie jetzt auch auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, dort traf sie sich nämlich mit ihrem besten Freund.

Mit einer kleinen gepackten Tasche bog sie gerade in einen Gang ab, als ihr doch tatsächlich Malfoy entgegen kam. _‚__Nein__…__.__'__,_ sie sah sich hilfesuchend um und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt um den Weg, den sie gerade erst gekommen war, einfach wieder zurück zu gehen, vielleicht war es ihm ja gar nicht aufgefallen.

Da hatte sie aber nicht mit Draco gerechnet, denn dieser ging ihr natürlich mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun nach und als sie beide in einem verlassenen Gang waren, erhob er auch schon seine Stimme, „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste Granger, würd ich meinen, du läufst vor mir davon!"

Hermine blieb sofort stehen und drehte sich dann langsam zu ihm um. „Was? Ich lauf dir doch nicht davon! Tz… wieso auch?", sie ging langsam rückwärts weiter, als Draco näher auf sie zu kam.

„Ach, ich hätte da so eine Idee." Er bekam ihren Arm zu fassen und zog sie dann mit einem Ruck an sich heran. „Hat es etwas mit letztem Wochenende zu tun?" Er wartete auf eine Antwort. „Ah, da du nicht antwortest, hab ich wohl recht!", ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Malfoy, lass mich los." Sie sah zu ihm hoch und schob sich dann von ihm weg. „Ich muss nach unten, Harry wartet schon auf mich, der… der Portschlüssel!" Er hielt sie immer noch fest, doch versuchte sie ihren Arm los zu bekommen _‚__Wieso__muss__er__nur__so__stark__sein__… __Bei__Merlin,__lass__los!__'_

„Ahja, der Portschlüssel. Ich hab Potter unten gerade herumfluchen gehört, der funktioniert wohl heute nicht so wie er sollte, ihr müsst wohl doch apparieren. Also hast du keinen Stress." Er nickte, „Willst du also darüber reden und mir vorwerfen, dass ich daran schuld bin?"

„Was? Ich… nein, doch… nicht jetzt!" Sie merkte seit letzter Woche, dass alles, was mit ihm zu tun hatte, sie aus der Fassung brachte und das gefiel ihr mal wieder gar nicht. Das ganze `Draco Malfoy`-Ding gefiel ihr gar nicht!

Draco lachte nun doch, zog sie wieder an sich heran und kam ihr näher. „Nein oder lieber doch? Ich kann dir aber auch noch mal zeigen, um was es denn genau gegangen ist." Ohne noch auf eine Antwort zu warten, zog er sie ganz an sich heran und kam ihr gleichzeitig noch näher, um sie dann ohne zu zögern erneut zu küssen.

Dieses Mal wartete er aber nicht zu lange, sondern küsste sie gleich fordernd.

Hermine keuchte überrascht gegen seine Lippen und starrte ihn schon wieder mit aufgerissenen Augen an, dieses Mal war nur alles viel klarer. Lange konnte sie aber nicht klar nachdenken, denn diese Lippen brachten sie total aus der Fassung. Sie schloss die Augen viel zu schnell, lies ihre Tasche achtlos auf den Boden fallen und krallte eine Hand in seine Haare, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen.

Die Küsse in ihren Träumen waren schon gut, nun, sie stellte sie sich gut vor, aber das hier? Das war noch viel, viel, viel besser als sie es sich hätte vorstellen können.

Sie wusste nicht genau, wie lange sie sich küssten, als sie sich aber wieder voneinander lösten, weil sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen, fand sie sich gegen die Wand gepresst wieder und sah Draco mit verklärten Augen an.

Als er ihr aber wieder näher kommen wollte, zögerte er kurz und dieser Moment war schon zu viel, denn sie schupste ihn nun doch endlich weg, lief zu ihrer Tasche und dann schon den Weg hinunter.

‚_Bei__Merlin__…__.__Ich__… __wir,__er__…__.__'__,_sie fand einfach keinen klaren Gedanken mehr und noch immer spürte sie diese fremden Lippen auf sich. Das gerade eben war eindeutig etwas, worüber sie definitiv reden mussten, da gab es keinen Weg daran vorbei. Der kleine Kuss auf dem Weg zum Schloss hoch? Das, das war nichts gegen das hier gewesen.

Als sie fast schon unten in der Halle war, sah sie Gott sei Dank nochmal in ein Fenster, wo sie sich spiegelte. Sie sah nämlich total zerstört aus. Sie rückte ihre Sachen zurecht und versuchte ihre Haare irgendwie zu bändigen, bevor sie noch einmal tief einatmete und dann auch schon auf Harry traf.

„Wo warst du denn? Jetzt haben wir den Portschlüssel verpasst!"

„Was, aber ich dachte, er hätte sowieso nicht funktioniert?", sah sie ihn fragend an.

„Hä? Natürlich, ich hab doch gesagt, dass er Punkt 15:30 geht und du warst nicht da. Wo warst du überhaupt?"

„Ich", sie deutete auf die Treppe, „Ich hatte noch was zu erledigen, tut mir leid Harry, es war keine Absicht!"

Harry seuftzte, nickte dann aber gleich und lächelte wieder. „Schon gut, müssen wir eben apparieren. Ich glaub, das bekommen wir auch noch irgendwie hin." Er umarmte sie kurz und ging dann aber nochmal in die Halle, um auch seine Tasche zu holen.

In der Zwischenzeit kam auch Draco von oben herunter und Hermine sah langsam zu ihm, wie er an ihr vorbei und in die Halle ging. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und Hermine ihn ebenso wenig. Erst als Harry sie ansprach, sah sie wieder auf. „Ja, ja, ich komme schon." Sie sah nochmal in Dracos Richtung, folgte Harry dann aber gleich.

…**:::…**

Kurz nach 16:00 Uhr waren Hermine und Harry schlussendlich doch noch zu Hause angekommen. Sie trafen sich bei Harry zu Hause.

„Ginny?" Er sah gleich in die Küche und fand sie dort wohl auch, da er darin verschwand. Ginny im Arm und nochmals küssend kamen sie zusammen aus der Küche.

„Wo wart ihr denn?", fragte Ginny, als sie auch Hermine begrüßt hatte.

„Portschlüssel verpasst, ich hab mir eingebildet, dass er nicht funktioniert und hab mir mehr Zeit gelassen, jetzt mussten wir erst apparieren… tut mir leid."

„Sag mal, wieso hast du eigentlich gedacht das der Portschlüssel nicht funktioniert?" Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Was?" Hermine wandte sich zu Harry, „Ich also... ähm, keine Ahnung ich", sie seufzte und nickte, „Ja gut, ich hab die Zeit übersehen und bin dann auch noch Malfoy über den Weg gelaufen, der mich... genervt hat und ja dann bin ich zu spät gekommen!" Sie wandte sich nun aber wieder zu Ginny und umarmte diese erneut, „Und jetzt will ich den kleinen Albus sehen, schließlich bin ich seine Tante!"

Ginny lachte und ging mit Hermine rüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Kleine auch gleich zu sehen war. Sie ging nicht weiter auf Hermines Ausführung ein, na und dann hatte sie eben die Zeit übersehen, das konnte ja nun wirklich jedem passieren!

„Oh.. bist du ein süßes Kerlchen…" Sie hob ihn langsam aus dem Bett und hielt ihn länger, sah dann zu Ginny, „Wo ist denn Ron?"

Die Rothaarige seufzte, „Als ihr nicht da wart, ist er schon mal vorgegangen. Er ist heute irgendwie gereizt, frag mich nicht wieso… Ich hab gesagt, dass euch wohl was dazwischen gekommen ist, aber du kennst ja Ron…"

Hermine nickte langsam, seufzte aber leise. Sie sah wieder auf den kleinen Albus. „Ja, das tu ich. Ich werde dann am besten auch mal rüber gehen." Sie gab Albus an Ginny weiter und umarmte ihre Freundin lange. „Wir sehen uns morgen noch, ja?"

„Aber sowas von sicher!" Ginny lächelte und sah ihr nach, als sie das Haus verließ.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, dass irgendwas mit Ron und Hermine los ist… Ich glaub, sie haben gestritten oder so?", sie sah Harry fragend an, „Oder hast du eine Idee?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, aber wenn es um Ron geht, ist Hermine wirklich… naja, traurig würd ich sagen…"

„Ich werde vielleicht mal mit ihr reden, vielleicht bekomm ich ja was aus ihr raus?"

„Gute Idee, aber heute nicht mehr, gut?", er küsste sie länger und zog sie dann mit auf die Couch.

Hermine kam 10 Minuten später auch in ihrem Haus an und ging langsam rein. „Ron? Ich bin da!", doch kam keine Antwort. „Ron?" Sie sah gleich in die Küche, ins Wohnzimmer und ins Büro, nur war er nirgendwo zu finden.

„Ron, es tut mir leid! Wir haben den Portschlüssel verpasst! Jetzt sag schon wo du bist!", doch fand sie schlussendlich keinen Ron, sondern nur einen Zettel.

_Hi Mine!_

_Ich musste weg, wollte dich mitnehmen, aber ihr wart um halb 4 noch nicht da. Bin erst spät wieder zurück, warte also nicht!_

_Lieb dich,_

_Ron_

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die kleine Nachricht gelesen hatte. Er konnte nicht einmal 30 Minuten warten? Langsam platzte ihr der Kragen, wie oft hatte sie auf ihn gewartet, weil er zu viel zu tun hatte? Wie oft hatten sie wegen ihm einen guten Platz verpasst oder einen reservierten Tisch nicht bekommen? Und er, er konnte keine verdammten 30 Minuten warten?

„Ronald Weasley!", sagte sie wütend zu sich selbst und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. Sie bestellte sich nun einfach etwas zu Essen. Und ob sie auf ihn warten würde! Egal was es kosten würde, sie würde auf ihn warten, und wenn er erneut betrunken war, dann, ja dann, würde er was zu hören bekommen!

_**-:::::-**_

_**Review antworten: **_

**Mittelding:**

*hihi* - jaaa haben sie und ich kann sagen, es war nicht das letzte Mal ;D

**JenniferCullen89:**

Neues Kapitel ist da *dich anstups* und hoffentlich hast du den „Draco in Schlafshorts" überlebt!

Du hast - soviel kann ich natürlich schon verraten – natürlich recht, es wird definitiv nicht das letzte Mal sein das sie sich geküsst haben :))

_Bis sehr bald, versprochen!_

_Sunny ;D_


	6. What are you doing to me?

Hallöchen,

hier bin ich wieder. Eine Woche nach dem letzten Update und es scheint so weiter zu gehen ;D

Hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel. Viel Spaß dabei (btw. es wird mehr Draco geben ;D)!

**...:::...**

**Kapitel 6: What are you doing to me?**

Hermine hatte sich zuerst etwas Leckeres zu essen bestellt, machte es sich dann aber vor dem Fernseher gemütlich, öffnete eine Flasche Rotwein und sah mehr wütend als sonst was fern. Sie wartete ja eigentlich nur auf Ron.

Als es Mitternacht wurde kroch ihr die Müdigkeit dann doch langsam in die Knochen, , so dass sie sich lieber noch einen Kaffee kochte. Er half ihr über die nächsten Stunden. Gegen vier Uhr früh wurde es dann aber doch wieder so schlimm, dass sie fast einschlief, doch da ging endlich die Haustür auf und man hörte noch ein „Bis dann" von draußen, bevor die Haustür ins Schloss fiel und Ron langsam reinkam.

Hermine war natürlich sofort wieder hellwach, machte den Fernseher mit einem einzigen Knopfdruck aus, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um zu warten.

Ron brauchte länger beim Ausziehen und ging dann auf leisen Sohlen weiter, blieb jedoch erschrocken stehen, als er im Wohnzimmer das Licht brennen sah. „H.. Hermine", kam es geschockt von ihm und er riss sich wohl gerade doch sehr zusammen, nicht betrunken zu wirken. „Was….. Was machst du denn noch auf?"

Die Angesprochene sah nur langsam zur Tür und ihr Blick sprach Bände. „Was ich noch auf mache? Gegenfrage, wo kommst du her?"

Ron schluckte, ging langsam ins Zimmer hinein und merkte sofort, dass Hermine sauer war. Nicht einmal ein Blinder hätte daran gezweifelt. Nur ganz, ganz langsam setzte er sich und sah sie an. „Ihr wart nicht da… zur vereinbarten Zeit… und ich… ich musste los, ich wollte….. ich wollte dich ja mitnehmen." Er brauchte länger für die Sätze, denn er wollte wohl nicht noch mehr Blödsinn verzapfen, als er es eh schon getan hatte.

„Mhm…", sie sah ihn länger an. „Du hast also keine 30 Minuten warten können, ja?"

„Ich, ähm…. Ich wusste ja nicht, wann ihr kommt", er schluckte.

„Achja?" Sie stand nun auf, „Wie oft hab ich auf dich warten müssen Ron? Hm? Wie oft?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Hermine, es war nur ein Mal…. Tut mir leid!"

Doch Hermine wollte das gerade gar nicht hören, sie sprach nämlich einfach weiter. „Dir tut es leid? Aber wenn wir wegen dir einen guten Platz nicht bekommen haben oder ein reservierter Tisch abgesagt werden musste, dann war das okay, ja? Ich hab oft genug auf dich gewartet, oh ja! Sehr oft sogar und du kannst keine DREIßIG Minuten warten? Wie oft hab ich schon mehrere Stunden auf dich gewartet? An unserem Hochzeitstag, wenn du ihn wieder mal vergessen hast, oder etwas wichtiger war?" Es hatte eigentlich nichts mit dem zu tun, was Ron gemacht oder nicht gemacht hatte, sie musste sich das Ganze einfach gerade von der Seele reden.

„Oder…. Wie oft hast du mich schon sitzen lassen? Hab ich dir das jemals nachgetragen?", Ron schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Nein, Hermine hatte nie etwas gesagt, sie hatte es verstanden.

„Genau, nein! Und dann, wenn ich mal dreißig Minuten zu spät komme, kann der Herr nicht warten, weil etwas ja SO wichtig ist! Wenn _ich_ das gemacht hätte, jedes gottverdammte Mal, dann wäre ich wohl schon gar nicht mehr hier!"

Ron sah sie verwirrt an, er verstand den Zusammenhang gerade irgendwie gar nicht. „Hermine? Was ist los?", fragte er dann einfach dazwischen und sah sie fragend an.

„Was? Was los ist? Ich bin sauer auf dich! Das ist los!"

„Weil ich nicht gewartet habe? Ich hab dir doch geschrieben, dass ich dringend weg musste!"

„Und wohin genau? Zur Arbeit wohl sicher nicht, immerhin hast du getrunken! Versuch es gar nicht erst abzustreiten, ich riech es doch!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Ron schloss den Mund langsam wieder und kurz darauf auch die Augen. „Es tut mir leid", meinte er dann nochmals und stand auf, „Ich werd dann mal ins Bett…."

„Ins Bett? Vergiss es!" Sie sah ihn böse an, „Du wirst heute _hier_", demonstrativ zeigte sie auf die Couch, „schlafen!" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging nach oben. Dort angekommen, warf sie ihm gerade mal Bettzeug raus und schloss anschließend die Tür hinter sich ab, um sich ins Bett fallen zu lassen.

„Hermine…", er klopfte an der Tür. „Hermine, bitte mach auf, ich mach's auch nie wieder, wirklich! Aber… lass mich rein!"

Hermine sah auf die Tür, drehte sich dann aber von dieser weg und schloss die Augen, er sollte klopfen was er wollte, sie würde ihn heute nicht mehr in ihr Zimmer lassen…

Es dauerte gute 10 Minuten bis Ron dann doch aufgegeben hatte und Hermine sich wieder auf den Rücken drehte. Sie konnte nicht schlafen, es war genau das gleiche Problem wie in Hogwarts. Sie dachte schon wieder an Malfoy und dieses Mal war es noch schlimmer – immerhin hatte sie den Kuss, der ja richtig leidenschaftlich war, auch erwidert und dann spürte sie auch noch seine Hände überall an sich und ihre Hand in seinem Haar.

Sie stöhnte frustriert auf und setzte sich etwas auf _‚__Das__ist__zum__Haare__raufen__…__.__Hör__endlich__auf__an__ihn__zu__denken,__du__bist__verheiratet__und__hast__schon__zwei__Mal__einen__anderen__Mann__geküsst__…'_ sie starrte an die Decke.

…**:::…**

Eine weitere, fast schlaflose Nacht lag bald hinter ihr.

Die Sonne stand schon hoch, als sie doch aufwachte und auf die Uhr sah. Es war schon wieder gegen Mittag, das wurde langsam wirklich zu einer Gewohnheit, die sie wieder loswerden musste.

Es dauerte heute länger, bis sie sich aus dem Bett gequält und unter die Dusche gestellt hatte, um wach zu werden. Erst als sie frisch angezogen war, ging sie hinunter und fand überraschenderweise Ron in der Küche vor dem Herd, der… Er kochte?

„Ron."

Ron sah gleich auf und lächelte sie an. „Hey", er ging zu ihr und küsste sie länger. „Guten Morgen, hast du gut geschlafen? Setz dich doch…", er zog den Sessel raus und wartete, bis sie sich gesetzt hatte.

„Ich hab dein Lieblingsessen gemacht, ich hoffe es schmeckt auch."

Hermine sah ihn gerade wie einen Autobus an und nickte dann etwas, „bestimmt…", antwortete sie langsam und blickte auf die Lasagne, die er langsam aus dem Ofen holte und hinstellte. „Seit wann kochst du?"

„Ist doch egal seit wann, oder? Ich wollt dir eine Freude machen… du hattest gestern recht und es tut mir leid", er gab ihr ein Stück auf den Teller, „es war wohl in letzter Zeit für uns beide chaotisch und ich bin dafür, dass wir, dass _ich_ etwas daran ändere."

Sie sah auf den Teller und dann wieder zu Ron. „Ja, du hast wohl recht, dass stimmt." Sie kostete ein Stück und sah gleich wieder auf, „mmmmmh, die ist so gut als hätte sie meine Mum gemacht!"

Ron grinste etwas schief. „Ich hab mir von ihr das Rezept geholt…"

Hermine musste nun doch lachen und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn länger zu küssen. „Das ist wirklich total süß, Ronald… Mir tut es auch leid, dass ich gestern Nacht so durchgedreht bin. Ich war einfach zu lange wach und dann war die Woche auch stressig…", sie seufzte. „Tut mir wirklich leid…"

Der Rotschopf schüttelte den Kopf und küsste sie auch nochmal. „Schon gut, ich war ja auch nicht gerade unschuldig", er schenkte ihr noch etwas zu Trinken ein und begann dann ebenfalls zu essen.

Die Braunhaarige sah Ron, während sie aß, immer wieder an. Gerade überkam sie das total schlechte Gewissen, er gab sich so viel Mühe und sie, sie wusste langsam wirklich nicht mehr, ob sie ihn überhaupt noch richtig liebte…

Ja, Draco hatte sie gesagt, dass sie es nicht mehr tat, aber dann kam er wieder mit so einer Geste und schon vergaß sie wieder, was sie denn schon alles gesagt hatte. Noch dazu kam, dass sie Ron ja schon fast irgendwie fremdgegangen war.

Sie musste das mit Draco beenden, bevor es überhaupt anfing. Was dieser Bastard auch von ihr wollte, es würde aufhören, noch heute, wenn sie zurück in Hogwarts war!

…**:::…**

Der restliche Sonntag verging für Hermine viel zu schnell. Es war genau ein Sonntag, wie sie ihn sich in letzter Zeit immer gewünscht hatte. Sie und Ron trafen sich zuerst kurz mit Harry und Ginny, um einen Kaffee zu trinken. Bei Ginny's Gespräch unter Frauen konnte Hermine alles abstreiten, es war natürlich alles gut, war es heute ja auch. Hermine war froh, dass ihre Freundin das auch glaubte. Sie war ja auch recht überzeugend gewesen.

Als sie sich verabschiedeten, gingen sie aber nicht gleich nach Hause, nein, Ron schlug vor, dass sie ja spazieren gehen konnten und das kam ganz alleine von ihm.

Erst als es Abend wurde, waren sie wieder in ihrem Haus. Hermine packte ihre Sachen wieder zusammen und konnte sich dieses Mal nur schwer von Ron trennen. Sie küssten sich immer wieder und ihr Mann musste sie dann schon förmlich in den Kamin tragen, wo sie dann doch auch verschwand.

Hermine trat lächelnd aus ihrem eigenen Kamin und sah sich um. Der Tag war einfach nur schön gewesen, jetzt wusste sie wieder, warum sie Ron denn geheiratet hatte. Hoffentlich würde es auch so bleiben…

Als sie ihre kleine Tasche ausgepackt hatte, machte sie sich ziemlich entschlossen auf den Weg in den Kerker. Dieses Mal gab es für sie keine Ausrede, Dracos Büro/Wohnung war ihr Ziel und erst als sie davor stand, hielt sie inne.

Es dauerte dann doch etwas, bis sie sich schlussendlich dazu durchringen konnte zu klopfen. Angespannt wartete sie auf die Reaktion von drinnen.

„Herein!" Hermine zögerte nicht, sondern öffnete die Tür und trat dann langsam ein. Draco saß in seinem Couchsessel vor dem Kamin, hatte ein Buch in der Hand und war scheinbar sehr darin vertieft. Die Chance nutzte sie einfach mal, um sich hier umzusehen – dieses Mal genauer.

Er hatte so ziemlich alles in Grau und Silber gehalten, Hermine hätte es eher gewundert, wenn es Rot und Gold wäre. Es passte zu einem Slytherin und zu Draco. „Malfoy….", meinte sie nach Längerem doch noch und sah wieder zu ihm.

„Gleich Granger…", es dauerte noch weitere fünf Minuten, in denen Hermine sich jetzt einfach mal setzte und abwartete. Schlussendlich schloss er das Buch doch und sah langsam zu ihr.

„Hab ich dir angeboten dich zu setzten? Wo sind deine Manieren?"

Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen und lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und überschlug die Beine, während sie ihn wieder ansah. „Du hast genauso wenig Manieren, wieso sollte ich dann welche aufbringen?"

Draco grinste etwas und stand auf. „Tee?"

„Gerne, ja", sie sah ihm nach und warf dann einen Blick auf das Buch. Es war ein Muggelbuch, aber was sollte sie noch überraschen? Immerhin hatte er auch eine Firma, ein paar Firmen, in der Muggelwelt.

„Was führt dich zu mir Granger? Willst du das von gestern fortführen? Dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, aber heute hab ich keinen Bedarf", er hielt ihr die Tasse mit Tee hin, bevor er sich selber wieder setzte und sie fragend ansah.

Hermine lachte und nahm den Tee an sich. „Ja und nein… ich bin deswegen da, ja. Aber nicht um es etwa `fortzuführen`, sondern um das Ganze zu beenden, was es auch immer ist!"

„Beenden?", er sah überrascht auf. „Was genau willst du beenden? Etwas, das wir noch nicht angefangen haben?" Er trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee und beobachtete sie. „Hat dir Weasley etwa den Hof übers Wochenende gemacht… hast du also keinen Bedarf mehr, ja?" Er war es nun der lachte.

„Es geht dich rein GAR nichts an, was Ron gemacht oder nicht gemacht hat. Das letztes Wochenende war nur, weil ich was getrunken und einen schlechten Tag hatte! Ich hätte dich niemals geküsst… außerdem warst es ja du, der mich geküsst hat, nicht umgekehrt! Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf…", sie trank nun auch einen Schluck und sah ihn langsam wieder an.

„Ja, ich weiß…. War wohl auch der Alkohol… damals." Er grinste.

„Was?", fragte Hermine gleich, als sie ihn so Grinsen sah.

„Aber gestern waren wir beide nicht betrunken, soweit ICH mich erinnern kann. Nun, zumindest war ich es nicht. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie dein Trinkverhalten ist, Granger, aber ich trinke nichts Alkoholisches am Tag."

Hermine verschluckte sich gleich und hustete etwas. Daran hatte sie jetzt gar nicht gedacht. Verdammt, da hatte er auch noch recht. „Das war was ganz anderes! Du… du hast mich überfallen, Malfoy!"

Draco lachte. „Natürlich…. Du hättest es aber nicht erwidern müssen", meinte er beiläufig.

Sie holte tief Luft, schloss kurz die Augen und sah ihn dann fest an. „Hör zu, egal was gestern war oder nicht war, es wird. Nie. Wieder. Passieren! Ich liebe Ron doch noch, sehr sogar und deswegen wird das jetzt aufhören!" Sie stellte die leere Tasse hin und stand auf, „Das wollte ich dir nur sagen." Sie ging an ihm vorbei, doch plötzlich spürte sie seine Hände an ihren Hüften und in der nächsten Sekunde lag sie halb auf seinem Schoß. „Malfoy!"

„Dafür, dass du Weasley ja so sehr liebst, hast du ganz schön ausgehungert und… unbefriedigt gewirkt."

„Bitte?" Sie sah ihn schon wieder geschockt an und wollte von ihm wegrücken, doch er hielt sie fest. „Das geht dich ja wohl am wenigsten etwas an!" Sie schlug ihm auf die Finger und stand dann auf.

„Ich sag nur die Wahrheit und ich bin ja nur auf dein Seelenwohl aus."

„HA? Auf mein Seelenwohl? Du bist ein arrogantes Arschloch, der seine Frau von vorne nach hinten betrügt!" Sie machte einige Schritte auf die Tür zu. „Sie tut mir leid!" Doch da hielt er sie erneut am Handgelenk fest. Sie sah zu ihm zurück und erschrak, als er auf einmal hinter ihr stand.

„Ich habe ihr noch nie weh getan!" Er ging auf sie zu und Hermine ging so gut es ging rückwärts weiter. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung von meiner Ehe! Ihr geht es gut, sehr gut sogar. Ich liebe sie, aber ab und zu brauch ich eben etwas Abwechslung und im Gegensatz zu Weasley weiß sie davon, Granger!"

Hermine spürte schon die Wand hinter sich und sah kurz auf diese zurück, ihn dann aber wieder an. „Das soll ich dir glauben?"

„Glaub es mir Granger, sie weiß es… aber sie weiß auch, dass ich sie liebe!" Er stand direkt vor ihr und drängte sich an sie. „Sie weiß nur nicht, wer es ist. Das war die Abmachung und es wird auch nie in meinem Haus passieren…"

„Du bist ein Ekel… ihr tut das doch weh!" Sie sah ihm schon wieder in die Augen, als er näher kam. Eine seiner Hände lag schon länger auf ihrer Wange, doch wehrte sie sich gar nicht dagegen.

„Dann bist du wohl genauso ein Ekel wie ich, nein, sogar noch schlimmer. Weasley weiß ja gar nichts davon." Er ließ seinen Daumen über ihre Unterlippe wandern und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

Hermine keuchte und schloss die Augen, als er sich noch näher an sie drängte. „Hör auf damit…", sie brachte nicht einmal Gegenwehr auf. „Draco…!", sie sah ihn aus verklärten Augen wieder an. Ihr Atem raste und gerade, als sie schon seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren konnte, drehte er sich mit einem Grinsen von ihr weg und ging davon.

„Hey?"

Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter, es wurde wohl doch leichter sie zu bekommen, als er gedacht hätte. „Hör auf damit, Draco?", fragte er sie. „Jetzt sind wir also schon beim Vornamen?"

Hermine lief etwas rot an, als sie merkte, was sie gesagt hatte und dann, dann hatte sie gerade auch noch darum gebettelt, dass er weiter machen sollte, als er sich umgedreht hatte. „Du, du… du bist doch noch immer dieses… dieser… mhh"

Sie schloss gleich sehnsüchtig die Augen, als sie seine Lippen wieder auf ihren fühlte. Keine Ahnung wie er so schnell bei ihr sein konnte, aber es war ihr egal. Sie wollte diese Lippen, sie wollte ihn und es war ihr gerade noch egaler geworden, dass er sie hier wohl gerade nur benutzte. Was sollte es auch? Sie belog sich ja auch selber, was Ron anging. Der Tag war zwar schön mit ihm gewesen, aber wer wusste, wie es das nächste Mal sein würde?

Draco drängte sie wieder stärker gegen die Wand und schob eine Hand über ihren Oberschenkel nach oben, um sie dann etwas anzuheben.

Hermine verstand den Wink, schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und zog ihn enger an sich heran. Ein Stöhnen entkam ihr, als sie ihn so nahe an sich fühlte und seine Hand auch noch vorwitzig unter ihrem Shirt verschwand.

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich dort aus, wo er sie berührte – es war gerade wie der Himmel auf Erden. Sie ließ sich hier doch tatsächlich von Draco Malfoy verführen, aber bis jetzt war es auch so verdammt gut, wie die Mädchen damals immer gesagt hatten, oder doch besser?

Hermine löste sich schwer atmend aus dem Kuss und begann seinen Hals zu liebkosen. Eine Hand hatte sie dabei in seinem weichen Haar vergraben. Sie stöhnte leise gegen seinen Hals und lehnte sich dann etwas weiter zurück.

Etwas erschrocken sah sie ihn an, als er sie fester packte und sie von der Wand wegzog und mit ihr hinüber zur Couch ging, um sie dort niederzulassen. Er kniete sich selbst zwischen ihre Beine und kam ihr wieder näher, grinste etwas, bevor er sie dann doch wieder küsste. Seine Zunge fand schnell den Weg zu ihren Lippen und musste nicht lange darauf warten, als sie ihm mit ihrer entgegen kam.

Die junge Frau hatte sich einfach in ihren Gefühlen verloren und genoss es, so begehrt zu werden. Hermines Hände hielten nicht lange inne, sie begannen nun endlich das störende Hemd fahrig zu öffnen. Es dauerte gar nicht so lange. Als es endlich offen war, löste sie sich von ihm und schob ihm das Hemd von den Schultern, beobachtete etwas das Muskelspiel seiner Arme.

Hermine leckte sich in Gedanken über die Unterlippe und musterte ihn auffällig, sah dann aber mit einem Grinsen zu ihm hoch und zog sich nun einfach selbst ihr Shirt über den Kopf. Langsam lies sie es ebenfalls zu Boden fallen, legte sich allmählich wieder zurück auf die Couch und sah ihn einfach an, als er begann sie zu mustern.

Draco betrachtete sie eingehend und erneut dachte er, dass sie einfach viel zu viel unter diesen manchmal viel zu weiten Pullovern versteckte. Er beugte sich wieder etwas näher zu ihr und begann nun ihren Hals zu küssen, wanderte langsam hinab zu ihrer Brust.

Der Frau unter ihm gefiel es wohl, denn das Keuchen, das er immer wieder von ihr vernahm, verhieß ja wohl nur Gutes. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er auch endlich den lästigen BH entfernt und warf ihn ebenso achtlos weg.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch und musste die Augen sofort wieder schließen, bis jetzt hatte sie gerade mal Ron oben ohne gesehen. Sie wurde etwas rot, doch vergaß sie das dann doch recht schnell wieder, als sie diese wunderbaren Lippen auf ihrer Haut und seinen nackten Oberkörper an ihrem spürte.

Draco sah irgendwann aber etwas genervt auf und drehte sich zur Tür. „Was ist?", rief er doch etwas zu laut. Hermine hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass es geklopft hatte.

„Dad? Kann ich rein kommen?"

Hermine sah nun auch zur Tür und Draco gleich wieder an.

„Verdammt", fluchte er leise und stand dann schnell auf, er suchte Hermines Sachen zusammen und warf sie ihr zu. „Schlafzimmer…", flüsterte er leise und deutete auf eine Tür, während er sich selber auch wieder anzog.

Hermine hatte sich auch aufgesetzt, fing ihre Sachen schnell, um dann gleich aufzustehen und im Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden. Sie schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und stand erst mal länger da, bevor sie von draußen die Stimmen von Scorpius und Draco hörte. Sofort begann sie sich anzuziehen und sich etwas hilfesuchend umzusehen.

Was hatte sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Sie war gerade fast dabei gewesen, mit Draco Malfoy zu schlafen. Einfach so, weil er sie zwei Mal geküsst hatte und obwohl er sie auch noch beschimpft hatte. Und trotzdem hätte sie es getan…

Sie setzte sich langsam auf das Bett und sah auf die Tür, die hinaus führte. So schnell wie möglich musste sie aus dieser Wohnung raus, weg aus seiner Nähe. Egal was es war, sie konnte und durfte das nicht weiter machen. Auch wenn sie es wollte, naja sie wollte es nicht, aber ihr Körper wollte es _‚__Wieso__spielst__du__so__gegen__mich?__Du__vermaledeiter__Körper__… __und__Malfoys__vermaledeiter__Körper,__das__muss__und__das__wird__aufhören,__Hermine!__Du__bist__eine__verantwortungsbewusste__Frau,__die__ihren__Ehemann__nicht__betrügt!__'_

Hermine hatte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände gelegt und die Augen geschlossen, sie sah erst auf, als sie die Tür und Malfoys Stimme hörte.

„Er ist weg…", er ging zu ihr.

„Ja und ich muss auch weg!" Sie stand gleich auf und ging an ihm vorbei, als er sie wieder festhielt, sah sie zu ihm. „Nein…. Nein das geht nicht! Hör auf, ich, ich kann Ron nicht betrügen und das werde ich auch nicht. Hör einfach auf damit!", sie zog ihre Hand schließlich doch von ihm los und ging dann weiter.

„Granger, komm schon, dir hat's gefallen!" Er ging ihr nach.

„Und wenn schon, das darf und das wird auch nicht passieren! Niemals Malfoy!", sagte sie jetzt doch recht streng und drehte sich schließlich um, um die Wohnung endlich zu verlassen.

‚_Ja,__das__war__das__Richtige__…'_, sie schluckte._ ‚__Hoffentlich__…__.__Oh,__hör__auf__das__zu__denken,__es__IST__das__Richtige!__'_ Hermine seufzte nochmal und sah ein letztes Mal auf die Tür, bevor sie mit entschlossen Schritten davonging.

**...:::...**

_**Reviewantworten:**_

_**JenniferCullen89: **_

_Jaaa, Hermine könnte man schon beneiden ^.^_

_Jup, Ron ist zur Zeit wirklich ein Sackgesicht und kein Problem... ich versteh das mit Draco/Hermine und es wird auch noch genug Zeit für die zwei geben, ich sag mal als Stichwort... „Happy New Year" ;)_

_Freu mich das dir das Kapitel gefallen hat und was? aww Fan? Ich hatte noch nie einen FAN *rot werd* - dankeschöön 3_

See you soon!

Sunny :)


	7. Gefühlschaos

_AHHHH ich hab total vergessen hier auf die Geschichte hoch zuladen... Dafür gibt's heute das 7. Kapitel und in den nächsten Tagen folgen Kapitel 8 + 9!_

_Hier geht's jetzt mal weiter mit Kapitel 7 - Have fun :)_

**...:::...**

**Kapitel 7: Gefühlschaos **

Sie hatte schon wieder eine schlaflose Nacht hinter sich, ihre Gedanken drehten sich ständig um das, was ihr fast mit Malfoy passiert war. Hermine war beinahe dabei gewesen, Ron zu betrügen. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, ja dann, dann hatte sie ihn ja eigentlich schon betrogen.

Immerhin war sie mit Draco nicht bis zum Äußersten gegangen, aber es reichte eigentlich schon, dass sie sich hatte küssen und ausziehen lassen.

Natürlich kam dann noch die Frage dazu, was passiert wäre, wenn Scorpius NICHT geklopft hätte? Hätte sich ihr Gehirn wieder rechtzeitig eingeschaltet? Oder hätte sie das Ganze einfach zugelassen und wäre wirklich auf Malfoy reingefallen?

Je länger sie darüber grübelte und je öfter sie sich das NEIN auch einredete, es kam schlussendlich doch immer wieder ein JA dabei heraus. Ja, sie hätte sich verführen lassen, ja, sie wäre weiter gegangen und ja, es hatte ihr gefallen. Hermine hatte es viel zu gut gefallen und sie war sich auch überhaupt nicht sicher,, was Draco denn eigentlich genau von ihr wollte?

Sie war gerade auf dem Weg in ihr Klassenzimmer und machte sich weiterhin Gedanken über die vergangene Nacht. Als sie aber so durch die Gänge ging, wurde ihr eines bewusst: Solange sie nicht wusste, was Draco mit ihr machte, oder eher mit ihrem Köper, musste sie ihm fernbleiben. Entschlossen sah sie auf, als sie vor ihrem Klassenzimmer stand, nickte zu sich selbst und legte eine Hand auf die Türschnalle, um diese dann mit Schwung zu öffnen und einzutreten.

„Guten Morgen!", sie lächelte in die Runde. Woher genau diese Entschlossenheit auf einmal kam, war ihr selbst nicht ganz klar, aber sie würde es nun durchziehen, sie, Hermine Jane Granger... ähm Weasley, würde Draco Malfoy aus dem Weg gehen und ihn nicht mehr alleine antreffen... wollen!

…**:::…**

Das ging auch wirklich ganze zwei Wochen gut, es war mittlerweile November geworden und sie hatte sowieso viel zu viel zu tun. Sie musste Tests schreiben, die Fünftklässler auf ihre ZAG und die Siebtklässler auf ihre UTZ Prüfungen vorbereiten und das war wahrlich nicht wenig Arbeit.

Doch wurde es immer schwerer als Draco oder Harry, einer der beiden jedenfalls, anfing sich mehr mit dem anderen zu unterhalten, ja, und dann hingen sie sogar zusammen ab und machten Späße. Eindeutig wurde hier ihr Vorhaben sabotiert und sie glaubte eines Abends, als sie wieder mit den zwei `Spaßvögeln` zusammen saß, es sogar in Dracos Augen gesehen zu haben. Diese Entschlossenheit, Entschlossenheit sich etwas zu holen, was er fast gehabt und sie ihm dann doch verwehrt hatte.

Hermine vergrub ihren Kopf sogleich wieder in ihrem Buch und versuchte weiter zu lesen _‚__Es__kann__doch__nicht__sein,__dass__Malfoy__auf__einmal__SO__ein__Interesse__an__mir__hat__… __es__sei__denn,__ich__bin__nur__eines__seiner__… __seiner__… __Oh__ja,__das__wird__es__wohl__sein,__ich__bin__eines__seiner__weiteren__Betthäschen.__Er__will__mich__fürs__Bett__und__dann__ist__'__s__gut__… __aber__nicht__mit__mir!__Egal__wie__viel__Charme__oder__Freundlichkeit__er__versucht,__ich__bleibe__hart!__'_ Hermine entkam ein leiser Seufzer, der wohl doch zu laut war.

„Alles okay bei dir?" Harry.

„Hm?" Hermine sah ihn überrascht an: „Wieso denn nicht?"

„Ach, du schaust nur gerade so…. naja, irgendwie traurig aus." Harry sah sie etwas besorgt an.

„Ich? Ach was… Harry", sie lachte etwas, „mir geht's gut, ich bin einfach nur etwas müde. Die letzten Wochen waren anstrengend. Ich freu mich einfach schon auf die Weihnachtsferien." Sie lächelte und ignorierte Dracos direkten Blick.

„Wahrscheinlich hatte Weasley wohl auch schon länger keine Zeit mehr für sie", warf der blonde Bastard dann einfach in den Raum und sah dann grinsend zu Harry.

Hermine sah das Grinsen, sagte aber erst mal nichts. Harry war bestimmt über diesen Kommentar erhaben und würde nicht darauf reagieren!

Doch da hatte sie vergessen, dass es sich hier ja doch um Harry handelte, der zwar oft taktvoller als Ron war, aber dann doch wieder wie dieser handeln konnte.

Harry sah gleich zu Hermine und sah sie fragend an. „Ist es das? Wirklich? Hat Ron… naja, wirklich keine Zeit für dich? Soll ich mal mit ihm reden so von… Mann zu Mann?"

„Bitte?" Sie blickte Harry zornig an, „seid ihr beide jetzt total übergeschnappt? Es geht ja wohl nur mich und Ron etwas an, was wir wie, wann, wo und wie oft machen!" Sie schloss das Buch und stand dann gleich auf.

„Hermine! So hab ich das doch nicht gemeint… Ich mein… naja, Ron hat auch so etwas anklingen lassen."

Hermine hielt sofort inne und schluckte. Ron hat irgendwas anklingen lassen? Naja, sie hatten wirklich schon seit sicher sieben Wochen nicht miteinander geschlafen, aber er konnte doch nichts ahnen, oder? „Ron… hat was?", sie sah langsam wieder zu Harry zurück.

„Naja, er macht sich halt auch Sorgen um dich, ob das hier der richtige Job ist, weil du immer so angeschlagen bist, wenn du mal zu Hause bist und dass ihr eben schon… länger nicht mehr miteinander… habt." Er war immer leiser geworden, Hermines Blick gefiel ihm nicht. Er schluckte.

„Hör mir mal genau zu, Harry Potter", sie ging auf ihn zu und blieb dann vor ihm stehen, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn direkt an. „Sag Ron, wenn er das nächste Mal zu dir kommt und mit DIR darüber redet, dass er zuerst mal zu MIR kommen soll… und NEIN Harry, richte ihm schön aus, dass meine Arbeit absolut NICHTS damit zu tun hat. Er soll sich vielleicht einfach mal an die eigene Nase fassen! Ich hab nämlich auch keine Lust auf Sex mit einer halben Alkoholleiche!" Sie sah kurz zu Draco und dann wieder zu Harry, „oder weißt du etwa, wieso er zur Zeit so viel trinkt?" Hermine legte den Kopf schief, aber Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch wusste er etwas, das war ihr sofort klar, als er etwas zusammengezuckt war.

„Nein? Du weißt nichts? Dann lern erst mal besser zu lügen!" Damit schnappte sie sich ihr Buch, drehte sich um und stampfte richtig sauer aus der Bibliothek.

Ron sprach mit Harry also über ihr Sexleben? Mit wem denn dann noch alles? Vielleicht sogar mit seiner eigenen Mutter? Hatte Molly sie deswegen das letzte Mal so komisch angesehen? OH, Ron würde etwas erleben, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal in die Finger bekam….

„Woaw… jetzt mal langsam", Draco hielt Harry gleich fest, als der Schwarzhaarige aufspringen wollte, um Hermine nachzulaufen. „Ich denke, sie hat gerade genug von dir, Potter."

Harry sah ihn langsam an und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. „Sie hat doch irgendwas, ich kann sie doch nicht einfach so davon kommen lassen…."

„Doch, ich denke, das wäre jetzt gerade das Richtige. Sonst verhext sie dich noch und das willst du nicht erleben, oder?"

Harry schluckte und lehnte sich nach hinten. „Ne, nicht unbedingt…", er grinste Draco aber an, ja Hermine konnte wirklich gut zaubern und zuschlagen, das musste Malfoy im dritten Schuljahr am eigenen Leib erfahren.

„Potter, hör auf so scheiße zu grinsen!" Er knurrte und stand nun selbst auf. „Ich denke, ich werde jetzt mal ins Bett gehen. Nacht Potter." Er sah ihn nochmal an, hob die Hand zum Gruß und verließ dann ebenso die Bibliothek.

Draco blieb lange in dem Gang stehen, der hoch zu Grangers Wohnung führte, doch entschloss er sich schlussendlich dann doch lieber dazu, in sein eignes Zimmer zu gehen. Jetzt gerade war wohl wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um mit ihr zu reden oder etwas anders zu machen. Aber was ihm etwas Genugtuung bereitete war, dass sie und Weasley seit dem Anfang ihrer kleinen… Affäre (wenn es überhaupt sowas war, denn da war er sich nicht mal sicher, es war zumindest… etwas) offensichtlich nicht mehr miteinander schliefen.

Mit einem sehr breiten Grinsen ließ sich Draco in sein eigenes Bett fallen, um zu schlafen.

…**:::…**

Weitere Tage vergingen wieder ohne das Hermine mit Draco sprach und ihn bei Merlin auch nicht sah. Doch auch in diesen Tagen sprach sie kein einziges Wort mit Harry, sie war einfach sauer auf ihn. Es war unhöflich gewesen, sie so etwas zu fragen und dann wohl noch mit dem Hintergedanken es Ron weiter zu erzählen. Dieser hatte ihn doch sicher vorgeschickt, da war sie sich zu 100% sicher.

Was ihr in diesen Stunden immer mal wieder in den Kopf kam: _‚__Draco__würde__das__sicher__nicht__tun,__er__war__bestimmt__ein__Gentleman__und__die__genossen__und__schwiegen__bekanntlich,__oder?__Wahrscheinlich__auch__wieder__nicht,__immerhin__war__es__Malfoy!__'_

Mit diesen Gedanken spielte sie mehrmals pro Tag herum und es war idiotisch, das war ihr total klar. Aber was sollte sie sonst denken? Dass es mit Draco bestimmt gut geworden wäre? Viel zu gut, oder das sie mit Ron nicht mehr schlief, weil sie sich nicht mehr zu ihm hingezogen fühlte? Es war einfach zum Haare raufen!

Gerade als sie vom Mittagessen aufstehen wollte, sah sie Harrys Blick, ging jedoch ohne zu warten weiter, sie wusste, er würde ihr folgen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich entschuldigen, ja, genau _das_sollte der Blick von ihm vermutlich heißen…

Seufzend ging Hermine aus der Großen Halle und blieb irgendwann einfach stehen. „Wie lange willst du mir jetzt noch folgen?" Sie drehte sich um und wer stand da? Natürlich, Harry!

„Wie… ich…", er sah sich suchend um, „ähm… ich folge dir doch gar nicht!", meinte er dann und sah langsam wieder zu ihr.

„Harry, was willst du?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete, bis er zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte.

Harry räusperte sich und blieb dann etwas unsicher vor ihr stehen. „Michentschuldigen", auch wenn sie erwachsen waren, so war Harry immer mal wieder ein riesen Baby.

„Was?" Natürlich hatte sie ihn verstanden, aber sie wollte es noch mal hören.

Harry holte tief Luft und sah sie dann langsam an. „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, für den Mist, den ich…"

„…den du fabriziert hast?", beendete sie den Satz fragend.

Harry nickte. „Es tut mir leid…"

Hermine nickte ebenso und ließ die Arme langsam sinken. „Hat Ron wirklich sowas gesagt und hat er dich vorgeschickt, damit du mit mir redest?"

Nun sah er sie wieder unsicher an, wenn er schon wieder was Falsches sagen würde, dann würde sie ihn vielleicht wirklich noch verhexen, „ähmm…"

Die sichtlich genervte junge Frau sah ihn fragend an. „Ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen, also? Was hat Ron gesagt?" Sie ging mit ihm etwas näher zu einem Fenster.

Der Schwarzhaarige folgte ihr nur langsam. „Also, ja, er hat was gesagt. Er meinte eben, dass er nicht genau wüsste, was mit dir los ist, weil du, wenn du zu Hause bist, immer so gereizt bist und dass ihr euch eben schon so lange nicht mehr nahe wart. Ja, und dann hat er gemeint, dass es wohl von der Arbeit kommt und dass ihm das gar nicht gefällt...", er hob gleich die Hand, als Hermine etwas dazwischen sagen wollte und sprach dann weiter, „Ich hab ihm gleich gesagt, dass er dir nicht verbieten kann, zu arbeiten und dass er weiß, dass es Anfangs schwierig ist, wenn man in einem neuen Job anfängt. Er hat es dann auch eingesehen, aber er macht sich eben Sorgen um dich, Hermine. Ron hat auch gesagt, dass du immer mal wieder, wenn du dich unbeobachtet fühlst, traurig aussiehst und das hab ich jetzt auch schon bemerkt. Immer wenn du glaubst alleine zu sein, versinkst du so in Gedanken und ich seh' es dir an, dass du traurig bist." Er sah sie besorgt an, „und dann, dann gibt's wieder ein paar Tage da bist du wie ausgewechselt. Wieder lebensfroh und ja… ich mach mir langsam auch Sorgen um dich. Ist denn wirklich alles okay mit dir?" Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sah sie fragend an.

Hermine sah ihn länger an und dann auf den Boden, als er anfing, davon zu reden, dass es ihr wohl nicht ganz so gut zu gehen schien. Er hatte recht, Ron und Harry, sie beide hatten recht. Es ging ihr nicht mehr gut, schon lange nicht und das merkte sie hier in Hogwarts noch mehr, aber nein, es hatte nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun. Es war ihr zu Hause, es war Ron, es war ihr ganzes Leben, das sie einfach hasste.

Die Tage, von denen Harry gesprochen hatte, an denen es ihr gut zu gehen schien, waren allesamt Tage, an denen sie etwas mit Draco gehabt hatte. Oder eben Tage, an denen sie es geschafft hatte, ihren Kopf einfach auszuschalten und zu leben. Doch leider ging das nicht so oft, wie sie es sich wünschte.

„Es geht mir gut, Harry…", sie sah ihn wieder an und versuchte ehrlich zu lächeln. „Wirklich, es ist einfach zurzeit nur etwas viel, aber ich komm mittlerweile echt ganz gut rein und ich denke, bis Weihnachten hab ich das alles auf der Reihe!"

„Bist du dir sicher? Du kannst mit mir über alles reden Hermine, wirklich! Und wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, dann red zumindest mit Ginny, ja? Versprichst du mir, dass du zumindest mit Ginny oder mit mir sprichst?"

Hermine lächelte nun wirklich ehrlicher und umarmte Harry dann einfach. „Danke Harry und ja… ich werde mit Ginny oder mit dir reden _‚__wenn__die__Zeit__dafür__reif__ist__'_"

Harry wirkte nun doch erleichtert und drückte sie länger, bevor er sie wieder losließ. „Das ist gut", er nickte und zog sie nochmal an sich, „dann werde ich auch langsam mal los. Ich hab gleich Training." Er zog sie noch ein letztes Mal an sich und ließ sie dann doch los, um sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld zu machen.

Sie beobachtete ihn, als er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und dann auch aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand. Kaum war Harry nicht mehr zu sehen, ließ sie sich auf eines der breiten Fensterbänke nieder und ließ ihren Tränen, die sie seit Wochen zurück gehalten hatte, freien Lauf. Hermine konnte gerade einfach nicht mehr, es war wirklich zu viel gewesen und wenn sie nicht aufpassen würde, dann würde es auch noch raus kommen und alles wäre kaputt. Was sollte sie nur tun?

…**:::…**

Hermine war nach ihrem Zusammenbruch in ihr Zimmer geflüchtet, Stimmen von Schüler hatten sie aufgeschreckte, so dass sie gleich nach oben gestürmt war und sich ins Bad begab. Sie betrachtete sich länger im Spiegel, sah sich selbst in ihr verweintes Gesicht.

„Warum hast du hier nur angefangen? Wärst du doch nie auf die Bitte eingegangen…", meinte sie zu ihrem Spiegelbild und schüttelte dann den Kopf, wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und legte dann von neuem Make-up auf. Erst als sie sich sicher war, dass sie nicht gleich wieder zu weinen beginnen würde, was doch noch ein paar Mal passiert war, machte sie sich erneut auf den Weg hinunter. Sie hatte am Nachmittag noch zwei Unterrichtsstunden und die wollte und würde sie auch gut meistern.

Gerade als sie um die Ecke zu ihrem Klassenzimmer bog blieb sie stehen, da lehnte doch tatsächlich Draco Malfoy an der Wand und sah auf, sobald er ihre Schritte gehört hatte. Ihre Augen trafen sich und es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sie doch weiter ging. „Heute bleibt mir aber auch gar nichts erspart", murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

Als sie die Tür in den Klassenraum öffnen wollte, spürte sie Dracos Hand an ihrem Handgelenk und dieser zog sie gleich zu sich. „Was willst du Malfoy?", zischte sie ihm entgegen.

„Mit dir reden Granger, du gehst mir ja schon seit Längerem aus dem Weg…", er wollte sie hinter sich herziehen, doch Hermine entzog sich seiner Hand viel zu schnell.

„Du willst reden?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Gut, dann komm mit!" Sie deutete auf das Klassenzimmer und ging dann einfach hinein. Sie sicherte sich somit ab, hier konnte Draco nichts Unüberlegtes machen, er konnte sie zum Beispiel nicht einfach küssen.

Sie sah nochmal nach hinten, ging dann aber einfach nach vorne zu ihrem Schreibtisch und legte schon mal alles ab. Als sie wieder aufsah, bekam sie fast einen Herzinfarkt. Draco war ihr tatsächlich gefolgt. Den Kopf etwas grinsend schüttelnd sah sie zu ihren Schülern. „Schlagt Seite… 150 auf. Lest euch das Kapitel durch und schreibt euch die Fragen, die auftauchen, auf. Bis dann werde ich mit Professor Malfoy sicher fertig gesprochen haben, wir haben noch etwas...", sie wandte sich kurz zu diesem, „Wichtiges zu klären." Sie sah wieder zu Draco und deutete ihm an, ihr etwas nach hinten zu folgen.

Die Kinder konnten sie noch immer sehen, aber dennoch nichts verstehen. „Also, was willst du?" Sie lehnte sich an einen der Tische, die hier standen (dort waren die ganzen Utensilien für den Unterricht darauf verstreut). Sie gingen gerade die Entdeckung des Schießpulvers durch und somit lagen auch ein paar alte Feuerwaffen auf dem Tisch, natürlich nur zur Veranschaulichung. Doch überkam sie die ungemeine Lust eine zu nehmen und diese gleich auf Draco zu jagen… Den Gedanken verwarf sie aber sogleich wieder.

Draco sah sich zunächst die Sachen etwas an, wandte sich dann aber doch wieder Hermine zu und sah sie lange an. „Du willst das wirklich hier… vor den Schülern besprechen?"

„Es gibt doch nichts zu reden, was die Kinder nicht auch hören könnten, oder…", sie hielt kurz inne, „außerdem hören sie uns hier nicht, sie können uns nur sehen."

Draco schloss die Augen und holte tiiief Luft, bevor er sie wieder ansah. Er musste sich die Worte jetzt wohl genauer zusammen legen. „Ich will dir doch nur einen Gefallen tun, Granger. Dich aufregen und mir gleichzeitig den Kopf abreißen… das willst du doch, oder? Du verurteilst mich mit jedem deiner Blicke, aber dass du selber ebenso daran schuld warst oder bist, darauf bist du noch nicht gekommen, stimmt's? Es ist doch immer der böse, böse Malfoy?" Er lehnte sich etwas selbstgefällig an den Tisch und sah sie weiterhin an.

Hermine schnaubte, als er das so sagte, ihr Blick wanderte gen Boden. „Oh doch… ich hab darüber nachgedacht, ich denke fast andauernd daran und ich _weiß_, dass ich es genauso gewollt habe." Sie sah ihn nun direkt an. „Genau aus diesem Grund geh ich dir auch aus dem Weg und aus sonst keinem anderen. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich gerade dir das alles wegen Ron erzählt habe", sie senkte ihre Stimme wieder etwas, „ich hab es aber und auch deswegen will ich, dass wir das Ganze einfach vergessen. Es ist niemals etwas zwischen uns passiert und ich hab es einfach aus meinem Kopf gestrichen. Was soll das auch werden? Ich bin verheiratet, genauso wie du und außerdem haben wir auch jeweils noch Kinder." Sie stoppte als sie seinen Blick sah, ja, es war doch absurd. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Boden.

„Du streichst es einfach aus deinen Erinnerungen, ja? Hast du dann den Vergessenheitszauber versaut?" Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Du ziehst mich immer noch mit deinen Blicken aus, immer dann, wenn du denkst, dass dich keiner beobachtet… achja und wenn es dir ja so gar nicht gefallen hat, wieso stellst du Weasley dann auf das Abstellgleis?"

Hermine sah sofort wieder auf. „Das ist nicht wahr!", meinte sie zu dem Thema ‚mit den Blicken ausziehen', „und das andere, das hab ich Harry schon gesagt, das geht nur Ron und mich etwas an, und am wenigsten dich!"

Draco beugte sich etwas weiter zu ihr, „Weil es dir gefallen hat Granger… es hat dir gefallen, unter mir zu liegen, stimmt doch… ich sehe es in deinen Augen und weißt du… mir hat's auch gefallen!"

Eine Gänsehaut lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie seine Stimme so nahe, so leise, so vertraut an ihrem Ohr hörte. Sie schluckte und schob ihn dann gleich wieder von sich weg. „Vergiss es." Ein strenger Blick traf ihn nun. „Das wird nichts zwischen uns oder eher: Ich werde sicher nicht eines deiner weiteren Betthäschen! Such dir lieber eine andere Blöde, die darauf reinfällt. Ich bestimmt nicht, das solltest du wohl besser wissen!" Sie ließ ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen.

Der Blondhaarige leckte sich über die Lippen und sah sie ebenfalls an, es gefiel ihm wie abweisend sie war. „Das werden wir schon noch sehen…", er zwinkerte ihr zu und drehte sich dann mit einem Mal um und ging so als wäre nichts gewesen auf die Tür zu.

„VERGISS ES MALFOY!" Sie merkte zu spät, dass sie laut gerufen hatte und räusperte sich gleich. „PROFESSOR", rief sie ihm dann auch noch nach, als er schon bei der Tür draußen war und sie hätte schwören können, dass er ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte und sie knallrot im Gesicht war.

‚_Oh__bei__Merlin,__ER__wird__noch__mein__Tod__sein!__'_ Sie schluckte und beruhigte sich schnell wieder, als die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel und trat dann nach vorne zu ihren Schülern „Also, welche Fragen habt ihr?"

Sie sah zu ihren Schülern, doch ihre Gedanken waren wieder mal ganz wo anders. Bei einem gewissen blondhaarigem Slytherin, der ihr eindeutig mit jedem weiteren Treffen den Kopf mehr und mehr verdrehte.

**-:::-**

_**Review antwort:**_

_**JenniferCullen89**_

Ja, also hmmm... du stellst immer Fragen, die kann ich dir doch noch gar nicht beantworten, weil sonst weiß du doch schon alles! *gg*

Aber ja es geht noch etwas chaotisch weiter *hihi* und sorry das es hier so lange gedauert hat!

_Bis morgen :))_

_Sunny_


	8. Merry Christmas and

_Hallo, erst mal! _

_So, ja es kommt doch wieder ein paar Tage später, aber nur weil ich am WE auf einem Konzert war und jetzt ein klein wenig krank bin... aber EGAL - hier das neue Kapitel und ich hoffe euch gefällts und ihr wollt mich nach dem Kapitel nicht (er)schlagen... *räusper* *versteck* bis daann..._

_Reviewantwort:  
><em>

_**JenniferCullen89  
><strong>Ähm *räusper* tut mir leid? Ich hab's nicht mit Absicht gemacht *schwör*_

_*hihi* - jaaa alsoo hmm könnte bald anfangen, aber ich glaub du wirst zuerst das Kapitel hassen... obwohl, man Ron hier auch irgendwie mag, mögen könnte... XD_

**...:::...**

**Kapitel 8 – Merry Christmas and...**

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen öffnete die junge Frau langsam die Augen; kurz davor war sie zärtlich von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt worden. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und streckte sich ausgiebig in ihrem großen Bett, bevor sie sich aufsetzte und aus dem Fenster sah, von wo die Sonne herein lachte.

Die letzten Tage hatte es schon geschneit und es sah danach aus, dass der heutige Tag einfach nur schön werden würde. Ein schöner Tag also, um in die Weihnachtsferien zu starten.

Hermine war gut gelaunt, sie hatte die vergangen Wochen nicht mehr allzu oft an Draco gedacht. Es war so, als ob das letzte Gespräch zwischen ihnen etwas ausgelöst hatte, dass es ihr einfacher machte, es zu vergessen. Außerdem freute sie sich wie früher schon auf die Weihnachtsferien, immerhin würde Rose mit ihr mit nach Hause kommen und morgen war dann auch schon der 24. Dezember.

"Hach...", sie schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und ging mit nackten Füßen zum Fenster, vor welches sie sich stellte und hinaus sah. Die ganze Landschaft war mit Schnee bedeckt, die letzten 3 Tage hatte es so gut wie durch geschneit und jetzt die Sonne dazu, es war wirklich traumhaft schön. Sie lehnte sich etwas an die Mauer neben dem Fenster und sah länger durch das Glas. Erst als sie fröstelte und sie die Arme um sich selber schlang, verschwand sie lieber mal im Badezimmer, um sich anzuziehen.

Nach gut zwei Stunde war sie dann auch endlich angezogen und hatte die Koffer gepackt. Diese ließ sie dann auch zurück und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter zu ihrem Treffpunkt, der war nämlich bei Harrys Wohnung. Zusammen mit Rose und James würden sie nach Hause verschwinden.

„Muum! Da bist du ja endlich!" Rose sah gerade auf. „Wir warten hier schon eine Eeeeewigkeit auf dich!" Sie musste aber gleich lachen und umarmte Hermine dann auch schon, als sie ganz bei ihnen war.

„Tut mir leid mein Schatz, aber Mum hat sich heute noch mal ausgeschlafen und ich bin auch nur fünf Minuten zu spät, das darf ich mir doch mal erlauben, hm?" Sie schmunzelte und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Wo sind denn Harry und James?"

„Hier sind wir, ich hätte nur fast Ginny's Geschenk vergessen", er kam aus seiner Wohnung und umarmte Hermine und dann Rose. „Na, freut ihr euch schon auf Weihnachten?" Er sah die zwei Kinder fragend an.

„Oh ja und wie", meinte dann aber überraschenderweise Hermine und lachte gleich, als die sechs Augenpaare sie verwirrt anstarrten. „Was denn? Darf ich mich denn nicht freuen?"

Harry lachte auch und James und Rose stimmten dann auch darauf ein. Als sie sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten und auch ihre Koffer von den Hauselfen zusammengetragen waren, verschwanden sie alle zusammen per Portschlüssel nach Hause.

"Hey!", wurden sie gleich von Ginny und dem kleinen Albus begrüßt, der aber nur in ihrem Arm lag und eher schlief.

"Hi Schatz", küsste Harry sie gleich lange und zog sie an sich.

Ginny löste sich mit einem Lächeln wieder von ihm und umarmte Hermine zur Begrüßung.

"Wir sehen uns dann spätestens morgen bei Mum, ja? Und dann musst du mir alles über deine spannenden ersten Monate in Hogwarts erzählen! Ich bestehe darauf", sie lachte und ließ sie wieder los.

"Versprochen! Morgen bekommst du die exklusive Version"; sie schmunzelte und ließ ihre Freundin nur langsam los, sie hatten die letzten Male, wo sie zu Hause war, nie wirklich Zeit zum Reden gehabt, das musste jetzt nachgeholt werden.

"Na gut, wir werden jetzt mal nach Hause gehen, Ron wartet bestimmt schon auf uns."

Die zwei verabschiedeten sich kurz darauf auch von den Anderen und gingen mit schnellen Schritten auf ihr Haus zu, das nur ein paar Meter weiter stand.

„Ron? Wir sind da!" Sie ließ ihren und Rose Koffer im Vorzimmer sinken und ging mir ihr weiter hinein.

„Daad?" Rose ging gleich mal ins Wohnzimmer und dann war es auf einmal still.

Hermine sah ihr überrascht nach, folgte ihr dann langsam und war ebenso erstaunt. Im Wohnzimmer stand ein wunderschöner, großer und schon geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum und Ron stand grinsend daneben. Ihm gefielen wohl die Gesichter seiner beiden Frauen.

„Bei Merlin… Ron, der ist wunderschön!" Sie ging weiter in den Raum. "Hast du das ganz alleine gemacht?", sie stand noch immer erstaunt vor dem Baum.

„Klar! Was denkst du denn?" Er lachte aber etwas und sah sie mit leicht schräg gelegten Kopf an.

Rose brauchte etwas, doch ging sie dann gleich zu ihrem Dad und umarmte ihn. „Der ist wirklich toll geworden", sie ließ ihn los und sah sich dann wieder den Baum an, sie war fasziniert.

Ron lächelte und sah überrascht zu Hermine, die nun auch zu ihm kam und ihn erstmal küsste. Er musste ihr also gefallen. „Ich hoff, er gefällt dir… ich… ähm ein paar Kugeln haben es nicht ganz überlebt... und tut mir leid…", nuschelte er leise.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und umarmte ihn einfach. „Das, Ron, ist mir gerade so was von egal…. Ich denke es wird einfach ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest werden." Sie küsste ihn erneut und lehnte sich dann stärker an ihn und beobachtete Rose.

Sie hätte nach diesen Monaten nicht gedacht, dass Weihnachten alles rausreißen könnte, aber es hat es bis jetzt doch geschafft. Der Tag verlief auch weiterhin gut. Ron war total aufmerksam und las ihr fast jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ab, sie hatte schon ein paar Mal die Frage „_Was__willst__du"_ auf der Zunge, doch ließ sie es dann doch immer wieder sein. Er war einfach nett zu ihr und das gefiel ihr, er sollte nur so weiter machen.

So verging der 23. Dezember viel zu schnell, Hermine musste noch auspacken und ein paar Geschenke einpacken und dann half sie Rose auch noch etwas mit Rons Geschenk. Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie ihr Geschenk sah, wobei ihr wohl Ron geholfen hatte. Es war einfach Rons Geschmack.

Außerdem musste sie noch ein paar Sachen für das Kochen am nächsten Tag einkaufen und vorbereiten, so ließ sie sich erschöpft aber glücklich ins Bett fallen.

**...:::...**

Wie jedes Jahr kamen Hermines Eltern am 24. Dezember vormittags vorbei. Zusammen mit ihrer Mutter kochte sie ein wirklich leckeres Essen und erzählte ihr schon mal, was denn alles in Hogwarts passiert war. Natürlich ließ sie das mit Draco gekonnt aus.

Gegen 17:00 Uhr war es dann auch soweit.

Rose sah auf, als sie ein Klingeln aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte, den ganzen Tag über war der Raum schon abgesperrt gewesen und jetzt war es endlich soweit, sie konnte wieder hinein. Sie stürmte fast schon in den Raum und ihre Augen wurden gleich noch größer. Der Baum war noch viel schöner als am Vortag, es war dunkel draußen sowie im Raum, nur der Baum, der in der Mitte stand, leuchtete. Ja, und darunter fanden sich die ganzen Geschenke.

In Rose' Augen war ein Strahlen zu erkennen, ein Strahlen, das Hermine so sehr gefiel, dass sie es am liebsten immer in ihren Augen sehen würde.

Hermine und ihre Eltern folgten der Jüngsten ins Wohnzimmer und beobachteten die Kleine eine ganze Zeit lang. Sie lehnte sich an Ron und legte den Kopf an seinen.

Eine Weile passierte nichts, doch dann fing Rose an, die Geschenke auszuteilen. Zuerst an die Großeltern, dann an ihre Eltern und so stand Rose nach kurzer Zeit mit einem Geschenk von Ron und von ihr selbst vor Hermine und hielt ihr beide hin.

"Danke mein Schatz." Sie küsste sie auf die Stirn, setzte sich langsam wieder und begann das Geschenk ihrer Tochter auszupacken. Es war ein schöner Engel - sie hatte eine kleine Leidenschaft für diese und Rose hatte das wohl auch schon mitbekommen, "Oh, der ist aber schön... danke!", sie umarmte sie gleich noch einmal und suchte sofort einen schönen Platz. Als alle Geschenke ausgeteilt und ausgepackt waren, wandte sie sich doch endlich auch Ron's Geschenk zu.

„Bei Merlin…", flüsterte sie leise, als die Schachtel offen war und sah zu Ron. „Aber das… die war doch bestimmt viel zu teuer, Ron", ihre Augen strahlten aber ebenso wie Rose' Augen.

Ron ging gleich zu ihr. „Für dich ist nichts zu teuer…" er lächelte sie an.

„Du bist verrückt!" Sie stand sofort auf und umarmte ihn. Er hatte ihr doch wirklich eine verdammt teuer aussehende (und sie war wohl auch verdammt teuer) Kette gekauft, niemals hätte sie damit gerechnet, vor allem weil er bis jetzt immer gesagt hatte, es wäre doch nur Geldverschwendung. Noch dazu hatte sie bis jetzt immer so tolle Geschenke wie einen Mixer oder andere Muggelgeräte bekommen. DAS hier war wirklich die größte und schönste Steigerung.

Langsam bekam sie das Gefühl, dass irgendwas mit Ron passiert sein musste. Er war so aufmerksam und jetzt bekam sie auch noch diese Kette geschenkt... Ron konnte doch gar nichts wissen... oder?

„Sie gefällt dir auch? Ich war mir ja nicht sicher, aber ich hab mir gedacht die Fa-", doch unterbrach Hermine ihn da schon mit einem Kuss.

„Sei einfach… sei einfach still!" Sie küsste ihn gleich wieder und legte ihre Hände zärtlich in seinen Nacken, um ihn näher an sich ran zu ziehen. Sie vergaß die letzten Ausrutscher jetzt einfach ganz. Er hatte sich wirklich so sehr um sie bemüht seit sie wieder hier war und sie hoffte nur inständig, dass es sich auch nicht so schnell wieder ändern würde.

„Mum, Dad!", hörte man eine empörte Rose von der Seite und sie sah ihre Eltern nicht gerade begeistert an.

Mrs. Granger lachte etwas und zog Rose dann an sich. „Lass Mama und Papa doch, sie haben sich doch so lange nicht gesehen."

„Aber Omaaa, das ist ekelig!"

Hermine löste sich nun lachend von Ron und sah an ihm vorbei zu Rose und dann wieder zu Ron. „Hoffen wir einfach mal, dass sie das auch noch in 2 Jahren sagt...", sie küsste ihn nochmal kurz und ließ ihn nur langsam wieder los. "Mum, hilfst du mir nochmal in der Küche? Dann können wir auch gleich essen."

Jane nickte und ließ Rose los, die gleich mal zu ihrem Opa ging und sich bei diesem über Ron und Hermine aufregte. In ihren Augen war das einfach so ekelhaft, sie tauschten doch nur Spucke aus.

Derweil war Hermine mit ihrer Mutter in der Küche beschäftigt. „Das war so süß von Ron...", sie sah die Kette in dem kleinen Spiegel in der Küche an. „Was sagst du dazu, Mum?"

Jane Granger ging zu Hermine und sah die Kette an und lächelte. „Sie ist wirklich wunderschön, da hat er sich wirklich selbst übertroffen!" Sie legte die Arme auf ihre Schultern und nickte ihr zu, „Ich bin froh, dass es euch wieder besser geht..."

Hermine drehte sich gleich zu ihr um und sah sie verwirrt an. „Was, wieso kommst du auf die Idee, dass es uns nicht gut gegangen ist?"

Ihre Mutter sah sie wissend an. „Mein Kind, ich bin immer noch deine Mutter, auch wenn du mittlerweile eine eigene Familie hast... Ich hab es in deinen Briefen gelesen, in deiner Stimme am Telefon gehört und dich auch ein paar Mal gesehen... und jetzt bist du wie ausgewechselt." Sie zog sie gleich in ihre Arme und hielt sie fest.

Hermine war überrascht und umarmte sie nur langsam. War es ihr SO anzusehen gewesen? Oder hatte es doch nur ihre Mutter erkannt? „Nein Mum, mir, uns geht's wirklich wieder gut", sie nickte. „Ja wir hatten ein paar Probleme, ich dachte zuerst nur, ich hätte sie erkannt. Aber Ron gibt sich gerade solche Mühe, ich glaub, er hat es doch auch endlich bemerkt...", sie seufzte und drehte sich dann aber von ihr weg und ging zu den Töpfen. Sollte sie ihr vielleicht das mit Draco anvertrauen?

„Gibt es etwa ein aber?", sie folgte ihr langsam und sah sie fragend an, „Hermine, komm sag mir was los ist. Ist wirklich alles gut?"

Hermine seufzte erneut und schloss die Augen, sie rührte in der Suppe herum und sah nur langsam wieder zu ihrer Mutter. „Ich... ", sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wollte gerade ansetzen als Ron in die Küche kam und mit einem _„__hab__nur__das__Trinken__geholt"_ wieder verschwand.

Jane sah Ron länger nach und dann wieder zu ihrer Tochter. „Es ist also wirklich etwas mit Ron und eurer Ehe?"

„Ach Mum...", sie drehte sich wieder etwas weg und ging ein paar Schritte, „ich bin... war... ich war unglücklich. Ich sollte doch nicht arbeiten, aber wo ich den Brief von Albus bekommen habe, da wollte ich einfach nur raus und es ist so toll in Hogwarts. Der Job gefällt mir und Ron, Ron wollte es mir zuerst auch wieder verbieten und dann, dann hab ich ihn noch dazu betrunken angetroffen... und", sie stoppte und hielt inne.

„Und?" Sie sah sie fragend an und legte die Arme an die Schultern von Hermine, „Was ist los, hm?"

Hermine sah zu Boden. „Ich hab einen anderen Mann geküsst... ein, zwei Mal schon", meinte sie leise und sah langsam wieder zu ihrer Mutter, „und..." sie schluckte, „es hat sich viel besser angefühlt als mit Ron", flüsterte sie hinten nach.

„Oh...", kam es langsam von Jane und sie sah sie länger an. „Ich hab mir ehrlich gesagt, schon sowas gedacht, also dass da vielleicht ein anderer Mann seine Finger im Spiel haben muss...", sie sah Hermine fragend an. "Liebst du ihn? Also den Anderen?"

„Was?" Hermine schüttelte gleich den Kopf "Nein! Ich liebe Ron!", sie sah ihre Mutter an.

„Okay, dann, das ist gut", sie lächelte und nickte, „aber wenn du merkst, dass du es nicht mehr tust, musst du einen Schlussstrich ziehen Hermine... du machst dich sonst nur noch kaputt und das lass ich bestimmt nicht zu!" Sie sah sie ernst an und streichelte über ihre Wange. „Versprochen?"

Hermine sah sie länger an und nickte, "Versprochen", flüsterte sie, wandte sich dann aber wirklich dem Essen zu, um es nach kurzer Zeit mit Jane hinauszubringen. „Essen ist fertig!"

"Endlich", meinte Ron lachend

"Wir wollten schon einen Suchtrupp nach euch losschicken", kam es von Mr. Granger und Rose nickte zustimmend.

"Tut uns leid, wir mussten doch sicher gehen, dass alles auch so gut schmeckt wie es aussieht", meinte Mr. Granger und begann auszuteilen.

Hermine nickte zustimmend und setzte sich. "Lasst es euch gut schmecken!". Sie sah länger zu ihrer Mutter und nahm dann kurz Rons Hand, der neben ihr saß und küsste diesen auf die Wange, bevor sie dann auch zu essen begann.

**...:::...**

Nach dem Essen machten sie es sich alle nochmal im Wohnzimmer bequem, Rose wollte noch einen bestimmten Muggelfilm ansehen, das war schon zur Tradition geworden, so dass sie alle vor dem Fernseher saßen.

Rose war die erste, die kurz nachdem ersten Film einschlief und Hermine die, die kurz darauf eingeschlafen war.

Hermines Eltern übernahmen es Rose ins Bett zu bringen und legten sich selber dann auch gleich schlafen.

Ron wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und wandte sich dann wieder Hermine zu, die er zärtlich zu wecken versuchte. Es dauerte etwas, doch wurde Hermine durch die Küsse wieder wach, „Draco...", nuschelte sie leise verschlafen und öffnete nur langsam die Augen.

„Was?", fragte Ron und sah sie verwirrt an.

Abrupt öffnete Hermine die Augen, als sie Rons Stimme erkannte und sah ihm direkt in seine Augen. _'Oh__mein__Gott,__ich__hab__jetzt__nicht__wirklich...__bitte__lass__es__ihn__nicht__verstanden__haben'_ "Was was?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

"Du hast gerade irgendwas gesagt... ich hab's nicht verstanden", er lächelte aber und beugte sich vor, um sie länger zu küssen.

Sie seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf und schüttelte den Kopf, sie legte eine Hand in Rons Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich, während sie den Kuss vertiefte. Jetzt musste sie ihn einfach etwas ablenken und das gelang ihr auch, er fragte nicht weiter nach.

Je länger sie hier so lagen, sich küssten und streichelten, desto mehr kamen die Erinnerungen an genau diese Szene in Hogwarts wieder hoch, nur war der Hauptdarsteller ein anderer. "Lass uns hoch gehen", flüsterte sie ihm zu und schob ihn vorsichtig von sich.

"Meine Eltern könnten noch immer runter kommen", sie grinste und stand gleich auf, um mit ihm nach oben zu gehen.

Ron schloss die Tür hinter sich, sperrte ab und fing Hermine gleich wieder ab, hob diese hoch und sah sie an. Hermine selber quittierte das mit einem überraschten Aufschrei und legte gleich die Arme um ihn. "Womit hab ich das denn verdient?", grinste sie und zog ihn, bevor er eine Antwort geben konnte, sofort wieder in einen erneuten Kuss.

Der Rothaarige ging mit ihr, während er sie küsste, zum Bett und ließ sie dort ins Bett sinken, bevor er ihr selber auch ins Bett folgte und sich neben sie legte. Liebevoll sah er zu ihr herunter, „Du hast viel mehr verdient...", meinte er noch, bevor er sich wieder zu ihr beugte und sie erneut küsste. Doch dieses Mal wurde der Kuss von Hermine aus leidenschaftlicher.

Sie keuchte in den Kuss und zog ihn an seinen Nacken näher an sich heran, drängte sich mit ihrem Körper an Rons. Ihr war das unfreiwillige Gespräch mit Harry und Draco in der Bibliothek wieder eingefallen, wo Ron doch meinte, dass sie schon so lange nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Ron war überrascht, doch verwehrte er ihr das natürlich nicht. Er begann langsam ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen und schob seine Hand unter diese. Währenddessen ließ Hermine eine ihrer Hände über seinen Oberkörper wandern und löste sich dann aber recht schnell von ihm, drückte ihn etwas von sich, um sich aufzusetzen.

Rons Pullover wurde das erste _Opfer_, darauf folgten sein Hemd und ihre eigene Bluse. Ihr BH wurde dann schneller als sie reagieren konnte von Ron ausgezogen und zu den anderen Sachen geschmissen.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, doch löste sich ihr Ehemann von diesen und drängte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zurück ins Bett, um sich daraufhin an der Liebkosung ihrer Brüste zu versuchen. Was ihm irgendwie total misslang…

Hermine holten unwillkürlich die Erinnerungen an Draco wieder ein und ihr entkam ein leises Stöhnen, natürlich nahm Ron das als Aufforderung weiterzumachen, doch eigentlich sollte er damit aufhören. Sie sah zu ihm hinunter und schluckte... Sie kaute an ihrer Unterlippe herum und zog ihn dann wieder hoch, um ihn wieder zu küssen, während sie seine Hose öffnete.

Sie wollte die Gedanken an Draco vergessen und das würde nicht passieren, wenn Ron hier solch einen Unsinn trieb.

„Ron...", sie keuchte und drängte ihn etwas von sich, um ihm dann seine Hose ganz von den Hüften zu streifen. Erneut drückte sie ihn zurück ins Bett und kniete sich über ihn, ein Grinsen lag auf ihren Lippen und sie sah zu ihm hinunter. „Was denn?", fragte sie etwas außer Atem, als Ron sie verwirrt ansah. Sie wusste was DAS hieß, ihm gefiel es wohl so gar nicht, doch so schnell wollte sie noch nicht aufgeben.

Ron legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften und bevor Hermine noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sich schon wieder mit ihr gedreht und war erneut über ihr. Sie hatte vor Schreck die Augen geschlossen und öffnete sie langsam, als sie ihn hart an ihrem Oberschenkel spürte.

Sie schloss, nein, kniff schon eher ihre Augen zu und erneut überkamen sie die Erinnerungen an Draco. War sie sich eigentlich wirklich sicher, dass sie das hier überhaupt mit Ron wollte? Aber kaum hatte sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, da war es schon zu „spät", denn dieser drängte sich schon in sie. Sie stöhnte auf, aber eher vor Erstaunen, denn wie schnell das jetzt passiert war, hatte sie gar nicht mit bekommen, denn immerhin hatte sie gerade vorher doch noch ihren Rock und ihr Höschen angehabt?

Er sah zu ihr hinunter und in ihre Augen, als sie sie wieder geöffnet hatte, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie zärtlich, bevor er sich auch schon zu bewegen begann.

Hermine erwiderte den Kuss langsam und legte die Arme um ihn, krallte sich etwas in seine Oberarme, doch wollte die Lust nicht weiter steigen, eher ebbte sie immer mehr ab. Sie spürte ihn eindeutig in sich, aber mehr war da auch nicht. Außerdem war das hier gar nicht das, wie sie IHN endlich vergessen konnte, stattdessen hörte sie Draco's Stimme eindeutig in ihrem Kopf, die ihr sagte, dass Ron ein totaler Versager war. Auf ganzer Linie.

Die Braunhaarige wusste nicht, wie lange es gedauert hatte. Sie hatte halbherzig mitgemacht, Ron bemerkte es aber Gott sei Dank nicht, also bekam sie gerade noch so mit, dass er kam und kniff die Augen zusammen, um ebenso so zu tun.

Sie spielte Ron einfach vor, dass sie ebenfalls zum Orgasmus gekommen war. Er würde es nicht bemerken, denn kurz nachdem er sie nochmal geküsst hatte, drehte er sich auch schon von ihr herunter, legte einen Arm um sie und schloss die Augen.

Wie immer, Ron schlief kurz nach dem Sex ein.

Sie sah ihn von der Seite an und beobachtete ihn länger, stand dann aber leise auf und nahm ihre Sachen, bevor sie leise ins Badezimmer verschwand und sich unter die Dusche stellen musste. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit, naja zumindest fast, an diesen blonden Schnösel gedacht, sie hatte sich vorgestellt wie es mit ihm war und jetzt fühlte sie sich irgendwie dreckig und wollte Ron einfach nur noch von sich abwaschen.

Nach einer längeren Dusche lag sie doch wieder im Bett und hatte sich zu Ron gedreht, der tief und fest schlummerte. Hermine beobachtete ihn und er tat ihr gerade total leid, er gab sich so viel Mühe und sie, ihr war es nicht gut genug...

_Erst als es draußen schon fast wieder hell wurde, fand sie auch den Schlaf, den sie gesucht hatte. _

**...:::...**

_*wink* bis demnächst!_

_Sunny :)_


	9. and a Happy New Year

_Meine Lieben, ich weiß, es hat VIEL zu lange gedauert bis ihr etwas Neues von mir zu lesen bekommt. Aber heute ist damit Schluss._

_Jetzt aber einmal frohes Lesen und wir nehmen den Zeitumkehrer und kehren mal eben zurück zum 31. Dezember - Silvester ;D_

_P.S.: Review antworten folgen noch..._

**Kapitel 9 - ... a Happy New Year!**

Eine Woche war schneller um als gedacht.

Ron, Hermine und Rose trafen sich am 25. Dezember mit dem Rest der Weasley Familie in Rons Elternhaus, dort ging das große Essen weiter. Es war zwar eng mit den ganzen Leuten und Kindern, aber Molly schaffte es alle unter einen Hut zu bringen. Es half wohl auch der Erweiterungszauber, der das Haus größer werden ließ, aber von außen war es immer noch der altbekannte Fuchsbau.

Hermine hatte den Abend zuvor, oder eher den Teil des Abends, in dem sie mit Ron geschlafen hatte, aber mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders war, so gut wie vergessen oder eher verdrängt. Es war ganz okay gewesen, aber das war es auch schon. Ganz okay, zumindest wollte sich Hermine das einreden.

Erst spät in der Nacht kamen sie wieder zu Hause an. Sie hatte mit Ginny und allen anderen Frauen über Hogwarts geredet, über ihre alten Zeiten selber als Schüler dort und jetzt ihre Zeit als Professorin an der Schule. Naja, sie erzählte ihnen wirklich alles, bis auf den Teil mit Draco Malfoy natürlich.

Ron ging es ähnlich, er saß mit seinen Brüdern und Harry in einem anderen Teil des Hauses, sprach mit ihnen ebenso über Hogwarts und auch etwas über ihre Frauen, naja, Männergespräche eben.

Die Kinder wiederum saßen in einem anderen Teil des Hauses und Molly liebte es, sich mit ihnen zu beschäftigen. So war sie heute die Nanny für die Kinder und als sie alle schliefen, holte sie die Eltern und schickte sie dann einen nach dem anderen nach Hause.

So stand Hermine kurze Zeit später neben Rose' Bett und beobachtete sie beim Schlafen, deckte ihre Tochter zu und küsste sie auf die Stirn, bevor sie leise die Tür hinter sich schloss und rüber in ihr Schlafzimmer ging. Sofort hatte sie gemerkt, dass Ron wohl von der vergangen Nacht nicht genug gehabt hatte und so war es gekommen, wie es kommen musste. Erneut hatte sie es über sich ergehen lassen. Doch dieses Mal hatte sie wirklich eindringlich versucht, Draco aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.

Es war ihr wieder nicht gelungen, und auch die weiteren Male in der vergangen Woche schaffte sie es nicht, Draco aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Immer wenn es an `mit Ron schlafen` ging, drängte sich der Blondschopf aufdringlich oft in den Vordergrund. Und sonst? Ja, sonst war er weg wie ausgelöscht, aber gerade im Bett... sie hätte sich die Haare raufen können...

„Ron, Schatz... bist du fertig? Wir wollen gleich los zu Ginny und Harry!", sie sah ins Arbeitszimmer. Es war der 31. Dezember und sie hatten sich mit Harry und Ginny verabredet. Zuerst würden sie zusammen essen und dann wollte Hermine mit den anderen mit in die Stadt, natürlich musste sie Ron da noch überreden, denn der liebt es nämlich sonst immer Silvester zu Hause zu verbringen.

Sie wollte heute aber endlich mal wieder in die Stadt, entweder in die Winkelgasse oder zuerst in die Winkelgasse und dann raus zum London Eye, wo die Muggelparty stattfand.

Sie war schon ewig nicht mehr dort gewesen, Harry und Ginny hingegen gingen jedes Jahr dort hin. Molly würde auch auf die Kinder aufpassen. Es war also alles schon geplant, Ron musste nur noch zustimmen!

„Ich komm ja schon!", er zog sich eilig die Krawatte zurecht und sah Hermine fragend an. „Na, kann ich so bei meiner Schwester auftauchen, ohne dass sie sich wieder aufregt, dass ich immer das Gleiche anhabe?"

Hermine musterte ihn überrascht, Ron in einem gut sitzenden Anzug zu sehen, war wirklich eine Seltenheit. „Definitiv wird sie das heute nicht sagen können!", sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn länger.

"Dad, was hast du denn da an?", Rose kam gerade von oben runter.

"Dein Dad hat sich heute mal für Tante Ginny raus geputzt, die regt sich doch jedes Jahr auf, dass er immer das Gleiche trägt...", natürlich war da auch ein Hintergedanke im Spiel, denn wenn sie wirklich in die Stadt verschwinden würden, dann wäre das der passende Aufzug und nur das.

Hermine selber hatte ein schwarzes, kurzes Kleid an, ihre High-Heels, die sie wirklich nur SELTEN bis gar nicht trug, passten perfekt dazu. Einen passenden schwarzen Mantel trug sie darüber. Natürlich hatte sie sich mit einem Wärmezauber belegt, sonst würde sie wahrscheinlich noch erfrieren.

Ihre Haare fielen ihr heute in schönen Locken über die Schulter und sie hatte sich zur Feier des Tages etwas stärker geschminkt.

„OH... sieht gut aus!", sie lief gleich weiter, um sich auch warm anzuziehen.

„Du siehst heute auch gut aus...", flüsterte Ron ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor er mit Rose schon mal hinaus ging.

Hermine sah ihm nach und schmunzelte. "Danke!", sie nahm noch ihre Tasche undverließ ebenfalls das Haus, um mit ihrer kleinen Familie nur ein paar Häuser weiter zu gehen, wo sie bereits erwartet wurden.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich...", begrüßte Harry sie. „Rose, James ist oben, ihr könnt ja noch etwas spielen, bevor wir dann essen..."

Rose ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, sofort war sie auf dem Weg nach oben.

Hermine lachte und folgte Harry ins Wohnzimmer. „Ginny!", sie umarmte ihre Freundin lange und sah sie an, „Du siehst fantastisch aus!"

„Oh, na DAS kann ich definitiv zurückgeben, neben dir seh ich ja so aus als hätte ich einen Müllsack an...!", sie lachte aber gleich.

„Du bist doch verrückt", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und folgte Ginny dann und setzte sich zu ihr. "Ich denke, so kann Ron auch raus, oder?", Hermine deutete auf diesen und sah Ginny fragend an. „Jetzt darfst du mir auch verraten, wie du das mit ihm regeln willst?"

"Das ist mein Geheimnis, du wirst es schon noch früh genug erfahren." Ginny grinste und sah zu den Männern, die sich auch langsam setzten. Es wurde noch eine Zeit lang geredet, bevor es schließlich Essen gab. Sie wollten ja nicht, dass Ron vom Fleisch fiel.

**...:::...**

Nachdem sie fast eineinhalb Stunden gegessen hatten, machten es sich die Erwachsenen wieder im Wohnzimmer bequem, während Rose und James wieder hoch gingen, um weiter zu spielen.

Hermine lehnte sich an Ron und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Ich bin so voll... ich platze gleich aus meinem Kleid!"

„Naaa, lieber nicht!", lachte Ginny und lehnte ebenso an Harry, sah zu diesem und nickte etwas.

„Sagt mal, was habt ihr denn jetzt noch so vor? Sind ja noch ein paar Stunden bis zum neuen Jahr…"

„Naja, wir werden wohl wieder heim gehen und uns das Feuerwerk ansehen, oder?", er sah zu Hermine.

"Mhh... eigentlich...", sie dreht sich mehr zu Ron und sah ihn an, „will ich nicht nur zu Hause herumsitzen, Ron...", sie sah ihn direkt an.

„Ach nein?" Er zog eine Augenbraun nach oben, sah zu den Potters und dann wieder zu Hermine. „Sag mal, habt ihr das etwa irgendwie geplant?"

„Was denn?", kam es mit Unschuldsmine von Hermine.

Ron begann etwas zu grinsen. „Deswegen sollte ich heute einen Anzug anziehen, ja?", er sah zu Ginny und diese grinste ebenso.

„Ach komm schon Ron, das wird lustig, Seamus und die anderen kommen auch...", meinte Ginny gleich darauf.

"Und was ist mit Rose?", er sah Hermine fragend an.

„Molly hat sich freiwillig zum Kindersitten bereitgestellt, du weißt doch, wie gern sie die Kinder um sich hat." Hermine küsste ihn kurz, "Komm schon Ron, das wird bestimmt toll... bitte", sie sah ihn flehend an.

„Pfff... ihr habt das alles geplant...", er schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen, nickte kurz darauf aber auch schon. „Gut, dann lasst uns eben in der Stadt noch feiern gehen!"

"Juhu..!" Hermine umarmte Ron sofort und küsste ihn länger.

**...:::...**

Nach gut einer weiteren Stunde, brachen sie auch endlich auf. Als alle angezogen waren, die Kinder ihre Sachen zum übernachten hatten, verschwanden sie zuerst zu Molly in den Fuchsbau. Dort hielt sie Molly nochmal 30 Minuten auf, sodass es bereits fast 22:00 Uhr war, als sie endlich in der Winkelgasse eintrafen. .

„Ich dachte schon, wir kommen dort nie weg!", murrte Ron und zog etwas an seiner Krawatte, die Molly ihm enger gezogen hatte, „...und umbringen will sie mich wohl auch noch... oh man...", er holte Luft und sah zu den anderen, die ihn grinsend beobachteten. „Was denn?"

„Gar nichts", Hermine lachte etwas und hakte sich bei ihm unter, „also, lasst uns zu den anderen gehen!" Sie sah zu Ginny und Harry, die voraus gingen und denen sie folgten. "Jetzt sei nicht so Ron, es wird bestimmt toll werden und die anderen haben wir doch auch schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

Ron rümpfte die Nase, nickte dann aber, naja, was tat man nicht alles für seine Frau?

„Seamus!" Hermine ließ Ron los und ging zu einem ihrer alten Schulfreunde, um diesen zu umarmen. „Wie gehst dir? Du siehst gut aus!"

Seamus lächelte und erwiderte Hermines Umarmung augenblicklich. "Gut geht's mir! Und dir oder besser euch? Es grenzt ja schon an ein Wunder, euch hier anzutreffen...", er lachte und begrüßte dann auch Ron.

„Ja, wir haben Ron ein gaanz kleines bisschen ausgetrickst und jetzt sind wir hier", sie grinste zu Ron, „und jetzt ist er etwas genervt, weil Molly ihm einen Vortrag gehalten hat...", sie winkte ab, „wird sich schon legen!" Sie sah zu Ron und dieser verschwand mit Harry an die Bar, um etwas zu trinken zu holen. Hermine selber wandte sich wieder zu Seamus und seiner Freundin.

Ginny gesellte sich auch noch zu ihnen dazu, ebenso tauchten nach einiger Zeit auch noch Neville und seine Frau auf. Ja, jetzt ging das große Erzählen los. Es war immerhin viel passiert in der letzten Zeit, vor allem wollten aber fast alle wissen, wie es denn für Hermine in Hogwarts lief!

…:::…

„Bei Merlin…", sie hielt sich den Bauch vor lauter Lachen, Seamus war immer noch der beste Geschichtenerzähle, den es gab, „ich… ich brauch erst mal was zu trinken… und du wartest mit der Geschichte, bis ich wieder hier bin!", sie sah ihn tadelnd an, ging dann aber lachend davon und zurück zur Bar. Als sie ein neues Getränk in der Hand hatte, bahnte sie sich den Weg zurück zu den anderen, doch diese waren, wie sie nun feststellen musste, nicht mehr da, wo sie sein sollten. „Na klasse…." Sie sah sich um, doch sah keinen. Nicht einmal Ginnys oder Rons rotes Haar stachen heraus und das musste heißen, dass sie das Lokal verlassen hatten.

Hermine sah sich noch eine Zeit lang suchend um, holte dann aber ihren Mantel und drängte sich langsam aus dem Gebäude, es wurde langsam richtig voll hier. Endlich draußen angekommen, wurde es aber zuerst nicht besser, sie suchte weiter nach dem besten Weg und als sie schon dachte, die andern endlich gefunden zu haben, wurde sie schon in eine andere Person geschupst.

Diese Person, eindeutig männlich, legte einen Arm um sie und fing sie dann noch auf, bevor sie noch mit ihrem Hintern den Boden küsste.

„OH… tut mir…", sie sah langsam auf und hielt in ihren Worten inne, „Draco?", kam es viel zu überrascht von ihr. Sie starrte in seinen eisgrauen Augen und schluckte etwas, sie spürte und sah seinen direkten Blick auf sich. Ihr Mantel war noch offen, also hatte er den "besten" Blick auf ihre... ihr Outfit.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich aus ihrer Starre lösen konnte, den wiedergewonnen festen Halt unter ihren Füßen nutzte sie, um sich sogleich von ihm wegzudrücken. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen musste einfach sein, nur Merlin wusste, was sonst vielleicht gleich passiert wäre. „Granger…", antwortet er ihr nun auch auf ihr `Draco`, „was machst du denn hier? Ganz alleine? Hast du Wiesel endlich verlassen?", er grinste und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und schnaubte etwas. „Ich hab Ron keines Falls verlassen, ich such ihn... eigentlich alle gerade... und glaub mir, ich wollte dir am aller wenigsten über den Weg laufen!"

Draco grinste selbstgefällig und musterte sie erneut. „Verstehe… nun, dann solltest du sie vielleicht weiter suchen?"

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihm in die Augen. „Werde ich auch machen…", sie wollte gerade gehen, als sie eine andere Frauenstimme hinter sich hörte und sich zu dieser wandte.

„Draco? Wer ist das denn?"

‚_Astoria'_ schoss es Hermine sofort durch den Kopf und sie drehte sich langsam wieder zu ihnen, begann die Frau, die nun an Dracos Seite stand, zu mustern.

Astoria sah wirklich gut aus, viel besser als sie es jemals tun würde. Mit ihrem blonden Haar - nicht so platinblond wie Dracos - ihren Augen… grüne Smaragde und ihrer Figur? Von der durfte sie gleich gar nicht anfangen, die war ebenso umwerfend und sie hatte schon ein Kind bekommen?

_'Schönheits-OP...'_ dachte Hermine, als sie sie so ansah.

Das passende Kleid, das sie trug, rundete das Ganze natürlich auch noch ab.

„Das? Granger…", antwortete Draco und Astoria sah überrascht zurück zu Hermine.

„Weasley", mischte sich Hermine gleich ein und hielt Astoria ihre Hand hin „Hermine Weasley!", stellte sie sich selber vor und schenkte ihr ein `nettes` Lächeln. Sie würde es niemals zugeben, aber sie war ein ganz kleines, großes bisschen eifersüchtig und kam sich gleichzeitig blöd dabei vor. Was hatte sie denn gedacht, das Draco diese Frau verlassen würde? Egal welche Probleme sie hatten, sie war die PERFEKTE Malfoy.

„Astoria Malfoy", sie nahm ihre Hand und stellte sich, wenn auch nicht nötig, ebenso vor, „…bei Merlin, ich hab dich gar nicht mehr wieder erkannt!", sie lächelte, „Ich hab dich in der Schulzeit immer ein bisschen beneidet!"

„Oh, was? Du hast mich beneidet? Weswegen… wenn ich fragen darf?", sie lachte, weil sie verwirrt war.

„Naja, du hattest immer die besten Noten und es hat immer alles so leicht bei dir ausgesehen und dann noch das mit Viktor Krum…", sie schmunzelte und sah zu Draco hoch, „du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass sie sich so verändert hat…!"

Hörte Hermine etwa Eifersucht aus ihren Worten heraus? Das war nicht möglich, oder doch? „Oh bitte, Astoria…", sie lachte, „das war leider gar nicht leicht, aber dass ich Draco in allen Fächern schlagen musste und es schlussendlich auch geschafft habe, war wirklich eine kleine Motivation…", sie grinste zu Draco.

„Glaub mir, das nervt ihn heute noch!" Astoria war es nun die lachen musste, als sie ihren Mann Murren hörte.

„Ach wirklich? Tja… passiert wohl nicht alle Tage…", sie begann nun ebenso zu lachen und trank dann einen Schluck. Über den Rand des Glases sah sie aber zu Draco und es gefiel ihr. Es gefiel ihr, wie er sie ansah, wie er zu Astoria sah und wie unangenehm ihm diese Situation war.

„Das stimmt gar nicht…!", meinte Draco nun doch und sah Astoria an. „Das war einmal… in den letzten... 10 Jahren!"

„Oh… mein Lieber, da verwechselst du wohl etwas, hm? In den letzten paar Wochen hast du dich sogar ein paar Mal darüber aufgeregt!", meinte Astoria etwa tadelnd.

„Astoria!", schnitt er ihr nun doch das Wort ab.

Hermine musste noch breiter grinsen. „Armer Malfoy… hätte ich gewusst, dass dich das noch immer soo mitnimmt, dann hätte ich dir sicher mein Abschlusszeugnis zukommen lassen… damit du wenigstens etwas zum Kaputtmachen hast…"

„Granger…", meinte er nun etwas ernster zu ihr und wollte noch was sagen, doch spürte er einen Ellbogen von Astoria in seiner Seite. Er sah seine Frau länger an, wurde dann aber von einer lästigen Stimme zum Aufsehen gebracht.

„Da bist du ja!" Ron kam von der Seite. „Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht, du warst auf einmal weg!"

Hermine sah zu ihm, „Ich war weg? Ihr wart das doch, ich war nur kurz an der Bar und dann bin ich zurück gekommen und ihr wart weg und dann hab ich euch gesucht!"

„Wiesel, sie ist alt genug. Ich denke, sie würde auch alleine nach Hause finden...", kam es beiläufig von Draco, er wollte wohl auf sich aufmerksam machen. Oh ja und jetzt wurde es auch für Hermine unangenehm und als sie zu ihm sah, sah sie dieses Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Sie hätte ihn erwürgen oder ihm einen Zauber an den Hals hetzen können, irgendetwas eben!

„Malfoy… du auch hier?", Ron legte einen Arm um Hermine und zog sie an sich.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, „Ron, bitte… beruhig dich. Ich hab keinen Fluch oder dergleichen abbekommen, ich hab mich nur etwas mit Astoria unterhalten und Draco stand eben... daneben…!", sie zuckte mit den Schultern und machte nun doch endlich ihren Mantel ganz zu.

Ron sah sie fragend an, plötzlich fiel ihm auch die Frau neben Draco auf und er stellte sich ebenfalls kurz vor.

Hermine beugte sich derweil etwas weiter zu Draco, „Schraub dieses Grinsen ab, oder ich hetze dir gleich wirklich noch einen Fluch an den Hals…", zischte sie zu ihm, sah ihn länger an und lächelte sofort wieder, sobald Ron wieder ganz bei ihr war. „Wollt ihr denn nicht mit zu uns kommen? Wir wollen nachher noch zum London Eye?"

Ein Stimmen Wirr-War war gleich darauf zu vernehmen. Ron und Draco sahen sie entgeistert an und von Ron kam ein ermahnendes „Hermine!", von Draco hörte man ein entschlossenes „Nein!" und Astoria war die Einzige, die der Idee zustimmte.

„Toll!", Hermine lächelte, „dann sollten wir gleich mal zu den anderen… ist ja schon fast Mitternacht und wir wollen doch zum Feuerwerk am London Eye sein!" Hermine drehte sich um, nahm Rons Hand und ging mit ihm los.

„Was soll das?", flüsterte Ron ihr fragend zu.

„Was soll was?", sie sah ihn fragend an, „Draco ist jetzt ein Kollege von mir und Harry und ich haben dir schon erzählt, dass er sich verändert hat. Außerdem ist Astoria auch nett."

„Draco... und du hast dich schon mit seiner Frau angefreundet?", Ron sah sie entgeistert an, dass das bei Frauen immer so schnell ging, verwunderte ihn immer wieder!

„Ja! Wieso denn auch nicht?", die Braunhaarige sah ihn fragend an.

Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging dann weiter, er musste sie ja zu den anderen führen. Hermine sah derweil kurz über die Schulter zu den anderen und ihre Augen trafen sich mit denen von Draco. Sie drehte den Kopf aber gleich wieder nach vorne und folgte Ron dann.

…:::…

Kurz nachdem Hermine und Ron sich umgedreht hatten, wandte sich auch Draco an Astoria. „Was soll dass? Wieso willst du da auf einmal mit?", er sah seine Frau fragend an.

„Wieso?", sie sah ihn auch an, aber ihr Blick war mit einem Mal etwas dunkler. „Weil ich sehen will, was denn so toll an `Granger` ist? Oh, du brauchst gar nicht zu wiedersprechen, denkst du wirklich, ich hab deine Blicke nicht gesehen?", sie ahnte schon länger dass er sie betrog, aber als sie die zwei zusammen gesehen hatte, ging ihr ein Licht auf. Jetzt ging es nur dran zu sehen, ob es auch wirklich stimmte.

„Bei Merlin, was? Langsam hab ich wirklich das Gefühl, dass du nicht mehr bei Sinnen bist!", meinte Draco und sah nach vorne, als Hermine gerade zurück sah. „Da ist absolut nichts! Mit niemandem!", fügte er etwas gereizt hinzu und sah wieder zu Astoria.

Astoria sah den Blick natürlich und sah gleich wieder zu Draco, „Natürlich…", sie sah von ihm weg und setzte wieder ihr Lächeln auf.

…:::…

„Wir haben noch jemanden gefunden!", verkündete Hermine, als sie wieder bei den anderen waren und trat etwas beiseite, damit Draco und Astoria nach vorne treten konnten.

Natürlich wurden alle Augenpaare sofort größer, wie sollte es auch anders sein?

„Potter, Finnigan, Longbottom…", er nickte zu allen und auch zu den Frauen der Männer, Astoria machte es anders, sie schleimte sich bei jedem ein und blieb dann auch gleich bei den Frauen stehen, um mit diesen zu reden. Sie war wirklich ein kleines Biest.

„Na Malfoy…", Harry nickte zu ihm, „und Weihnachten… schön gefeiert?", er wollte hier doch tatsächlich ein Gespräch beginnen, doch funktionierte es nicht ganz. So standen die Männer erstmal beisammen und schwiegen sich an, bis Seamus irgendwann einfach einen Witz riss und damit das Eis brach.

Hermine fand dafür, dass sich Astoria viel zu sehr und viel zu gut eingefügt hatte, und so kam es auch, dass sie sich wirklich beobachtet fühlte und dieses Mal nicht etwa von Draco, nein, von Astoria selbst.

Sie sah auf, als sie erneut einen Blick auf sich spürte und natürlich traf ihr Blick dann auf dieses grüne Augenpaar, das sich förmlich in sie rein brannte.

„Wollen wir dann los?", Hermine sah auf und zu den Anderen.

Ginny nickte gleich „Ja!"

Es dauerte noch etwas, bis sie alle startklar waren und dann zusammen verschwanden. Kurz darauf waren sie schon direkt in London, mussten aber noch etwas weiter gehen, um den perfekten Platz zu finden. So standen sie dann nicht direkt beim London Eye mitten im Rummel, sondern etwas abseits und waren trotzdem nicht alleine, hatten aber wirklich den perfekten Blick.

„Es ist gleich Mitternacht, ich hol uns noch schnell Sekt!", meinte Hermine zu ihnen und noch bevor Ron oder die anderen etwas sagen konnten, war sie schon auf dem Weg zu dem kleinen Stand. Leider war sie aber nicht die Einzige, der noch eingefallen war, dass sie noch Sekt brauchten. _‚Verdammt…',_ sie sah sich um, doch sah es nicht so aus als würde es schneller gehen.

„Ungeduldig?", die Stimme ließ sie sofort zusammenzucken.

„Malfoy, was willst du….? Ich hab gesagt, ich besorg uns den Sekt…", sie sah ihn über die Schulter an.

„Tja... und wie willst du 10 Gläser tragen?"

„Schon mal was von einem Tablett gehört?", sie sah wieder nach vorne.

Draco lachte etwas, „Schon gut... ich dachte nur, ich bin mal... naja, nett und helfe dir."

Jetzt war es an Hermine, wieder zu lachen, „Du und nett? Hab ich das gerade richtig verstanden?"

Er kam ihrem Ohr näher. „Oh ja, also genieß es lieber…"

Hermine drehte sich nun ganz um und war ihm dann viel zu nah. Wer hatte ihm bitteschön erlaubt, dass er so dicht hinter ihr stehen durfte? Sie machte einen winzigen Schritt zurück und sah ihn dann wieder an. „Astoria beobachtet mich….", meinte sie schließlich und sah an ihm vorbei, schloss aber kurz die Augen, eine Welle seines Parfüms streifte sie.

Draco wich auch wieder etwas zurück. „Ich weiß… sie denkt, wir haben was miteinander…. Lächerlich!"

Sie erstarrte. „Sie… was?", die junge Frau sah Draco sofort wieder an, „Das hat sie nicht gesagt, oder?"

„Naja… doch, auf ihre Art zumindest…", er grinste. „Hast du etwas Angst? Oder wie soll ich diesen Blick deuten? Hab ich irgendwas verpasst? Läuft zwischen uns denn irgendwas? Ich kann mich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern…", er spielte natürlich darauf an, dass Hermine ihn die Wochen vor Weihnachten richtig ignoriert hatte.

Hermine schluckte schwer und schloss die Augen. „Nein, wie kommst du auf diese Idee?" Sie drehte sich nun wieder von ihm weg und ging ein paar Schritte nach vorne. _‚Ich könnte... nein, ich sollte ihn erwürgen, oh bitte, lass mich ihn erwürgen…'_

Draco lachte erneut und sah kurz nach hinten, niemand konnte sie hier sehen, er sah langsam wieder nach vorne zu der Frau vor ihm und leckte sich über die Unterlippe. „Noch knapp 5 Minuten… hm, ich denke wir schaffen es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zurück…"

„Oh nein…", sie seufzte, „dann holen wir das Trinken vielleicht danach?"

„Komm schon Granger, willst du dich dann nochmal anstellen? Dein Ronnyschatzihasi oder wie du ihn auch immer nennen magst, wird auch 5 Minuten später einen Kuss von dir bekommen können…"

„Was? Ronnyschatziwas?", sie sah ihn entgeistert an, „Ich bevorzuge einfach nur Ron"

„Wie auch immer…", er murrte und sah auf die Leute vor ihnen.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wissen würde, würde ich meinen du versuchst heute ja richtig witzig zu sein… Was für ein seltenes Bild…", sie lächelte.

Draco gefiel es, Hermine selber fiel es wohl nicht auf, aber sie lachte heute wirklich oft und ausgelassen, da machte er sich auch mal zum Affen. Er musste zugeben, ihr Lachen gefiel ihm, es gefiel ihm sogar sehr gut. Hatten sich ihre Probleme mit Ron etwa in Luft aufgelöst? Das wäre definitiv sehr schlecht…

Er wurde aber jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein einstimmiges Rufen, oder eher Geschrei, losging.

„Was? Schon?" Hermine drehte sich nun wieder ganz um und sah zu Draco und dann zum Big Ben, „Eins…", und dann rutschte der Stundenzeiger weiter auf 00:00:01.

Draco sah auch auf die große Uhr und dann langsam zu Hermine. „Sieht so aus….", er musterte sie eine Zeit lang und wartete, bis sie ihn ansah, was kurz darauf auch geschah.

Hermine schluckte ein wenig und versuchte seinem Blick zuerst auszuweichen, doch trafen sich ihre Blicke dann doch, „Froh…-", weiter kam sie nicht, denn da lagen seine Lippen schon auf ihren.

Draco war ihr einfach immer näher gekommen und dann lagen seine Lippen schon auf ihren. Einen Arm legte er um sie und zog sie langsam näher an sich heran. Es fiel auch gar nicht auf, denn um sie herum küsste sich eh jeder und naja, da hatte er einfach die Gunst der Stunde ergriffen und tat es ebenso. Außerdem kam noch als kleiner Bonus dazu, dass es jetzt gerade Hermine war und nicht Astoria... diese konnte auch noch weitere fünf Minuten warten.

„Hm…", Hermines Augen schlossen sich sofort und eine Hand wanderte augenblicklich in seinen Nacken, um ihn auch näher an sich zu ziehen, während sie den Kuss erwiderte. Es war so schön und so gut wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte, nein, eigentlich war es noch viel besser.

Dracos Lippen waren so weich und warm, obwohl es hier so eiskalt war, dann noch sein warmer Körper, an welchen er sie mit seinen starken Armen zog und schlussendlich noch das Feuerwerk, das um sie herum stattfand. Besser konnte ein Jahr doch gar nicht anfangen, oder?

„Happy New Year…", flüsterte er ihr zu, als er sich von ihr gelöst hatte, sie aber noch nicht losließ. Er sah sie schon länger an und musste lächeln.

Hermine schluckte und blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor sie ihn auch wieder ganz ansah. Sie lächelte ebenso und nickte. „Wünsch ich dir auch…", flüsterte sie mit brüchiger Stimme zurück.

„He! Hey, ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber was wollt ihr bestellen?", wurden sie schlussendlich aus ihrer Trance gerissen. Sie waren wohl endlich an der Bar angekommen.

Draco hatte sie nun doch losgelassen und wandte sich an den Typen hinter der Bar, „Zehn Gläser Sekt…".

Sie stand einfach neben ihm und sah ihn von der Seite aus an.

Das wollte sie nicht mehr tun, das war einer ihrer Vorsätze fürs neue Jahr gewesen und Punkt Mitternacht hatte sie ihn schon wieder gebrochen? Wieso war er so… so zärtlich? Bis jetzt war es immer leidenschaftlich gewesen, aber das hier, zu Silvester, mit dem Feuerwerk… war das sowas wie ein Zeichen?

„Wollen wir? Hallo?", Draco stieß sie etwas an, da er keine Hand frei hatte, „Granger?"

Hermine sah auf und nickte, „Was, oh… äh ja, sorry… klar…", sie nickte erneut und nahm das zweite Tablett und folgte Draco dann schweigend, doch kaum waren sie wieder bei den anderen, ging sie gleich zu Ron und küsste diesen. Draco tat dies auch bei Astoria… leider.

Rons Kuss war halbherzig, eher nur ein schnelles Bussi, aber Kuss? Nein, ein richtiger Kuss war es mit Draco gewesen, ein guter Kuss, ein sehr, sehr guter Kuss, den sie lieber nochmal hätte, als dieses Etwas von Ron. „Frohes neues Jahr, Ron…", sie lächelte und ging dann zu den anderen, um es diesen auch zu wünschen.

Als sie schlussendlich vor Draco und Astoria stand, umarmte sie Astoria kurz und Draco hielt sie dann, höflich wie sie war, die Hand hin, doch dieser zog sie langsam ebenfalls an sich und gab ihr ein Küsschen links und rechts, wie die anderes es eben auch gemacht hatten. "Frohes Neues, Granger!", er nickte und ließ sie wieder los.

Hermine stand zuerst nur wie angewurzelt da und nickte etwas, "Äh, ja, wünsch ich dir... auch", doch ging sie schnell wieder zu Ron zurück und trank einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. Sie versuchte sich auf das Feuerwerk zu konzentrieren, doch schweifte ihr Blick immer wieder zu Draco ab, der sehr gut in ihrem Blickfeld stand.

_'Hermine... verdammt, hör endlich auf! Das ist doch nicht normal, neben dir steht dein Ehemann!',_ sie seufzte und legte ihren Kopf dann auf Rons Schulter und schloss die Augen. Was würde dieses Jahr denn wirklich für sie bringen?

Nun, zuallererst würde sie wieder zurück nach Hogwarts fahren und dann? Dann musste sie sich endlich klar werden, was sie noch für Ron empfand und ob es wirklich noch einen Sinn hatte, so wie sie es zu Weihnachten noch gehofft hatte...

"Happy New Year", flüsterte sie leise zu sich selbst...


	10. Neustart oder so…

_Hey meine Lieben,_

_um euch nicht noch länger warten zu lassen und da ich auch nicht weiß ob ich heute noch zeit haben werde, kommt das Kapitel jetzt schon online, bevor ich ins Bett gehe!_

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und die Review antworten findet ihr dann am Ende vom Kapitel. _

_Have fun! :)_

**Kapitel 10 – Neustart oder so…**

Die restlichen Ferien vergingen für Hermine wie im Flug. Nach Silvester war es nur noch eine Woche, bis Hogwarts sie endlich wieder haben würde und sie musste noch einiges an Arbeit nachholen.

Zuerst dachte sie, sie würde genug Zeit in den Ferien haben und eigentlich schob sie die Arbeit nur ungern auf, aber Hermine konnte wirklich nicht ahnen, dass Ron so war, wie er nun mal war…

So verbrachte sie die restliche Woche damit, die Arbeit doch noch zu erledigen und gleichzeitig für Ron und Rose da zu sein. Einen positiven Nebeneffekt hatte das Ganze dann aber doch noch, sie hatte absolut keine Zeit an Draco und Silvester zu denken!

Dafür kam der Moment der Wahrheit am Tag der Abreise oder eher der Wieder-Anreise nach Hogwarts. Aus einem ihr noch unerklärlichem Grund musste Draco doch tatsächlich den Hogwarts-Express am Samstag vor Schulbeginn nehmen, anstatt wie Harry mit dem Portschlüssel direkt montags anzureisen…

„Granger", schnarrte es von der Abteiltür her und Hermine sah sofort von ihren Pergamenten auf.

„Malfoy? Was…", sie sah sich um, nein, sie saß noch immer alleine in dem Abteil (Rose war bei ihren Freunden). „Was machst du hier?", ihr Blick verfolgte ihn, bis er die Tür hinter sich zuzog und sich langsam setzte.

„Oh, sind wir also wieder bei Malfoy? Jetzt bin ich aber wirklich traurig…", ein Grinsen umspielte sein Gesicht und er machte es sich auf dem Sitz bequem. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde er das Abteil so schnell nochmal verlassen.

„Nein… Was machst du _hie_r?", sie deutete auf das Abteil und ging auf seine Anspielung lieber erst gar nicht ein.

„Du enttäuscht mich wirklich immer wieder… Schon mal daran gedacht, dass die anderen Abteile voll sind?"

„Äh… nein?", sie sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, „da der halbe Zug leer ist, denk ich das eher nicht!", sie war es nun die Grinsen musste. „Hast du mich etwa vermisst? Oooh, wie süüüß!", sie lachte und sah ihn weiterhin fragend an.

Draco war es nun, der sie länger ohne ein Wort zu sagen, anstarrte. Er hatte gerade wirklich vergessen, dass es nicht Schulbeginn war und dass der Zug daher auch wirklich leer war. „Natürlich Granger, ich hab dein nerviges Gequatsche vermisst, ich hab mich jede Minute danach verzehrt in deiner Nähe zu sein!", meinte er nun sarkastisch.

Hermine grinste noch immer, wandte sich dann aber, ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern, wieder ihren Sachen zu. Sie würde ihn einfach ignorieren, darin war sie schließlich mittlerweile auch schon eine Meisterin und die Arbeit lenkte sie ab.

Es gelang ihr auch wirklich lange, bis sie ein Atem streifte. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, so schreckte sie auch gleich hoch, was wieder zur Folge hatte, dass ihr Kopf mit Dracos zusammenstieß. „Aua!", sie wich abrupt zurück und rieb sich die Stirn.

„Verdammt, Granger, was soll das werden? Willst du mich umbringen?", er hielt sich ebenfalls den Kopf und setzte sich wieder etwas zurück.

„War leider nicht beabsichtigt", kam es zerknirscht von ihr, „Wieso musst du mich auch so erschrecken? Ich arbeite und dann, dann… pustest du mir… ich mein, dann bläst, pustest du mich an!", sie sah ihn nur kurz an, wandte ihren Blick dann aber sehr schnell zum Fenster ab, während sie sich weiterhin den Kopf hielt.

Draco räusperte sich nach längerem. „Tut mir leid", kam es genuschelt von ihm. Man verstand es kaum, aber man konnte erahnen, was er meinte.

Hermine sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm und nickte dann ein wenig. „Schon gut… Mach's einfach nicht mehr wieder…", sie schluckte und sah dann wieder zum Fenster hinaus.

…**.**

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie nun schon schweigend da, draußen wurde es langsam dunkel, also waren sie wohl auch bald da. Hermine hatte immer wieder zu Draco gelugt und lehnte sich schlussendlich seufzten zurück, um ihn dann ganz anzusehen. „Wieso hast du mich zu Silvester geküsst?" Es lag ihr schon seitdem er zu ihr ins Abteil getreten war auf der Zunge und jetzt fragte sie einfach, bevor sie gar keine Chance mehr haben würde, denn die Chance würde verstreichen, wenn sie bald aus dem Zug aussteigen würden.

Draco sah nicht von seinem Buch auf. „Wieso hast du ihn erwidert?"

„Das… ich hab zuerst gefragt", wimmelte sie seine Frage gleich wieder ab.

Der Blondhaarige begann zu lächeln (ja, es musste definitiv ein Lächeln sein, eines von Draco MALFOY!) und sah dann langsam auf. „Naja, lass es mich so ausdrücken… um uns herum haben es alle gemacht, deswegen dachte ich, es wäre passend… und du Granger?"

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Das war der Grund? Nur weil alle Anderen es auch gemacht haben, deswegen hatte er sich gedacht, es wäre passend?

„Ich.. was?"

„Wieso du den Kuss erwidert hast?", fragte er nochmal.

‚_Weil ich ihn gut fand? Weil ich die ganze Zeit an dich gedacht habe und an die Küsse... weil ich mich in dich… Hermine, hör auf damit!'_ „Weil es alle um uns herum auch getan haben… weswegen denn sonst? Ha…", sie lachte etwas und sah wieder weg _‚Oh bei Merlin, das kann so doch nicht weiter gehen….'_

Draco nickte. „Dachte ich's mir doch", er musterte sie eine Zeit lang, sah dann aber doch wieder in sein Buch, es schien interessanter als Hermine.

Beide wussten insgeheim, dass das Gespräch nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, doch gaben sie es nicht zu.

Vorerst.

…**:::…**

Die restliche Zugfahrt verging daraufhin in Hermines Augen – leider – viel zu langsam. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet und bildete es sich auch gewiss nicht ein, sie hatte Draco nämlich auch ein paar Mal dabei ertappt.

Es fühlte sich irgendwie auch gut an, begehrt zu werden, wenn er sie denn nicht auslachte, aber darüber konnte sie sich nicht mehr zu lange Gedanken machen, denn der Zug fuhr schließlich doch irgendwann im Bahnhof ein.

„Malfoy, würdest du vielleicht die Güte besitzen und den Weg frei machen? Ich will hier nicht übernachten und schon gar nicht mit dir!", Hermine stand hinter Draco, der sich erst jetzt gemütlich anzog und seine Sachen, die er im Abteil verstreut hatte, zusammen packte. Sie waren aber schon längst angekommen und der Zug war bestimmt schon leer.

„Keine Panik, der Zug verschwindet nicht einfach, also können wir hier – Merlin sei Dank – auch nicht eingesperrt werden und das Essen wirst du schon nicht verpassen", er sah kurz zu ihr, „obwohl es dir ganz gut tun würde", grinste er hämisch und setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung.

„Was?" Hermine starrte ihm erst kurz nach, bevor sie ihm folgte. „Hältst du mich etwa für fett?", sie sah ihn perplex an und hielt ihn fest, als er einfach weiter gehen wollte, „Malfoy!"

Draco musste stehen bleiben und wandte seinen Kopf langsam zu ihr. „Hast zu Weihnachten etwas zu viel… nun ja Frustschokolade gegessen… was dir natürlich nicht zu verübeln wäre, bei Wiesel." Daraufhin ging er einfach weiter, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Du hältst mich also wirklich für fett!", verunsichert sah sie an sich herab. „Ich hab nicht zugenommen, Malfoy!", sie holte schnell zu ihm auf und ging dann neben ihm her, „und… eigentlich wüsste ich auch gar nicht, was dich das angeht… und nein, ich hab keine… keine Frustschokolade oder dergleichen gegessen!" _‚und wenn doch, dann nicht so viel…'_

„Wie du meinst, Granger", er sah sie von der Seite aus an und nickte.

Hermine schnaufte und sah ihn eine Weile an, ging dann aber mit schnellen Schritten davon, um sich sogleich in die letzte Kutsche zu setzen. Gerade als auch Draco einsteigen wollte, fuhr diese los.

Sein Fluchen konnte sie noch deutlich hören, was sie nur noch breiter Grinsen ließ. Tja, das hatte er nun davon, wenn er sie als fett bezeichnete, auch wenn er es nicht direkt gesagt hatte. Das sollte er lassen!

…**:::…**

Viel besser gelaunt, als sie es noch am Anreisetag war, startete Hermine in den ersten Schultag nach den Ferien. Die Stunden gingen ihr mittlerweile leicht von der Hand, sie hatte sich wieder an das Arbeiten gewöhnt und es macht auch wieder Spaß. Ihre Siebtklässler hatte sie schon auf dem UTZ Level und den anderen Schülern war es in den Stunden auch nicht mehr langweilig. Sie war recht zufrieden mit sich.

Gerade machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen, nachdem sie sich samstags noch auf die Waage gestellt hatte und sich auch genauestens gemustert hatte. Danach wusste sie zumindest, dass alles in Ordnung war. Gut, etwas Sport könnte sie generell machen, vielleicht, also ganz vielleicht würde sie es mal mit Joggen probieren. Genug Grünfläche stand ihr ja zur Verfügung.

„Das war nicht nett… am Samstag!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen als sie die Stimme so unerwartete neben sich hörte, „Malfoy…", sie begann aber gleich zu grinsen. Oh ja, es stimmte, `nett` war es wirklich nicht gewesen. Sie hatte sich die letzte Kutsche genommen und Draco zurückgelassen, der den ganzen Weg bis zum Schloss hoch gehen konnte. Für diesen sollte das eigentlich kein Problem sein, er sah doch ziemlich durchtrainiert aus…

Naja, dass es dann aber auch noch zu regnen beginnen sollte, damit konnte sie nun wirklich nicht rechnen, denn sie war schließlich auch keine Wetterhexe.

Daraus folgte natürlich, dass ein total durchnässter und auch verdreckter Draco Malfoy im Schloss ankam, was wiederrum auch wieder sein Gutes hatte, für Hermine zumindest.

Seinen Umhang hatte er über seine Tasche geworfen, seine Haare klebten wirr im Gesicht und das Hemd war durchsichtig, so als hätte er gar nichts angehabt und die Muskeln, die dadurch zu sehen waren, hatte sie auch leise seufzten lassen.

„Ach, nun sei mal nicht so… war doch sicher schön… so ein Spaziergang im Regen?", sie sah ihn von der Seite aus an, ging aber weiter.

„Spaziergang?", er hielt sie an ihrem Arm fest und zog sie zurück, um sie an die nächste Wand zu drängen. „Keine Ahnung, _was_ du in den Ferien genommen hast, aber du wirst eindeutig zu frech, Granger!"

Hermine sah überrascht zu ihm hoch, „Was genommen? Tut mir wirklich leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich habe absolut nichts genommen. Das hab ich ja wohl nicht nötig!", sie drückte ihn weg und ging an ihm vorbei. „Ich lass mir einfach nur nicht mehr alles gefallen", sie war von ihm los gekommen, „vor allem nicht mehr von dir!", damit drehte sie sich ganz um und ging weiter.

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck war gerade göttlich. Er hatte wohl selten von einer Frau Wiederspruch erhalten, denn meistens lagen sie ihm doch zu Füßen und taten das, was er wollte. Es tat gut ihn so zu sehen! Natürlich ließ sie sich das nicht anmerken.

Schritte.

Er folgte ihr.

„Malfoy? Was will-", sie hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht, doch gerade als sie das getan hatte, spürte sie zwei so bekannte Lippenpaare, die da eigentlich gar nicht sein sollten, auf ihren. „Mmmh", sie starrten sich gegenseitig in die Augen und Hermine wollte ihn auch wegdrücken, aber da hielt er ihre Handgelenke schon fest.

Sie begann im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gegen ihn zu kämpfen, gerade als sie ihren Kopf wegziehen wollte, da kamen seine Lippen ihren wieder nach. Das ging so lange weiter, bis sie erneut die Wand in ihrem Rücken spürte. Doch dieses Mal konnte sie sich nicht so einfach an ihm vorbei drängen, wie gerade vorher noch.

Sein schwerer Körper presste sich an ihren, ihre Hände drückte er mit sanfter Gewalt gegen die Wand, während seine Lippen besinnungslos weitermachten. Er war zu stark und die Gefühle, die sie wohl irgendwie, irgendwo tief in sich drinnen hatte ebenso, so dass Hermines Wiederstand schwand und sie aufgab. Mit einem langgezogenen, sehnsüchtigen Seufzen fielen ihre Augen zu und sie begann den Kuss zu erwidern. Ihre Gedanken wurden wirr, ihr Gehirn hörte auf zu arbeiten. Ihre Abwehrhaltung veränderte sich und sie drängte sich an ihn, während ihre Finger sich mit seinen verschränkten.

Tja und da war es dann auch, das erste Mal: Ein genüssliches Seufzen aus seinem Mund. Genoss er es etwa doch, also so richtig?

Hermine wich mit dem Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn fragend an, war aber auch froh als er zurückwich und wohl bemerkte was er hier eigentlich tat, denn mit einem Mal ließ er sie los und ging - mit einem letzten Blick auf sie - davon.

So schnell wie er aufgetaucht war, war er auch wieder verschwunden.

„Bei Merlin…", flüsterte Hermine zu sich und sah an sich hinab, um ihre Sachen wenigstens etwas zu richten. Als alles wieder dort saß, wo es sollte, ging sie endlich in die große Halle. Widererwartend war er nicht dort. _‚Er wird sich jetzt doch keine Gedanken darüber machen…',_ sie begrüßte Harry und setzte sich zu ihm. _‚Was wenn, wenn es ihm ebenfalls wirklich gefällt… und es ihm noch dazu Spaß macht?',_ sie hörte Harry nur mit halben Ohr zu und antwortete dementsprechend einsilbig.

Ihr Blick wanderte durch die Halle, über die Schüler und blieb an Scorpius hängen. _‚Ob er es ernst gemeint hat, dass Astoria etwas gemerkt hat? Vielleicht haben auch Harry und Ginny etwas bemerkt?',_ sie sah zu Harry _‚Was wird er von mir denken? Was werden Ginny und… Molly und alle anderen über mich denken? Gerade Malfoy',_ sie stoppte in ihren Gedanken. „Oh Gott…", so schnell hatte Harry Hermine wohl noch nie auf den Beinen gesehen.

„Hermine?" Harry war aufgestanden und sah ihr verwirrt hinterher, nach kurzer Schockstarre folgte er ihr aus der Halle.

….

Die Braunhaarige war auf schnellstem Weg nach oben verschwunden, mit einem Mal war ihr verdammt schlecht geworden und jetzt saß sie in ihrem Bad, nachdem sie sich übergeben musste und sah aus dem großen Fenster.

Erst das Klopfen an ihrer Badezimmertür bewegte sie zum Aufsehen.

„Hermine, ist alles okay bei dir?", es war Harry, der ihr gefolgt war.

Sie stand auf, spülte sich den Mund noch gründlich aus und öffnete dann die Badezimmertür mit einem matten Lächeln. „Ja, ich denke schon, ich hab nur was Falsches gegessen", mit diesen Worten ging sie an ihm vorbei und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer. „Mir geht's wirklich gut, Harry. Hör auf so zu schauen! Glaub mir einfach, okay?"

„Du hast fast gar nichts gegessen, wie willst du da was Falsches gegessen haben? Vielleicht wirst du krank? Du solltest zu Poppy!"

„Nein, wirklich Harry, mir geht's gut, hör auf!", Hermine lächelte, „Ich leg mich für eine Stunde hin, dann mach ich noch die zwei Stunden am Nachmittag und geh dann wirklich früh ins Bett, versprochen."

Harry sah sie weiterhin an, gab dann aber doch auf. Wenn Hermine sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, kam man(n) nur schwer dagegen an. „Soll ich Ron zumindest Bescheid geben?"

„Nein!", sie stand wieder auf und brachte Harry zur Tür, „Es geht mir doch gut und du wirst niemanden auch nur ein Wort sagen, versprochen?"

Harry seufzte, nickte dann jedoch, „Versprochen…" Eine Zeit lang sah er sie noch an, verließ dann aber doch das Zimmer, auch wenn er immer noch besorgt schien.

Hermine lehnte sich an die wieder geschlossene Tür und schloss ihre Augen für ein paar Momente. Ihr war etwas schwindlig, doch sonst ging es ihr gut.

So wie sie es Harry versprochen hatte, machte sie es vorerst auch. Sie döste zuerst auf der Couch, machte dann ihre zwei Stunden am Nachmittag und ging daraufhin mit einer Tasse Tee und einem mulmigen Gefühl ins Bett.

Mittlerweile hatte sie eine Ahnung, eine Vermutung, was los sein könnte…

Und es gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht!

...:::...

_**Karou:**_

Tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ab jetzt werde ich die Kapitel wieder regelmäßig online stellen. Dann, wie es aussieht, nicht mehr gebetat, aber ihr könnt es lesen :D und das ist ja das Wichtigste

Jedenfalls, danke für deine Review ^_^ - werd hier schon rot ;)

_**JenniferCullen89:**_

Erstens: Danke das du mir in den „Hintern getreten hast" - damit ich weiter poste und

Zweitens: Danke für deine ganzen Reviews ^_^

Ist immer wieder schön so viele positive Rückmeldungen zu bekommen! :) Da schreibt/postet man ja gleich viel lieber!

_**HermineDraco:**_

Naja, ohne Kitsch geht's doch (fast) nicht, oder? Puh, bin aber froh das man auch „das Andere" erkennt :)

So und dein Hoffnung kann ich auch bestätigen, es geht weiter - hoffe es gefällt/hat gefallen.

Und jetzt noch einmal ein allgemeines DANKE, an alle Leser! Ich freu mich über jeden von euch :)

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

eure Sunny 3


	11. Ja oder Nein?

_Weil ich heute so gut drauf bin, gibt's jetzt doch auch noch Kapitel 11 zum Lesen :D_

_Gleich gibt es die Auflösung aus Kapitel 10 uuuund noch mehr :D_

_und das Ganze gibt es ohne Betaleser(in), da ich sie leider nicht erreicht habe! Tut mir leid wenn ihr Fehler entdeckt..._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich würde mich natürlich wieder über einige Reviews freuen!_

_Viel Spaß!_

_3_

**Kapitel 11 – Ja oder Nein?**

Die darauffolgenden Tage vergingen für Hermine quälend langsam, ihre Vermutung hatte sich um noch einen weiteren Punkt bestätigt, aber sie hatte nicht den Mut, den Mumm den letzten Schritt zur Klarheit zu machen. Noch dazu kam, mit wem sollte sie denn darüber reden?

Mit Harry? Der würde sich zu 100% bei Ron oder bei Ginny verplappern.

Mit ihrer Mutter konnte sie auch nicht wirklich sprechen, die würde sich auch noch freuen…

Sie selber? Sie freute sich aber nicht und deswegen konnte und wollte sie auch mit niemanden darüber reden.

Sogar Schüler merkten das etwas nicht mit ihr in Ordnung war und Rose wurde von Harry vorgeschickt, natürlich erzählte sie allen das sie sich eine Erkältung eingefangen hatte, die würde ja von alleine wieder vergehen.

Freitagnachmittag vergrub sie sich deswegen auch in der Bibliothek, so weit hinten wie möglich und mit viel zu vielen Büchern, aber durch die konnte sie sich erstens ablenken und zweitens verstecken!

Zum Lesen selber kam sie aber nicht, das Buch das sie aufgeschlagen hatte, lag unbeachtete vor ihr, während sie den Test in ihrer Hand anstarrte. Sie dachte die ganze Zeit nur darüber nach was sein würde wenn es denn wahr wäre?

Es würde einfach alles passen, ihre Tage waren ausgeblieben und die Pille hatte sie auch durch den ganzen Stress vergessen regelmäßig einzunehmen, sie hatte sich übergeben und Dracos Aussage sie hätte zugenommen würde auch noch perfekt in das Schema passen.

„Verdammt…", sie fluchte leise, ließ den Kopf nach hinten an die Wand fallen und starrte an die Decke, bevor sie wieder aufsah, das Buch zuschlug und eigentlich aufstehen wollte. Doch erneut machte ihr ein gewisser Blondschopf einen Strich durch die Rechnung, er hatte seit neuestem wirklich die Angewohnheit immer dann aufzutauchen wenn sie ihn am wenigsten brauchte, wie jetzt.

„Fluchen in der Bibliothek, du solltest aufpassen das dich Madam Pince nicht hinauswirft!", er lehnte sich an den Tisch und sah sie an.

Hermine ließ sich gleich wieder auf die Bank sinken und versteckte den Schwangerschaftstest, sie hatte ihn sich vor ein paar Tagen in London besorgt. „Malfoy bitte, ich hab gerade wirklich keinen Nerv für deine dummen Sprüche, kannst du nicht einfach wieder gehen und mich in Ruhe lassen?", sie sah ihn bittend an.

Dracos überheblicher Blick veränderte sich, es hatte bis jetzt immer Spaß gemacht, eben ein Schlagabtausch mit ihr, aber gerade sah sie wirklich scheiße aus.„Alles klar? Siehst irgendwie… äh krank aus…"

Sie sah ihn unverändert an. „War's das oder kommt noch etwas? Ich hab nämlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Okay gut, du hast wohl wirklich eine verdammt schlechte Woche erwischt", er bewegte sich aber weiterhin nicht, sah sie einfach an.

„Was wird das hier Malfoy? Hat dich Harry jetzt auch noch geschickt um mich auszuhorchen oder was willst du?"

„Granger beruhig dich, ja? Niemand hat mich zu irgendwas hier her geschickt, ich lese nur auch ab und zu gerne Bücher… in der Bibliothek, was man hier ja meistens macht", zur Demonstrationszwecken hob er sein Buch und setzte sich dann auf die Bank ihr gegenüber um es aufzuschlagen.

Hermine seuftzte, sie kam sich dumm vor, natürlich, Draco war auch eine Leseratte und noch dazu war es Freitagnachmittag, da konnte auch ein Draco Malfoy ein Buch in der Bibliothek lesen. Sie versuchte nebenbei den Test unter ihrem Pullover zu verstecken um dann aufzustehen. „Gut, dann geh ich eben", sie blieb neben dem Tisch noch mal stehen. „Achja, danke fürs Wegräumen", sie deutete auf die Stapel an Büchern.

Er sah gleich wieder auf, „Hey, nichts da, hiergeblieben!", er bekam gerade noch ihren Pullover zu fassen und zog sie an diesem zurück, wodurch sie aber etwas das Gleichgewicht verlor und wie es kommen musste die Verpackung mit dem Test den Boden küsste.

‚_Nein',_ sie hockte sich sofort hin und wollte ihn aufheben doch war der vermaledeite Bastard schneller und hatte ihn schon aufgehoben. Hermine hob ihren Kopf langsam und sah in sein Gesicht, es sprach gerade Bände. „Was gibt's zu glotzen?", sofort stand sie auf und wollte ihm die Packung wieder abnehmen, doch zog er sie weg.

„Malfoy, gib mir diesen verdammten Test!", sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. „Was soll das werden? Willst du die Beschreibung auswendig lernen oder was?"

Er schwieg noch immer und las sich wirklich die Beschreibung durch. „Die sind nicht mal zu 100% sicher, Muggel tz", er sah nun doch mal zu ihr. „Wieso gehst du nicht zu Poppy?", entweder kam es ihr nur so vor oder er klang gerade wirklich besorgt.

Hermine ließ die Hand wieder sinken und setzte sich dann auch auf die Bank. „Weil das die größte Tratschtante von ganz Hogwarts ist? Ich will nicht...", sie seuftzte, „ich will nicht das es Ron so erfährt…", sie schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf sinken.

„Und wieso hast du ihn dann nicht schon gemacht?", er legte IHN auf den Tisch und sah sie fragend an.

„Weil ich das Ergebnis nicht wissen will?", sie sah wieder auf und ihn nun fragend an. „Ich will nicht schwanger sein, schon wieder, nicht jetzt und… und schon gar nicht von Ron…", sie wusste nicht wieso sie das gerade alles Draco erzählte, aber er war eben gerade hier und das Geheimnis hatte er ja schon entdeckt. Jetzt musste er dadurch.

Draco lachte auf, ließ es aber gleich wieder als er ihren Blick sah. „Jemand anderes kann es ja schwer sein, außer man wird jetzt seit neuestem schon durch küssen schwanger…"

Zum zweiten Mal in ein paar Tagen spielte er auf ihre Küsse an, doch musste sie dann auch schmunzeln. „Das ist nicht witzig…"

„Na gut", er stand auf, nahm den Test und zog sie dann auf die Beine.

„Na gut? Was wird das?"

„Ich denke ich begleite dich, damit du Angsthase endlich Gewissheit hast, ist ja nicht auszuhalten wie scheiße du zurzeit aussiehst"

Hermine zog eine Augenbraun hoch, aber er versuchte hier gerade wohl wirklich nett zu sein, auf seine Art eben, „danke…"

Er nickte etwas. „Unter einer Bedingung, wenn du den Test gemacht hast, gehst du trotzdem noch zu Poppy und lässt dich von ihr durchchecken, dann kannst du dir ganz sicher sein…", er sah sie ernst an.

Die junge Frau sah ihn lange an und wog alles ab, bis sie dann langsam nickte, „okay, wenn's denn sein muss…", sie seufzte und sah dann überrascht auf die Hand die er ihr hinhielt. Nach kurzem zögern nahm sie diese und folgte ihm. Draco war gerade wie eine Boje im offenen Meer, würde sie seine Hand los lassen, dann würde sie unaufhaltsam ertrinken.

Ihr Weg führte sie zu einem WC, tief im Kerker, genauer gesagt zum Badezimmer von Draco, wo er sie dann auch reinschieben musste. „Also schaffst du das jetzt alleine oder muss ich dir dabei auch noch helfen?", er hielt ihr den Test hin.

Hermine räusperte sich und ließ seine Hand dann los um den Test zu nehmen, sie sagte nichts darauf, schob ihn einfach hinaus und schloss die Tür wieder nur um sie gleich nochmal zu öffnen.

Draco wollte gerade davon gehen, sah aber wieder zur Tür. „Das, ging jetzt wirklich schnell…"

„Was? Nein… ich wollte nur nochmal…. Mh… danke", sie sah ihm in die Augen, schloss die Tür dann aber wirklich.

Er sah länger auf diese und ging dann wirklich zur Couch wo er sich setzte um zu warten, wie er sich an Astoria zurück erinnerte dauerte es so um die 10 Minuten und wie er Granger kannte würde diese bestimmt nicht davor raus kommen.

Als aus den 10 Minuten aber 30 Minuten wurden und sie immer noch nicht da war, ging er doch lieber mal nachsehen, nicht das sie sich in einem Anfall von Wahn aus dem Kerkerfenster gestürzt hatte, „Granger?", er klopfte an der Tür und öffnete diese dann vorsichtig als er nichts hörte.

Er vernahm ein leises Schluchzen und fand sie dann an der Badewanne lehnend, weinend, vor, _‚Toll.'_ Er ging langsam zu ihr und ließ sich dann auf den Boden neben ihr sinken. „Was ist los?"

Hermine sagte nichts, hielt ihm stattdessen nur den Test hin. Er erkannte 2 Streifen darauf, was wohl so viel bedeutete wie. „Schwanger…", meinte er leise.

Sie schluchzte wieder auf und drehte sich dann zu ihm um sich an seine Brust zu werfen und an dieser einfach weiter zu weinen. Ihr Leben war vorbei, sie würde zu Hause sitzen und ein weiteres Kind groß ziehen während Ron weiterhin die Arbeit erledigte die sie eigentlich machen wollte.

„Hei, Granger…", er tätschelte etwas ungelenk ihren Rücken, „das heißt noch gar nichts… du gehst jetzt noch zu Poppy, schon vergessen? Dann kannst du dir erst sicher sein. Also solltest du da jetzt besser hin!"

Doch kam keine Reaktion von ihr, er hatte zumindest mit einem verächtlichen Schnaupen gerechnet, aber nicht mit nichts. „Die Welt geht nicht unter… auch wenn Wiesel der Vater ist… Granger?", er rüttelte sie vorsichtig, „Hermine?", doch rührte sie sich wirklich gar nicht mehr, eher rutschte sie mehr zur Seite.

„Oh toll, das auch noch… Granger musst du wirklich ohnmächtig werden?", er zog sie an sich und stand dann auf um sie hochzuheben. Als er sie richtig auf den Armen hatte trug er sie hinüber in sein Schlafzimmer wo er sie dann in sein Bett legte. „Eigentlich sollte ich dich aus dem Zimmer werfen… aber was tut man nicht alles."

Er zog ihr ihre Schuhe und den Pullover aus. „Wenn das jetzt nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver ist, vergiss es. Morgen gehen wir zu Poppy", er deckte sie zu und sah dann zu ihr hinunter, „Schlaf gut" damit verließ er das Zimmer.

Er würde heute Nacht wohl eher mit der Couch Bekanntschaft machen müssen. „Womit hab ich das verdient…"

…**:::…**

Hermine wurde erst am nächsten Vormittag wach, sie drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken bevor sie dann die Augen richtig aufschlug. Sie war nicht in ihrem Zimmer und definitiv nicht in ihre Bett, außerdem besaß sie nicht so eine grün-graue Bettwäsche und dann kam noch dieser einzigartige Geruch hinzu, männlich.

Die Erinnerungen des gestrigen Abends kamen nur langsam wieder, bis sie sich abrupt aufsetzte und sich umsah, _‚doch alleine…?'_ Niemand außer sie selber war hier und es sah auch nicht so aus als hätte Draco ebenso in diesem Bett übernachtet.

Die junge Frau ließ sich wieder in die Laken zurücksinken und legte eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch _‚Es war also doch kein schlechter Traum… verdammt'_. Seufzend setzte sich sie nach weiteren Minuten auf, sie musste die Wohnung verlassen und dann ihrem Schicksal einfach in die Augen sehen.

Mit ihren Schuhen bepackt öffnete sie die Schlafzimmertür und verlies dieses dann auch auf leisen Sohlen, an Draco selber dachte sie schon gar nicht mehr, der würde bestimmt schon über alle Berge sein. Doch sie täuschte sich schon wieder in ihm, gestern war er schon richtig nett gewesen und jetzt lag er auf der Couch und hatte eine total verdrehte Schlafposition.

Er zwang Hermine richtig stehen zu bleiben, denn sein Anblick (nur in Shorts und die Haare total verwüstet) ließ sie erstarren und sie begann ihn genauer zu mustern…

„Wie lange willst du mich denn noch anstarren?", kam es gähnend, mit rauer Stimme von einem eigentlich noch schlafendem Draco.

Hermine schreckte hoch und sah ihn dann wieder länger an, „Oh, ich.. ich wollte dich nicht wecken, wollte gerade gehen…", sie deutete auf die Tür, „du kannst also wieder in dein Schlafzimmer", da drehte sie sich schon um, doch im gleichen Moment hielt er sie auch schon fest.

„Äh, nichts da… Du wirst jetzt frühstücken und dann gehen wir zu Poppy, alleine hast du ja wieder nicht den Mut dazu", er schob sie zum Küchentisch und drückte sie dann auf einen Sessel. „Die Hauselfen werden gleich etwas bringen und ich bin dann erst mal duschen!", damit ging er auch schon auf die Badezimmertür zu

„Die Hauselfen bringen dir dein Essen? Es sind keine Sklaven!", doch verschwand Draco da schon lachend im Bad. „Das mein ich ernst!", rief sie ihm noch nach lehnte sich dann aber zurück um eben zu warten.

Kurz darauf erschien auch wirklich das Essen, so als würde es immer so sein und wenn sie so überlegte, samstags hatte sie ihn noch nie in der großen Halle frühstücken sehen.

Hermine begann nebenbei zu essen. Er hatte wohl immer seine Betthäschen da und die wollte er natürlich nicht im Schloss vorführen, aber dafür gleich die Hauselfen ausnutzen, nein das gefiel ihr auch nicht, obwohl es schon auch wieder Luxus war.

Sie wurde erst aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als die Badezimmertür wieder aufging und ein fast nackter Draco Malfoy aus dem Bad kam. Ihr Mund stand bestimmt offen, aber sie konnte gerade nicht anders, seine Haare hingen ihm nass ins Gesicht und dann hatte er nur ein Handtuch um seine Hüften geschlungen. Er kam direkt auf sie zu und ihr wurde heißer.

„Gut in meinem Bett geschlafen?", er setzte sich an den Tisch, strich sich einmal durch die Haare und nahm sich unbeeindruckt etwas zu essen.

„Was?", sie räusperte sich und sah gleich auf ihre Teetasse. „Ja.. dein Bett… äh war sehr bequem… wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen…", sie trank schnell einen Schluck und verbrannte sich dann auch noch woraufhin sie die Tasse fast fallen ließ.

Draco zog eine Augenbraun hoch und sah sie verwirrt an, dachte sich aber nichts dabei. „Klar und dann hättest du mir heute Vorwürfe gemacht? Nein danke darauf hatte ich keine Lust…"

Hermine atmete, während er sprach, ein paar Mal tief ein und aus um wieder klar im Kopf zu werden. „Das hätte ich nicht gemacht… du hättest ruhig das Bett nehmen können, dafür das du es nicht getan hast… bin ich dir aber trotzdem, irgendwie dankbar…!", damit aß sie dann schließlich ohne weitere Pannen weiter. Natürlich vermied sie es jetzt doch lieber ihn anzusehen. Die Zeitung war `interessanter`. Als er dann aber endlich aufstand um sich anziehen zu gehen atmete sie erleichtert auf, sie hätte es keine Sekunde länger neben ihm ausgehalten, ohne durchzudrehen….

**...**

Nach zirka 15 Minuten war er endlich fertig und machte sich frisch gestylt und endlich wieder angezogen mit Hermine auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. „Ich kann da auch alleine hingehen, Madam Pomfrey wird sich sonst noch was denken und außerdem hab ich noch die Sachen von gestern an… ich will mich zumindest umziehen!"

„Granger, glaub mir, ich werde dafür sorgen das sie nicht `sonst noch was` denkt! Überlass einfach mir das reden, sonst kommt wieder sowas wie heute früh raus", er sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel an und sie konnte das Grinsen spüren, auch wenn sie es nicht sah.

„Pf… bitte, wenn du denkst du wirst das so toll machen… dann lass ich dir eben den Vortritt!", giftete sie ihn etwas von der Seite an, während sie ihm ungern weiter folgte. Man(n) merkte sofort das sie absolut keine Lust hatte das Poppy es herausfinden würde, würde sie ja auf kurz oder lang und dann würde es bald Hogwarts wissen und dann auch Ron. Daraufhin wäre dieser bestimmt total sauer und eingeschnappt, dass er es nicht von seiner Frau höchstpersönlich erfahren hatte und dann noch nicht mal als erstes…

Das Chaos wäre perfekt!

„Madame Pomfrey?", sie waren mittlerweile schon angekommen und natürlich übernahm Draco das reden, wenn er denn alles regeln konnte, dann sollte er es eben machen.

Es dauerte etwas, doch dann hörte man Schritte, dazu die passende Stimme und dann stand Poppy schon vor ihnen. „Mr. Malfoy? Mrs. Weasley? Was kann ich denn für sie tun?", sie sah Draco fragend an.

„Madame Pomfrey… ich denke Mrs. G- Weasley wird krank oder der gleichen… wir haben gestern noch an einem Projekt gearbeitet und da ist sie einfach ohnmächtig geworden… und natürlich wollte sie mit ihrer Sturheit heute auch nicht zu ihnen… ich musste sie quasi hier her schleifen!"

Hermine schnaubte _‚her schleifen?', _sie war aber doch über die Geschichte die er der Krankenschwester auftischte überrascht, ihr wäre das so schnell nicht eingefallen.

„Huch? Wirklich?", sie ging gleich zu Hermine. „Kindchen, dann werden wir dich gleich untersuchen." sie schob Hermine nun gleich in das Behandlungszimmer „Danke Mr. Malfoy!"

…**:::…**

Eine ganze Stunde später saß Hermine erneut auf der Liege und wartete ab. Sie hatte Poppy schlussendlich von ihrer Vermutung erzählt und die Medihexe überprüfte das und natürlich auch gleich alle anderen Vitalfunktionen. Sie sah auf als die ältere Frau wieder zu ihr kam und ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. „Nun Hermine, ich hab jetzt endlich die ganzen Ergebnisse und ich kann dich beruhigen… du bist nicht schwanger!"

Sie rechnete schon mit dem schlimmsten, doch sah sie dann überrascht auf, „was?", kam es heiser von ihr. „Nicht? Wirklich? Und da liegt kein, also absolut kein Fehler vor?", ein Stein war gerade dabei von ihren Schultern zu fallen.

Poppy schüttelte den Kopf „Absolut kein Fehler… nur was ich dir raten würde, du solltest wieder die Pille nehmen, regelmäßig. Dein Hormonhaushalt ist der eines Teenagers und der Schulstress dazu…", sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Kann es vielleicht sein dass es in deiner Ehe mit Ronald auch nicht mehr so... gut läuft? Naja, es geht mich ja nichts an, aber der Körper reagiert dann schon mal verrückt.", sie legte die Ergebnisse mal beiseite. „Ich würde dir als Ärztin raten die Sachen die dir Kummer bereiten zu regeln und als langjährige Bekannte würd ich sagen… Wenn wirklich etwas in eurer Ehe nicht mehr passt, dann sollet ihr vielleicht daran arbeiten? Ich hab das leider schon oft beobachtete, dass Paare die so kurz nach dem Krieg geheiratet haben und ihr wart ja auch noch so jung… das es nach ein paar Jahren einfach nicht mehr funktioniert hat. Man hat sich auseinander gelebt, der Krieg war aus, die Interessen ändern sich…"

Hermine hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, war es denn wirklich so auffällig das bei ihr etwas nicht in Ordnung war, oder entnahm sie diese Vermutung jetzt einfach nur den Testergebnissen?

„Oh… nein Poppy, bei mir und Ron ist alles in Ordnung… wirklich." Sie lächelte matt.

„Nun, dann ist es ja gut. Hauptsache ihr versteht euch noch und die Liebe ist noch vorhanden!", sie lächelte.

Die Braunhaarige schluckte und sah sie länger an, die Krankenschwester hatte so recht. „Nein, alles Bestens…", sie stand dann aber auf. „Danke… jedenfalls"

Madame Pomfrey sah ihr nach und nickte, „gerne doch… und wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, ich bin gerne für dich da, auch wenn ich schon alt bin", sie zwinkerte und ging dann wieder in ihr Büro.

Hermine sah ihr länger nach und mit einem Nicken verlies sie nun viel erleichterter die Krankenstation. Jetzt würde sie sich erst ein Bad gönnen und dann faulenzen. Die letzte Woche war anstrengend und nervenraubend genug gewesen.

…

Gerade als Hermine nach fast zwei Stunden aus der Badewanne stieg, hörte sie es an ihrer Wohnungstür klopfen. Sie zog sich ihren Bademantel über und band ein Handtuch um ihre noch nassen Haare.

„Ich komme!", rief sie als sie zur Tür lief, natürlich dachte sie das es Harry oder Rose sein würden, die bestimmt davon gehört hatten das sie auf der Krankenstation gewesen war, doch mit diesem Besuch hatte sie nicht gerechnet, „Draco?"

„Dir scheint der Name mittlerweile ja wirklich zu gefallen, was?", er lehnte im Türrahmen und musterte sie von oben bis unten, „stör ich etwa?"

„ÄH… nein", sie zog den Bademantel enger, trat dann aber einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ ihn langsam rein. „Was führt dich zu mir?", sie schloss die Tür und folgte ihm. „Sehnsucht?", sie schmunzelte und holte zwei Gläser zum trinken, bevor sie sich ihm gegenüber hinsetzte und die Beine überschlug.

„Träum weiter Granger…", er lachte und trank einen Schluck. „Ich wollte nur wissen was Poppy gesagt hat? Du hast es ja immerhin mir zu verdanken, dort gewesen zu sein." Er lehnte sich zurück und ließ seinen Blick über die nackten Stellen wandern, die ihm ab und zu geboten wurden.

„Ah ja, gar nichts eingebildet, wie immer…", sie trank aus ihrem Glas und machte ein dramatische Pause. „Ich wollt mich sowieso nochmal bei dir Bedanken, also tu nicht so… und ich bin nicht schwanger! War wohl nur irgendwie eine Reaktion auf die Umstände… oder so…", sie würde ihm natürlich nicht alles auf die Nase binden!

„Ha! Aber zuerst lieber mal nicht hingehen und auf so ein Muggelzeug vertrauen, ja? Typisch Gryffindor!", er grinste.

Hermine seuftzte, „Malfoy, halt einfach die Klappe, ich hab mich schon bedankt und ich finde für heute war das schon viel zu oft!"

„Na na, Granger…", er trank erneut einen Schluck und sah sie dann wieder an. „Auf was für Umstände reagierst du denn…?", er hatte es natürlich nicht überhört.

„Hm?", Hermine sah wieder auf. „Als ob du das nicht wüsstest", murmelte sie leise in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Was?", er sah sie fragend an

„Bei Merlin…", sie schloss die Augen. „Auf das ganze hier?", sie deutete auf ihn und sich selber, stand dann aber auf und ging etwas auf und ab. „Ich betrüge Ron mit dir, naja irgendwie eben und dann ist Ron wieder so nett und lieb zu mir und ich denk mir auch noch gib ihm eine Chance oh und dann kommst du wieder und küsst mich einfach so zu Silvester…?"

„Und du reagierst wegen dem so über? Was ist da denn so Großes dran?"

Hermine drehte sich etwas sauer zu ihm um und stemmte eine Hand in ihre Hüften „Für dich vielleicht nicht! Du betrügst Astoria ja wohl schon viel länger! Ich BIN so normal nicht!"

„Granger… beruhig dich." Er war aufgestanden und ging auf sie zu, sprach aber ziemlich ruhig, „sonst kippst du mir gleich wieder um, wie gestern…"

„Das… das waren andere Umstände! Ich dachte ich sei schwanger!"

„Ja, daran kann ich mich sehr gut erinnern, hast du das beim ersten Mal auch so dramatisiert?"

„Beim ersten Mal?"

Draco seuftzte und wurde etwas gereizt, „Als du wusstest das du ein Kind von Wiesel bekommst… obwohl ich denke das ist immer eine Katastrophe…?"

Hermine holte einfach aus und gab ihm eine schellende Ohrfeige, Rose war zwar von Ron, aber sie war das Beste was ihr je passiert war. „Wage es nicht so über Rose zu sprechen! Ja gut sie ist von Ron und ja ich war siebzehn und ja es war damals schlimm, aber ich liebe meine Tochter über alles! Das ich dadurch zu Hause fest gesessen bin und mir Ron quasi meinen… meinen! Posten geklaut hat, ja das nehm ich ihm übel!"

Draco hatte nach Hermines Hand gefasst und hielt sie die ganze zeit über fest, nur langsam sah er sie wieder an. „Granger…", zischte er etwas sauer, „halt einfach mal deinen Mund!", er zog sie dicht an sich ran und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich… was?", sie hatte mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet, doch da hatte er sie schon an sich gezogen und drängte sie an seinen Körper.

„Halt die Klappe", meinte er und kam ihr dabei näher um sie dann zu küssen.

Hermine wollte das eigentlich nicht schon wieder so schnell passieren lassen und wich zurück, doch weit kam sie nicht, er hielt sie noch immer an der Hand fest, die ihn geschlagen hatte. „Ich bin kein Ding Malfoy, mit dem du einfach mal spielen kannst…", sie sah ihn richtig gefährlich an. Doch gerade das gefiel Draco wohl an ihr, der Kampfgeist der wieder in ihren Augen zu sehen war, denn er zog sie gleich wieder an sich um sie erneut zu küssen.

Die junge Frau keuchte und wollte sich von ihm weg drücken, doch half das alles nichts, irgendwann ergab sie sich einfach und begann den Kuss zu erwidern. Ihre freie Hand fand langsam aber sicher den Weg an seinen Oberkörper und begann ein paar Knöpfe zu öffnen. Doch hielt sie wieder inne und konzentrierte sich auf diesen Kuss, der immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Keiner der beiden wollte wirklich nachgeben.

Erst als sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen wich Hermine etwas zurück und nahm dann auch ihre zweite Hand zur Hilfe und begann sein Hemd ganz aufzuknöpfen. Es ging ihr aber viel zu langsam so dass sie jeweils eine Seite des Hemdes in die Hand nahm und es dann einfach mit roher Gewalt aufriss.

Draco sah gleich darauf an sich hinab und zog eine Augenbraun hoch. „Das wirst du bezahlen Granger!"

„Mhm…", Hermine grinste und leckte sich über die Unterlippe während sie das Handtuch von ihren Haaren nahm und diese dann über ihre Schultern fielen. „Ich denke… das kann ich mir gerade noch so leisten… aber wenn du dich jetzt lieber darüber aufregen willst… okay." Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und ging auf ihr Schlafzimmer zu. Auf dem Weg ließ sie das Handtuch achtlos fallen. „Ich werde jetzt jedenfalls schlafen gehen…", sie öffnete langsam ihren Bademantel und sah ihn dann über ihre Schulter an, „Gute Nacht und… schließ die Tür bitte hinter dir, wenn du gehst…", der Mantel glitt zuerst über eine Schulter und fiel dann ganz zu Boden. Sie wartete kurz, ging dann aber nackt wie sie nun war in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Würde sie sich jetzt selber in einem Spiegel sehen können, würde sie wohl im Erdboden versinken, sie versuchte gerade Draco Malfoy zu verführen, offensichtlich und woher sie diesen Mut nahm, das wusste sie nicht. Aber es gefiel ihr wieder, denn es hatte wohl geklappt.

Kaum dass sie einen Schritt in ihrem Schlafzimmer war, spürte sie einen ebenso nackten Körper hinter sich und seine starken Arme schlangen sich besitzergreifend um sie.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du nicht so prüde bist…", er zog sie dichter an sich und setzte zärtliche Küsse auf ihre Schulter um dann zu ihrem Hals weiter zu wandern.

Hermine drehte den Kopf so, damit er auch leichter zu ihrem Hals kam. „Ja? Wusstest du das?", sie schloss die Augen genießerisch und seuftzte leise.

Draco sagte nichts drauf, er drehte sie einfach mit einem Schwung wieder zu sich um und begann sie erneut leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Sie keuchte und legte nun beide Hände zuerst an seine Schultern, bevor sie mit einer zu seinem Nacken hoch wanderte und sie erneut in seinen Haaren vergrub. Sie stand irgendwie auf seine Haare und auch auf seinen ganzen Körper, musste sie immer mehr feststellen.

Länger standen sie so eng umschlungen da, bis er Hermine einfach hochhob und mit ihr weiter zum Bett ging, wo er sich mit ihr hineinkniete und sich dann erst von ihr löste, „Granger, ich muss sagen… ich bin überrascht…"

Hermine schmunzelte und ließ ihn los um sich dann nach hinten ins Bett sinken zu lassen, das ganze machte sie ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, „Überrascht? Und sagst du mir auch… wieso genau?", sie seuftzte gleich wieder als sie erneut Dracos Lippen an sich spürte.

Er küsste sie am Bauch und wanderte mit seinen federleichten Küssen wieder hoch zu ihrem Gesicht. „Weil ich mit allem gerechnet habe, aber nur nicht damit, als ich gehört habe das du den Job hier in Hogwarts übernimmst…", er sah zu ihr hinunter. Er hatte sich auf seine Ellbogen aufgestemmt und war so direkt über ihr.

„Hm…. Verstehe", flüsterte sie leise. Ihre Hände streichelten sanft über seinen Rücken ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie versank gerade in seinen eisgrauen Augen, sie waren so tief und es war so viel darin verborgen. Erneut wurde ihr klar wieso denn so viele etwas von ihm wollten und jetzt wollte sie eben ein Stück davon, ein Stück Ablenkung und sich endlich wieder gut fühlen.

Hermine zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich und begann erneut einen Kuss zwischen ihnen. Einen zärtlichen Kuss, wo sich ihre Lippen nur sanft berührten und sie war erstaunt, er ließ es nämlich zu. Sie fiel immer tiefer, tiefer in das große Loch, doch fing er sie mit Leichtigkeit auf und zog sie wieder heraus.

Die Leidenschaft zwischen ihnen entflammte und sie konnte nur mehr fühlen und spüren. Spüren wie sich ihre Körper zuerst leicht und dann immer mehr aneinander rieben, spüren was seine starken Hände mit ihr taten und fühlen wie es immer heißer um sie wurde. Das Gefühl zu verbrennen übermannte sie und trotzdem war es nicht unangenehm.

Draco wusste das er sie jetzt in seinen Händen hatte und kostete das Ganze aus. Es gefiel ihm, wie sie auf ihn reagierte, was er mit ihr anstellen konnte. Er hatte schon viele Frauen gehabt aber noch nie so jemanden.

Sie war ausgehungert und er ließ sie dadurch auch zappeln, doch nur so viel bis er merkte das sie doch mehr wollte.

Dieser Punkt war irgendwann erreicht, sie flehte, bettelte schon richtig danach, ohne Worte. So ging er dann auch den letzten Schritt und drängte sich mit einem Keuchen in sie.

Hermine stöhnte auf, warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und zog sich gleichzeitig auch mehr an ihn, das Feuer war nun endgültig außer Kontrolle. Draco begann sich zuerst langsam zu bewegen doch wurde es schnell fahriger, seine Bewegungen stimmten perfekt mit denen von ihr überein. Die leidenschaftlichen Küsse die sie immer wieder zwischen Keuchen und Stöhnen austauschten waren nur der zusätzliche Punkt der sie immer weiter trieb.

**...**

Hermine lag total erschöpft, verschwitzt aber mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen an Draco gekuschelt. Es ging langsam auf den morgen zu und er schlief mittlerweile auch endlich, denn jetzt hätte sie auch nicht mehr gekonnt. Sie wusste nicht woher er diese Standhaftigkeit nahm, aber sie hatten es einige Male getan und kein einziges Mal hatte Hermine das Gefühl weglaufen zu wollen.

Egal wie oft sie es schlussendlich `getan` hatten, es war jedes Mal besser als sie es sich erträumt hatte. Sie konnte nie wieder mit Ron schlafen, im Vergleich zu Draco war er miserabel…

Noch dazu waren ihre Gedanken auch niemals wo anders gewesen, sie waren immer voll und ganz bei Draco, sie hatten auch genug zu erkunden.

Mit einem Grinsen sah sie zum Schlafenden und beobachtete diesen. Langsam beugte sie sich mehr zu ihm und küsste ihn länger auf die Lippen. Er quittierte das mit einem Brummen und Hermine kuschelte sich daraufhin wieder ganz an ihn um dann auch endlich die Augen zu schließen um zu schlafen…

TBC

_*hrhr* - bis zum nächsten Mal ;D_


	12. Klärende Gespräche!

_Das Kapitel kommt heute schon früher da ich das Wochenende wahrscheinlich so gut wie kein Zeit haben werde._

_Erneut, nicht gebetat, nur von mir noch mal drüber gelesen!_

_Viel Spaß mit ein paar brisanten Neuigkeiten ;D_

_Sunny 3_

**Kapitel 12 – Klärende Gespräche!**

Ein Geruch von frischem Kaffee und Brötchen stieg ihr in die Nase, Hermine drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken und öffnete die Augen. „Hm…", sie gähnte und streckte sich. Das Tablett das auf dem kleinen Tisch in ihrem Zimmer stand hatte sie gleich entdeckt und schon lächelte sie. Er hatte ihr Frühstück dagelassen? Das war ja fast schon süß.

Sie hielt die Decke fest und setzte sich auf, ihr Blick wanderte kurz zur Uhr und dann wieder auf das Tablett. Hermine wollte gerade aufstehen als sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„Morgen…", Draco kam gerade, halb angezogen, aus dem Wohnraum rein. „Na auch schon wach?"

Hermine sah langsam zu ihm. „Du bist noch da?", sie starrte ihn verwirrt an und dann setzte er sich auch noch an den Tisch. „Ich dachte du wärst schon lange weg…."

„Naja, ein Geist bin ich jedenfalls keiner…", er grinste und schenkte ihnen jeweils eine Tasse ein und lehnte sich dann mit seiner zurück und sah zu ihr hinüber. „Willst du nicht auch aufstehen? Dein Kaffee wird noch kalt…"

„Oh.. ja… einen Moment...", sie sah sich suchend um und fand ihren Bademantel dann am Bettende, Draco hatte ihn wohl dort hingelegt. Sie angelte sich diesen und zog ihn über. Erst als dieser saß und alles verdeckte, was er verdecken sollte, stand sie langsam auf und ging auch zum Tisch hinüber.

„Granger… ich hab gestern Nacht schon alles gesehen…", er hatte ihr Handeln belustigt verfolgt

„Ja und? Das gibt dir nicht gleich das Recht es auch am Tag zu sehen…" sie schmunzelte und fügte noch ein „Vorerst" hinzu. Am Tischchen angelangt setzte sich, nahm ihre Tasse und sah ihn über den Tassenrand an.

„Da muss ich dir leider recht geben…", er grinste aber ebenso und zog sich ein Brötchen her um zu essen.

Hermine trank nur und knabberte dann mehr an einem Brötchen, während sie ihn musterte. Er saß ohne Hemd da, es wäre auch unnütze, immerhin hatte es noch keinen Knöpfe… sie lachte und sah dann aus dem Fenster.

Draco zog eine Augenbraun hoch, „Was ist?"

„Nichts…", sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab nur an das Hemd gedacht… soll ich dir das Geld gleich geben?", sie lachte erneut und lehnte sich zurück.

„Granger…", er schüttelte aber gleich den Kopf und stimmte in das Lachen halb ein, „ich muss sagen, ich hätte gestern Nacht mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht dass wir im Bett landen… Fast könnte ich denken du hättest das geplant..."

Hermine verschluckte sich als er das sagte. „Bitte was? Ich soll das geplant haben? Du spinnst doch! Das war mehr als spontan!"

„So spontan wie die Kratzer die du mir verpasst hast, ja?" er sah wie Hermine etwas rot wurde. „Ich will ja gar nicht wissen was du mit Wiesel im Bett treibst… „

Sie sah überrascht auf. „Das fragst du mich nicht gerade ernsthaft, oder? Ich frag dich doch auch nicht was du mit Astoria machst?"

„Das würde ich dir auch gar nicht sagen…", er zwinkerte ihr zu und sah dann in die Zeitung, die er gerade aufgeschlagen hatte.

Hermine schwieg länger, bevor sie doch wieder sprach. „Mit Ron läuft gar nichts mehr… wenn du es genau wissen willst hab ich mich wohl gestern Nacht endgültig dazu entschlossen mich von ihm zu trennen…"

Draco war es nun der sich verschluckte. „Was? Granger, das eines jetzt gleich mal klar ist...", er stellte die Tasse beiseite und sah sie an, „Der Sex mit dir war gut, können wir auch gerne wiederholen, aber ich werde mich definitiv nicht von Astoria scheiden lassen!"

„Was? Bei Merlin, Malfoy! Denkst du wirklich es dreht sich immer alles um dich?", sie wurde jetzt doch sauer. „Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun… naja schon irgendwie ja, aber nur in dem Sinne das du mir die Augen geöffnet hast… Ich hab eben gemerkt was mir in meiner _Ehe_ fehlt und das es so nicht weiter gehen kann! Also steig von deinem hohen Ross herunter!"

Er sah sie länger an und nickte dann. „Gut, dann hätten wir das ja geregelt…"

Sie nickte, „und ja… hätte auch nichts dagegen, es vielleicht nochmal zu wiederholen…", fügte sie jetzt noch hinzu und sah ihn direkt an, schnappte sich dann aber einen Teil der Zeitung und las selber darin.

„Gerne…", schmunzelte er von seiner Seite und beobachtete sie länger, wandte sich dann aber auch wieder der Zeitung zu, während sie nebenbei über alles Mögliche sprachen. Man konnte schon fast glauben sie waren zusammen, irgendwie eben.

**...**

Als sie beide fertig gefrühstückt hatten, entschloss sich Draco dann doch aufzubrechen. „Ich werde dann gehen… Scorp will später noch etwas mit mir unternehmen…", er stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer um sich dann das Hemd überzuwerfen.

Hermine war ihm gefolgt und stand mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm. „Gute Idee… ich muss auch noch ein paar Sachen von der Woche aufarbeiten und mir dann noch über einiges... nachdenken…"

Draco sah zu ihr und knöpfte das Hemd weiter zu (er hatte die Knöpfe mit einem Zauber wieder angefügt). „Also gut… dann", er nickte und beugte sich zu ihr um sie länger zu küssen, „wir sehen uns…", er wich zurück und ging dann zur Tür.

Hermine war ein wenig überrascht, erwiderte den Kuss aber und folgte ihm dann zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns…", wiederholte sie und sah ihm nach als er im Hogwarts Korridor verschwand. Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm und lehnte sich an diese. „Oh. Mein. Gott."

Sie ging zurück in den Wohnraum und dort auf und ab. Ruhig sitzen konnte sie gerade nicht.

Jetzt wo er weg war und sie über alles in Ruhe nachdenken konnte wurde ihr eigentlich erst so richtig bewusst was sie getan hatte. Was sie zusammen getan hatten!

Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen, es hatte beiden von ihnen gefallen und sie würden es wohl auch wiederholen. Sie hatten alles geregelt und eigentlich wäre es wohl die perfekte Affäre, wäre da nicht ein Haken…

„Ich hab das Gefühl mich in den Falschen zu verlieben…", flüsterte sie leise zu sich, „verdammt…"

…**:::…**

Gut zwei Wochen nach der Nacht mit Draco war nichts weiter passiert, naja außer die paar Küsse die sie ausgetauscht hatten. Lust auf mehr hatten sie, aber nie die Gelegenheit dazu.

Hermine konnte mittlerweile trotzdem gut nachdenken, es war so als hätte der Sex mit Draco dieses auf und ab in ihr endlich bereinigt und die Sache mit Ron war klar vor ihren Augen.

Sie würde einen Schlussstrich ziehen, Ron betreffend, aber bevor sie das tat wollte sie zuerst mit Harry reden. Er war nicht nur Rons bester Freund, sondern auch ihrer, also musste er ihr zuhören.

Zuerst wäre Harry dran, dann Ron. Erst wenn sie mit Ron alles geregelt hatte würden sie mit Rose sprechen und ihr das Ganze erklären – der Plan stand und am heutigen Tag – ein Donnerstag - war Harry dran. Den würde sie nach Schulschluss auch in ihrer Wohnung treffen und dort wartete sie gerade auch.

Sie holte gerade nochmal tief Luft, da klopfte es schon an der Tür und sie ließ Harry gleich herein „Hei, na wie war dein Tag?" sie umarmte ihn kurz und schloss die Tür wieder.

„Ganz gut und deiner?"

„Auch ganz gut" sie lächelte und ging mit ihm zu ihrer Couch „Wie geht's eigentlich Ginny und dem Kleinen?"

„Super. Du musst sie jetzt auch endlich mal wieder Besuchen kommen, Ginny hat sich schon aufgeregt das du dich nicht bei ihr meldest…"

„Oh Wirklich? Dann richte ihr mal aus, dass ich mich sicher bald mal bei ihr melde…" sie nickte und stand dann nochmal auf um etwas zu trinken zu holen „Ja also…" sie schenkte ihnen ein und setzte sich nur langsam wieder „Ich hab dich ja eigentlich wegen etwas ganz bestimmten hier her gebeten…"

„Ja, daran kann ich mich noch wage erinnern… also, was gibt's?" er trank einen Schluck und sah sie fragend an.

Hermine nickte und sah ihn länger an, seuftzte dann aber schwer und sah kurz weg „Es geht um… Ron" sie sah langsam wieder zu ihm.

„Um… Ron? Oh ich wusste es, du hast es rausgefunden, oder? Ich hab ihm gesagt er soll es dir gleich sagen und nicht so lange warten… Aber nein er meinte ja das würde schon gut gehen und du würdest schon nichts merken…"

„Wie, was? Ich würde schon was nicht merken? Harry?" Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Geht es etwa nicht um Rons Job?"

„Um Rons Job? Was ist mit Rons Job?"

„Ah…oh... ähm, ich hab ihm versprochen nichts zu sagen Hermine… bitte vergiss einfach wieder was ich gesagt habe, ja?"

„Vergessen? Was soll ich denn vergessen? Und was ist mit Rons Arbeit? Harry!" sie sah ihn fragend an und beobachtete sein Gesicht „Hat er Mist gebaut? Hat er eine Verwarnung bekommen?"

„Naja das nicht… aber du bist auf dem richtigen Weg…" er sah sie länger an

„Ist er…. Ist er gekündigt worden?"

Harry begann langsam zu nicken.

„und seit wann? Ich weiß es jetzt doch schon, also lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

Harry sah sie länger an, seuftzte dann aber „Vor Weihnachten, er wollte es dir in den Ferien sagen, aber dann hat er gesagt er will Weihnachten nicht zerstören.."

Hermine stand gleich auf „VOR Weihnachten? Und er hat die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt? Mir stattdessen noch schön eine Kette kaufen?" sie ging etwas hin und her „Harry, hat er deswegen zu trinken angefangen?"

Harry nickte gleich darauf, sah dann aber auf „Er hat damit aber gleich wieder aufgehört, ich hab ihm gesagt das es keine Lösung ist und er soll es dir doch endlich sagen…"

„Bei Merlin… das ist schon fast über ein halbes Jahr her… Du hättest es mir anstelle von ihm sagen müssen Harry! Du bist auch mein bester Freund… dachte ich zumindest die ganze Zeit über!"

„Hermine, bitte, ich wollte es dir doch sagen, aber Ron hat mich angefleht es nicht zu tun, er wollte das wieder in Ordnung bringen…" er folgte ihr zum Kamin.

„Vergiss es Harry…" sie schüttelte den Kopf „Ich wird ihn jetzt zur Rede stellen… und dann, dann sehen wir weiter…" sie sah ihn direkt an, nahm dann aber Flohpulver und ein paar Sekunden später war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Kurz darauf stand sie schon in ihrem Wohnzimmer in ihrem Haus und sah sich in dem dunklen Zimmer um, mit einem schnellen Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes wurde es etwas heller und sah sich um. Ron war mal wieder nicht da, nun gut, dann würde sie eben auf ihn warten…

…

Erst gegen 22:00Uhr horchte Hermine auf, da sie Schritte und Stimmen vor der Eingangstür hörte. Was sie neugierig machte war, dass die zweite Stimme ein weibliche war. Sie schlug das Buch zu, das sie gelesen hatte und stand leise auf um zur Haustür zu schleichen. Durch den Türspion sah sie hinaus und dort entdeckte sie dann auch schon SIE.

Das war also Rons Arbeitskollegin? Nun ja, konnte sie ja wirklich sein, doch als er sich dann vorbeugte und sie nicht etwa umarmte sondern küsste erstarrte sie.

‚_Das ist nicht sein ernst…. Das...'_ sie wich zurück und ging rasch ins Wohnzimmer, dort setzte sie sich wieder wie zuvor hin und tat so als hätte sie nichts gesehen, denn wirklich realisierte sie auch noch nicht was denn da gerade passiert war.

Hatte Ron, ihre noch Ehemann, denn vielleicht schon viel länger eine Affäre? Hatte er ihr deswegen diesen teuren Schmuck gekauft? Als Entschuldigung? Hatte sie umsonst so lange bedenken und Schuldgefühle gegenüber Ron gehabt?

Aber die Fragen die sie am brennendsten interessierte waren die: Wie lange ging das schon und wer war diese Schlampe überhaupt?

"Hermine?" kam es sehr überrascht von der Wohnzimmertür. "Was... was machst du denn hier?" er sah zum Fenster und dann wieder zu ihr. "Ich hab ja gar nicht mit dir gerechnet...", er ging auf sie zu, als er sicher war das SIE nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Sie folgte seinem Blick kurz und sah ihn dann langsam wieder an. "Oh, ich wollt einfach mal so vorbei schauen und dich besuchen? Meinen Mann mal wieder sehen?" sie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu, legte dann die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn kurz. Eigentlich tat sie das aber nur um zu riechen oder zu schmecken ob er denn nach jemand anderen roch. "Ich hab dich vermisst..." sie lächelte.

"Ah... ja ich musste heute länger arbeiten und dann bin ich noch mit einem Kollegen was essen gegangen... er hat mich auch grad noch heim gebracht... hättest du was gesagt wäre ich natürlich früher gekommen!" er küsste sie auch nochmals und strich über ihre Hüften.

"Arbeitskollegen?" er verleugnete sie sogar vor ihr. "Kenn ich ihn denn?" sie setzte sich mit ihm auf die Couch.

"Nein, gar nicht, hat erst vor kurzen angefangen, ich hab ihn quasi eingelernt und gerade haben wir einen schweren Fall zu lösen, deswegen auch die Überstunden... tut mir leid, wirklich!" er streichelte über ihre Hand.

"Neu angefangen? Oh komm schon Ron, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, ich will mehr wissen, du hast schon länger nichts mehr von der Arbeit erzählt und auch gar nicht das du einen neuen Kollegen hast... erzähl schon!" sie nickte und lächelte, dass sie das alles nur spielte, wusste er natürlich nicht, sie war über die Jahr gut darin geworden Sachen zu verbergen und auch im Lügen ist sie immer besser geworden!

"Ja, er kommt aus Amerika, war dort ziemlich lange Korrespondent und jetzt... hm so vor Weihnachten ist er wieder zurück nach London versetzt worden und bei uns läuft ja einiges anders und ja, jetzt hängt er eben an mir dran..." er nickte, auf die Arbeit selber ging er nicht ein.

"Und der Fall? Was ist das denn für ein schwerer Fall?" sie legte den Kopf schief.

"Ach der... das erzähl ich dir ein anders Mal, gut? Ich bin jetzt richtig fertig und müde, es war ein langer Tag und ich will eigentlich nur mehr ins Bett... Bleibst du hier?" er sah sie nun fragend an.

_'Er belügt mich wirklich... und ich sitz ihm auch noch gegenüber...' _sie schluckte und seuftzte, theatralisch. "Nein, ich kann nicht... Morgen ist doch wieder ein Schultag und ich hab gleich die ersten zwei Stunden, tut mir leid Schatz..." sie beugte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn entschuldigend. Sie spielte und wie gut sie spielte sie war ja schon fast stolz auf sich selber.

"Verstehe... na dann", er stand mal auf und zog sie auf die Beine, "komm mal wieder gut nach Hogwarts, ja? und lass uns doch etwas am Wochenende zusammen machen? Dann nehm ich mir ganz frei und wir gehen Essen?"

_'Er hat ein schlechtes Gewissen... soll er ruhig haben!' _Hermine nickte. "Ja, gerne, ich muss nur schauen wie es sich bei mir ausgeht", sie umarmte ihn und ging dann langsam zum Kamin "Schlaf gut Schatz..." sie lächelte und stieg dann erneut in den Kamin und mit einem Winken verschwand sie auch schon wieder.

**...**

Kaum das sie wieder in ihrer kleinen Wohnung in Hogwarts war, verließ sie diese auch schon wutentbrannt wieder. Zuerst wollte sie zu Harry, doch fiel ihr dann ein, dass der ja gar nicht mehr hier war, er wollte zu Ginny nach Hause. Sie blieb kurz unentschlossen stehen, bis sie dann den Weg zu Draco einschlug und ein paar Minuten später auch wie wild an seiner Tür klopfte.

Es dauerte bis sie von drinnen Schritte hörte und dieser dann verschlafen die Tür öffnete "Granger? Es ist mitten in der Nacht!" er wollte die Tür schon wieder vor ihrer Nase zuschmeißen, doch rauschte sie dann einfach an ihm vorbei hinein. "Okay... dann komm eben rein..." sagte er sarkastisch und schloss die Tür langsam wieder.

"Ist da eine von deinen Häschen drinnen?" sie wartete auf keine Antwort von Draco, sondern ging einfach ins Schlafzimmer und fand sie dort auch gleich. "Dachte ich es mir...", sie suchte die Sachen zusammen und zog das Mädchen auf die Beine, "Draco dankt dir sicher sehr, seine... Gelüste gestillt zu haben", sie drückte der rothaarigen ihre Sachen in die Hand und schob sie dann weiter zum Kamin, "aber jetzt hat er keine Zeit mehr..."

"Was? Draco?" Die junge Frau zog sich im Gehen irgendwie wieder an. "Wer ist das?"

Draco stand grinsend an der Couch lehnend und sah den zwei zu. "Eine Verrückte, ich würde an deiner Stelle auf sie hören... unzurechnungsfähig!" er nickte und grinste mehr.

"Willst du nichts tun?" Das Mädchen gab wohl nicht so einfach auf, nur hatte sie da nicht mit Hermine gerechnet.

"Nein wird er nicht", sie drehte sie zum Kamin und schob sie dann hinein. "Also... Cindy, Melissa... oder wie du auch immer heißen magst, rechne nicht damit das er sich meldet... danke und Tschüss!" Sie winkte ihr noch kurz und warf das Pulver hinein. Mit einem laut und deutlichen "Winkel Gasse" verschwand sie dann auch schon.

"Granger... du brichst hier mitten in der Nacht in meine Wohnung ein, schmeißt Kate einfach hinaus und spielst dich auf wie eine Verrückte... ich hoffe du hast einen wirklich guten Grund!"

Hermine drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Sei doch froh, jetzt kannst du nochmal was von ihr haben, immerhin denkt sie du wurdest von einer Verrückten bedroht? Außerdem hab ich grad die Drecksarbeit für dich übernommen!" Sie ging zu seiner Couch und lies sich darauf fallen.

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf, verschwand kurz im Schlafzimmer und kam dann, etwas mehr angezogen wieder und brachte auch etwas zu trinken mit. "Ich frag eben nochmal, was ist der Grund für diesen nächtlichen Überfall?" Er hielt ihr ein Glas mit einem Drink hin und setzte sich auch langsam.

Sie sah auf das Glas und nahm es langsam. "Danke... und ja einen Grund gibt es. Ich wollte eigentlich zuerst zu Harry, aber der ist ja nicht hier, deswegen..." sie deutete auf ihn.

"Oh ich bin also nur die zweite Wahl... wie beruhigend, also was ist los?"

Sie trank einen Schluck und sah dann länger auf das Glas "Ron ist los..."

"Ahja, Wiesel also? Geht's auch etwas genauer?" er sah sie fragend an.

"Er... er betrügt mich mit irgendeiner dahergelaufenen Amerikanerin... oh ja und er belügt mich auch noch!"

"Wiesel? Niemals! Der würde sich doch sowas nie trauen!" Er musste aber grinsen, "darf ich dich aber daran erinnern, das du nicht viel besser bist als er in der Hinsicht?"

Hermine sah gleich auf. "Nein, das ist was ganz anderes! Also nein, ich mein... ER tut es schon viel länger als ich!" sie stand auf und ging etwas hin und her. "Deswegen hat er mir auch diese Kette geschenkt, nicht weil er mir etwas Schönes schenken wollte, nein weil er ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen hat... und dann, dann kommt noch dazu das er schon seit Ewigkeiten seinen Job verloren hat und er lügt mir ins Gesicht das er einen sooo schweren Fall zur Zeit hat und deswegen mit IHM so lange in der Arbeit bleiben muss!" Sie war stehen geblieben und sah Draco wieder an.

Als Draco nichts sagte sprach sie eben weiter. "Ja und als ich ihn gefragt habe was er heute so lange gemacht hat, hat er gesagt er war mit einem ArbeitskollegEN essen und der hat ihn dann auch nach Hause gebracht... ja und dieser ER war eine Sie! Ich hab gesehen wie sie sich geküsst haben! Vor unserem Haus! Und dann lügt er mir fünf Minuten später ins Gesicht!" sie schnaubte und lies sich wieder auf die Couch fallen um dann das Glas auf Ex zu leeren.

Draco hatte sie einfach beobachtet und wartete ab, erst als sie länger saß begann er wieder zu sprechen. "Wieso sprichst du ihn nicht einfach darauf an? Direkt?"

Sie sah wieder auf. "Ich? Oh nein... ich will sie... ich will und werde sie zur Rede stellen... sie kennt mich nicht, sie war wohl sehr lange in Amerika, vielleicht ist sie dort auch aufgewachsen... also kennt sie mich vielleicht nur aus den Zeitungen von damals..."

"Könnte möglich sein, ja..."

"Ja genau... und... und deswegen brauch ich deine Hilfe..." ihr war gerade ein genialer Plan gekommen.

"Meine Hilfe?" fragte er ruhig.

"Ja, deine Hilfe... du hast doch verschiedene Verbindungen... und du warst selber die letzten Jahre in Amerika... du musst mir helfen sie aufzuspüren, Sachen über sie rauszufinden. Herauszufinden wo ich sie treffen kann, zufällig ohne dass es auffällt!"

Draco zog eine Augenbraun hoch und sah sie überrascht an. "Nein."

"Oh komm schon... bitte!" Sie sah ihn wohl das erste Mal flehend an.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wartet etwas. "Du willst Wiesel also... was genau antun?"

Hermines Gesicht erhellte sich gleich wieder, sie hatte ihn wohl doch irgendwie auf seiner Seite, immerhin ging es darum Ron eins auszuwischen. "Naja, zuerst will ich sie zur Rede stellen... Ich will wissen ob Ron ihr erzählt hat das er verheiratet ist und ob sie denn weiß was sie seiner Familie antut und so weiter... ja und dann.. dann will ich sie auf frischer Tat ertappen!" sie nickte und sah ihn fragend an.

"Hm... das klingt irgendwie nach einem Plan... und ich muss sagen Granger, du überrascht mich schon wieder...", er stand auf und holte ihnen noch etwas zu trinken.

"Bevor ich aber ein paar Leute auf sie ansetze, brauch ich erst Informationen, wie sieht sie aus... hast du irgendetwas besonders an ihr erkannt? Zum Beispiel, ein Tattoo? Ein Piercing?"

Sie trank erneut einen Schluck und dachte nach. "Was Ron gesagt hat, ist sie Amerikanerin, sie war dort lange Zeit Korrespondentin und ist jetzt zurückgekommen. Also könnte es sein, dass sie dort aufgewachsen ist oder das sie erst vor ein paar Jahren dorthin ist, jedenfalls ist sie neu im Ministerium... wohl kurz vor Weihnachten... vielleicht im... ja ich denke im Oktober ober so dort aufgetaucht..."

Draco hatte sich einen Notizblock geholt und schrieb ein paar Stichwörter auf, "gut und weiter?" Er sah sie fragend an.

"Hmmm... sie hat nicht so ausgesehen als wäre sie älter als 26, 27... ahja und sie hat dunkelbraune Haare... ja und ich glaub da war auch ein Nasenpiercing, so ein Stecker... hat im Licht geglitzert" sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. "Reicht das? Es war dunkel und mehr hab ich nicht erkannt..."

"Granger...", er grinste, "ich muss sagen, das ist mehr als ich erwartet hätte...", er legte den Block beiseite und setzte sich dann langsam zu ihr auf die Couch, "und jetzt lassen wir mal die Amischlampe außer acht und gehen zu dir über..."

"Zu mir?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. "Mir geht's Bestens... wirklich..."

"Du kannst mich als gefühllosen, kalten Stein bezeichnen, aber ich denke... ich kenn mich mit Betrogenen aus... und ich weiß ganz genau, dass du nicht so stark bist wie du gerade tust. Gerade erst vor ein paar Wochen hast du dir eingestanden das du dich trennen willst und dann findest du raus das er dich schon viel länger betrügt und hintergeht?"

"Nein... nein ich... mir geht es wirklich gut", sie schluckte und sah ihn länger an. Er hatte vollkommen recht, aber sie wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und hier in Tränen ausbrechen. "Ich werd jetzt besser gehen... wenn du was herausfindest... sagt du mir bescheid?" Sie stand auf, doch wurde sie gleich festgehalten und musste sich wieder setzen.

"Das ich das mal sagen werde... ", er sah sie langsam wieder an, "du bleibst hier... sonst stellst du sonst noch etwas an...", er nickte und zog sie dann langsam einfach in seine Arme.

"Nein... lass mich los, mir geht's gut..."

Doch je näher er sie an sich zog, desto schwächer wurde sie und ihr Wiederstand, ihre Mauer die sie in der Rage aufgebaut hatte fiel langsam. Als sie an seiner Schulter lehnte war es dann auch vorbei, die Tränen fanden schnell ihren Weg und sie vergrub ihren Kopf in seinem Nacken. Ihre Finger krallte sie in sein Hemd und es fühlte sich gut an von ihm so gehalten zu werden.

"Wusst ich's doch...", murmelte er leise und bekam einen Schlag von ihr ab, was ihn schmunzeln lies. Dieses Temperament und dann doch wieder diese Feinfühligkeit von ihr, langsam hatte er sie doch durchschaut und fand es immer wie besser.

"Halt... einfach die Klappe...", flüsterte sie zu ihm und blieb dann so an ihm gelehnt sitzen.

Draco grinste nur noch mehr und hielt sie dann einfach fest, er streichelte ihr über den Rücken und beruhigte sie wieder. Erst als sie sich wieder ganz beruhigt hatte und er dann auch die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge von ihr vernahm, bewegte er sich wieder. Sie war eingeschlafen und bevor er sie jetzt aufweckte hob er sie sachte auf und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Doch anstatt das er dieses Mal erneut die Couch nahm, legte er sich zu ihr dazu und zog sie nach längerem überlegen wieder in seine Arme. Er musterte die Schlafende Person neben sich länger und mit einem winzigen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er dann auch ein.

TBC

...

_Wir schreiben uns im nächsten Kapitel :D_

_**Reviewantwort(en)**_:

**at HermineDraco: **

Danke für die Review ^_^

*hihi* Nein, noch ist diese Geschichte nicht aus, da kommen noch ein paar Kapitel und dann gibt's ja noch Part II :)

Achja und nein, sie ist jetzt definitiv nicht von Draco schwanger, ob das so schnell bzw. überhaupt passiert weiß ich noch nicht ;D

**at Alle Anderen:**

_Auch möchte ich mich bei bedanken die die Geschichte lesen, ich würde mich freuen auch von euch mal Feedback zu erhalten :)_

_Ich beiße auch nicht ;P - Versprochen!_


	13. Abendessen Part I

_Hey meine Süßen,_

_tut mir leid das ihr länger warten musstet, aber ich hatte die letzten Wochen echt keine Zeit und die nächsten 3 Wochen wird's leider nicht viel besser. Es geht nämlich in die Endphase dieses Semesters und ich hab noch VIEL zu viel zu tun :O _

_Spätestens (!) Ende Juni/Anfang Juli geht es dann weiter! Wenn ich zwischen drinnen Zeit habe, dann natürlich auch vorher_

_Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit Kapitel 13!_

_P.S.: Auch dieses Mal hab nur wieder ich drüber gelesen und kein Betaleser... also bitte über Fehler drüber lesen ;)_

_..._

**Kapitel 13 – Abendessen**

Wohlige Wärme umgab sie, es fühlte sich gut an und aus ihrem Traum wollte sie auch nicht aufwachen. Um das zu umgehen, kuschelte sie sich mehr an die Person die direkt neben ihr lag und vergrub sogleich ihr Gesicht, versteckte sich so vor dem Licht das unbarmherzig in das Zimmer strahlte.

Es war gut und für weitere fünf Minuten war sie glücklich, doch irgendwann musste sie die Augen einfach aufschlagen, denn sie konnte nicht mehr schlafen und würde sie sich noch länger hin und her wälzen würde sie ihn bestimmt auch aufwecken.

Sie murrte als sich die Sonne erbarmungslos in ihre Augen brannte und sie somit ganz aufwachen lies; Sich streckend setzte sie sich im Bett auf und sah sich um. Hermine wusste noch das sie gestern Nacht an Dracos Brust eingeschlafen war, aber eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet das er sie wieder aufwecken würde um sie rauszuschmeißen, statt dessen wachte sie neben ihm im Bett auf.

Ihr Blick fiel langsam auf die Person die noch immer schlummerte, er war es wohl gewohnt. Lächelnd beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und streichelte vorsichtig über seine Wange und ihm dann die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm ganz um ihn dann zärtlich zu küssen.

Er quittierte das mit einem Brummen und Hermine musste etwas kichern, bevor sie dann leider doch den Wecker erblickte. „OH NEIN!" Damit war sie auch schon aufgesprungen, nichts war mehr von zärtlichem Wecken zu sehen oder spüren. „Draco! Wir haben verschlafen! Die erste Schulstunde beginnt in weniger als 10 Minuten!" Sie zog ihm die Decke von den Beinen während sie sich weiter anzog. Dass sie sich überhaupt ausgezogen hatte, daran konnte sie sich gar nicht mehr erinnern.

„Granger… halt den Mund… ich will schlafen…", er kämpfte um seine Decke, als sie ihm aber noch einmal klar machte, das sie verschlafen hatten wurde er hellhörig und setzte sich auf. „Was? Ich hab den Wecker doch…", er sah zu diesem, „nicht gestellt… verdammt!" Er war schnell auf den Beinen um gleich im Badezimmer zu verschwinden.

„Draco, beeil dich! Ich will auch noch ins Badezimmer!" Hermine stand vor der Badezimmertür und wartete ab, als sie nichts von ihm hörte, sondern nur das Wasser prasselte, ging sie einfach hinein. Er war doch tatsächlich unter die Dusche gestiegen, sie hatten keine Zeit aber Mr. Malfoy musste natürlich duschen.

„Granger! Hab ich nicht mal im Badezimmer meine Ruhe?"

„Nein...", sie grinste und wandte sich dann zum Spiegel. Dort fand sie auch gleich die Zahnbürste die wohl für dieses Flittchen vom Vorabend vorgesehen war, fein säuberlich verpackt. Sie nahm sie an sich und benutzte diese, während sie Draco verstohlen durch den Spiegel beobachtete, gerade als er dann doch zu ihr sah wandte sie sich wieder voll und ganz der Pflege ihrer Zähne zu.

„Granger, du bist schlecht im unauffälligen Beobachten." Er war dicht hinter sie getreten und schnappte sich seine Zahnbürste.

Hermine sah ihn länger an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Wir haben noch genau zwei Minuten Zeit, dann beginnt der Unterricht" Sie sah ihn von der Seite an als sie schlussendlich fertig war und sich nochmal im großen Spiegel ansah. „Hoffentlich fällt es keinem auf das ich das gestern auch schon anhatte…"

„Bestimmt nicht…"

Dafür strafte sie ihn sofort mit einem bitter bösen Blick. „Ich werde vorgehen, nicht das noch jemand merkt das wir aus der gleichen Richtung kommen…" sie sah sich ein letztes Mal an und wandte sich dann zur Tür.

„Granger…", er drückte die Tür nochmal zu und wartete bis sie sich zu ihm gedreht hatte, „hast du nicht irgendwas vergessen?"

„Hab ich?" sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich werde die helfen, wegen Wiesel… bis dahin verhältst du dich normal und nicht auffällig ihm oder Potter gegenüber. Ich denke in einer Woche weiß ich mehr…", er ließ sie noch immer nicht gehen, „und wie sagt man da dann?"

Ihr ging doch noch ein Licht auf was er von ihr verlangte. „Ah, du willst das ich mich bei dir bedanke… mmmhm…." Sie begann zu grinsen und zog ihn dann dichter an sich ran um ihn länger zu küssen, „danke." Damit drehte sie sich aber wieder um und mit einem letzten Blick zu ihm verlies sie sein Zimmer um dann schnell zu ihrer Klasse zu gelangen.

…**:::…**

Den Schülern war es nicht aufgefallen das Hermine noch die Sachen vom Vortag anhatte, ebenso wenig war es Harry aufgefallen, obwohl sie schon gedacht hatte er würde etwas dazu sagen, doch sah er sie eher nur etwas besorgt an da sie gestern so schnell abgerauscht war.

Lange konnte sie nicht mit ihm reden, sie wollte nicht, er natürlich schon, aber Draco hatte gesagt sie sollte sich unauffällig gegenüber Harry und Ron verhalten… das ging schwer wenn er sie irgendwas im Bezug auf Rons Rauswurf fragen wollte. So kam es auch das die junge Frau ihrem eigentlich besten Freund aus dem Weg ging oder eher eine Weile musste.

Natürlich dachte Harry das sie sauer auf ihn war weil er ihr nichts gesagt hatte, in dem Sinne war es auch, aber sie hätte ihn am liebsten ausgequetscht, herausgefunden was er darüber wusste, ob er denn etwas über `diesen neuen Arbeitskollegen` wusste. Hätte Harry denn ja gesagt, dann… ja dann hätte er es wirklich mit ihr zu tun bekommen. Aber noch musste sie sich ruhig verhalten und dazu kam noch das Draco die weitere Woche schwieg… sie konnte ihn nicht abfangen und in seiner Wohnung machte er auch nicht auf, sie fühlte sich defintiv allein gelassen.

So saß sie samstags beim Mittagessen und stocherte nur in ihrem Essen herum, während sie es endlich mal zuließ, dass Harry mit ihr sprach. „Nein Harry, ich bin nicht böse auf dich, wirklich." Sie sah zu ihm und lächelte. „Es war nur eine anstrengende Woche und… sonst geht's mir gut, du kannst ruhig nach dem Essen nach Hause, ich reiße weder dir noch Ron den Kopf ab…", sie nickte und trank einen Schluck, sah dann aber auf als Draco gerade die Große Halle betrat und sie direkt anstarrte.

Sie wandte sich etwas nach links und nach rechts, aber er musste sie meinen.

„Okay… soll ich vielleicht noch mal mit Ron reden?"

„Was?" sie sah gleich wieder zu Harry. „Nein! Nein bitte Harry, lass mich das regeln okay, es ist meine und Rons Sache und er wird bestimmt einen Grund gehabt haben wieso er es mir noch nicht gesagt hat… _‚und dafür werde ich ihn umbringen…'_ " Sie war aufgestanden, das Essen war uninteressant geworden. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie Draco, der kurz bei Scorpius war und die Halle dann wieder verlies.

„Also Harry, wir sehen uns dann Montag!" Se umarmte ihn kurz. „Ich glaub ich werd mir einfach ein erholsames Wochenende gönnen, ohne Stress!" Mit einem letzten Lächeln verließ sie auch die Große Halle. Kaum das sie dann aber außer Sichtweite war, lief sie schon los um dann plötzlich ohne es zu erwarten in einen Geheimgang gezogen zu werden „Ah…"

Draco hielt ihr gleich den Mund zu und drückte sie an die Wand, während er wartete das sie die Augen wieder aufschlug. „Niemand will dich umbringen Granger…", er grinste und nahm langsam die Hand von ihrem Mund, „und laufen ist wirklich sehr, sehr unauffällig…", er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast mich erschreckt!" Sie schlug ihn auf den Oberarm und drückte ihn dann von sich weg „und? Was gibt's?"

„Erfährst du heute Abend, wir gehen aus… also zieh dir was Schickes an, vielleicht das Kleid von Silvester und mach etwas mit deinen Haaren…", er drehte sich auch schon wieder um, um den Geheimgang zu verlassen sah dann aber noch mal zurück „Achja und sei um 7 bei mir…", er nickte und ging dann wirklich.

„Bitte?" sie sah ihm verdutzt hinterher und folgte ihm dann gleich. „Wir gehen aus? Malfoy?"

„Granger!" zischte er und sah zu ihr zurück und sich dann um ob sie auch niemand gehört hatte. „Tu es einfach", er sah sie durchdringend an, nickte etwas und mit einem letzten Blick in die Gänge ging er dann wirklich davon.

Hermine starrte ihm verwirrt nach, es konnte doch nur bedeuten, dass er irgendwas herausgefunden hatte… aber wenn sie heute gleich auf diese Frau treffen würde, sie war gar nicht vorbereitet auf das Treffen, sie hatte keinen Plan gemacht wie sie das angehen sollte. Es würde alles schief gehen und sie würde sich selber blamieren, anstatt es ihr irgendwie heimzuzahlen, ihr zu zeigen, dass sie es wusste…

Sie hielt erst wieder an als sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand, sie war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass sie sich überhaupt bewegt hatte. Länger blieb sie einfach verwirrt stehen bevor sie dann auf die Uhr sah „Okay Hermine, du hast vier Stunden um dich ausgehfertig… für Draco Malfoy zu machen… Irgendwas wird dein Kleiderschrank schon hergeben…" sie nickte und dann hieß es handeln.

Ihr erster Weg war ins Badezimmer, eine lange Dusche und ein paar Pflegeprodukte später stand sie frisch geduscht und mit noch etwas feuchtem Haar vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. Er meinte das Kleid von Silvester sah gut an ihr aus? Also würden sie wohl in ein schönes Lokal gehen, traf Ron sich etwa dort mit IHR?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zog zuerst das Kleid von Silvester aus dem Schrank, es war ihr absolutes Lieblingskleid, sie hatte es sich irgendwann mal für ein Date mit Ron gekauft, doch dieser hatte nie etwas dazu gesagt, dass das Kompliment von Draco kam gefiel ihr.

Sie konnte das Kleid aber kein zweites Mal anziehen, also wurde es sofort wieder in den Schrank zurück gehängt. Irgend etwas anders musste sich doch finden lassen... Hoffentlich!

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später hatte sie auch ein Kleid gefunden, es war wirklich längst vergessen und das auch aus einem guten Grund, es gefiel ihr nicht mehr. Hingegen zu dem schwarzen Kleid von Silvester war es einfach nichts, es war fast langweilig. Sie hatte aber keine andere Wahl, sie musste es anziehen.

Schlussendlich stand sie vor dem Spiegel und zupfte das Kleid zurecht. Es war schwarz, nicht tief schwarz, eher schon ins bläuliche gehend. Es war enganliegend aber warf trotzdem Falten. Um die Brust war es eng, trotzdem gab es noch eine Art Neckholder der um ihren Hals ging und sich am Rücken wieder mit dem Kleid verband. Es war ganz okay.

Nachdem auch noch ihre Haare zu einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur gezaubert waren, Schminke und Schmuck an ihrem Platz und die passenden Schuhe angezogen waren befand sie das Kleid gar nicht mehr so übel. Es war nicht spitze, es war eben okay! Nur noch den Mantel warf sie sich über um dann so leise und unsichtbar wie möglich zu Dracos Wohnung zu gelangen. Es dauerte eine Weile aber gerade mal fünf Minuten nach 19 Uhr klopfte sie schließlich bei ihm.

„Granger du bist spät!" kam es gleich zur Begrüßung um sie dann zu mustern, er sah bis jetzt ja nur den Mantel und ihre Schuhe. „Sieht ja gar nicht mal schlecht aus….", er lies sie herein und schloß die Tür hinter ihr wieder.

„Es sind gerade mal fünf Minuten und ich wollte nicht auffallen!" sie zog den Mantel aus und drehte sich zu ihm. „Und? Ich hatte nichts Besseres und zum einkaufen war es schon zu spät" Sie drehte sich etwas und sah ihn fragend an.

„Das zu Silvester war eindeutig besser!" Er verlies das Wohnzimmer und ging in sein Zimmer, er selber war ebenso elegant angezogen und wenn sie ihn so ansah würde sie neben ihm untergehen, ihre Frisur würde vielleicht gerade mithalten können.

„Ich kann das Kleid aber nicht zwei Mal anziehen!" rief sie ihm nach und lies sich seufzend auf seine Couch fallen. „Besser wir blasen das alles ab… was haben wir überhaupt vor?" Sie sah sich um.

„Wir gehen essen, wie du dir wohl schon denken kannst… und ich hab mir schon fast gedacht das du nichts anzuziehen hast, deswegen…", er stellte eine Schachtel vor ihr auf den Tisch und deutete darauf. „Ich denke es ist deine Größe!" Er sah sie an und nickte.

„Was ist das?" Sie setzte sich auf und sah auf die Schachtel: „Da ist kein Kleid oder so drinnen, oder?"

„Nein, ein Müllsack, weil der sogar besser aussieht als das was du anhast!"

„Charmant wie eh und je." Sie sah ihn länger an und wandte sich dann wieder ganz der Schachtel zu um diese langsam zu öffnen. „Oh mein Gott…", sie stand auf und zog das Kleid, das natürlich in der Schachtel war, aus dieser und sah es sich an. „Das… das soll ich anziehen? Bist du verrückt? Da bin ich ja… nackt!" sie sah ihn geschockt an. „Danke, aber nein danke…!" sie legte es wieder hinein. „Da geh ich noch lieber in meinem Müllsack!"

„Granger, zieh es an. Du bist nicht nackt, es ist einfach sehr gut gemacht!"

Hermine sah ihn länger an, er verstand auch noch was von Mode, womit hatte sie das verdient. Sie schluckte. „Ich hab nicht Mal passende Schuhe dazu!"

„Denkst du wirklich das ist ein Argument?" Er sah sie von der Seite an. „Zieh es an!" er ging ins Badezimmer und machte sich selber fertig.

„Das ist Erpressung!" Sie versuchte es einfach noch immer, doch bekam sie keine Antwort. „Na gut…", sie nahm das Kleid wieder an sich und ging damit in sein Schlafzimmer. Etwas mulmig zog sie sich aus und starrte länger auf das wunderschöne Kleid vor ihr auf dem Bett.

Der Oberteil des Kleides bestand aus durchsichtigem Tüll, doch war dieser mit großen und immer wieder ineinanderragenden Blumen bestickt. Das Ganze ging über in einen kurzen Rock aus Federn und zum Schluss kam noch der schöne Ausschnitt auf dem Rücken. Nur durch ein Seidenband am Rücken hielt es sich angezogen dort wo es sein sollte.

Hermine lies sich zeit beim anziehen und drehte sich gerade etwas vor dem Spiegel hin und her, es sah wirklich nicht so aus als wäre sie nackt und ihre Brust wurde von einem Art BH ganz verdeckt, der auch noch gut hielt, trotzdem kostete es sie Überwindung.

„Granger?" Draco klopfte an der Zimmertür. „Bist du fertig oder muss ich dich in das Kleid zaubern?"

Sie sah zur Tür und öffnete sie dann langsam. „Nein, ich hab's schon an…", sie sah ihn fragend an, „und ist es besser?"

Hätte sie es gerade nicht besser gewusst, würde sie sagen, er starrte sie überrascht an. Nun er hätte wohl nicht gedacht, dass es ihr so gut stand wie es nun eben war „Draco?" sie stupste ihn etwas an. „Ich brauch immer noch Schuhe und eine Tasche?"

„Oh, äh… ja genau!" Er drehte sich gleich weg und ging zu einem Schrank, mit besagtem kam er dann auch zurück. „Schuhe und Tasche" Er wartete bis sie alles angezogen hatte und hielt ihr dann noch eine kleine Schatulle hin. „Schon fast perfekt, nur fehlen noch die Ohrringe."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Ohrringe ich hab doch welche?"

„Willst du schon wieder zu diskutieren anfangen?"

„Nein… schon gut!" Sie nahm die Schatulle an sich und öffnete sie langsam und war erneut überrascht. „Du bist verrückt…"

Es waren lange Hängeohrringe die ziemlich schlicht gehalten waren, bis auf die kleinen roten Smaragde die auf einer Kugel am Ende plaziert waren. Sie schluckte und hängte sie langsam ein. „Danke...", kam es dann doch noch von ihr als sie wieder aufsah.

Draco nickte nun auch zufrieden „Geht doch… und wir sind sogar noch pünktlich…" er schmunzelte und wandte sich von ihr ab.

Hermine sah ihm nach und ging dann noch mal zu dem großen Spiegel und sah sich länger an, sie nickte und atmete noch ein Mal tief ein und aus, bevor sie ihre Tasche nahm und Draco ins Wohnzimmer folgte. Als sie auch ihren Mantel anhatte hängte sie sich bei ihm ein um dann Sekunden später, dank des Portschlüssels, mitten in London aufzutauchen. „Du hast mir übrigens noch immer nicht gesagt wo wir genau hingehen und was du rausgefunden hast…"

„Dafür hab ich noch fast eine Stunde Zeit, sie taucht meistens erst um 21:30 Uhr auf… also können wir noch in ruhe Essen." Er sah sie von der Seite an.

Erneut war sie etwas überrascht, er wollte jetzt auch noch mit ihr essen gehen? In der Öffentlichkeit? Er musste wohl wissen was er tat, also lies sie sich darauf ein.

Fünf Minuten später waren sie im genanntem Restaurant angekommen und es war vom feinsten. Ein Kellner nahm ihr den Mantel ab und führte sie weiter in den Gastraum.

Hermine fühlte sich beobachtete, denn auch jeder beobachtete sie, instinktiv ging sie schneller um bei Draco zu bleiben um sich dann auch gleich auf den angebotenen Sessel zu setzen. Eigentlich war sie es gewohnt Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber eigentlich nur deswegen weil sie eine Freundin, die beste Freundin von Harry Potter war, der die Zaubererwelt von Voldemort befreit hatte. Aber Aufmerksamkeit in der Muggelwelt zu bekommen, das war ungewohnt. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen kam von ihr, als sie bemerkte das sie von hier aus, wo sie saßen, nicht gleich jeder hereinsah, aber sie ohne Zweifel so gut wie jeden beobachten konnten!

„Granger…", er sprach leiser und wartete bis sie ihn ansah, „beruhig dich, es wird dich hier bestimmt niemand erkennen, wir sind in der Muggelwelt und die paar Hexen die hier sind, denken niemals das du das bist…"

Sie sah ihn länger an und zog eine Augenbraun hoch. „ War das etwa so etwas wie ein Kompliment?" Sie musste auch grinsen und entspannte sich langsam. Er hatte recht, sie waren unter Muggel, wer sollte sie hier erkennen?

„Vielleicht." Er wandte sich dem Kellner zu, der gerade zu ihnen gekommen war und bestellte was er für gut befand.

„Bevor du mir noch ein Loch in den Magen starrst… ja ich habe genug rausgefunden."

„Oh Gott…" sie schluckte „Ich hatte also recht?"

„Du bist nicht umsonst eine der klügsten Hexen die es gibt…"

Schon wieder ein Kompliment, irgendwas war hier faul, oder. „Noch ein Kompliment? Langsam denk ich du wirst krank…", sie entspannte sich immer mehr und nickte. „Also ich will alles wissen…"

Draco grinste und nickte. „Also, sie kommt wirklich aus Amerika, sie lebt dort seit ihrem 10 Lebensjahr. Während des Krieges war sie auch drüben und hat länger als Auslandskorrespondentin des Ministeriums gearbeitet. Sie ist vor einem dreiviertel Jahr zurück nach England gekommen weil sie nicht mehr in Amerika bleiben wollte. Wiesel war ihr Vorgesetzter…"

„Weil er dann gefeuert wurde?"

„Granger, genieß deinen Wein und lass mich erzählen...", Hermine seufzte, nickte aber.

„Gut, also. Ja er war ihr Vorgesetzter. Nun zu dem wieso sie ihn rausgeschmissen haben. Sie hatten einen schwereren Fall zusammen, den Wiesel total versaut hat. Daraufhin wurde er zuerst gefeuert und hat sich dann wohl öfters mit ihr getroffen und bei dem Prozess…"

„Prozess? Welcher Prozess?" sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

Draco seufzte „Es gab einen Prozess, da dein Ehemann den Auftrag in den Sand gesetzt hatte und beinnahe die ganze Muggelwelt davon Wind bekommen hätte das wir existieren und das hätte, wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, eine Katastrophe gegeben. Sie haben Wiesel vorgeworfen fahrlässig gehandelt zu haben und deswegen wurde er rausgeschmissen. Es wurde aber alles streng vertraulich behandelt, so wie das Ministerium nun mal ist."

„Okay…" sie konnte es nicht glauben, Ron hatte nichts erwähnt, er hatte alles überspielt. Was hatte er ihr die ganzen letzten Jahre davor schon verheimlicht? Vielleicht war das gar nicht seine erste Affäre?

„Also, sie hat ein gutes Wort für ihn eingelegt, er hätte ihr wohl das Leben gerettet und deswegen wäre alles schief gegangen… nun daraufhin wurde er auch wieder eingestellt. Er arbeitet also wieder im Ministerium nur nicht auf seiner alten Position." Er trank nun auch einmal einen Schluck und sah Hermine an, als nichts kam sprach er weiter.

„Ab diesem Zeitpunkt haben sie sich immer wieder getroffen und es wurde schlussendlich dieses Restaurant. Jeden zweiten Samstag im Monat hier und unter der Woche treffen sie sich auch öfters. Er lädt sie immer ein und danach verschwinden sie immer recht schnell wieder. Meistens in ein Hotel, oder zu ihr nach Hause oder sie gehen auch noch tanzen… aber sie landen wohl immer im Bett…"

Hermine ging der Mund auf und sie starrte ihn ungläubig an, ihre Vermutung war also vollkommen richtig, Ron betrog sie nach Strich und faden und heute war der zweite Samstag im Monat. „Warte Mal… heute ist der zweite Samstag im Monat… heißt das?"

„Genau, heute werden sie hier auftauchen… Ihr Name ist übrigens Melissa Greenhard und sie ist 25, in ein paar Tagen wird sie 26. Sie feiern ihren Geburtstag."

Die braunhaarige lehnte sich mehr zurück und musste das erst verdauen. „Wow… ich… also, ich wusste es ja schon irgendwie… aber das jetzt so in Einzelheiten zu hören. Das…", sie sah auf als ihre Vorspeise kam und dann länger zu Draco. „Was sollen wir hier heute?" Hermine bekam gerade Zweifel. Egal wie gut sie aussah, die Zweifel fraßen sie innerlich auf.

„Granger." Er hatte die Hand über dem Tisch ausgestreckt und drückte ihre etwas „Du wolltest sie doch bloß stellen oder? Wir werden sie beobachten und Wiesel wird irgendwann mal verschwinden, ich werde ihn aufhalten und dann hast du die Chance das zu tun, was du tun willst und du wirst es tun…"

Hermine sah auf ihre Hände und schloss die Augen für einen kurzen Moment, für Draco war das sicher einfach. Es dauerte länger, bis sie dann doch nickte. „Du hast recht…" sie sah wieder auf und ihn länger an.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. „Ich hab einen Vorteil, ich weiß das sie da sind, ich bin klug und sie kennt mich nicht wenn ich wütend werde…" Sie drückte seine Hand auch etwas und fasste gerade neuen Mut.

„Gut, dann lass die Show beginnen. Da kommen sie nämlich gerade." Er deutete auf den Eingang, als sie schon zu ihrem Tisch geführt wurden. Dort wo sie saßen konnte Draco die zwei sehr gut beobachten und Ron würde Hermine nicht entdecken können.

Hermine beugte sich etwas nach vorne und konnte sie dann zum ersten Mal wirklich sehen. Melissa Greenhard. Sie war hübsch, schlank, blondes längeres Haar. Sie sah nett aus, aber sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Ron so jemanden gut fand. Ja und dann folgte Ron ihr auch schon und küsste sie noch zärtlich bevor er sich auch setzte.

„Das wird er bereuen…" flüsterte sie leise, wandte sich aber wieder zu Draco und lächelte.

_**TBC**_

_**Reviewantworten:**_

_**HermineDraco: **_

_Hier kommt doch schon endlich das Kapitel... am Anfang des Kapitels siehst du ja auch wieso/warum/weshalb es so lange gedauert hat... bitte um Nachsicht ;)_

_Viel Spaß!_


	14. Abendessen Part II

_Hey meine Süßen,_

_Juli ist und ich hab eigentlich endlich Ferien (den Ferialjob lassen wir jetzt mal einfach außen vor) – jedenfalls versuch ich jetzt endlich Part I so schnell wie möglich abzuschließen! Wenn mich jetzt noch die Muse küsste, schau ich auch gleich noch bei Kapitel 15 drüber und stell das vielleicht schon morgen oder in den nächsten Tagen online!_

_Viel Spaß jetzt aber mit dem Kapitel! [da noch immer keine Beta-Leserin = bitte Fehler übersehen ;D]_

_Sunny 3_

**Kapitel 14 – Abendessen Part II **

Während sie hier so saßen und Hermine immer wieder zu den anderen hinübersah, wurde ihr immer mulmiger, weswegen sie Draco auch dankbar war als dieser wieder zu reden begann und sie damit auch ablenkte. Natürlich würde er es nicht zugeben, aber er tat es.

Mittlerweile waren sie schon bei der Nachspeise angekommen und eigentlich wollte Hermine auch gar nicht mehr an Ron und seine Schlampe denken, sie hatte gerade so viel Spaß mit Draco. Es war ein Date; Natürlich nicht offiziell, aber trotzdem war es ein Essen, in einem Restaurant, in der Öffentlichkeit noch dazu abends. Ein Date!

„Showtime!" Draco riss sie aus den Gedanken und deutete auf Ron, der gerade aufstand und wohl die Toiletten ansteuerte. „Ich wird ihn so lange wie möglich aufhalten und du mach, was du machen willst… aber mach irgendwas!" Er sah sie an und deutete erneut an den Tisch wo Melissa alleine saß.

„Draco… nein warte ich…", doch hielt er nicht an und wollte schon gar nicht hören. Er ging Ron ablenken. Sie sah ihm nach und wandte ihren Blick dann selber wieder zu dem Tisch. „Also gut Hermine… auf geht's!" Nachdem sie noch einen großen Schluck Wein genommen hatte, stand sie auf um dann so elegant wie nur irgendwie möglich auf besagten Tisch zuzugehen.

Kurz hielt sie hinter Melissa an, dachte nochmal nach ob sie nicht doch eher umdrehen sollte, als sie aber von einem Kellner ungeschickt geschupst wurde und nach vorne stolperte. _‚Verdammt, nein…'_, sie hätte den Kellner erwürgen können, der sie auch noch nicht mal wirklich gesehen hatte und einfach weiter ging.

„Alles okay? Ist ihnen etwas passiert?" Diese Worte rissen Hermine aus ihrer Schock Starre und sie wandte sich langsam zu IHR um.

„Oh… ich… bin wohl umgeknickt. Der Kellner hat mich übersehen…", sie setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl und hob den Blick dann erstmalig ganz um Melissa in die Augen zu sehen, „ich bin auch gleich wieder weg." Sie lächelte etwas und verschränkte die Beine, so dass, sie ihren vermeidlich schmerzenden Fuß ansehen konnte.

„Nein, nein kein Problem… mein Begleiter ist gerade zu den Toiletten… soll ich ihnen Eis für ihren Fuß besorgen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie wieder an. „Danke, aber nein… es wird gleich wieder gehen." Sie lächelte erneut und sah sich kurz um „Erstes Date?", fragte sie sie dann einfach wieder und wandte sich erneut zu ihr. „Oh tut mir leid wenn ich zu weit gehe, aber das ist ja schon so etwas Besonderes… wie etwa für ein erstes Date. So etwas in der Art hab ich heute ja… ein erstes Date… aber so ganz bin ich glaub ich noch nicht wieder bereit dazu… ich sollte wohl erst...", sie wandte sich erneut zu Melissa. „Es tut mir leid, ich sollte wirklich mit einer Freundin darüber sprechen und nicht mit einer Fremden."

„Was? Ah… nein, wir kommen öfters hier her … und wirklich kein Problem, was ist denn los, soll ich ihnen vielleicht helfen hier raus zu kommen? Wir Frauen müssen ja zusammenhalten!"

‚_Sie ist auch noch nett… und gut aussehende… UND jung…'_ Hermine schüttelte schon wieder den Kopf, sie hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung was sie hier tat, sie redet einfach weiter. „Nein, dass ist es nicht. Er ist wirklich nett und zuvorkommend, aber es geht eigentlich um meinen… Ehemann… noch Ehemann. Er betrügt mich, aber er weiß nicht, dass ich es weiß. Ich hätte das niemals von ihm erwartet und dass er das auch noch unserer Tochter antut…" sie sah sich etwas um. „Er ist außerdem hier… aber hat mich bis jetzt noch nicht entdeckt. Deswegen bin ich auch hier, wissen sie." Erneut sah sie braunhaarige zu der Frau ihr gegenüber.

Melissa erstarrte in der Sekunde als Hermine geendet hatte, sie wusste also dass Ron verheiratet war, vielleicht wusste sie jetzt auch schon, dass sie Hermine war. „Das, das tut mir leid…"

Hermine winkte ab. „Da heiratet man, denkt es ist die ganz große Liebe und es wird nie enden und dann hört die Liebe bei einem auf einmal auf… und er fängt an nur mehr zu lügen. Man glaubt selber etwas falsch zu machen und findet schlussendlich raus, dass er es ist der schon viel länger nur mehr betrügt… Ach ich fang hier an von meinen Eheproblemen zu reden… aber ich würde ihnen raten… bevor sie vielleicht darüber nachdenken ob sie ihn heiraten… vielleicht hat er ja schon irgendwo eine Familie. Oder eine Ehefrau, die nur einfach selten zu Hause ist… weil sie nicht in der Nähe arbeitet... oder erst wieder angefangen hat und deswegen viel zu viel zu tun hat…"

Der Blick von Melissa Greenhard war verunsichert, das gefiel Hermine, vielleicht hatte sie schon gemerkt wer sie war. „Sagen sie, kennen wir uns vielleicht irgendwoher?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als sie die Frage von ihr hörte. „Wir? Ich denke nicht." Sie lächelte etwas, innerlich grinste sie ein klein wenig. „Alles gut mit ihnen? Sie sehen gerade so erschrocken aus?"

„Mit mir? Oh, ja." Melissa schluckte etwas. „Mir geht es gut… tut mir leid für sie und… und ihre Ehe. Ich kann sie verstehen… ich meine… ich denke, das würde mich auch verletzen…"

„Ja… oder? Und dann, könnte man auch plötzlich auf die Frau treffen, die einem den Mann ausgespannt hat… Seltsame Welt oder?"

Es kam keine Antwort von Melissa.

Hermine stand langsam wieder auf. „So, ich denke meinem Fuß geht es einigermaßen wieder gut, ich werde dann zu meinem Tisch zurück, sonst macht sich mein Begleiter auch noch Sorgen, danke für den Platz." Sie lächelte viel zu nett und ging an ihre vorbei. Beugte sich dann aber nochmal zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte nur leise in ihr Ohr. „Viel Spaß noch mit Ron… Melissa."

Damit wich sie zurück und stolzierte hoch erhobenem Hauptes zurück zu ihrem Platz. Melissa's Blick bohrte sich dabei in ihren Rücken.

‚_Bei Merlin'_ sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken.

Draco kam kurz nach ihr auch wieder an den Tisch und sah sie fragend an. „Ich denke wir nehmen den Hinterausgang…", er grinste.

„Was? Wieso?" sie sah verwirrt auf.

„Die Männer starren dich an, oh und Melissa ist gerade aufgesprungen und deutet hier her… und jetzt… hat Wiesel eine Ohrfeige abbekommen und jetzt verlässt sie das Lokal…"

Hermine wollte ihr schon nachschauen, doch hielt Draco sie auf, Ron sah gerade zu ihnen und durfte sie nicht sehen. „Wirklich?"

„Wiesel zahlt… und weg sind sie." Er sah wieder zu ihr. „Also, was hast du ihr erzählt?"

Hermine musste erst wieder ganz zur Ruhe kommen und sah ihn dann wieder an. „Ach nichts wichtiges, aber es muss wohl gewirkt haben und am Ende hab ich ihr einen Hinweis gegeben wer ich bin. Also sie muss es gemerkt haben, weil sonst wäre sie nicht so wutentbrannt davon?" Sie musste nun selber etwas grinsen. „Eigentlich hat das gut getan. Auch wenn es nichts allzu fieses war. Es war irgendwie gut, befreiend." Ja genau so ein befreites Gefühl hatte sie gerade.

„Ich muss sagen, ich bin irgendwie stolz auf dich Granger…"

Sie musste lachen. „Malfoy, du bist ein Idiot… aber ich denke ich bin dir auch dankbar…" Sie lächelte und sah ihm länger in die Augen.

Draco nickte und sah sie auch länger an.

...:::…

Hermine wollte nicht danach sofort zurück nach Hogwarts, deswegen verwickelte sie Draco noch in ein längeres Gespräch, sie tranken noch die Flasche Wein fertig und erst fast eineinhalbstunden später verließen sie zusammen das Restaurant. Aber durch den Vorderausgang.

„Ich hätte mit allem gerechnet", Hermine hatte sich bei ihm eingehängt, „aber nicht, dass mir der Abend richtig gut… gefällt." Sie sah zu ihm hoch, doch sagt er nichts. „Hm…", sie lehnte sich etwas an ihn und ging einfach mit ihm weiter.

Draco sah zu ihr und dann wieder auf den Weg vor ihnen, er musste sich ja selbst eingestehen dass er den Abend nicht schlecht fand. „Der Portschlüssel geht in 10 Minuten." Er sah auf seine Uhr und sie wieder an.

„Alles durchgeplant, was?" Sie hatte ihn mittlerweile losgelassen und ging an der Brücke herum.

„Nun, einer muss es ja tun."

„Nicht so bescheiden." Sie sah ihn über die Schulter an und lehnte sich dann an das Brückengeländer und sah über die Themse. Sie seufzte ein wenig. „Bis zum Ende dieses Schuljahres will ich die Scheidung… ich will es gar nicht mehr versuchen." Sie sah zu ihm als er sich mit dem Rücken voraus neben ihr auch an das Brückengeländer lehnte.

„Okay und dann?" Er sah sie fragend an. „Hogwarts ist doch auch nur mehr bis zum Ende des Schuljahres."

„Ich weiß," sie schloss die Augen als ihr der Wind ins Gesicht wehte, wandte den Kopf dann aber zu ihm. „Ich will im Ministerium anfangen, in einem Jahr bin ich dann dort wo ich sein will…", sie sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte, „und das schaff ich auch. Und du? Wirst weiterhin Professor Malfoy bleiben?" Sie schmunzelte.

„Ja, in Zaubertränke war ich immer gut und es macht auch ein wenig Spaß…", er nickte und sah wieder zu ihr. „Tut mir übrigens… Leid…", meinte er langsam.

Hermine sah auf und ihn fragend an. „Dir tut was leid?"

„Na das wegen… Wiesel"

„Oh…", sie lachte etwas und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das braucht dir nicht leid zu tun. Ich liebe ihn schon lange nicht mehr, natürlich tut es weh zu sehen dass er mich belügt und betrügt. Aber das hat mir bei meiner Entscheidung nur weitergeholfen." Sie drückte sich vom Geländer weg und wandte sich dann mehr zu ihm. „Ich brauch auch keine Zweifel mehr zu haben, die hatte ich viel zu lange…", sie grinste ihn etwas an und legte den Kopf schief, „viel zu lange." Damit schnappte sie sich seine Krawatte und zog ihn damit an sich um ihn zu küssen.

Das Draco eigentlich auch verheiratet war und sie selber um nichts besser war als Melissa, sah sie in diesem Moment nicht. In diesem Restaurant hatte sie vor ein paar Stunden die letzte Entscheidung getroffen die noch gefehlt hatte. Sie ließ die Ehe mit Ron hinter sich und wollte gerade leben. Gerade wollte sie nur Hermine sein, die keine Ehefrau war, die keine Tochter hatte, sondern einfach eine Lehrerin, die einen Arbeitskollegen küsste.

Draco sah sie überrascht an, er hatte damit wohl nicht so ganz gerechnet, doch nach der kurzen Schrecksekunde ließ er es zu und erwiderte den Kuss, während er auch seine Arme um sie legte und sie näher an sich zog.

Hermine lachte gegen seine Lippen und wich dann auch ein wenig zurück, soweit es eben ging um ihn anzusehen. „Wenn du so weiter machst… verpassen wir noch unserer Portschlüssel und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?" Sie kam ihm wieder näher, wich dann aber erneut zurück. „Auch wenn morgen Sonntag ist…"

„Hermine…", er knurrte den Namen schon fast etwas sauer, sie kam ihm nämlich immer wieder näher um dann erneut zurück zu weichen und das gefiel Draco in diesem Moment nicht.

Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er ihren Namen so aussprach. „Du wirst dich wohl noch ein paar Minuten beherrschen können, Mr. Malfoy!"

Doch hatte sie da wohl nicht mit Draco gerechnet, der zog sie nämlich wieder ganz an sich um sie nun erneut zu küssen. Hermine wollte aber wirklich nicht den Portschlüssel verpassen und somit auch die Küsse vorerst lassen, doch als Draco nicht aufgab, vergaß sie dann auch ihre Gedanken und gab sich den Kuss schlussendlich doch wieder hin.

Nebenbei bemerkte sie nur dass er irgendwann nach dem Portschlüsssel griff uns sie daraufhin schon herumgewirbelt wurden und Sekunden später auch schon in Dracos Lehrer Wohnung in Hogwarts standen.

„Endlich raus aus den Schuhen…", sie wandte sich von ihm ab und zog sofort Schuhe und Mantel aus, doch weiter kam sie auch schon nicht mehr, denn sofort hatten sie wieder Arme umschlungen und zogen sie an den starken Körper hinter sich.

Die Lippen die daraufhin auf ihrem Nacken landeten entlockten ihr ein Seufzen und sie schloss genießerisch die Augen.

Wie konnte er nur so zärtlich sein und dann doch wieder so… so….

Ihre Gedanken verflüchtigten sich, als sie merkte dass er ihr Kleid am Reißverschluss öffnete, es daraufhin zu Boden fiel und sie sich in der Sekunde umdrehte um ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu ziehen.

Draco ließ sich keine zweimal bitten, er erwiderte den Kuss sofort und zog sich selber das Hemd aus um es auch auf den Boden fallen zu lassen, während Hermine sich von ihm löste und an seiner Hose zu nesteln. Als diese schlussendlich auch zu Boden gefallen war sah sie ihn wieder an und versank für ein paar Sekunden in seinen Augen, bevor Draco sich dazu entschloss sie hochzuheben und mit ihr zur Couch zu gehen, wo er sich niederließ und zu ihr hochsah.

Hermine ließ sich ganz auf seinem Schoß nieder und sah zu ihm hinunter, ihre Hände strichen über seine Schultern und sie musterte ihn. Länger saßen sie einfach nur so da und sahen sich in die Augen. Keiner der Beiden sprach ein Wort, erst Draco war es der wieder etwas tat, denn er legte eine Hand auf Hermines Rücken und drehte sich dann so mit ihr, sodass er sich mit ihr ganz auf die Couch sinken lassen konnte.

Ihre Lippen hatten sich auch wieder zu einem zärtlichem Kuss gefunden, während Hermine ihre Arme um ihn legte um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Der Abstand war viel zu groß zwischen ihnen und den wollte sie eindeutig verkleinern. Wollte ihn so nah es nur ging bei sich spüren.

Kurz löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihm länger in die Augen, sie musste nochmal in sich hinein hören, doch als nichts NEIN schrie, warf sie endgültig alles über Board und hob ihren Kopf um den vorher noch zärtlichen Kuss leidenschaftlich wieder aufzunehmen.

Beide wussten was sie wollten, sie wollten sich gegenseitig spüren. Leidenschaftlich, voller Lust gaben sie sich einander hin, ohne an den nächsten Tag oder gar die nächsten Stunden zu denken.

Draco dachte nicht unbedingt nach, er tat es einfach. Seine Gedanken waren nur bei der Frau, bei Hermine und genau das, ja dass gefiel ihr unter anderem so. Sie konnte es nicht wirklich beschreiben. Es war einfach befreiend, gut… sie hatte keine Worte dafür. Draco wusste einfach was er tat… solange er es wusste, war es perfekt.

Hermine lag auf Draco und beobachtete ihn schon einige Zeit wie er so vor sich hin schlummerte, einer seiner Hände lag auf ihrem Rücken und streichelte sie in Gedanken.

Sie waren mittlerweile im Schlafzimmer und wie sie es genau hierher geschafft hatten, wusste sie nicht mehr, sie waren auf einmal hier gewesen. Sie sah sich etwas um, beugte sich dann aber zu ihm hinunter und stahl sich noch einen Kuss, bevor sie sich selber von ihm runter rollte und dann an die Decke sah. _‚Was für eine Mischung…'_

„Granger… hätte mir irgendjemand erzählt das du SO im Bett bist… ich hätte denjenigen in die Klapse eingeliefert!" das Grinsen konnte sie deutlich hören, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Hermine wandte sich zu ihm und sah ihn fast unschuldig an. „Nur weil ich in der Schule immer die kleine Streberin war, musst du nicht von einem aufs andere schließen!" Sie boxte ihn und drehte sich auch wieder ganz zu ihm.

„Hmpf…", er rieb sich die Brust und sah dann doch zu ihr. „Doch, eigentlich kann man dass…", er lachte und fing die Hand in der Luft ab. „Wie wärs, wenn du jetzt einfach den Mund hältst und schläfst?"

Hermine verstummte und rutschte näher an ihn ran, als er an ihrer Hand zog. „Du wirfst mich also nicht raus?" Sie war überrascht.

Er hatte die Augen schon geschlossen und seufzte etwas „Granger, bitte… halt einfach die Klappe und schlaf." Er öffnete die Augen nochmals und sah sie an.

Sie begann zu lächeln und beugte sich mehr zu ihm und küsste ihn länger. „Du kannst ja schon fast süß sein…Malfoy." Sie küsste ihn erneut und kuschelte sich unter der Decke dann mehr an ihn.

„Verrate es jemanden und du bist tot…" Kam es brummig von ihm.

Hermine grinste. „Wenn ich will, kann ich schweigen wie ein Grab." Sie schloss die Augen, als er nichts darauf erwiderte.

Draco öffnete seine Augen doch noch mal - als sie endlich Ruhe gab - und musterte ihr Gesicht. „Schlaf gut…".

Hermine murmelte nur etwas zurück, was Draco lächeln lies und mit einem letzten `Gute Nacht Kuss` schloss er dann auch die Augen um zu schlafen.

**TBC**

…**..**

_**Reviewantworten:**_

at _**Guest:**_ Danke *rotwerd* - ich gebe mein Bestes und hier ist das neue Kapitel ja auch schon endlich. :D

at _**cuppycake:**_

hui, ein neues Gesicht! Das freut mich dass es dir gefällt!

Ja, hihi, Hermine macht oft was mit Draco – muss ja so sein ;D – hoffe dir gefällt das neue Kapitel auch!

at _**alle**_ _**anderen Leser:**_

Danke fürs lesen ;)


	15. Schicksalhafte Wendungen

Hey!

Wie versprochen, viel schneller als bisher ein neues Kapitel!

Da ich zur Zeit auch im Krankenstand bin, hab ich Zeit um auch das nächste Kapitel zu machen und ich denke das wird noch diese Woche online kommen ;D

Hoffe es gefällt euch und ich glaub, ihr werdet Ron nach diesem Kapitel noch weniger mögen, als bisher…. *räusper*

Viel Spaß! ^_^

**Kapitel 15 – Schicksalhafte Wendungen**

Nachdem Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht war, stand sie so leise wie möglich auf um Draco nicht zu wecken um dann im Badezimmer zu verschwinden. Dort stieg sie in die Dusche und blieb darunter auch erst mal.

Langsam dämmerte ihr was als nächstes auf sie zukommen würde. Trennung, oder besser gesagt Scheidung, von Ron. Sie müsste sich eine neue Wohnung irgendwo in London suchen und dann brauchte sie auch noch einen neuen Job. In Hogwarts konnte sie nicht bleiben, sie hatte das Engagement angenommen, mit dem Wissen das es nach diesem Jahr vorbei sein würde.

Ja und zu guter Letzt war da noch Rose, der sie das noch alles beibringen musste und davor hatte sie selber am meisten Angst…

Sie lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Fliesen der Dusche und ließ den Kopf sinken. Wieso musste gerade ihr das alles passieren? Sie war doch immer eine Musterschülerin gewesen. Sie hatte alles geplant gehabt und jetzt, jetzt stand sie vor den Trümmern ihrer Ehe….

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon unter der Dusche stand, doch konnte sie sich natürlich nicht ewig hier verstecken. So schreckte sie auch etwas auf als sie Dracos Stimme von der Badezimmertür hörte und aufsah.

„Ich bin gleich fertig." Damit wimmelte sie ihn ab um dann wirklich fertig zu duschen, sich in einen Bademantel zu wickeln und zum Frühstück zu erscheinen.

Es war erschreckend wie gut er sie mittlerweile kannte. Er verstand, dass sie nicht reden wollte und sie sah es ihm an, dass er wusste, dass sie geweint hatte. Hermine hatte es selber erst gemerkt als sie aus der Dusche gestiegen war und in den Spiegel geschaut hatte.

Sie unterhielten sich über belangloses und dafür war sie ihm wirklich dankbar.

Mit einem letzten Kuss hatte sie seine Wohnung dann auch verlassen und sich die darauffolgenden Tage schließlich ein bisschen versteckt um über alles nachzudenken und einen neuen Plan zu schmieden.

…_**:::…**_

Da war sie nun und sie wirkte wieder gefestigt. Der neue Plan stand und bestand daraus, dass sie zuerst mit ihrem besten Freund reden würde, sie würde ihm von Rons Affäre erzählen, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr glücklich waren, einfach alles. Nun die Sache mit Draco würde sie vorerst weglassen. Danach würde sie zu Ron und ihn mit Melissa konfrontieren, wenn sie das erledigt hatte, würde sie nach London und dort die Scheidung beantragen und gleichzeitig ihre Bewerbung fürs Ministerium abgeben und schließlich schon ein paar Wohnungen anschauen.

Erst wenn sie das getan hatte, dann würde sie sich mit Rose zusammen setzten und ihr ebenso alles erklären und da sie noch in Hogwarts waren, würde Ron nicht einfach so vorbei kommen und das übernehmen wollen.

In diesem Moment wusste sie nur noch nicht, dass es ganze anders kommen würde als sie dachte.

Den Unterricht am heutigen Tag brachte sie bravurös über die Bühne, während sie sich in Gedanken die Sätze für Harry zusammenlegte. Es musste ein richtiger Einstieg sein, nicht einfach nur `Ron hat eine Affäre`, sie würde am Anfang beginnen, am Anfang dieses Schuljahres.

„Mama!" Hermine blieb überrascht auf ihrem Weg zu Harry stehen, als sie Rose Stimme hörte.

„Na sowas? Du rufst freiwillig nach mir?" Sie schmunzelte und umarmte ihre Tochter gleich. „Na, wie geht's dir, mein Schatz?"

„Gut!" Sie umarmte sie auch. „Hast du auch einen Brief von Papa bekommen?"

„Einen Brief von Papa? Nein, was hat er denn geschrieben?"

„Er kommt uns besuchen!" Rose strahlte. „Er muss irgendwas für Ministerium machen, oder so…"

„Er… besucht uns? Hier in Hogwarts? Wann denn?" Damit hatte sie in ihrem Plan schon nicht gerechnet. Ron kam nach Hogwarts?

„In den nächsten Tagen, hat er geschrieben." Rose zog ihre Mutter mit sich mit. „Freust du dich denn nicht?"

„Ich? Doch, natürlich!" Sie lächelte und folgte ihr in die Große Halle wo sie Rose am Gryffindortisch absetzte und selbst zum Lehrertisch ging. „Harry, wusstest du, dass Ron nach Hogwarts kommt?" Sie hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt.

„Hey… ich… ja ich wusste es, er hat geschrieben, aber er hat gesagt ich soll dir erst mal nichts sagen"

„Ach… schon wieder, ja?" Sie sah ihn länger an und seufzte. „Können wir zwei, nach dem Essen reden?"

„Klar, Ron will mir auch irgendwas erzählen Hermine. Ich versprech dir, wenn wieder irgendwas von wegen Job verloren ist, sag ich ihm sofort, dass er zu dir gehen muss!"

Hermine sah ihn an und lächelte nun doch ein wenig. „Schon okay… lass uns dass gleich vor der nächsten Stunde erledigen, okay?"

Harry nickte wieder und aß dann weiter.

‚_Bei Merlin… was wenn Ron doch irgendetwas weiß, wenn er mich erkannt hat? Aber, er tut es doch selber und er kann mich nicht gesehen haben, wie auch?'_

Ihre innere Ruhe war mit einem Mal weg. In Gedanken sah sie länger zu Draco und erst als Harry sie an stupste wandte sie sich zu ihm und nickte, als er fragte ob sie fertig war.

Zusammen mit Harry verließ sie die Große Halle um zu seiner Wohnung zu gehen. _‚So Hermine, jetzt beruhig dich und erzähl ihm alles sachlich…'_

„Also, was gibt's?" Er sah sie fragend an und setzte sich mit ihr als er ihnen noch etwas zu trinken geholt hatte.

Die junge Frau sah länger auf ihr Glas und nur langsam zu Harry.

„Weißt du ich… ich muss dir ein paar Sachen erzählen, es ist so… dass," sie trank einen Schluck und seufzte. „Die Ehe mit mir und Ron ist schon lange nicht mehr so wie ihr alle denkt…" Sie sah auf und ihn länger an.

„Wie meinst du dass denn?"

„Oh Harry… Ich war schon länger unglücklich. Ich war mit guten 17 schwanger, gerade aus der Schule raus und dann Heirat, Kind, Haushalt… ich wollte eigentlich damals noch die Welt sehen, mir eine Karriere aufbauen und nicht Hausfrau werden… versteh das jetzt bitte nicht falsch, ich liebe Rose über alles. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne sie machen soll, aber Ron… Ron behandelt mich schon seit ein paar Jahren einfach nicht mehr so wie am Anfang. Er will am liebsten, dass ich einfach nur zu Hause bin, am Herd stehe, warte bis er nach Hause kommt und noch mindestens 5 Kinder bekomme… Aber das bin einfach nicht ich…" Sie sah ihn langsam wieder an.

Harry sah sie überrascht an, als das Ganze aus ihr herausbrach. „Das… wieso hast du denn nicht schon früher irgendwas erzählt? Wir hätten euch doch geholfen…"

„Weil… ich wusste nicht wie du reagierst und Ginny ist immerhin noch Rons Schwester. Wir sind zwar auch befreundet, aber sie liebt das doch, was sie tut. Sie hätte mir vielleicht vorgeworfen das ich Rose nicht liebe und eine schlechte Mutter bin." Sie seufzte. „Verstehst du mich zumindest?"

Er sah sie länger an und nickte etwas. „Ich glaub kaum, dass dir Ginny so etwas vorgeworfen hätte… aber ja sie ist Rons Schwester." Er seufzte. „Ich denke aber schon, dass ich dich verstehe… Aber was willst du denn jetzt machen? Ich meine, Ron liebt dich!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Weißt du, als ich heuer die Anfrage von Albus bekommen habe, ich hab gejubelt und was Ron dazu gesagt hat, willst du nicht wissen, er war nicht erfreut, er wollte nicht, dass ich… `ausbreche`." Sie stand auf und ging etwas auf und ab. „Wie gesagt er ist ziemlich konservativ in dieser Hinsicht, so wie er nie war, aber er will, dass die Mutter seiner Kinder zu Hause ist. Wir haben nur mehr nebeneinander her gelebt. Wir waren wie eine Wohngemeinschaft und unser Leben, es stand einfach still. Ja und dann, dann war ich in Hogwarts und hab gesehen, gespürt was ich denn verpasst habe all die Jahre. Ich hätte alles unter einen Hut bringen können, ich hätte viel früher wieder anfangen können zu arbeiten und trotzdem Rose großziehen. Ich wollte Rons Stelle im Ministerium haben und sie erweitern, die Kommunikation verbessern, den Zauberern zeigen das die Muggel nicht schlecht sind, dass man mit ihnen leben kann… und dann hatte Ron die Stelle und macht nichts daraus." Sie blieb wieder stehen und sah zu Harry. „Harry?"

„Ja… mh… heißt das du willst dich von Ron trennen?" Er sah sie nun fragend an.

Sie schloss die Augen und nickte langsam.

„Gibt es auch sonst wirklich keinen Grund dafür? Ist es einfach, weil du denkst das ihr euch nicht mehr liebt?"

Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Was soll dass denn heißen? Natürlich ist es nur das und das tut mir schon unendlich weh! Ich habe Ron doch schließlich geheiratet und auch geliebt!"

„Und was ist dass dann?" Eine Stimme aus Harrys Schlafzimmer lies Hermine zusammen zucken, sie sah zurück und erstarrte als Ron aus diesem Zimmer kam.

„Ron? Wie, wie lange bist du schon hier?" Sie sah gleich zu Harry und diesen fragend an. „Ich… wollte nicht das du es so erfährst…"

Ron kam langsam zu ihnen und warf dann Fotos auf den Tisch und sah Hermine fragend an. „Was ist das?"

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und ging zum Tisch um sich die Fotos anzusehen. Ihre Augen wurden größer, als sie sah was diese zeigten.

Draco und sie, letzten Samstag im Restaurant, auf den ersten Fotos erkannte man sie nicht, man sah sie nur von hinten, aber das letzte Foto war eindeutig.

Es war aufgenommen worden, als sie aufgestanden waren um das Lokal zu verlassen. Jetzt konnte man eindeutig sehen, dass es sich um Draco und sie handelte. „Das… das war rein freundschaftlich!" Sie sah zwischen Ron und Harry hin und her. „Was?"

„Du bist öfters mit Malfoy einfach verschwunden und Albus – mein Sohn – hat mich gefragt wieso du jemand anderen küsst…" Harry sah sie länger an.

„Was?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich… ich…"

„Wie lange geht das schon? Vor Silvester? Hast du dich deswegen so gefreut nach Hogwarts zu kommen?" Ron war etwas auf sie zugegangen und hielt ihr dann ein Foto hin, es war aufgenommen auf der Brücke, wo sie sich küssten, innig. Man sah eindeutig, dass sie es genoss.

„Bei Merlin." flüsterte sie leise zu sich und sah dann vom Foto auf zu Ron und ihn länger an. Sie sollte ihm vorwerfen, dass sie alles von Melissa wusste, aber gerade bekam sie keine einzig richtiges Worte raus, sie stand ihm gegenüber und sah in diese wütenden Augen.

„Ron." Harry zog Ron etwas zurück und sah diesen länger an.

Ron sah zu Harry und dann zu Hermine. „Harry hat mir erzählt was Albus gesagt hat und ich hab… einen Detektiv auf dich angesetzt… ich hätte es lieber nicht tun sollen… dann hätte ich das nie sehen müssen!" Er warf die restlichen, beweglichen Fotos hin.

Hermine sah auf den Tisch, wo die Fotos lagen und dann zu ihren eigentlich beiden besten Freunden, einer war ihr Ehemann geworden und den zweiten hatte sie auch an Ron verloren, sie stand hier gerade alleine da. „Es… tut mir leid…" Sie sprach noch immer leise.

„Ich lass euch einfach mal alleine, okay? Wenn was ist, ich bin im Nebenzimmer, ich denke ihr solltet mal reden… über alles!" Er legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter und sah dann länger zu Ron, bevor er in seinem Büro verschwand.

Sie sah Harry nach und dann zu Boden, sie schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter und suchte nach ihrer Stimme.

„Wie lange geht das schon? War er schon bei uns zu Hause? In meinem Haus? Und dann noch Malfoy?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn langsam wieder auf. „Überhaupt nicht lange Ron… ich wusste nicht Mal das er in Hogwarts ist, bevor uns Harry davon erzählt hat…"

„Erzähl das doch jemand anderem, du hast Dumbledore doch sicher angefleht das er dich für die Stelle nimmt, sonst hättest du ja zu Hause bleiben müssen, während er in Hogwarts ist… Hast du ihn deswegen Silvester auch zu uns mitgenommen?"

„Nein Ron! Ich habe Albus überhaupt nicht angefleht, er hat wohl nur kombiniert. Rose kam ins erste Schuljahr und das hieß dann wohl auch das ich wieder eine Arbeit suchen würde… ich hab dir so oft gesagt, das ich nicht zu Hause bleiben werde und auch das ich so schnell kein weiteres Kind will!"

„Du wolltest Rose wohl auch nie, was? Das war für dich alles nur eine Strafe, wie ich gerade mithören durfte… Wieso hast du sie dann nicht einfach abgetrieben?"

Hermine ging der Mund auf. „Du bist doch verrückt!" Sie drehte sich um und wollte davon, doch hielt er sie dann ziemlich stark fest. „Lass mich los, Ronald!"

„Nein, ich will das jetzt wissen!" Er drückte etwas fester zu. „Sag mir endlich, wie lange geht das schon?"

„Du tust mir weh!" Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen und erst als er das sah ließ er sie los.

Sie stolperte etwas zurück und schluckte, während sie sich den Oberarm hielt. Ihr Blick traf sich mit dem von Ron und sie sah ihn nun auch wütend an. „Ich habe ihn hier in Hogwarts wieder kennen gelernt und leider war er der Einzige der mir zugehört hat, ich konnte nicht zu Harry, ich wusste ja wieso, er ist mehr dein bester Freund als meiner! Ich hatte niemanden, zu Ginny konnte ich nicht, sie ist immerhin deine Schwester! Er war der Einzige der mir zugehört hat und daraus ist dann eben mehr geworden!"

So schnell konnte Hermine gar nicht reagieren da hatte er ihr wirklich eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Ihr Kopf fiel nur so zur Seite und sie verlor auch das Gleichgewicht und fiel gegen den Tisch. Sie konnte nicht glauben was gerade passiert war, Ron hatte sie geschlagen?

Hermine sah nur langsam auf und merkte wie er da stand, bereit nochmal zuzuschlagen. „Ron… hör… hör auf." Sie stemmte sich vom Tisch auf und ging ein paar Schritte weiter. Als er erneut ausholte, starrte sie ihn nur geschockt an. Sie dachte nicht mal an ihren Zauberstab. Was war ein Zauberstab überhaupt? Die Braunhaarige konnte nicht denken was hier passierte, sie war in einem falschen Film, oder? Was war mit ihrem Ron passiert?

„Bist du verrückt?" Harry war wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht und hielt Ron gerade noch auf und schupste ihn zurück, bevor er sich langsam zu ihr drehte. „Hermine… alles okay?"

Hermine sah ihn länger an, doch bevor Harry ganz bei ihr war, drehte sie sich um und verließ so schnell wie nur möglich Harrys Wohnung. Sie rannte, sie rannte um ihr Leben, so kam es ihr zumindest vor. Wohin sie ihre Beine aber brachten, wusste sie erst, als sie direkt vor Dracos Wohnung stand und daran wie wild klopfte.

„Was ist denn los? Ich komm ja schon!" Er öffnete die Tür und erstarrte sofort. „Granger?"

Hermine sah ihn langsam an und bevor er noch etwas sagte ging sie auf ihn zu und ließ sich einfach in seine Arme fallen.

„Granger?" Fragte er erneut und zog sie ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür wieder „Was ist passiert?" Er strich über ihre Oberarme, was Hermine zusammenzucken lies.

„Au…" Kam es leise von ihr und sie schniefte bevor sie dann doch ganz aufsah. Die rote Wange und die Fingerabdrücke sah man sofort, dazu noch die roten verweinten Augen. Sie musste ein schreckliches Bild abgeben. „Tut… tut mir Leid… ich… ich wusste nicht wo ich hinsollte… und… am… am besten geh ich wieder." Sie drehte sich gerade weg, doch hielt er sie sanft fest und zog sie wieder an sich.

„Wer war das?" Er strich vorsichtig über ihre Wange und zog dann ihren Umhang etwas beiseite und sah auch dort die Druckstelle. „Hermine, wer war das?" Er sah sie fragend an.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen als er zwar nur zärtlich aber trotzdem die Wange berührte. „Ni… niemand… ich… ich bin gefallen…"

„Gefallen? Hermine hör auf so einen Scheiß zu reden, irgendjemand hat dich geschlagen und wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst wer es war, dann geh ich zu Potter und frag ihn!"

Hermine musste etwas Lachen, doch ließ sie es sofort wieder, da ihr Gesicht weh tat.

„Also?" Er setzte sie vorsichtig auf seine Couch und lies etwas Eis auftauchen, damit setzte er sich zu ihr, zog sie wieder in seine Arme und legte den Eisbeutel vorsichtig an ihre Wange.

„sss…" Sie kniff die Augen wieder zusammen und schluckte, doch tat die Kälte gleich gut. Sie schwieg und beruhigte sich erst durch seine Streicheleinheiten. „Ich… ich war bei Harry…"

„Es war Potter?" Er wollt schon aufspringen doch Hermine hielt ihn gleich fest und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass mich erst zu Ende erzählen…" Sie sah ihn an und lehnte sich wieder mehr an ihn und schluckte erneut. „Ich war… bei Harry. Ich hab… ich wollte ihm erzählen das ich mich von Ron trennen werde… hab ich ihm auch… und dann hat mir Rose heute auch noch von einem Brief von Ron erzählt, das er uns besuchen will." Sie hielt länger inne. „Er war schon da… er war in Harrys Wohnung und hat alles gehört, ich hab ihm nichts von dir und mir erzählt… aber er hatte Fotos. Albus, Harrys Sohn, hat uns wohl mal gesehen und es Harry erzählt und der hat es dann Ron erzählt… und darauf… darauf hat er einen Detektiv auf mich angesetzt und… der hat Fotos von uns gemacht… letzten Samstag…" Sie sah zu ihm hoch.

„Es war Wiesel?" Sein Atem wurde flacher, wütender. „Er wird was erleben… er ist doch um nichts besser!"

„Draco… nein bitte… bitte versprich mir ihm nichts zu tun…" Sie sah ihn länger an und hielt ihn fest. „Bitte…"

„Wieso schützt du ihn auch noch? Hast du ihm eigentlich auch gesagt das du weißt was er macht?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich… ich konnte nicht… ich war wie erstarrt und dann ging alles so schnell. Harry hat ihn gerade noch aufgehalten es nochmal zu tun!" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht mehr.

„Gut, jetzt hab ich wenigstens endlich einen Grund ihn umzubringen!" Er stand nun wirklich auf. „Er ist also bei Potter?" Er gab ihr das Eis und schüttelte den Kopf als sie ihn festhalten wollte. „Du bleibst hier, und ruhst dich aus, ich rede mit Albus, dem Alten, deine Stunden können ja auch einmal ausfallen, sind ja nicht lebensnotwendig…. Und dann führe ich ein Gespräch mit Wiesel…"

„Draco, bitte… tu es nicht, das gibt nur mehr Gesprächsstoff…!"

„Es wird nicht so auffallen, jeder weiß das Wiesel und ich uns noch nie riechen konnten!" Er grinste und zwinkerte ihr dann sogar zu. Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie noch vorsichtig auf die Lippen um dann doch die Wohnung zu verlassen.

Hermine wollte ihn noch aufhalten, doch war er schon weg. „Oh nein…" Sie legte den Kopf zurück an die Couch und sah an die Decke. „Was ist nur passiert…"

Hermine wusste nicht wie lange sie noch wach war um einfach nur nachzudenken, als sie aber das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, war es schon dunkel und sie immer noch alleine in der Wohnung.

Sie setzte sich langsam wieder auf und sah sich suchend um, „Draco?" Sie stand vorsichtig auf und ging ins Badezimmer um sich ihr Gesicht erstmals anzusehen. Sie sah wirklich schrecklich aus, ihre Wange war geschwollen, ihre Augen rot und ihr Oberarm blau. Vorsichtig berührte sie ihre Wange und zuckte zusammen. _‚Das lass ich wohl… länger'_

Als sie im Bad fertig war ging sie weiter in sein Schlafzimmer, aber auch dort war keine Spur von ihm. „Maalfoy?" Doch wieder kam keine Antwort, sie war wirklich alleine in seiner Wohnung und es war schon nach 8 Uhr abends. Allmählich begann sie sich Sorgen zu machen.

‚_Was wenn sie sich so geprügelt haben und sie im Krankenflügel sind?'_

Hermine haderte länger mit sich selbst und entschloss sich dann im Schutz der Nacht hoch zum Krankenflügel zu gehen und sie wurde leider auch nicht enttäuscht, denn dort erwartete man sie schon. „Mrs. Weasley!" Poppy kam auf sie zu. „Bei Merlin… kommen sie Kindchen…!" Sie zog Hermine mit sich mit, vorbei an den Betten, wo sie ihn sofort entdeckte. „Draco!"

Sie riss sich von Poppy los und lief sofort zu diesem. „Was, was ist mit ihm passiert?" Fragte sie die Krankenschwester.

„Er schläft Mrs. Weasley… er hat sich mit Ronald duelliert und selber einiges abbekommen…" Sie zog sie langsam wieder von Draco weg und in das Behandlungszimmer wo sie das letzte Mal wegen ihrer angeblichen Schwangerschaft gewartet hatte.

Hermine setzte sich und sah sie fragend an. „Und… Ron? Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er musste nach Sankt Mungos eingeliefert werden, ihn hat es eindeutig schlimmer erwischt…", sie drehte sich zu ihr und kam mit einem Trank zu ihr zurück. „Sie hätten sofort zu mir kommen sollen… der Schmerz wird verschwinden, aber die Schwellung kann ich damit leider nicht ganz verschwinden lassen…"

Hermine starrte sie die ganze Zeit schon mit großen Augen an. „Sankt… Sankt Mungos?"

Poppy nickte und hielt ihr den Trank hin. „Er war wohl sehr wütend… also Mr. Malfoy!"

Der jüngeren Frau ging der Mund auf und sie starrte auf die Tür wo dahinter Draco in einem Bett lag, er hatte Ron im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Krankenhausreif gehext. „Bei Merlin…"

„Nun trinken Sie das erst Mal…", Poppy nickte ihr zu und hielt ihr den Trank hin.

Hermine trank aus und sah sie wieder an. „Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht… wirklich… wir, also wir sind nur sowas wie Freunde geworden…"

Madame Pomfrey sah sie länger an. „Ich bin nicht hier um zu urteilen Hermine, aber ich habe schon damals gemerkt, sie wissen, als Sie wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft bei mir waren, das irgendetwas in ihrer Ehe nicht stimmen kann. Das Mr. Weasley sie nun geschlagen hat, zeigt mir das ich recht hatte – leider – und ich hätte früher eingreifen sollen… hat er das öfters getan?"

„Ron? Nein… nein, noch nie…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lies diesen dann sinken. „Ich liebe ihn nicht mehr… wir haben uns beide verändert und ich habe hier bemerkt wie es ist wieder zu arbeiten und ich liebe es einfach… er hat es nie verstanden… ich wollte ihm sagen das ich mich trennen will und… ich hatte eine Affäre mit Draco." Es sprudelte einfach aus ihr raus. „So bin ich normal nicht, das müssen sie mir glauben, aber Ron und ich wir haben nur mehr aneinander vorbeigelebt…"

„Schon gut Kindchen… das müssen Sie mir wirklich nicht erzählen…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das müssen Sie und Ronald klären… und jetzt ist es besser wenn Sie schlafen." Erneut hielt sie ihr einen anderen Trank hin. „Traumlos Schlaf…", sie deutete auf die Krankenbetten, „suchen Sie sich ruhig eines aus… heute werden Sie besser hier bleiben, morgen ist ein neuer Tag und es wird Ihnen schon besser gehen…"

Hermine nahm den Trank langsam an sich. „Danke!" Sie stand wieder auf um hinaus zu gehen. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig zu Draco ins Bett. „Du bist ein…Idiot." Flüsterte sie leise zu ihm, musste aber lächeln. Sie sah zum Behandlungszimmer, nahm den Trank dann aber einfach und legte sich zu Draco ins Bett. Sie sollte sich doch ein Bett aussuchen und hier bei Draco war noch genug Platz.

Während sie einschlief beobachtete sie ihn und streichelte über seine Wange.

„Ich liebe dich…", flüsterte sie noch leise und bevor sie merkte was sie gesagt hatte schlief sie schon.

_**TBC ;)**_


	16. Der Tag danach

_Hey!_

_Jaaa, das neue Kapitel ist heute schon da! :DD_

_Wie schon im letzten Kapitel gesagt, hab ich ja gerade (unfreiwillig) mehr Zeit und deswegen auch so einiges gemacht!_

_Ich will auch gar nicht so viel reden/schreiben, es geht da weiter wo's im letzten Kapitel aufgehört hat, also viel Spaß :)_

_...:::...  
><em>

**Kapitel 16 – Der Tag danach**

Hermine schlug am nächsten Tag ein wenig verwirrt die Augen auf, sie hatte wie ein Stein geschlafen und brauchte nun einige Zeit um wieder klar denken zu können. Sie drehte den Kopf nur langsam zu der Person die neben ihr lag und erschrak, als sie so direkt von Draco angestarrt wurde. Wahrscheinlich war sie auch deswegen aufgewacht, sie merkte es innerlich immer wenn sie jemand anstarrte.

„Malfoy…", murmelte sie noch immer verschlafen und schloss die Augen nochmal.

„Granger… was machst du hier?"

„Ich? Das gleiche kann ich wohl auch dich fragen…", sie gähnte und sah ihn langsam wieder an. „Du hast Ron Krankenhausreif gehext." Sie flüsterte, Poppy konnte hier überall sein und ihre Ohren waren es sowieso.

„Hab ich?" Er schloss seine Augen nun ebenfalls um nachzudenken. „Stimmt da war irgendwas…"

Sie sah ihn fragend an und stützte sich etwas auf ihren Unterarm. „Was ist gestern überhaupt passiert?"

„Hmm… ich weiß zumindest noch das ich zu Potters Wohnung bin… dort dann rein und auf Wiesel zu… und dann wird es etwas undeutlich…" Er sah wieder zu ihr.

„Er hat eine leichte Amnesie, sie wird im Laufe des Tages verschwinden." Die Krankenschwester war wohl doch auf sie beide aufmerksam geworden.

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf gleich zur Seite und kniff die Augen zusammen, sie hatte schon vergessen wie stark der Schlaflos Trank war, er hatte so seine Nachwirkungen, daher war ihr auch etwas schwindelig. „Poppy… das… ich... bin hier gestern wohl."

Sie legte sich einfach wieder zurück und schloss die Augen, ihr fiel gerade wieder ein, dass sie ihr gestern alles erzählt hatte. Nun ja, wegen der Affäre mit Draco eben „Verdammt…" flüsterte sie leise. Sie war wohl nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig gewesen.

Draco sah Hermine fragend an und dann zu Poppy „Wie lange muss ich hier noch…", er stoppte, als er den Blick der Krankenschwester sah. „Was ist los?"

Da drehte sich die Angesprochene um und ging einfach wieder, sie war wohl doch nicht so ganz unparteiisch wie sie es Hermine gestern gesagt hatte.

„Okay… Granger, was ist hier los?"

„Ähm… also… es könnte die Möglichkeit bestehen, das ich ihr gestern…", sie sah ihn langsam wieder an, „das zwischen uns, also," sie räusperte sich. „Ich glaub ich hab ihr gesagt das wir sowas wie eine Affäre haben..."

„Was? Und wem hast du das gleich noch alles erzählt?" Er setzte sich mehr auf und sah sie fragend an.

„Niemandem!" sie sah zu ihm hoch. „Sie hat mir einen Trank für meine Schmerzen gegeben und ich war auch so aufgewühlt und dann hab ich es ihr einfach gesagt… sie hat sich ja bestimmt gewundert wieso gerade du einfach so aus dem nichts auf Ron los gehst… und dann wohl noch wegen mir?"

Draco murrte und legte sich wieder hin. „Mit euch hat man nur ärger…!"

„Mit wem?"

„Mit euch Frauen!" Er sah sie von der Seite an und seufzte dann. „Wie geht's dir eigentlich?"

Hermine wollt schon etwas darauf erwidern, lies es dann aber gleich als er fragte wie es ihr ging. „Es geht… denk ich… Der Schmerz ist weg, aber ich bin wohl noch recht geschwollen… Ich werde daran sicher nicht sterben… und dir?"

Draco nickte. „Mir geht's auch gut, ich weiß zwar nicht wie es mir gestern ging aber gerade geht's mir gut…"

„Schön…", sie drehte sich zur Seite und sah ihn länger an. „Kannst du dich wirklich an nichts erinnern?"

„Bruchstücke… ich denke es kommt langsam wieder."

„Frühstück!" Unterbrach Madame Pomfrey sie erneut, „und danach will Professor Dumbledore mit ihnen sprechen…"

„Mit uns?" Hermine hatte sich aufgesetzt. „Weswegen denn?"

„Nun Mrs. Weasley, ich denke wegen dem Vorfall von gestern, immerhin hat Mr. Malfoy einen Verbotenen Fluch an ihrem Ehemann ausgeübt…"

„Er hat… was?" Sie sah sofort zu Draco. „Du hast… Bist du verrückt?"

„Es geht ihm doch gut, und ein paar Schmerzen konnten ihm nicht schaden…"

„Du bist doch verrückt!" Sie war recht schnell aufgestanden. „Also weißt du doch alles? Jetzt sag schon endlich was du getan hast!"

„Granger, beruhig dich! Ich hab das nur für dich getan, also solltest du mir wohl irgendwie, vielleicht, etwas dankbar sein!"

„Dankbar? Du hast Ron fast umgebracht! Was war es für ein Fluch?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sag schon!"

Poppy war froh dass sie ihnen beiden gestern Nacht noch die Zauberstäbe abgenommen hatte und als sie das Frühstück abgestellt hatte verzog sie sich auch rasch wieder nach neben an, ohne Zauberstab konnten sich so ja nicht weh tun.

„Granger…", er wurde nun doch etwas sauer und setzte sich auch auf um dann ebenso aufzustehen und sich vor ihr aufzubauen. „Du nimmst ihn gerade in Schutz! Merkst du das überhaupt?"

„Ich… ja merk ich… Ich hab gedacht es war irgendein harmloser Fluch… einer den Poppy eben nicht kennt und… dann… war es…."

„Der Cruciatus-Fluch… wenn du es denn so gerne wissen möchtest… und dann hab ich ihm noch dazu ein paar andere Flüche an den Hals gehetzt ja… Potter hat mich dafür quer durch den Raum geschleudert und ich bin auch hier gelandet, also war es ausgewogen genug!"

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Ich glaub dass nicht…", sie ging auf und ab. „Du… du bist… ja, verrückt! Wir sind hier in Hogwarts! Dumbledore kann dich rausschmeißen und dich dann noch vors Gericht bringen und dann… dann bist du deinen Job los und sie werden dich erneut als Todesser beschuldigen…!"

Sie drehte sich wieder ganz zu ihm und erstarrte, als er direkt vor ihr stand. „Du bist ein… riesiger, großer…. blöder... Idiot."

Er hatte das alles für sie gemacht um sie zu rechen und Ron ging es ja wohl gut sonst hätte ihr schon längst irgendjemand etwas gesagt, aber trotzdem, wenn davon nur irgendwer Wind bekommen würde, dann war's…

„Lass das meine Sorge sein… okay?" Er streichelte vorsichtig über ihre Wange. „Es wird alles gut werden." Er zog sich langsam näher an sich ran.

„Draco nicht…" Doch ließ er sich nicht aufhalten und zog sie ganz an sich um sie zu küssen. Vielleicht hatte ihm der Schlag auf dem Kopf in einer gewissen Weise doch gut getan. „Hmmm…", sie beruhigte sich allmählich wirklich wieder.

„Entschuldigung…" ein Räuspern, und das Schließen der Tür lies die Beiden auseinanderfahren.

„Ich wollte Sie gewiss nicht stören… ich kann auch später wieder kommen…" Dumbledore sah die beiden über seine halbmondförmige Brille an.

„Professor!" Hermine war gleich ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen und sah beschämt zu Boden. „Das ist nicht so wie es aussieht…", doch bevor sie noch weiter sprechen konnte, hielt ihr Draco einfach den Mund zu. „MH?"

Albus hob die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf. „Gewiss nicht…" Er ging auf sie zu, „Nun ich bin auch gar nicht deswegen hier, sondern eigentlich um mit Mr. Malfoy über seine Tat gestern zu sprechen…", er ging zu den Betten und setzte sich, er wartete bis Draco Hermine wieder losgelassen hatte und sich ihm gegenüber hinsetzte. „Wollen sie sich nicht auch setzen, Hermine?"

Diese nickte und setzte sich dann auch auf Dracos Bett. Sie hatte einfach noch immer viel zu viel Respekt gegenüber Albus Dumbledore. Mittlerweile waren sie zwar Freunde geworden, aber der Respekt vor diesem klugen Mann war nicht gewichen.

„Oh Frühstück… haben sie noch nichts gegessen? Darf ich?" Er deutete auf ein Stück Kuchen und nahm es sich dann als Hermine nickte.

Draco zog eine Augenbraun hoch und sah kurz zu Hermine bevor er sich wieder zu Albus wandte. „Es war gerechtfertigt was ich gestern getan habe… und der Fluch hat ihm nicht so geschadet wie der misslungene zweite Fluch, der nicht verboten war… hätte sich Potter nicht eingemischt, dann wäre er jetzt auch nicht in St. Mungos…"

Albus nickte ein wenig und aß seinen Kuchen weiter. „Das ist mir bewusst, trotzdem hättest du ihn nicht benutzen dürfen und schon gar nicht in Hogwarts…"

„Dann sagen Sie dem Ministerium einfach es war ein Übungszauber, zu Übungszwecken dürfen sie doch gezeigt werden… wenn ich mich richtig an meine Schulzeit zurückerinnere…" Er sah ihn fragend und wissend zugleich an.

„Ah… du hast also schon darüber nachgedacht… wahrscheinlich schon bevor du ihn benutzt hast? Hm." Er nickte verstehend. „Das hatte ich vor…"

Hermine sah überrascht auf und langsam zu Draco und dann wieder zu Dumbledore. „Und was wird jetzt passieren?"

„Nichts. Das Ministerium hat den Fluch bemerkt aber wie Draco schon gesagt hat, es waren doch nur Übungszwecke, weswegen Ronald eigentlich in St. Mungos ist, ist wirklich der Misslungene Zauber, da er von Harry unterbrochen wurde." Er nickte und aß genüsslich den Kuchen weiter.

„Du hast das so geplant?" Sie sah ihn wieder fragend an.

„Naja, nicht gerade wirklich geplant, aber ich hatte es vielleicht im Sinn…"

„Im Sinn." Sie schüttelte aber gleich den Kopf, sonst würden sie nur wieder zu streiten beginnen.

„Was ich dir Hermine aber raten würde. Kläre dass mit Ron… er hätte dich nicht schlagen dürfen und deswegen kann ich ihn gewiss anzeigen…" Er sah sie fragend an.

„Ron anzeigen? Nein… ich, ich werde das mit ihm klären und… Professor… ich, ich will die Scheidung…"

Albus nickte erneut. „Und wohl auch eine neue Arbeitsstelle?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Ja… schon, ich hatte ans Ministerium gedacht…"

„Ich werde dir sehr gerne dabei helfen…", er stellte den leeren Teller wieder ab und stand auf. „Was sie beide sonst angeht, ich weiß von nichts…", er zwinkerte ihnen zu und verließ die Krankenstation auch schon wieder.

„Er wird immer eigenartiger, je älter er wird…" Draco sah langsam zu Hermine.

„Oh ja, das kannst du laut sagen…" sie sah ihn von der Seite an und musste lachen.

Draco grinste und beugte sich dann wieder zu Hermine um diese mit Schwung an sich zu ziehen und sie erneut zu küssen. Eigentlich hätte es ihm gestern egal sein sollen, dass das Wiesel sie geschlagen hat, aber es war ihm eben nicht egal gewesen.

Er war regelrecht übergekocht als er sie so gesehen hatte und noch dazu war das einfach eine sehr gute Möglichkeit Ron alles heimzuzahlen was er jemals getan hatte.

Hermine lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss sofort, sie lehnte sich mehr an ihn und als sie sich gelöst hatte legte sie ihre Arme mehr um Draco und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, dass das Schuljahr in ein paar Wochen schon um sein würde. Innerlich seufzte sie schwer auf und schloss die Augen, als er sich mit ihr zurücklegte, heute würde sie einfach hier bleiben, mit ihm, um das Ganze zu vergessen.

Bei Draco ging es auch, alleine wäre sie wohl in ein Loch gefallen, in ein tiefes, tiefes Loch. „Danke." Flüsterte sie irgendwann leise und bewegte sich nicht weiter.

…

Er öffnete die Augen als er ihr Danke hörte und lächelte ein klein wenig. Als er dieses Schuljahr begonnen hatte, hatte er mit frechen Schülern gerechnet, damit dass er viele Hauspunkte von den Gryffindorschülern abzog und dass er Potters Sohn vielleicht etwas genauer beobachten würden. Ja damit hatte er gerechnet und mit noch so anderen langweiligen und anstrengenden Schulsachen, doch, dass er eine Affäre mit Hermine Granger eingehen würde, damit hatte er absolut nicht gerechnet.

Immerhin, sie hatten sich abgrundtief gehasst, er hatte sie so oft beschimpft und jetzt? Jetzt lagen sie hier, er hatte gestern Wiesel verhext weil er sie geschlagen hatte und nahm es einfach so auf sich von der Schule zu fliegen und dem Ministerium vorgeführt zu werden. Eigentlich war er dumm…

Draco zog eine Strähne von ihr an sich und spielte mit dieser, sie war wirklich gutaussehend und diese ewigen kleinen Streitereien machten auch in einer gewissen Weise Spaß. Es war schon fast so, dass er sie ab und zu einfach provozierte damit sie sich aufregte, verraten würde er ihr das aber natürlich nicht.

Was ihm noch an ihr gefiel, war es wenn sie dann doch ein Mal ihre Krallen einzog und dann einfach einschlief und sich an ihn kuschelte… Das war nämlich gerade passiert, Hermine war nämlich wieder in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Schlaf tat ihr nach diesem hin und her vom Vortag bestimmt gut und morgen war auch noch ein Tag an dem sie zu Ron ins Krankenhaus konnte.

…**:::…**

Einen Tag später stand Hermine auch wirklich mit Rose vor der Tür zu Rons Krankenzimmer, sie hatte ihre Tochter an der Hand genommen und drückte diese etwas. „Es ist alles gut." Sie nickte ihr etwas zu und öffnete dann die Tür leise um Rose zuerst hineingehen zu lassen. Selber wartete sie ab.

„Daddy?" Kam es vorsichtig von Rose und sie ging zum Bett ihres Papas.

Ron öffnete die Augen und sah überrascht zu Rose. „Rosi? Hey…" Er lächelte schwach.

Rose lächelte auch etwas, doch traten ihr gleich Tränen in die Augen. „Wie… wie geht's dir denn?" Sie schniefte.

„Rose, nicht weinen." Er setzte sich auf, zog sie zu sich aufs Bett und gleich an sich, „schh… mir geht's gut… und bald bin ich wieder ganz auf den Beinen." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und zog sie dichter ran.

Hermine horchte länger und drehte sich dann von der Tür weg und lief direkt in Harry, sie sah auf und in seine Augen. Als er zu sprechen ansetzte, drehte sie sich gleich weg und ging in die andere Richtung davon. Sie wollte sich nicht nochmal Vorwürfe von ihm anhören.

„Hermine!" Er ging ihr nach. „Mine, jetzt warte doch!" Er hielt sie doch noch auf, „Hermine."

„Was willst du?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Mir irgendwelche Vorwürfe machen? Dann bitte, tu es gleich aber leise, Rose ist in Rons Zimmer!" Sie sah ihn wütend an.

„Nein ich… das wollte ich nicht, ich wollte wissen wie es dir geht…" Er sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Du hättest mir sagen müssen dass er schon da ist! Ich dachte du wärst auch mein bester Freund, aber stattdessen lässt du mich ins offene Messer laufen! Ich wollte mit Ron unter vier Augen sprechen und mit ihm alles alleine klären, stattdessen hat er mich geschlagen und MIR alleine die Vorwürfe gemacht!"

Harry sah sich um und legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie dann weiter in einen leeren Raum und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. „Es tut mir leid Hermine, ich hab ihm nicht geglaubt… Es klang so absurd und wenn Ron sich in irgendetwas hineinsteigert, dann dreht er doch oft durch. Du kennst ihn!" Er sah ihr nach. „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten, natürlich bin ich auch dein bester Freund, das musst du mir glauben!"

Hermine ging etwas von ihm weg und sah zum Fenster. „Ron hat auch eine Affäre… und das schon viel länger als ich… Ich war mit Draco in diesem Restaurant weil dort auch Ron war, mit ihr… mit Melissa Greenhard…" Sie sah ihn von der Seite an. „Wusstest du das sein neuer Arbeitskollege eine Sie ist?"

„Wie? Ron… mit Melissa? Niemals… Hermine ich kenn sie!"

„Ach wirklich? Also wusstest du es, ja? Wieso hat er mir dann gesagt, dass seine neue Arbeitskollegin ein ER ist? Harry, ich hab ihn gesehen, er hat sie geküsst und ich hab mit ihr gesprochen, sie war mit ihrem `Freund` dort; dieser Freund war Ron! Draco und ich waren nur dort damit ich es mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte. Ich wusste es schon länger, wie ich nach dem Gespräch mit dir zu Ron bin, hab ich sie vor der Haustür gesehen, wie sie sich verabschiedet haben…" sie hielt inne. „Ich hab ihn darauf angesprochen wo er denn war, mit wem er weg war, wie es auf der Arbeit läuft… Es kamen nur Lügen von ihm. Eine Lüge nach der anderen!" sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich ganz zum Fenster.

Harry ging langsam zu ihr um sie vorsichtig in seine Arme zu ziehen und sie etwas zu trösten. „Er hat es mir auch nichts gesagt, das musst du mir glauben. Er meinte nur, dass sie ihm geholfen hat, wieder einen Job zu bekommen… mehr wusste ich nicht. Ich hab ihn auch jedes Mal gefragt ob er mittlerweile mit dir gesprochen hätte und er hat ja gesagt. Wenn ich gewusst hätte das er es nicht getan hat, dann hätte ich es dir schon viel früher erzählt!"

Hermine klammerte sich an ihm fest, ihre ganzen Vermutungen waren klarer. Er log nicht nur sie an, auch seinen besten Freund, wie hätte das weiter gehen sollen? Sie schniefte leise und wischte sich über die Wangen um die paar Tränen wegzuwischen. „Ich will die Scheidung Harry… ich kann so nicht weiter leben… Er belügt mich nur und… und er hat mich geschlagen. Wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst, dann…" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Ihr bester Freund zog sie zu einem leeren Bett und setzte sich mit ihr. „Erzählst du mir, wie das mit… Malfoy … äh Draco passiert ist? Wird er sich auch von seiner Frau trennen?"

Hermine sah gleich auf. „Nein, wird er nicht und das will ich auch gar nicht!" Sie schloss die Augen und schwieg länger.

„Kannst du dich daran erinnern wie wir zu Beginn des Schuljahres in Hogsmead waren? Als du weg musstest weil Ginny euer Kind bekommen hat?" Harry nickte. „Er und ich sind dann noch eine ziemlich lange Weile sitzen geblieben und haben uns einfach erzählt wie es uns in den letzten 10 Jahren ergangen ist… Er hat sich wirklich verändert Harry. Er hat eine Firma, eine Muggelfirma in Amerika und er hat nicht mehr diese Ansichten wie damals…"

„Geht es also schon seit damals?"

„Oh nein…", sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Da ging gar nichts… ich hab mich von ihm fern gehalten und dann irgendwann trifft man sich doch wieder… Naja und dann haben wir uns das erste Mal richtig geküsst…" Sie dachte etwas nach. „So ging es immer mal wieder bis kurz vor Weihnachten, da hab ich gesagt nein ich will das nicht, ich kann das nicht! Und dann waren die Weihnachtsferien da. Ich hab mich mit Ron wieder so gut verstanden es war wunderschön, dachte ich… Nur war es einfach nicht mehr so wie früher. Hogwarts hat mir gezeigt wie es ist, wirklich ist zu leben und ich hab bemerkt das ich nicht mehr zu Ron passe…."

„Okay…?" Er sah sie fragend an als sie eine Pause gemacht hatte

„Zu Silvester haben wir uns doch in London getroffen… wie Draco und ich für uns alle was zu trinken geholt haben, hat er mich aus dem nichts heraus geküsst… und ich kam mit meinen Gefühlen gar nicht mehr klar…"

Sie sah Harry langsam wieder an. „Nachdem wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben…" Hermine hielt inne als Harry das Gesicht verzog. „Du willst doch alles wissen, also erzähl ich dir auch alles…" Sie lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jedenfalls… haben wir danach geredet und entschlossen das es einfach nur ja eine Affäre ist, er wird seine Frau nicht verlassen und ich hab zugestimmt und gleichzeitig bin ich immer weiter gefallen…"

Harry sah sie länger an. „Du hast dich in ihn verliebt?"

„Mhm… und wie, aber ich weiß das es nicht geht und deswegen werde ich ihm auch nichts sagen. Ich würde ihn nur bedrängen und das was wir haben zerstören. Sobald das Schuljahr um ist, werde ich ihn sowieso nicht mehr sehen. Es hat ein Ablaufdatum und bis dahin will ich es einfach nur genießen…"

„Oh Mann…Hermine." Er sah sie von der Seite an. „Ich hab wirklich viel erwartet, aber das ist echt ein Hammer…"

„Hör auf… das sagt Draco auch die ganze Zeit… ich hab mich eben verändert Harry, ich bin nicht mehr das kleine 17 jährige Mädchen das zum ersten Mal Mutter wird und alles richtig machen will. Ich will noch immer alles richtig machen, ja, aber auf meine Art und Weise und wenn es heißt das ich aus dieser Zwangsjacke ausbrechen muss, dann werde ich das auch tun… und ich hoffe das Ron und ich irgendwann doch wieder Freunde sein können…"

„Bestimmt, er liebt dich immer noch… du ihn doch auch, das merk ich. Aber ich versteh dich auch." Harry sah sie länger an. „Wenn du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst Hermine… egal was, ich und Ginny werden dir helfen. Es wird bestimmt schwer werden, aber ich werde für dich da sein, versprochen!"

Hermine umarmte Harry nun einfach und wirkte erleichtert. „Danke Harry… du glaubst gar nicht wie gut es tut, das von dir zu hören…"

Er lächelte und hielt sie fest.

„Ich glaub ich hole Rose jetzt und wir werden zurück nach Hogwarts, sobald es Ron wieder besser geht werde ich dann mit ihm alles weitere bereden… die Ärzte haben gemeint das er noch ein paar Tage hierbleiben soll, oder?"

Er stand mit ihr auf und zusammen gingen sie zu Rons Zimmer. „Ja, es geht ihm schon wieder besser, aber sie wollen ihn noch etwas unter Beobachtung halten"

„Okay… gut." Sie sah auf die Tür und ging dann langsam hinein. „Rose… wir sollten langsam los und Daddy schlafen lassen… wenn er wieder gesund ist besuchen wir ihn zu Hause, okay?"

„Aber Muum, können wir nicht noch etwas bleiben? Ich bin auch ganz leise…!"

„Nein Rose… Daddy braucht jetzt wirklich seine Ruhe…" sie ging zum Bett und zog sie langsam vom Bett und sah Ron länger an. „Hi…"

Ron sah sie die ganze Zeit über schon an und nickte etwas. „Hi…", er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, doch zog Hermine ihre gleich zurück, „ähm… Rose… Mum hat recht… und wenn ich zu Hause bin, schreib ich dir gleich einen Brief." Er streichelte ihr über den Kopf.

„Versprochen?" Rose ließ sich nur langsam vom Bett ziehen.

„Versprochen." Ron nickte und gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Geh mal zu Onkel Harry, der hat dir doch noch einen Kakao versprochen"

„Oh jaah!" sie lief gleich zu Harry der mit ihr das Zimmer verließ.

„Wie geht's dir?" Ron sah sie fragend und besorgt zugleich an.

„Es geht mir gut…", sie sah ihn länger an. „Ron, wenn es dir wieder gut geht, dann bereden wir das, okay? Du sollst erst mal wieder gesund werden… und ich komm dann abends vorbei, gut?"

Ron sah auf, „okay…", er sah ihr nach als sie zur Tür ging, „und Hermine…"

„Hm?" Sie sah nochmal zu ihm zurück.

„Es tut mir Leid, wirklich…"

Hermine lächelte schwach und mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn verließ sie das Zimmer und setzte ein ganzes Lächeln auf, als sie bei Harry und Rose war. „Na, wollen wir dann zurück nach Hogwarts? Es wird schon spät…" Sie sah Rose fragend an.

„Mmmmh wenn es denn sein muss." Sie nickte, „Okay… bis morgen Onkel Harry!" Sie winkte ihm als sie mit Hermine mitging.

Harry hob auch die Hand und winkte ihnen ebenfalls nach _‚Hoffentlich geht alles gut…' _

Er kannte Ron leider viel zu gut und er wusste wie er hassen konnte.

_**TBC**_

_**...:::...  
><strong>_

_**Reviewantworten:**_

_**HermineDraco:**_

Naa, was hältst du davon, es geht noch schneller als das letzte Mal weiter ;D

Ja, ich weiß, dieser emotionale Stau musste wohl einfach mal raus, aber noch ist es nicht ganz überstanden, in den letzten 4 Kapiteln muss/wird noch einiges erledigt werden…

Freu mich, wieder von dir zu hören ^_^

_**IcyLightGuardian:**_

Oh mein Gott, ich bin von deiner Review total geflasht!

Ich kann gar nichts dazu sagen, bin total ohne Worte. Freu mich das sie dir so gut gefällt und woah… ich werde hier grad rot und hab einfach ein Dauerlächeln auf den Lippen.

Danke für deine tolle Review!

Ich geb mir Mühe wegen der Kapitellänge, die letzten 4 Kapitel werden in etwa alle gleich lang sein… muss ja doch noch einiges geklärt werden!

Freu mich auf eine neue Review von dir! ^_^


	17. Aussprachen

_Hey ihr :)_

_Heute kommt das Kapitel auf die vielleicht schon einige von euch gewartet haben. Die Aussprache zwischen Ron und Hermine und auch mit Rose wird Hermine reden… _

_Bei dem Gespräch von Hermine & Ron hab ich mich ein wenig an einem Songtext von Silbermond bedient und zwar bei „Nichts mehr", aus dem Album „Nichts passiert". Wenn es euch bekannt vorkommen sollte ;)_

_Jetzt rede ich hier aber nicht mehr so lange, sondern wünsch euch einfach viel Spaß! ^_^  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 17 – Aussprache(n)<strong>

Hermine war mit Rose per Seit an Seit apparieren nach Hogsmead verschwunden und von dort aus waren sie gerade auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss.

„Mama…", Rose hatte ihre Mutter beobachtet, sie war total in Gedanken und passt auch nicht richtig auf wo sie hintrat. „Ist alles gut mit dir und Papa?" Sie sah sie fragend an.

„Hm? Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf die Frage?" Hermine sah auf und sie fragend an.

„Naja, ihr wart heute… anders und habt euch nicht mal geküsst… habt ihr Streit?"

„Nein… Rose wir…"

„Mama, ich bin fast 12, du brauchst mich nicht anzulügen!" Sie sah sie durchdringend an.

Hermine musste etwas lächeln und blieb mit ihr stehen. „Okay… dann lass uns da rüber gehen und ich erklär dir ein paar Sachen, gut?" Sie deutete auf ein paar große Steine.

„Okay!" Rose drehte sich gleich um und ging auf diese zu, wo sie sich dann auch setzte und wartete bis Hermine auch bei ihr war. „Also…?"

„Hmm… nun wo soll ich anfangen…" Hermine sah über die Ländereien und dann zu der Sonne die schon bald untergehen würde. „Weißt du, ich liebe dich über alles mein Schatz, das ist dir doch klar oder?" Sie sah sie fragend an.

„Ich hab dich doch auch lieb Mama!" Sie nickte.

Hermine küsste sie auf die Stirn und schwieg, wie sollte sie ihr das nur richtig erklären. „Weißt du mein Schatz, die Liebe zu einem Kind ist eine andere, als vielleicht die zu seinem Ehemann. Dein Daddy und ich wir haben uns am Anfang wirklich sehr geliebt… nur leider kann diese Liebe auch weniger werden und man lebt sich auseinander… Wie wir wussten das du auf die Welt kommst, waren wir gerade ein paar Jahre älter als du, der Krieg war gerade zu Ende gegangen, wir haben gesiegt. Ron und ich haben uns gleich entschieden zu heiraten, wir haben uns natürlich auch geliebt und niemals hätten wir gedacht das uns irgendwas auseinander bringen könnte…"

Rose sah sie etwas fragend an, hörte aber aufmerksam zu.

„Nur leider hab ich und sicher auch dein Dad im letzten Jahr festgestellt das es nicht mehr so ist wie am Anfang unserer Ehe… wir sind beide älter geworden und haben uns nochmal verändert. Der Krieg selber hat uns auch verändert, auch wenn wir das erste ein paar Jahre später gemerkt haben..."

„Mama…wollt ihr euch trennen?" Frage Rose nun einfach.

Hermine sah ihre Tochter langsam wieder an und schluckte schwer als sie Rose's Augen voll mit Tränen sah.

Nur ganz vorsichtig nickte sie. „Rose… das hat nichts mit dir zu tun und das heißt auch gar nicht das du deinen Dad nicht mehr siehst, wir werden da schon eine tolle Lösung finden… versprochen… du kannst so oft du willst zu deinem Dad und er wird uns auch sicher oft besuchen… aber es ist das Beste für mich… und auch für deinen Daddy, kannst du das denn verstehen?"

Das kleine Mädchen schniefte und war froh das Hermine sie dann gleich in die Arme nahm und fest an sich drückte. „Mama… ihr hasst euch doch nicht, oder?"

„Nein! Nein das tun wir ganz und gar nicht…_'hoffentlich'_. Wir haben uns einfach auseinander gelebt und müssen jetzt unseren eigenen Weg gehen. Du wirst es besser verstehen wenn du älter bist." Sie streichelte ihr über den Rücken. „Ich versteh wenn du jetzt wütend auf uns beide bist... dafür ist dir niemand böse..." Sie zog Rose dichter.

Das Gespräch wäre früher oder später sowieso angestanden und lieber war es ihr das es jetzt gerade stattfand und sie alles weitere mit Ron alleine besprechen konnte, sie würden streiten und Rose sollte das nicht mitbekommen.

Rose hielt sich an ihrer Mutter fest und weinte etwas. Ihre Eltern würden sich trennen und sie hatte von einigen anderen Kindern in Hogwarts gehört, dass sie sich dann gar nicht mehr verstanden haben. Sie wollte nicht, dass das bei ihren Eltern auch so werden würde.

…**:::…**

Sie waren noch einige Zeit auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts gewesen, dort hatte Hermine Rose noch alles erklärt was sie wissen wollte. Auch erzählte sie ihr, dass sie in eine Wohnung in London ziehen würden. Als Rose Hermine auch gesagt hatte dass sie bei ihr wohnen wollte, war sie doch auch erleichtert. Diese Frage musste sie ihr stellen, immerhin Rose könnte immerhin auch bei Ron wohnen wollen. Sie würde alles für ihre kleine, große Tochter machen damit es ihr nur gut ging. Wenn denn alles hinter ihr war.

Erst als es dunkel wurde ging Hermine mit Rose hoch in ihre Wohnung. Rose s wollte heute bei ihrer Mutter übernachten und natürlich hatte diese auch gar nichts dagegen. So holten sie nur den Schlafanzug von Rose aus dem Gryffindorturm ab, bevor sie weiter zur Wohnung gingen. Nachdem sie sich noch eine heiße Schokolade gegönnt hatten, brachte Hermine ihre Tochter ins Bett.

Die Braunhaarige legte sich zu ihr und wartete bis sie eingeschlafen war, bevor sie selber aber nochmal leise aufstand und die Tür anlehnte. Vor dem zu Bett gehen wollte sie noch ein Buch lesen und relaxen. Vor dem Kamin machte sie es sich gemütlich, als es an ihrer Eingangstür klopfte. _'Wer ist dass denn jetzt?'_ Leise stand sie erneut auf.

„Ja?" Sie hatte die Tür leise geöffnet und war überrascht Draco zu sehen. „Draco? Was machst du denn hier?" Sie ließ ihn rein und deutete ihm an leise zu sein. Immerhin war Rose im Nebenzimmer.

„Ich wollte nach dir sehen und fragen wie's im Krankenhaus bei Wiesel war?" Er ging weiter rein und sah sich um.

Hermine zog die Weste enger um ihren Körper und nickte etwas. „Gut… ich hab nicht wirklich mit ihm gesprochen. Harry war dort und ich hab mit ihm geredet… und dann Rose geholt. Ich werde mit ihm reden, wenn er in ein paar Tagen wieder zu Hause ist." Sie verfolgte ihn mit ihren Augen.

„Du solltest nicht alleine zu ihm." Er sah zu ihr und setzte sich auf die Couch.

„Was? Oh komm schon Draco… was soll denn passieren? Er wird mich nicht noch ein Mal schlagen, das trau ich ihm nicht zu." Sie folgte ihm langsam und setzte sich auch auf die Couch, doch mit genügend Abstand zu ihm.

Draco zog eine Augenbraun hoch. „Du traust ihm noch? Soll ich dir vielleicht nochmal ein Bild von dir zeigen wie du ausgesehen hast? Wie definierst du eigentlich mit Potter gesprochen?"

Hermine sah ihn von der Seite an und seufzte. „Naja, ich hab ihm eben alles erzählt." Sie ging auf das mit Ron nicht mehr ein. „Er wollte wissen seit wann das mit uns geht und was das ist und überhaupt…. Aber bevor du dich aufregst ich hab ihm gesagt, dass das sowieso ein Ablaufdatum hat… und damit war er dann auch zufrieden…" Sie nickte und sah kurz zur Schlafzimmertür, bevor sie sich wieder ganz Draco zuwandte.

„Ein Ablaufdatum?"

„Nach dem Ende des Schuljahres bin ich wieder weg und nächstes Jahr wird die eigentliche Muggelkunde Professorin die Stelle übernehmen? Schon vergessen?" Sie lachte leise als sie sein Gesicht sah. „Vielleicht hast du doch noch immer Amnesie?"

Draco zog eine Augenbraun hoch. „Granger, du hast den Knall von uns beiden…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du eigentlich irgendwie Verfolgungswahn?" Er war näher zu ihr gerückt.

„Nein, wieso?" Sie rückte wieder etwas ab, doch folgte er ihr. „Draco…", zischte sie leise.

„Was ist los?"

Hermine seufzte und drückte ihn dann von sich. „Rose ist hier und ich hab ihr heute erzählt das ich mich von Ron trenne, wie denkst du wird sie reagieren wenn sie sieht das ich jemand, einen Anderen küsse?"

„Sie schläft doch sicher schon?" Da kam er ihr auch schon wieder näher und wollte sie küssen, doch traf er nur den Polster, den sie ihm vorhielt. „Granger"

„Ich hab nein gesagt!" Sie drückte ihn nun wieder von sich und schob auch die Hand von ihrem Körper bevor sie aufstand. „Hör auf damit, sonst kannst du gleich wieder gehen!" Sie deutete auf die Eingangstür durch die er gekommen war.

Draco murrte und lies sich wieder auf die Couch zurücksinken und schloss die Augen. „Schon gut, ich lass meine Finger bei mir…", er sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel an, „du wirkst aber noch immer nervös…"

„Nein… schon gut… ich bin einfach nur durch den Wind, denk ich." Sie sah zu ihm und setzte sich langsam. Es dauerte ein wenig, doch spürte sie dann Dracos Arm, der sich um sie legte und dann an den warmen Körper zog.

„Daran wird sie ja wohl nichts stören oder?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und kuschelte sich an ihn, bevor sie die Augen schloss. „Ich schlaf noch ein… du solltest vielleicht besser… gehen.." Sie gähnte, bewegte sich aber nicht, es war viel angenehmer bei ihm einzuschlafen, als es alleine zu tun.

Draco schmunzelte. „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen um mich…", er hob die zweite Hand und strich ein paar Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht, beugte sich dann nach vorne und küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Schlaf gut…", flüsterte er leise und lehnte sich ebenfalls mehr zurück, schlief aber im Gegensatz zu ihr nicht ein. Er wartete solange bis Hermine tief und fest schlummerte, bevor er aufstand und sie vorsichtig ganz auf die Couch legte und zudeckte.

Er setzte sich auf Couchtisch und beobachtete sie, wie sie so dalag und schlief. Er hatte schon - ja – ewig kein anders Mädchen oder wie es Hermine pflegte zu sagen `Mädchen für eine Nacht` mitgenommen und wieso? Weil er sie, Hermine Granger, eigentlich ganz… ja, nett fand und das war ihm erst richtig bewusst geworden als er Wiesel einfach so verhext hatte…

Er begann wirklich daran zu denken Astoria zu verlassen, es würde ihr nicht schlecht gehen. Sie würde genug Geld bekommen und ihre Eltern waren auch nicht arm, sie hätte ein gutes Leben und solange er Scorpius so oft sehen konnte wie er wollte, wäre das doch eine Möglichkeit. Eine Möglichkeit über die er die ganzen letzten Jahre niemals nachgedacht hatte.

Astoria und er hatten eine Abmachung. Eine Abmachung die nur er wirklich benutzt, wenn er auf Geschäftsreisen war oder eben hier in Hogwarts. Wenn er zu Hause, bei seiner Familie war, war von dem Aufreißer Draco Malfoy wenig zu sehen. Er fand Astoria zwar schön, aber nicht wirklich anziehend, daher ließ er sie mehr oder weniger links liegen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt ganz alleine Scorpius, denn niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er einen so wunderbaren Sohn haben würde und da wollte er einfach alles besser machen als Lucius!

Draco schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er Hermine etwas murmeln hörte was ihn lächeln ließ. Sie vergrub sich gleich darauf wieder im Polster und schlummerte weiter.

‚_Granger…'_, er musste mehr Lächeln und stand dann aber doch auf. Vorsichtig beugte er sich nochmals zu ihr und küsste sie dann zärtlich auf die Wange. „Schlaf gut", flüsterte er ihr noch leise zu.

Nachdem er sicher gegangen war das auch Rose zugedeckt war und schlief, verließ er so leise wie möglich die Wohnung um selber in seine zurück zukehren. Er musste schlafen, dringend und seine Gedanken neu zu sortieren.

…**:::…**

Hermine wurde von einer leisen Stimme und dann einem ran kuscheln geweckt. „Hmm…", sie öffnete die Augen und lächelte gleich, „Rose… was machst du denn?" Sie zog sie aber gleich in ihre Arme, musste sich daraufhin aber unwillkürlich umschauen. Draco war nicht zu sehen, also war er Gott sei Dank schon gegangen.

„Ich wollt dich nicht wecken… tut mir leid" Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Mama um und sah sie an. „Wieso hast du auf der Couch geschlafen?"

„Macht nichts mein Schatz, ich bin hier wohl eingeschlafen…", sie gab ihr einen Kuss und gähnte. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, ganz toll…" Sie nickte und sah sich um. „Dein Bett ist viel weicher als das der Schüler…" Sie schmollte gespielt.

Hermine begann zu lachen. „Das hab ich zu Schulbeginn auch festgestellt, aber wir Lehrer brauchen das, wenn ihr Schüler uns den letzten Nerv raubt, müssen wir uns doch irgendwo entspannen!" sie hatte sie immer wieder etwas gepiekt und begann sie nun einfach zu kitzeln.

„Aaaah neeeiin… Mamaaa aufhören!" Rose lachte gleich.

Sie hörte aber gewiss nicht so schnell auf, erst als Rose außer Atem war, setzte sich Hermine mit ihr auf und sah auf die Uhr. „Was schon so spät…." Sie sah zu Rose, „wir sollten frühstücken gehen und dann musst du doch bestimmt noch Hausaufgaben machen, hm?" sie sah sie fragend an.

„Mama! Heute ist Samstag!"

Hermine lächelte und stand auf. „Ich weiß…", sie zwinkerte ihr zu. „Die Hauselfen bringen uns sicher gleich etwas zu Essen und dann machen wir uns heute einen schönen Tag, okay?"

„Wirklich?"

„Versprochen!" Hermine nickte ihr zu und verschwand dann aber erst einmal unter der Dusche, so einen Mutter-Tochter-Tag hatten sie schon… ewig nicht mehr und heute hatte sie einfach das Gefühl, es wäre richtig!

…**:::…**

Fünf Tage waren nun seit Rons `Angriff` und Einlieferung nach St. Mungos vergangen und heute hatte Hermine die Nachricht erhalten, das Ron wieder zu Hause war. Das hieß für sie, nach dem Unterricht würde sie direkt nach Hause verschwinden um mit ihm zu reden und alles zu klären. Sie wollte die Scheidung und sie war sich mittlerweile ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde wie sie es sich vielleicht erhoffte.

Wie sie auf diese Idee kam? Hermine hatte einfach ein verdammt komisches Gefühl.

„Hast du auch die Nachricht von Ron bekommen?" Harry kam gerade in die Bibliothek.

Hermine sah auf und ihn überrascht an. „Hat er dir etwa auch geschrieben? Und ja hab ich…", sie drehte sich mehr zu ihm. „Ich werde nachher dann auch gleich nach Hause um mit ihm alles zu bereden..." Sie seufzte. „Ich hab irgendwie aber auch Angst, Harry…" Sie sah ihn an.

„Vielleicht hat er mir deswegen auch den Brief geschrieben? Damit ich mitkomme?"

„Das ist lieb von dir Harry…", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „aber nein, das muss ich alleine machen, und das werde ich auch alleine machen…"

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Nein, absolut nicht, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit und wie schon gesagt, ich muss das alleine machen und dieses Mal benutzte ich auch meinen Zauberstab, wenn es nötig sein sollte." Sie ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn. „Danke." Sie lächelte ihn an und schob ihn dann aber beiseite um die Bibliothek mit ihren Sachen zu verlassen.

Kurz nachdem sie oben in ihrer Wohnung angekommen war und sich umgezogen hatte, machte sie sich wieder per Flohpulver auf den Weg zu sich nach Hause.

„Ron?" Hermine trat aus dem Kamin und sah sich um, das Haus sah unbewohnt aus „Ron?" Sie ging in die Küche und erschrak als er auf einmal hinter ihr sprach.

„Hi… ich war… oben", er sah sie an. „Ich wollt dich nicht erschrecken…."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich ganz zu ihm. „Schon gut… ich war nur nicht vorbereitet…" Sie sah sich um, „Wollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen?"

Ron nickte gleich und lies sie vorgehen, bevor er ihr folgte. „Also…" er setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin.

„Also, ja.." Sie schloss die Augen nochmal und schwieg.

Peinliche Stille, wann hatten sie sich das letzte Mal so angeschwiegen? Niemand traute sich den Anfang zu machen, bis es Hermine einfach zu blöd wurde und sie doch das Wort ergriff.

„Ron, ich fang jetzt einfach an, bevor wir hier noch ein paar Stunden schweigend sitzen…." Sie sah auf.

„Ich weiß von dir und Melissa und ja ich hab wohl irgendwie etwas mit Draco… aber das geht bestimmt nicht so lange wie das mit dir und Melissa!" Sie sah wie er etwas dazu sagen wollte doch sprach sie gleich weiter. „Hör auf es abzustreiten, ich weiß von Draco auch das du einen Prozess wegen eines schiefgegangen Falls hattest? Wieso hast du mir nichts erzählt? Ron, ich bin deine Frau!"

Ron schloss die Augen. „Meine Frau?"

Hermine erstarrte etwas, es lag gerade so viel Hass in diesen Worten. „J… ja"

„Oh komm schon, Hermine!" Er sah sie nun direkt an. „Das warst du doch schon lange nicht mehr… Meine Frau. Vielleicht auf dem Papier ja! Dich hat es doch schon lange nicht mehr interessiert was ich auf der Arbeit oder in meiner Freizeit mache. Wir haben oft Monate nicht miteinander geschlafen und das hast du nicht mal mehr bemerkt…"

Sie sah ihn an und ihr ging etwas der Mund auf, warf er ihr das gerade wirklich vor? „Was soll das heißen Ron? Willst du mir etwa vorwerfen das du wegen mir eine Affäre angefangen hast?"

„Ja!" Er sagte es so aus, als wäre es nichts. „Ich hab zu Weihnachten nochmal einen Versuch gestartet das Ganze zu retten, aber du warst da wohl auch schon davon überzeugt das es nicht mehr funktioniert und dann schleppst du Malfoy auch noch zu Silvester so auffällig mit!"

„Was?" Sie war nun aufgestanden. „Wenn, dann sind wir beide gleichermaßen daran schuld das unsere Ehe zu Ende ist! Wie oft hab ich dir eigentlich gesagt, dass ich kein Kind mehr haben will und arbeiten gehen werde wenn Rose nach Hogwarts kommt? Dir war es egal! Dir war alles egal. Hauptsache ich bin zu Hause und pass auf die Kinder auf! Was hättest du denn gemacht wenn ich denn wirklich schwanger gewesen wäre? Hm? Nach Weihnachten? Hättest du die Affäre mit ihr beendet?"

Ron sah zu ihr hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warst du doch gar nicht, das hat jetzt gar nichts damit zu tun und woher hätte ich wissen sollen, das es nicht von Malfoy ist?"

„Woher? Weil ICH nur mit dir geschlafen habe Ron und nicht so wie du mit Melissa schon fast ein dreiviertel Jahr was am laufen hast!" Sie drehte sich weg und ging etwas davon. „Du hast dich komplett verändert Ron und du merkst es selber nicht einmal! Wir haben uns beide verändert!"

Ron starrte ihr nur ungläubig nach. „Das soll ich dir jetzt glauben, dass du mit Malfoy nicht geschlafen hast?"

Hermine funkelte ihn böse an, eine kleine Notlüge war nun nötig, sonst würde er wohl wieder ausrasten. „Das solltest du… und wenn du es mir nicht glaubst frag ihn doch selber!"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand nun auch auf. „Wieso sollen wir uns überhaupt verändert haben? Vielleicht etwas ja… aber"

„Nein nicht etwas… Ron! Wir haben mit 17 geheiratet und bei Gott das war absolut nicht meine Traumhochzeit, aber ja es war okay! Ich wurde in die Mutterrolle geworfen und dann? Dann sind wir hier eingezogen. Natürlich zu Beginn hatten wir beide viel zu tun, unsere Liebe war noch da und es war alles rosarot, aber mit den Jahren kam auch die Ernüchterung und ich würde es heute wohl nicht nochmal tun… Nicht nochmal mit 17 heiraten nur weil ich schwanger bin…"

Ron sah sie an. „Du hasst das hier also, oder wie soll ich das verstehen?" Er deutete um sich herum.

„Nein… ich hasse nicht alles… ich hab mein Leben bis letztes Jahr im September gehasst! Nicht wegen Rose, ich liebe Rose über alles und das weißt du, aber unsere Ehe, das kannst du nicht mehr Ehe nennen. Wir haben nur mehr nebeneinander her gelebt. Was willst du daran eigentlich noch retten Ron?" sie sah ihn fast schon verzweifelt an. „Du hast doch selber gerade gesagt, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr deine Frau war… ja das gebe ich zu… aber du warst auch schon lange nicht mehr mein… Mann!"

Ron sah sie an und ging auf sie zu, er packte sie wie aus einem Affekt an ihrem Arm und starrte sie so böse wie schon an besagtem Tage zuvor an. Er sagte nichts, er starrte sie einfach nur an.

„Ron… Ron lass mich los!" sie sah ihn direkt an, wich dann aber gleich zurück als er sie losgelassen hatte.

Er erwachte wie aus einer Trance. „Es… es tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht…."

„Nein!" sie sah zu Boden und schluckte schwer. „Nein Ron…", sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein es tut mir Leid, oder ich weiß nicht…", sie sah auf und zog den Ehering, den sie noch immer getragen hatte, von ihrem Finger. „Nimm deinen Ring, deinen Hass, deinen Namen… ich brauch das alles nicht mehr! Sie uns an!" Sie hielt inne und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm doch kam nichts. „Siehst du überhaupt wie tief wir gefallen sind? Wir lieben uns nicht mehr, wir verachten uns und unsere ganze schöne Zeit, die… die geht in Flammen auf und wir zwei, wir gießen auch noch Benzin darauf… und das will und kann ich nicht mehr Ron!" Sie ging zu ihm und legte ihren Ehering in seine Hand.

Ron hielt sie vorsichtig fest. „Hermine… bitte…!"

„Nein. Nimm dein Ja und dein Wort, nimm es einfach zurück, aber bitte, zerstör mir nicht auch noch den letzten Rest, das letzte Gute an unserer Ehe! Wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören, dann werden wir noch irgendwas sagen, dass uns beide tief verletzt und diese Wunden werden nicht mehr heilen können." Sie wich zurück. „Du hast mich schon geschlagen Ron, einfach aus Wut, ich will nicht noch mehr heraufbeschwören!"

„Ich wollte das nicht, das musst du mir glauben…." Er sah auf den Ring in seiner Hand und sie dann wieder an.

„Lass uns einfach vernünftig sein und aufhören, bevor nichts mehr von unserer Freundschaft übrig ist." Sie ging nicht auf seine davor gesprochenen Worte ein, sondern sah ihn an.

„Ich werde mit Rose nach London reinziehen… aber du kannst sie jederzeit und immer besuchen und ich will auch das sie immer zu dir kommen kann… egal wann und egal um welche Uhrzeit… Nur weil wir uns trennen, soll das nicht heißen, dass sie dich nicht mehr sehen darf. Es soll nicht auf ihren Rücken ausgetragen werden… einverstanden?"

Ron nickte etwas und seufzte. „Ja, das finde ich auch und ich werde immer für euch da sein…"

„Gut…", sie lächelte matt und ging nochmals zu ihm. Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich will dich nicht als Freund verlieren…" Sie sah ihn wieder an, bevor sie weiter zum Kamin ging. „Wir sollten zusammen zum Ministerium gehen wegen der Scheidung und es auch gemeinsam deinen und meinen Eltern sagen…" Sie drehte sich zu ihm „Bist du damit einverstanden?"

Ron schloss die Augen und nickte, er drehte sich nur langsam zu ihr. „Ja… gute Idee, schreibst du mir wann du Zeit hast und… soll ich euch bei der Wohnungssuche helfen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf „Nein... das ist nicht nötig… ich… Draco hilft mir und ja ich melde mich dann bei dir… okay?" sie seufzte ebenso.

Er nickte nur. „Okay… dann mach's gut", flüsterte er noch als Hermine schon im Kamin stand und kurz darauf verschwand.

…**.**

Es war getan. Erleichtert, aber auch traurig stieg Hermine aus ihrem Kamin in Hogwarts. Sie hatte sich von Ron getrennt und wie es aussah, würde es wohl doch gut über die Bühne gehen, er sah aus als wäre er einsichtig geworden und es konnte ab jetzt doch nur mehr bergaufgehen.

Lächelnd setzet sie sich auf die Couch, hob ihre Hand, ohne Ehering und betrachtete diese. Ihr neues Leben hatte soeben begonnen und bis zum Ende des Schuljahres hätte sie zumindest schon eine Wohnung, vielleicht auch einen neuen Job und die Scheidung bald hinter sich.

Das einzige Problem das noch bestehen könnte, war das, wie sie es ihren Eltern beibringen sollten, oder eher wie sie es aufnehmen würden. Vor allem wusste sie nicht wie denn Molly reagieren würde. Hermine hoffte nur sie würde sie jetzt nicht hassen...

Diese Gedanken schüttelte sie nun aber erst mal von sich, es würde auf sie zukommen und früher oder später würde sie es sowieso erfahren…

_**TBC**_

_(2 Kapitel kommen noch ;D)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

_HermineDraco:_  
>Danke, für deine Review! Mittlerweile geht's mir ja wieder gut :D – 2 Kapitel kommen noch und ich kann versprechen auf Part II müßt ihr auch nicht so lange warte – da gibt es schon einige Kapitel XD<p>

Ich muss ja beichten.  
>Da ich die Kapitel ja schon einige Zeit am PC habe, braucht man immer mal wieder eine Muse um sich die dann auch genau durchzulesen. Wenn ich dass dann aber schon zum gefühlten 100sten Mal mache überlese ich Sachen oder besser zum 1000000000 Mal irgendwas aus XDD<br>Trotzdem DANKE für den Hinweis zum rechen/rächen. Hab das wirklich total überlesen :O – werd das Kapitel 16 (noch Mal xD) überarbeiten und dann auch den Fehler ausbessern :D

_AnnkaF:_  
>Jetzt echt :O ? Wolltest du auch so etwas schreiben? Arg xD<br>Aber puh, bin ich ja froh dass dir die Geschichte gefällt ^_^ *blush*  
>Dankeee!<p>

Danke für den Tip und den hab ich gleich zur Kenntnis genommen und versucht ihn umzusetzen. Hab versucht die „länger" aus meinem Wortschatz zu verbannen. Ich glaub ich überlese die mittlerweile einfach schon :((

_bea strasser:_  
>Noch ein neuer Leser *_*<br>Woaah, echt? Ich freu mich so wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt :))))  
>Hihi – Draco ist einfach ein Sahneschnittchen, jaja *nick* *nick* *nick*<br>Danke, danke!

Das neue Kapitel ist ja schon da und mal gucken wann ich die letzten zwei online stelle XD


	18. Das Ende naht

_Hey!_

_Hat wieder etwas gedauert, aber hab auch anstrengende Arbeitstage hinter mir und es folgen noch zwei… Dann hab ich auch endlich 4 Tage frei und da werde ich dann auch das 19. Kapitel online stellen. _

_Zum Kapitel… ich hab selber total vergessen worum es ging… bis ich es gelesen habe – ich musste so grinsen haha – Hoffe es gefällte euch auch :D _

_Viel Spaß XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 18 – Das Ende naht…<strong>

Das Schuljahr neigte sich mit großen Schritten dem Ende zu. Für Hermines Geschmack viel zu schnell und noch immer hatten sie nicht mit ihren Eltern gesprochen.

Molly musste aber schon etwas gemerkt haben, denn sie hatte Hermine vor ein paar Tagen einen Brief geschrieben, den sie bis heute nicht geöffnet hatte, daraufhin hatte sie aber gleich Ron geschrieben und mit ihm ausgemacht, dass sie es ihnen, dieses Wochenende - also morgen - sagen würden. Dazu hatte Hermine ihre Eltern und Ron seine Eltern in ihr - noch - gemeinsames Haus eingeladen.

"Ich will da nicht hin...", sie seufzte und drehte sich zu Draco, der schon einige Zeit bei ihr in der Bibliothek saß, natürlich nur weil er auch ‚arbeiten' musste.

"Granger... es gibt keinen Ausweg, entweder du gehst zusammen mit Wiesel oder er ist alleine dort und es wird nicht gut für dich ausgehen..." Er sah nicht vom Buch auf. Dieses Thema konnte er sich schon seit einer ganzen Woche anhören. Das eigentliche Problem, oder eher vor dem Hermine mehr Angst hatte war, vielleicht waren die Scheidungspapiere schon gekommen. Denn die hatten sie schon beantragt.

"Hm... ich will aber einfach nicht... verstehst du das denn nicht?" Sie sah ihn trotzig an.

"Doch, versteh ich sehr gut...", schnarrte er genervt. Er sah daraufhin ganz auf und schlug das Buch zu. „Die Scheidungspapiere werden so oder so irgendwann kommen und je früher sie da sind, desto schneller hast du es hinter dir? Also hör auf und sei keine Memme, du wirst da hingehen, es sachlich klären und wieder gehen... und bitte, lass mich wenn's geht aus dem Spiel!" Er schlug das Buch wieder auf und las weiter.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Schon gut, keine Sorge, ich werde dich mit keinem Wort erwähnen, außer es rutscht mir unabsichtlich raus…" Sie funkelte ihn an, sie konnte es wirklich nicht leiden, wenn er immer so altklug tat, das tat sie doch selber schon!

„Willst du mich irgendwie reizen?"

„Nein! Ich meins ernst, könnte sein, dass es mir im Eifer des Gefechts rausrutscht..." sie stand auf und wollte ein paar Bücher zurücktragen, doch weit kam sie nicht, denn da hatte sie Draco schon gepackt und zu sich gedreht.

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an, wann war er denn bitte aufgestanden, „Draco", zischte sie leise und wollte sich losmachen.

Draco hielt sie aber weiterhin fest und legte den Kopf schief. „Dir wird auch nichts im Eifer des Gefechts rausrutschen... ich hab nämlich keinen Bock das Astoria irgendwie Wind davon bekommt!"

„JA doch!" Sie riss sich von ihm los, warf somit die Bücher zu Boden und veranstaltete somit genug Lärm das Madam Pince laut und deutlich „Shhhh" ja schon fast rief.

„Herrgott...", sie hockte sich zu Boden und sammelte sie wieder auf. Sie konnte es nicht leiden wenn Draco immer und immer wieder von Astoria anfing, sie wusste es doch, musste er es ihr auch immer wieder unter die Nase reiben? Es war ihr klar das es nach diesem Schuljahr nicht weitergehen würde, aber wieso musste er so... so unsensible sein?

„Granger, die Bücher können nichts für deinen Wutausbruch." Er hockte sich zu ihr und hob auch ein Buch auf um es ihr zu geben, doch riss sie ihm das gleich aus der Hand. Sie sah ihn an, stand dann rasch auf und verschwand in einem der Gänge.

Hermine seufzte und lehnte sich, die Bücher fest umklammert, an ein Bücherregal, schloss die Augen und lies den Kopf sinken. Eigentlich sollte sie glücklich sein, sie war bald geschieden und würde in die Wohnung nach London ziehen. Die sie auch dank Dracos Hilfe recht schnell gefunden hatte... Noch etwas was sie an ihn erinnern würde.

Nicht nur das sie die letzten Wochen ziemlich ausgenutzt hatten und sie sich sogar eines seiner Hemden geklaut hatte, die Wohnung alleine würde sie an ihn erinnern und das war gar nicht gut... Jeder weitere Kuss, jeder weitere Berührung, einfach alles ließ sie weiter fallen, in die Fänge der Liebe zu Draco Malfoy, die definitiv falsch war und nicht sein durfte!

„Was ist los?"

Hermine sah gleich in die andere Richtung und wischte sich die aufkommenden Tränen weg. „Nichts...", kam es mit brüchiger Stimme von ihr.

„Und das soll ich dir glauben? Komm schon!" Er lehnte sich lässig an eine Bücherwand ihr gegenüber und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

Natürlich glaubte er ihr das nicht, er kannte sie mittlerweile auch besser als ihr lieb war. „Geht schon wieder... ich...", sie räusperte sich, „sentimental oder so...", sie sah ihn kurz an und ging ein paar Schritte weiter.

„Sentimental?" Er hielt sie fest und zog sie sachte zu sich zurück. „Was ist los?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah zur Seite _'Ich hab mich in dich verliebt du Arsch?'_ „Nichts hab ich doch gesagt...", sie versuchte zu lächeln.

„Du willst es mir also nicht sagen?"

"Vielleicht...", sie seufzte aber gleich und sah auf. „Ach... es ist einfach nur so... ich werd Hogwarts vermissen, ich hab mich so daran gewöhnt _'und an dich...'_ und jetzt in zwei Wochen... ist Schluss... und dann der Umzug nach London und mit Rose wird's anfangs sicher auch schwer werden und...", doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn da küsste er sie schon. "Draco...", nuschelte sie gegen seine Lippen, lies die Bücher dann aber erst wieder unachtsam fallen und legte die Arme um ihn um den Kuss zu erwidern.

Er legte die Arme mehr um sie und zog sie ebenso dichter an sich ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Vielleicht war sie wirklich sentimental oder... egal, es war gut gerade so wie es war und solange er noch so eine attraktive - mittlerweile befand er sie auch wirklich als attraktiv - Kollegin hatte, mussten sie das doch ausnutzen, oder?

"Hm...", sie löste sich erst wieder von ihm, als sie ein paar seiner Finger unter ihrer Bluse spürte. „Wir sind in der Bibliothek!" zischte sie leise und wollte seine Arme wegschieben, doch zog er sie daraufhin nur dichter an sich ran. "Draco...", sie sah ihn flehend an, doch ging er nicht darauf ein.

In der weiterer Hinsicht, wusste er auch, dass es ihr gefiel. Sie war nicht mehr so prüde, sie fand es irgendwie spannend, wenn sie denn erwischt werden könnten und deswegen küsste er sie wieder und schob eine Hand über ihren Oberschenkel hoch, unter ihren Rock um sie dann gleich aufzuheben.

Hermine schlang ihre Arme und Beine um seinen Körper, ohne den Kuss zu erwidern und lies sich von ihm zurück zum letzten, versteckten Tisch tragen, wo er sie auf diesem absetzte. "Du bist... verrückt...", sie sah ihn an, als er einfach unbesonnen begann ihre Bluse zu öffnen.

Draco grinste. "Hmm... und ich denke, genau das gefällt dir...", er sah ihr in die Augen und beugte sich nach vorne, als er die Bluse beiseitegeschoben hatte um ihre nun freigewordene Haut in Beschlag zu nehmen.

Sie grinste und lies den Kopf zurück in den Nacken fallen, vergessen waren die Gedanken von gerade eben, jetzt zählte nur mehr das hier und jetzt...

**...:::...**

Zur gleichen Zeit war Harry mit Ron auf der Suche nach Hermine, denn der war von zu Hause abgehauen, da seine Mutter schon heute bei ihm aufgetaucht war. Molly konnte wohl keinen weiteren Tag warten, da Hermine auch nicht auf ihren Brief geantwortet hatte, hatte sie auch gleich noch Hermines Eltern mitgebracht, tja und alleine wollte er nicht mit ihnen reden, deswegen war er per Flohpulver hier her verschwunden.

„Hoffentlich finden wir sie hier endlich... wie haben wir das früher ausgehalten so oft hin und her zu laufen?" Ron sah Harry fragend an.

Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir waren eben jünger... und ja hier sollte sie eigentlich sein, war doch schon immer ihr Lieblingsplatz, Ron, das solltest du doch noch wissen..."

„Ja, stimmt ja, hätte nur gedacht, dass es sich vielleicht geändert hätte..." Er grinste, als Harry ihn mit einem verwirrten Blick ansah, Hermine und sich ändern? Niemals, im Grunde war sie wie früher, aber eben nur erwachsener...

„Hermine hat irgendwas gesagt das sie, wenn sie Ruhe haben will irgendwo am hintersten Tisch ist... Lass uns eben mal nachschauen."

Ron nickte und folgte Harry einfach nach hinten, stoppte dann aber als er ein sehr eindeutiges Geräusch hörte. „Ich glaub nicht... das Hermine dort ist..." er sah langsam zu Harry.

„Ähm... nun ja... ich denk auch eher weniger...", er sah Ron an und wie als hätten sie den gleichen Gedanken gehabt, gingen sie aber doch weiter und lugten um die Ecke.

Zuerst sah man nur einen Blondschopf, mit heruntergelassenen Hosen und weibliche Beine die sich um dessen Hüften geschlungen hatten. „Malfoy..." meinte Harry leise zu Ron und hielt ihn zurück, als er diesem die Show wohl vermiesen wollte, denn genau in diesem Moment bewegte sich die Frau auf dem Tisch und man konnte zuerst die goldbraunen Haare und dann Hermines Gesicht erkennen. Diese klammerte sich mehr an Draco und zog ihn an sich ran um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Harry traute seinen Augen nicht und er reagierte auch zu spät, denn da rastete Ron schon aus und stürmte nach vorne. "Roon!" zischte er leise hinter ihm und musste ihm dann auch folgen, bevor er auf beide los gegangen war.

„Ich... was... macht ihr da?" Ron.

Hermine schreckte sofort zurück und starrte Ron mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „R... Ron?"

„Nach was sieht's den aus... Wiesel?"

Hermine brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie Draco gleich von sich drängte und ihre Bluse suchte um sich diese notdürftig über zuziehen. „Was... machst du hier?" sie drehte sich zu ihnen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als sie die Bluse zugeknöpft hatte.

Draco zog sich grinsend und genervt zugleich auch wieder an. „Weasley, du hast dir einen sehr unpassenden Moment ausgesucht!"

Sie sah zu Draco zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör auf damit...", sie sah langsam wieder zu Ron und diesen fragend an, "ähm... was... machst du hier?" fragte sie dann nochmal.

Ron schnaubte und hätte Draco wohl am liebsten erwürgt, doch erstens lies Harry ihn nicht los und zweitens wusste er wie es ausging wenn er auf Draco los ging. „Dich holen... Mum und Dad und dein Eltern sitzen bei uns zu Hause und warten auf dich..."

„Was? Wir wollten uns doch erst morgen treffen?"

„Naja, Mum hat's nicht mehr ausgehalten, hat irgendwas von einem Brief gefaselt und das du es ja wissen solltest...", er zuckte mit den Schultern, sah aber immer wieder zu Draco, der sich lässig hinter Hermine an den Tisch gelehnt hatte.

Hermine stellte sich mehr vor Draco und nickte. „Gut dann... geh schon mal vor ich bin in spätestens 30 Minuten auch zu Hause..."

„Erst in 30 Minuten? Ihr wollt doch nicht..."

„RONALD!" Hermine unterbrach ihn gleich viel zu laut und lief rot an, Dracos Arme wimmelte sie ab, bevor sie ihre Sachen auch schon nahm und an allen vorbeirauschte. „Ich will noch duschen, wenn du es genau wissen willst! Also bis nachher!" damit verlies sie die Bibliothek fluchtartig...

„Granger! Du hast..." er zog ihr Höschen hoch „noch etwas vergessen..." doch war sie dann schon weg.

„Malfoy!" Ron schnappte sich das Höschen und verlies dann auch mit Harry die Bibliothek. „Ich hätte ihn umbringen sollen..."

„Ron... beruhig dich wieder... du wusstest es ja schon... nur das wir sie jetzt erwischt haben... das... naja... hätte ich mir lieber auch erspart..."

Ron sah Harry nur genervt und sauer an, lies sich aber nur wiederwillig mitziehen... er brauchte bestimmt noch gute 15 Minuten um selber wieder runter zu kommen... bevor er sich von Harry verabschiedete und dann schon mal nach Hause verschwand um auf Hermine zu warten. „Sie ist auf dem Weg." Meinte er zu den Eltern und ging aber gleich weiter ohne auf eine Antwort von einem der Elternteile zu warten.

…

Hermine brauchte 30 Minuten um nach zu kommen, denn sie musste selber erst wieder zur Ruhe kommen. Das hätte sie nie erwartet, zuerst nicht das sie überhaupt jemand finden konnte und dann auch noch Ron UND Harry. Ja und was tat Draco? Dem war das natürlich nicht peinlich, waren ja auch nicht seine beiden beste Freunde inklusive Ehemann... zwar nur noch fast Ehemann, aber trotzdem!

Da ließ sie sich schon auf so etwas ein, es gefiel ihr ja auch, aber wieso musste dann ausgerechnet Ron auftauchen? Das war bestimmt die Strafe dafür, oh sie hoffte nur das sie Ron und Melissa niemals erwischen würde...

Als Hermine frisch geduscht und in frischen Sachen aus dem Kamin stieg erwarteten sie schon acht Augenpaare. „Mum, Dad, Molly, Arthur" sie nickte und sah sich um. "Wo ist Ron?"

„Oben... Hermine Jane Granger!" es war Hermines Mutter

„Mum hör auf mich so zu nennen! Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!" Sie sah sie an, verschwand dann aber auch hoch, "Ron?"

„Hier!" Er war in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Hermine folgte der Stimme und fand ihn schließlich. „Wieso versteckst du dich hier?"

„Du hast die doch gesehen oder? Die warten wie Raubkatzen auf uns...", er hielt ihr dann aber ihr Höschen hin. „Hat Malfoy noch gehabt..."

Hermine sah auf seine Hand und zog es dann sofort an sich. „Ähm... danke...", sie schluckte und sah dann weg, das war ihr so peinlich. „Wir... wir sollten runter und es schnell hinter uns bringen?"

Ron sah sie an, nickte dann aber. „Hoffentlich kommen wir da wieder heil raus…", er schluckte und sah sie nochmals an, bevor er dann voraus ging.

Hermine warf ihr Höschen noch in die Schmutzwäsche, sah sich nochmal im Spiegel an und folgte Ron dann schlussendlich auch. _'Merlin hilf... das wird was...'_

Sie hatten es schon geahnt, aber wie es tatsächlich kam, würde sie doch überraschen.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich..." Molly hatte das erste Wort erhoben. "Würdet ihr jetzt endlich die Güte haben uns zu erklären was los ist? Bist du vielleicht schwanger Hermine?"

„Was, ich? Nein!" Sie sah kurz zu ihrer Mutter und seufzte. "Es... naja, es hat sich einiges geändert..."

„Geändert? Hermine Schatz, was ist denn los?" Hermines Mutter, sie sah sie besorgt an.

„Molly... Arthur", sie sah zu den zwei, „Mum, Dad...", sie sah zu ihren Eltern, „Ron und ich... wir... wir lassen... wir trennen uns...", sie sah zu Boden und wartete auf ihr Schicksal.

„Ihr...", Molly sah zu Hermines Mutter. „Wir hatten also recht..."

„Wie… wie ihr hattet recht?" Hermine sah ihre Mutter fragend an, „Mum?"

„Ach mein Kind, wir sind ja doch auch nicht so ganz von gestern, vielleicht ein bisschen älter, aber nicht alt…", sie nickte.

Hermine sah zu Ron und dann fragend zu ihrer Mutter zurück. „Was?"

Jane Granger seufzte. „Du hast in letzter Zeit so gut wie nie über Ron gesprochen oder bist es einfach geschickt umgangen… da hab ich Molly eben gefragt ob sie denn etwas weiß… und dann meinte sie, dass Ron sich auch sehr selten meldet und wenn, dann ist es nur ganz kurz…", sie sah Ron an.

„Wir waren so auffällig?" Hermine sah zu Ron der dieses Mal nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Das ist doch nicht so wichtig. Wichtiger ist, wie geht ihr miteinander um und was ist mit Rose? Gibt es keine Möglichkeit mehr das ihr euch wieder zusammen rauft?" Molly sah die zwei fragend an.

„Nein, Molly... es gibt keine Möglichkeit mehr, das wir uns zusammen raufen. Wir waren 17, jung und haben ein Kind erwartet. Der Krieg war gerade vorbei und was hätten wir denn tun sollen? Natürlich haben wir geheiratet... Wir haben das schon alles geklärt und wir wollen das jetzt beenden bevor wir auch noch unsere Freundschaft ganz zerstören." sie sah kurz zu Ron „Ron und ich haben schon -"

„Naja, eigentlich hast du es entschieden…", er sah sie von der Seite an, man hörte doch die Eifersucht in seiner Stimme.

„Ron bitte…", zischte sie zu ihm, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Das hatte hier absolut nichts zu suchen.

Molly sah Ron fragend an und wandte sich dann wieder zu Hermine. „Also, wie habt ihr euch das jetzt vorgestellt?"

Hermine holte nochmal Luft und schloss die Augen. „Ich werde mit Rose nach London ziehen, ich habe eine schöne Wohnung gefunden, sie ist ziemlich zentral und trotzdem mit einem großen Garten im Hinterhof für die ganzen Bewohner. Außerdem hab ich mit Ron ausgemacht, das Rose, egal wann und wie lange, sie kann immer zu ihm kommen. Ich hab auch schon mit Rose geredet, natürlich hat sie Angst, aber ich hab ihr versichert, dass das ganze absolut nichts mit ihr zu tun hat… und sie will auch, das Ron und ich uns weiterhin verstehen…", sie sah Ron dabei direkt an.

„Das hört sich doch gut an… und wie hat Rose das Ganze aufgenommen?" Hermines Mutter sah sie fragend an.

„Oh… naja. Sie ist traurig, natürlich aber ich denke wir sind ihr eine gute Stützte und das sie weiß das Ron und ich uns weiterhin verstehen hilft ihr denk ich auch ziemlich."

„Das ist gut… und eines soll dir gleich klar sein Hermine. Auch wenn ihr euch trennt, du wirst immer noch zur Familie gehören… und ich will Rose weiterhin seehr oft sehen, als wenn du eine Kindersittern brauchst…"

Hermine lächelte und umarmte Molly dann einfach. „Danke Molly… das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel… Nur weil wir uns trennen, heißt das ja nicht, dass ich euch nicht mehr mag! Ich liebe euch noch immer so sehr und ihr wart mir auch oft eine große Hilfe…"

„Aber natürlich…", Mrs. Weasly nickte.

Ron schnaubte nur und lehnte sich zurück. Seine Eltern sagten nichts mal dagegen, sie fragten auch nicht mal nach was denn nun der Grund war… und ja er war doch irgendwie angefressen…

„Ist alles okay Junge?" Arthur sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja, ja…", er stand dann einfach auf. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich hab noch einiges zu erleidigen!" Damit verschwand er nach oben.

Hermine sah ihm nach und seufzte. „Er ist sauer auf mich… auch wenn er es gut hinnimmt… aber er ist insgeheim sauer auf mich und das ich mir nicht mehr Mühe gegeben habe….", sie sah ihm nach. Ja sie kannte Ron, aber sie hatte sich Mühe gegeben, er war es doch der sich die Affäre vor ihr gesucht hatte und… was sollte das überhaupt. „Es tut mir leid… ich werde zurück nach Hogwarts, okay? Ich hab noch einiges zu erledigen…" Sie umarmte ihre Eltern und die Weasleys.

„Hermine, du musst doch jetzt nicht gehen…" Jane Granger.

„Doch Mum… ich muss und ich will… bitte seid mir nicht böse, ja?" Sie ging zum Kamin. „Ich melde mich sobald Rose und ich in London sind… ihr müsst uns dann alle besuchen kommen." Sie winkte ihnen noch bevor sie dann aber doch endlich verschwand.

**...:::…**

Zurück in Hogwarts ließ sie sich erschöpft auf ihre Couch fallen und schloss gleichzeitig die Augen. Jetzt hätte es noch gepasst, wenn Ron ausgerastet wäre und von ihrer `Affäre` erzählt hätte, sie wollte gar nicht wissen was dann passiert wäre. Dann wäre es bestimmt schmutzig geworden, außerdem es war ja immer noch Draco Malfoy…

Kaum das sie an ihn dachte, schweiften ihre Gedanken zurück zur Bibliothek. Deswegen war Ron gerade vorher auch noch extra sauer gewesen, hoffentlich hielt er jetzt einfach den Mund und würde weiterhin schmollen.

Sie hätte Draco in der Bibliothek einfach nicht nachgeben sollen, sie wollte ja selber gar nicht, aber er hatte leider so ausschlaggebende Argumente gehabt, dass sie am Ende gar nicht mehr nein hat sagen können.

„Na Granger… schon wieder da?"

„AH!" Hermine schreckte hoch, drehte sich sofort um und hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen.

„Woaw… Granger!" Draco hatte die Hände gehoben und hielt sie vor sich hin.

„Draco? Was machst du hier?" Sie ließ den Zauberstab langsam wieder sinken. „Wie kommst du hier rein?"

„Das ist wohl mein Name…", er ging auf sie zu. „Auf dich warten… und durch die Tür?" Er deutete auf diese und sah sie wieder an.

Hermine folgte seinem Deuten nur kurz als er schon vor ihr stand. „Wieso… wartest du hier, auf mich? In meiner Wohnung?" sie sah ihn noch immer fragend an.

„Ach ich hatte daran gedacht… da weiter zu machen wo wir vorher unterbrochen wurden?" Er zog sie an den Hüften zu sich.

„Was? Oh… nein!" Sie schob ihn gleich wieder von sich weg. „Vergiss es… ich hab darauf gerade wirklich gar keine Lust!" Sie drehte sich von ihm weg.

„Das hast du in der Bibliothek zuerst auch gesagt und dann weißt du ja wo es geendet hat…", er legte die Arme von hinten um sie und zog sie dicht an sich.

„Draco… bitte…", sie schloss die Augen und seufzte, als sie seinen Atem an ihrer Wange spürte und sein Aftershave roch, er hatte frisch geduscht. „Ich will einfach nur hier sitzen und… und… nichts tun?" Sie drehte den Kopf um ihn anzusehen.

Er sah sie an. „Okay… dann eben das…" ,er ließ sie wieder los und setzte sich auf die Couch und sah zu ihr hoch.

„Was?" Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wenn das jetzt wieder irgendein Trick sein soll, damit du dann doch noch das bekommst was du willst… vergiss es!"

„Granger, du redest schon wieder zu viel." Er zog sie zu sich auf die Couch. „Du willst doch einfach hier sitzen und nichts tun… also tu es auch selber…." Er drehte ihren Kopf zu sich und sah sie fragend an.

„Hm… ich, schon, ja… es…" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen bevor sie sich vorbeugte und ihn dann zärtlich küsste. Sie brauchte das jetzt einfach, keinen Sex einfach nur jemanden der bei und gut zu ihr war.

Draco sah sie an, als sie ihm immer näher kam und dann auch schon ihre Lippen auf seinen lagen… zuerst wollte sie einfach nur hier sitzen und jetzt das? Doch merkte er gleich, dass der Kuss anders war als sonst. Zärtlich, viel zärtlicher als er es bei einer `Affäre` zu ließ. Da gab es normalerweise nur Lust und keine… Zärtlichkeit oder gar… Liebe?

Er warf seine Gedanken gleich wieder über Board und schloss somit auch die Augen um den Kuss doch zu erwidern. Eine seiner Hände legte er um sie.

Hermine lächelte gegen seine Lippen und legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn dichter zu sich. Sie legte gerade so viel Gefühl in den Kuss hinein, was sie bis jetzt noch nicht getan hatte, aber es hatten sich nun Mal Gefühle entwickelt und da er den Kuss erwiderte merkte er es vielleicht einfach nicht oder es machte ihm nichts. Eigentlich war es ihr auch egal, denn es gefiel ihr.

Es gefiel ihr wie er sie küsste, er zeigte ihr eine Seite an sich die sie bis jetzt noch nicht so richtig kannte. Sie hatte schon immer geahnt, dass es sie gab, diese andere, gefühlvolle Seite an ihm, immerhin hatte es dafür auch immer wieder Andeutungen gegeben. Es war schön, es jetzt so zum ersten Mal zu fühlen, sich seit langem wieder geborgen und aufgehoben zu fühlen.

Dass sie in gut zwei Wochen Hogwarts verlassen würde, daran dachte sie im Augenblick nicht. Der Abschied selber würde bestimmt noch schwer werden, aber gerade lebte sie nur im hier und jetzt, wo sie Draco so zärtlich küsste das sie das Gefühl hatte zu ertrinken und gleichzeitig aber niemals die Möglichkeit dazu hätte.

Am liebsten würde sie es einfach hinausschreien. Hinausschreien was sie für ihn fühlte, aber das würde am Ende wohl doch noch alles zerstören und was waren schon zwei Wochen?

Gar nichts, wie sie schneller als geahnt feststellen würde.

_**TBC**_

_(bis zum Wochenende ;D)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviewantworten:<strong>_

_DANKE ihr Süßen!  
><em>

_**IcyLightGuardian:**_  
>Dankeschön ^.^"<br>Ich glaub, vorerst hat es Ron eingesehen... Hermine ist immerhin noch immer bzw. war sie immer seine beste Freundin und die will er auch bestimmt NICHT verlieren... Vorallem wenn er schon seine Ehefrau verloren hat.

Hoffe du hattest Spaß bei dem neuen Kapitel!

_**AnnkaF:**_  
>*blush* - dankeschön ^_^<br>Dieses fehlen der Motivation... woher kenn ich das nur... hmmm XD  
>Wenn du sie hochlädst musst du mir unbedingt den Link schicken, bin total gespannt!<br>*puh* - da bin ich froh wenn die länger weg sind strg + F hilft *haha*

**_ bea strasser:_**  
>Mit diesem... neeee, ich darf und will noch nichts zum Ende verraten, denn das Ende von dieser Geschichte ist noch nicht das Ende von dieser Hermine und diesem Draco - es kommt doch noch FIX ein Part II. Kapitel 1 werde ich dann kurz nach dem 19. Kapitel dieser Story online stellen ;D<br>Lesestoff is doch schon daaa :DD


	19. Der Abschied

_Ohne langen Worte… hier kommt „Der Abschied" :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 19 – Der Abschied<strong>

„Ron, bitte unterschreib die Papiere jetzt endlich und hör auf noch ewig herum zu diskutieren! Ich werde meine Meinung nicht mehr ändern und ich weiß nicht wie oft ich dir das noch sagen soll!" Hermine saß neben Ron in der Küche, in ihrem Haus, damit er die Scheidungspapiere endlich unterzeichnete. Er versuchte seit gut einer Stunde sie irgendwie noch umzustimmen, was er ihr nicht alles versprochen hatte.

„Wieso versuchen wir es nicht doch noch ein Mal Hermine? Wir hatten einen Tiefpunkt, aber ich und du wir können uns beide ändern. Egal was, ich werde mich ändern!" Ron flehte sie hier schon fast an.

Hermine seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ron, ich habe sie schon unterschrieben, es fehlt nur mehr deine Unterschrift. Wir können nichts mehr retten, es gibt keine Ehe mehr zwischen uns. Du warst es doch der es mir vorgeworfen hat, das ich dir schon lange keine Ehefrau mehr war, wieso sollte sich das jetzt auf einmal ändern? Ich liebe dich nicht mehr als meinen Mann, sondern als Freund. Du wirst immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen haben, aber nicht als mein Ehemann!" sie sah ihn wieder an.

„Aber das Frettchen oder was? Was wenn Rose davon was mit bekommt? Hm?!"

„Hör auf Draco immer wieder mit rein zu ziehen. Ich hab dir in den letzten Tagen, ich weiß nicht wie oft, gesagt, dass es kein uns bei Draco und mir geben wird! Wenn Hogwarts für mich aus ist, dann wird auch das zwischen mir und Draco vorbei sein!" Sie war nun aufgestanden und holte sich etwas zu trinken.

„Natürlich...", er murrte und zog die Papiere wieder zu sich, „und das soll ich dir wirklich glauben?!"

„RON!" Sie hatte sich zu ihm gedreht. „Glaub mir einfach verdammt! Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf diese ewigen Diskussionen... Hab ich dich einmal nach Melissa gefragt? Nein! Also hör auf mich immer und immer wieder wegen Draco zu löchern! Verstanden!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, tut mir leid...".

Ron wandte sich wieder den Papieren zu und schlug die letzte Seite auf. „Gut... dann...", er zog den Kugelschreiber an sich und unterschrieb auf zuerst auf Muggeldokument, dann nahm er den Zauberstab, murmelte seine Namen und tippte das Pergament mit der Spitze des Zauberstabs an. Kurz darauf erschienen seine Unterschrift und ein Siegel an der Stelle.

Hermine konnte es nicht glauben, er hatte es wirklich getan.

Erst als er beide Sachen beiseitegelegt hatte, wandte sie sich ganz zu ihm und umarmte ihn. „Danke Ron...", sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und nahm die Papiere an sich. „Ich werde die beiden heute noch abschicken... und du holst mich und Rose Freitag vom Bahnhof ab? Ich denke in der ersten Ferienwoche werden wir dann umziehen...", sie stand ihm gegenüber.

„Okay...", Ron nickte und sah auf den Tisch, bevor er sie langsam wieder ansah. „Soll ich euch dann beim Umzug helfen oder...", doch verkniff er sich den Rest.

„Ja, das wäre sehr lieb, wenn du uns helfen würdest." Sie nickte und lächelte ein wenig, umarmte ihn dann aber erneut. „Ich muss jetzt zurück nach Hogwarts, muss auch dort anfangen zu packen und noch ein paar Sachen für die neue Professorin machen und so weiter... Wird noch eine stressige Woche." Sie ging zum Kamin.

Er folgte ihr langsam. „Ich bin dann Freitagabend in Kings Cross... freu mich schon auf Rose...", er lächelte.

„Rose freut sich auch schon wahnsinnig auf dich Ron!" Sie nickte und stieg in den Kamin. „Danke... und bis Freitag!" sie lächelte noch immer und verschwand dann auch schon um kurze Zeit später wieder in Hogwarts aus ihrem Kamin zu steigen. Erleichtert sah sie auf die Papiere in ihren Händen. Es war eine schwere Geburt gewesen, Ron wollte und wollte nicht unterschreiben. Er hatte die ganze Woche immer und immer wieder auf sie eingeredet und ihr sogar gedroht sie zu zerreißen, das er es jetzt doch getan hat war so ein gutes, befreiendes Gefühl. Sie konnte es gar nicht beschreiben, es war unfassbar.

Zusammen mit dem Antrag ihren Mädchennamen wieder anzunehmen verpackte sie die Scheidungspapiere fürs Ministerium in ein Kuvert und band es der Eule um die gerade an ihrem Fenster klopfte. „Bring sie heil an...", sie gab der Eule noch etwas zu knabbern und schloss das Fenster erst wieder als sie davon geflogen war.

Die Sachen für das Muggelamt hatte sie auch schon beisammen, ihre neu Meldung, die Scheidungspapiere und auch den Antrag ihren Namen wieder zu ändern. Es war manchmal ein Kampf, da sie wirklich alles doppelt machen musste, da sie nun mal auch, durch ihre Eltern, in der Muggelwelt, ganz normal gemeldet war.

Als sie alles erledigt hatte, ging es an die Kisten. Es hatte sich wirklich viel in diesem letzten Jahr angesammelt. Sie hatte ihren Koffer natürlich magisch vergrößert, aber sie wollte jetzt schon alles in die richtigen Kisten packen, damit sie keine doppelte Arbeit hatte.

**...**

Gerade war sie mitten in einem Bücherhaufen versunken, als es an der Tür klopfte „Oh nein...", sie sah sich um und dann auf die Tür. „IST OFFEN!" Rief sie nur und wartete nicht wer rein kam, sie packte derweil weiter.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?!" Draco war, wie die letzte Woche schon so oft, mal wieder hier. „Hat eine Bombe eingeschlagen oder hast du mit irgendjemand gekämpft? Granger?!" Er sah sich suchend um.

„Nein ich bin am packen!" Sie sah nun auf. „Ich bin hier!" Sie sah zu ihm hinüber und war überrascht ihn dann in so normalen Sachen, T-Shirt und Jean, zu sehen. „Was gibt's?!" Hermine sah ihn fragend an und wandte sich dann aber wieder ihren Büchern zu.

Draco zog eine Augenbraun hoch. „Ich wollte fragen wie es mit Weasley gelaufen ist...", er kletterte gerade (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) über die Sachen um zu ihr zu kommen, „und dann wollt ich dich mit nach Hogsmead nehmen... dort ist heute das Abschlussfest." Er war bei ihr angekommen.

„Abschlussfest?!" Sie sah wieder auf. „In Hogsmead? Noch nie davon gehört."

„Es ist auch neu, gibt es erst seit letztem Jahr. Es ist so etwas wie ein großer Jahrmarkt..." Er hielt sie fest als sie wieder in ihren Sachen abtauchen wollte.

„Ah deswegen deine Sachen...", sie seufzte aber, „Ich weiß nicht, ist das so eine gute Idee?"

„Es geht jeder Lehrer dort hin und du gehörst jetzt auch noch zu den Lehrern, also gehst du mit, außerdem müssen wir nichts bezahlen." Er nickte und zog sie dann näher an sich ran. „Außerdem, du bist in ein paar Tagen weg... wir sollten die Zeit noch nutzen!" Er küsste sie.

Hermine begann zu lächeln, als er es tat und nickte dann. „Na gut... ich mach das noch fertig und..."

„Nein du machst gar nichts fertig", er hielt sie fest und zog sie dann vorsichtig aus dem Bücherhaufen und dem restlichen Zeug heraus und schob sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. „Du ziehst dich jetzt um und in zehn Minuten gehen wir!"

„Zehn Minuten?"

„Zehn Minuten, und keine Minute länger!"

„Sklaventreiber!" Sie verschwand lachend in ihrem Schlafzimmer und fünfzehn Minuten später kam sie umgezogen wieder. Aus ihren Joggingsachen waren eine Jeans, dazu ein schlichtes weißes T-Shirt mit einem Aufdruck und eine Weste darüber geworden. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. „Und? Kann ich so gehen?!" Sie drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse.

Draco musterte sie und nickte. „Da du fünf Minuten zu spät bist, zahlst du die erste Runde!" Er grinste und stand auf.

„Geld muss ich auch mitnehmen? Ich hab dafür doch keinen Platz und ich dachte es ist für uns kostenlos!" Sie legte den Kopf schief und begann selber zu grinsen, als sie Dracos resignierten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Schon gut... schon gut, du bist eingeladen. Jetzt wo du bald Arbeitslos und geschieden bist... brauchst du wohl dein Geld..." Er legte einen Arm um sie und ging mit ihr dann mal los.

Hermine boxte ihm in die Seite und sah ihn an. „Ich bin geschieden und in 48 Stunden sollte es rechtsgültig sein, ebenso sollte ich dann auch wieder meinen alten Namen haben... dann stimmt Granger auch wieder." Sie schmunzelte und wand sich aus seinem Arm heraus und ging voraus, als sie auf dem Hogwarts Gang waren.

„Du bist... Oh hast du Wiesel endlich dazu gebracht endlich die Papiere zu unterschreiben?" Er sah ihr nach und lächelte, als er sie so fröhlich sah.

„Jahaa.. endlich! Ich hab es selber schon gar nicht mehr für möglich gehalten... und so arbeitslos bin ich auch nicht mehr wirklich... Ich hab schon fast eine feste Zusage vom Ministerium. Zwar nicht als Leiter einer Abteilung, aaaaber da kann ich in einem guten Jahr sein. Sie wollen zuerst sehen ob ich der Arbeit gewachsen bin und ich hab schon so einige Ideen..."

Draco umarmte sie von hinten, als er sie eingeholt hatte. „Du kannst ja sogar lächeln..."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Was? Hab ich doch sicher oft gemacht...", sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm.

„Nicht... so...", er lächelte nun ebenso, es war ansteckend, ihr Lächeln.

„Ich hab dich noch weniger Lächeln sehen...", sie kam ihm näher, „gefällt mir aber." Sie beugte sich ganz zu ihm und küsste ihn.

Es war irgendwie eigenartig, eigenartig gut, zwischen ihnen geworden, fast so als wären sie auf eine Art und Weise zusammen. Nun sie waren es eben nicht, aber trotzdem war Draco fast immer nur bei ihr oder sie bei ihm. Außerdem hatte sie schon seit langem keine seiner Errungenschaften mehr in seiner Nähe gesehen, es war fast so als wäre er mit ihr... zufrieden? Sie konnte sich selber ja auch nicht beklagen und ihrem Herzchen tat es gut, dass er so gut zu ihr war. Er war zärtlich, liebevoll... ja fast als würde er auch irgendwelche Gefühle haben...

Daher dachte sie auch gar nicht daran, dass es nun wirklich nur mehr ein paar Tage waren, bis sie endgültig aus Hogwarts weg war. Den Job im Ministerium hatte sie Albus zu verdanken, der ein sehr gutes Wort für sie eingelegt hatte und selber würde sie sich auch anstrengen, damit sie einfach so schnell wie möglich die Position bekommen würde die sie haben wollte.

„Na gut... lass uns endlich gehen." Er hatte sich wieder von ihr gelöst und sah sie an. „Ich will auch noch was vom Jahrmarkt mitbekommen!" Er schob sie wieder voran.

„Ja doch, ich geh ja schon!" Sie sah kurz zu ihm und ging dann neben ihm her. Sie hatten die Ländereien schnell erreicht und spazierten dann langsam zum kleinen Dorf hinab, ihre Hände baumelten jeweils an ihnen hinab und ab und zu berührten sich ihre Finger vorwitzig... Hermine musste den Drang immer wieder unterdrücken ihre Hand in seine zu legen, das wäre nun wirklich zu auffällig, aber man konnte ja noch Träumen.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich schon wieder auf ihre Lippen, das aber gleich erstarb als er ihre Hand auf einmal wirklich in seine nahm und schweigend weiter neben ihr her ging. Sie sah langsam zu ihm und dann auf ihre Hände, nein sie fragte jetzt einfach nicht nach, sondern ließ es so wie es war und genoss den viel zu kurzen Weg hinunter.

…

„Da sind wir...", so schnell wie er ihre Hand genommen hatte, hatte er sie nun auch wieder los gelassen und ging weiter. „Na kommst du?!" Er sah zu ihr zurück.

Hermine sah auf ihre Hand und zog sie an sich, bevor sie zu ihm sah. „Was? Oh ja.. ich bin schon da!" Sie holte schnell zu ihm auf und sah sich um. „Albus hat sich selber mal wieder übertroffen...", sie drehte sich immer mal wieder um alles sehen zu können.

Hier liefen verkleidete Hexer herum die Feuer spien, jonglierten oder einfache Zaubertricks vorführten. Überall gab es kleine Stände mit Zuckerwatte, Hot Dogs aber auch Butterbier und noch so anderen Süßkram. Auf die Attraktionen selber hatte er aber auch nicht vergessen, da standen, wo sonst nie etwas stand, eine Geisterbahn, oder eine Achterbahn... man konnte Quidditch spielen und das für eine Nationalmannschaft seiner Wahl.

„Und du wolltest nicht mit... du benimmst dich gerade wie eine der ganzen Kinder... Warst du etwa noch nie auf einem Rummel?!"

„Ich? oh... schon aber das ist lange her...", sie sah zu ihm, „du etwa?!"

„Klar, in Amerika gibt's doch genug davon... Scorp liebt die Achterbahnen... ich steh mehr auf die Geisterbahnen..." Er grinste und deutete auf diese die hier war, „Na Granger? Wie wär's?!"

„Du überrascht mich immer wieder..." Sie folgte seinem Blick. „Nein du willst da nicht rein oder?!"

„Doch", er nickte, „und du kommst mit!" Er zog sie nun zu der Geisterbahn und setzte sich sofort in den ersten Wagen.

„Nein, vergiss es...!" Doch da zog er sie mit einem Ruck schon zu sich in den kleinen Waagen. „Ich hasse dich!" murmelte sie leise und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie mochte Geisterbahnen nicht, nein gar nicht!

„Hast du etwa Angst?" Er sah sie fragend an.

„Ich? Nein! pf... Ich hab schon anderes gesehen als falsche Geister..." Nur hatte sie da vergessen das sie in Hogwarts waren. Das waren nicht falsche Geister oder gar Puppen, das waren echte Geister und die hatten es in sich.

Langsam setzte sich die Bahn in Bewegung und sie fuhren in die Dunkelheit hinein. Zuerst war es ja auch ganz angenehm und nicht gruselig, bis der erste Geist sie wirklich erschrak. Ihr entkam ein spitzer Schrei und gleich klammerte sie sich an Draco. Sein Grinsen das nun auf seinen Lippen lag, sah sie nicht, er war einfach nur gemein zu ihr. Er hätte sie ja doch vorwarnen können, oder?

Draco lachte und legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie dichter an sich, er wusste doch das sie ein Angsthase war und das nutzte er vielleicht doch ein klein bisschen aus, zu irgendwas musste diese Geisterbahn und der ganze Rummel ja gut sein...

**...**

Insgesamt war der ganze Jahrmarkt ein voller Erfolg, Hermine hatte so viel Spaß wie schon lange nicht mehr und das noch dazu mit Draco und auch Harry den sie irgendwann auch getroffen hatten. Doch verstand dieser schnell, dass sie eigentlich alleine sein wollten, so ließ er sich eben von Minerva mit sich ziehen und hörte sich eine ihrer langen Vorträge an. Was für ein Freund.

Als die Sonne schon lange unter gegangen war und die Kinder längst wieder im Schloss waren machten sich auch Hermine und Draco wieder auf den Weg zurück. Mittlerweile war die Straße mit kleinen Lampen beleuchtet und es wurde doch wieder kühl, es war eben noch nicht ganz Sommer.

„Das war wirklich schön...", sie sah zu Draco. „Hätte nicht gedacht das du so auf das Zeug stehst...", sie grinste und spielte mit der Masche an dem kleinen Teddy, den er für sie gewonnen hatte.

„Naja, wenn man so lange in Amerika wohnt und Vergnügungsparks quasi vor der Haustür hat, dann findet man irgendwann auch den Spaß daran." Er legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher an sich ran, er hatte bemerkt das ihr kalt war.

Hermine kuschelte sich mehr an ihn. „Und noch dazu wenn der Sohn wohl immer dort hin will...", sie schmunzelte und schloss die Augen, je näher sie dem Schloss kamen, desto bewusster wurde ihr wieder, das sie in ein paar Tagen weg musste. „Freitag ist Abreise und ich hab noch so viel zu tun... Ich denke nicht das wir uns noch so oft sehen werden... in der Woche..." Es lag auch Wehmut in ihren Worten.

„Das dachte ich mir fast... deswegen hab ich mir auch gedacht das wir das heute... naja machen." Er sah sie von der Seite an, ging aber weiter. Bis Hermine einfach stehen blieb. „Was ist los?" Draco war ein paar Schritte weiter gegangen und sah sie fragend an.

Hermine sah zu ihn an, „Ich..."

„Ja?" er kam wieder auf sie zu.

„Ich glaub ich muss dir was sagen..." Sie sah zu Boden.

„Granger lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen... was ist los?!" er sah sie verwirrt an.

Hermine schloss die Augen und schluckte „Ich... ‚_nein ich kann es ihm nicht sagen... das...'_ Ich fand das heute wirklich schön!" Sie sah auf und ihm in die Augen, eigentlich wollte sie ihm ganz, ganz was anderes sagen.

Draco zog eine Augenbraun hoch. „Und deswegen machst du so einen Aufstand?" er grinste, zog sie wieder an sich und ging mit ihr weiter. „Muss ich dir aber auch ein Mal recht geben... war wirklich nett... dich so schreien zu hören..."

„Hör auf... ich hab eben vergessen das wir in Hogwarts sind... und das echte Geister sind... Ich hab mich eben erschrocken!" sie sah weg.

„Halb so wild...", er sah sie von der Seite an, blieb dann aber kurz vor dem Schloss noch mal mit ihr stehen und drehte ihren Kopf zu sich. „Hör auf zu schmollen...", er beugte sich mehr zu ihr, „war ganz nett...", er streichelte über ihre Wange, „wie du dich so an mich geklammert hast." Er schmunzelte und hob ihr Kinn dann sachte an und sah ihr direkt in die Augen, bevor er sich ganz zu ihr beugte und küsste.

Sie sah ihn an und schloss die Augen dann ebenso, sie musste gerade Tränen unterdrücken, es war wirklich viel zu schön gewesen.

Sachte schob sie ihn von sich und lächelte versonnen. „Ich werd jetzt aber ins Bett, ich bin müde und ab morgen hab ich wirklich viel zu tun...", sie sah zu ihm hoch.

„Schade... aber gut...", er ging mit ihr langsam weiter bis sie dann doch vor den Treppen standen.

Hermine hatte den restlichen Weg nicht mehr viel gesprochen und sah ihn nun langsam wieder an, sie beugte sich nochmal vor und küsste ihn kurz. „Schlaf gut...", sie lächelte und schob sich dann an ihm vorbei.

Draco hielt sie am Handgelenk fest und wartete bis sie zu ihm sah. „Du auch und... träum süß." Mit einem zwinkern ließ er sie doch los und ging dann die Treppen zum Kerker hinunter.

Die Braunhaarige sah ihm noch nach, erst als er nicht mehr zu sehen war ging sie auch langsam nach oben... als sie in ihrer Wohnung ankam und das Chaos vorfand, beschloss sie wirklich ins Bett zu gehen. Sie schlüpft in ihrem Pyjama und lies sich dann erschöpft auf die Matratze fallen. Sie wollte gar nicht mehr nachdenken, über ihn oder über das ganze, sie wollte einfach nur schlafen und Gott sei Dank tat ihr Kopf einmal das was sie wollte. Er schaltete sich aus und sie schlief gut und träumte schön...

…**:::…**

Wo war diese Woche nur hin verschwunden? Gerade noch war sie mit Draco auf dem Jahrmarkt gewesen und jetzt stand sie hier und packte die restlichen Sachen in ihren Koffer. Heute ging der Zug nach Kings Cross zurück. Die Lehrer fuhren normalerweise immer erst einen Tag später als die Schüler, aber da sie nächstes Jahr nicht mehr hier sein würde und sie schon alles vorbereitet hatte konnte sie heute schon mit. Sie hatte es auch so geplant, sie wollte nicht auch noch mit Draco in einem Zug sitzen um dann noch zu sehen wie er Astoria begrüßte.

Mit schweren Herzen schloss sie den Koffer und sah sich hier nochmal um. Was hatte sie hier nur erlebt und gerne würde sie nach den Ferien zurückkommen, aber ihr weiterer Weg war nicht hier, sondern im Ministerium. Dort würde sie sich um die Beziehungen zwischen Muggel und Zauberer kümmern und sie würde es gut machen, auch ohne Draco...

Sie ging noch einmal alles ab, ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatte und als sie sicher war, dass alles mit kam was mit sollte verlies sie das Zimmer.

Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr das sie noch gute 45 Minuten hatte, bis der Zug Abfuhr, also genug Zeit, denn sie hatte sich schon von allen Lehrern verabschiedet bis auf einen... Draco.

Genau diesen hatte sie seit letztem Sonntag, wo sie auf dem Abschlussfest waren kaum mehr gesehen, sie hatte wirklich viel zu tun und er selber wohl auch. Beim Mittagessen wurden ein paar Worte getauscht, aber nie mehr. Der Kuss am Sonntag war der letzte und es war irgendwie traurig... aber sie musste jetzt nach vorne sehen.

Sie sog die Aura, die Luft die Umgebung, einfach alles von Hogwarts nochmal ein und mit einem Nicken verließ sie das Schloss dann endgültig. Gerade noch so erwischte sie die letzte Kutsche und war auf dem Weg zum Zug... ihr Blick war nach draußen gerichtet auf die Ländereien die an ihr vorbei zogen. Das Schloss im Hintergrund wurde immer kleiner und mit ihm auch die Hoffnung Draco nochmal zu sehen.

Diese Hoffnung wurde noch kleiner, als sie beim Zug ausstieg und noch mit Hagrid sprach, sie aber niemand weiteren sah außer ihn und die ganzen Schüler. „Hagrid ich werd dann einsteigen... es war schön dich wieder zu sehen... ich hoffe ich sehe dich bald mal wieder..." Hermine umarmte ihren großen Freund und lies ihn los um dann einzusteigen, doch kaum hatte sie einen Fuß auf die Treppe gesetzt erstarrte sie.

„Granger!"

Hermine sah langsam zurück und da stand er, zwar total verschwitzt aber trotzdem sah er gut aus, er war doch nicht etwa wirklich den ganzen Weg hier herunter gelaufen? Nur, nur wegen ihr? Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. „Was machst du hier?!" sie sah sich um und ging dann gleich zu ihm. „Bist du etwa gerannt?!" Sie lächelte und sah ihn fragend an.

Sie bekam aber keine Antwort, stattdessen zog er sie vom Zug weg, sodass sie keiner mehr sehen konnte und dann auch gleich an sich um sie zu küssen. Leidenschaftlich, zärtlich, liebevoll... viel zu schön, als dass es der letzte Kuss sein sollte. Seufzend erwiderte sie den Kuss und drängte sich mehr an ihn.

Erst das erste Pfeifen des Schaffners ließ sie zurückweichen. „Ich... ich muss in den Zug...", sie schluckte, „du bist hier wirklich runter gerannt?!"

Draco sah über sie hinweg zum Hogwarts Express. „Sieht so aus... du hast die letzte Kutsche ja mal wieder genommen...", er sah sie grinsend an. „Hättest du keine fünf Minuten warten können?!"

„Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen das du mit willst?!"

„Ich hab gerufen?!"

„Hast du?" Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ja hab ich, aber du warst so in deiner Traumwelt das du mal wieder nichts mitbekommen hast!"

„Oh... tut mir leid...", ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen und sie sah auf ihre Hände die auf seiner Brust lagen. „Du hättest nicht kommen müssen..."

„Ich hatte auch eigentlich keine Lust auf großes Abschiedsdrama..."

„Dann wärst du nicht gekommen!" Sie sah zu ihm hoch. „Das soll jetzt nicht heißen, dass das hier jetzt so ein großes Abschiedsdrama ist!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wollet sich schon weg drehen, doch ließ er es mal wieder nicht zu. „Draco..."

Er küsste sie nochmals. „Du wolltest letzten Sonntag etwas anders sagen, oder? Sag's mir...", er sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Ich... was.. nein ich muss zum Zug...", sie deutete auf diesen und wollte weg, doch hielt er sie weiterhin fest.

„Komm schon Granger, du wirst jetzt doch keinen Rückzieher machen oder?!" Er flüsterte es ihr nur ins Ohr und sein Atem streifte ihre Haut.

Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihrem ganzen Körper. Wusste er es etwa? Woher denn, sie hatte nie nur ein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt. Nur damals als er geschlafen hatte im Krankenflügel... und was wenn er nicht geschlafen hatte?

Nur langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und ihr Blick traf seinen. „Vielleicht...", meinte sie dann langsam und leise, als der Schaffner schon zum zweiten Mal pfiff.

„Ja?" Er sah sie weiterhin fragend an, lies sie aber nicht aus den Augen. „Der Zug fährt auch ohne dich..."

Hermine schluckte schwer und öffnete den Mund langsam. „Ich...", sie hielt erneut inne, und schloss die Augen kurz, bevor sie den Kopf wieder sinken ließ. „Ich glaube... also ich... denke... ich... ich hab mich in dich verliebt" flüsterte sie leise, gerade so dass er es hören konnte.

Nun wartete sie auf die Versteckte Kamera, wieso wollte er das wissen, natürlich nur um sich über sie lustig zu machen, oder? Als er nichts sagte, war sie noch weiter bestätigt in ihrer Vermutung. „Ich muss los!" sie riss sich aus seiner Umklammerung und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf den Zug zu, gerade als sie eingestiegen war schloss sich die Tür schon. Sie konnte nicht mehr anders, die Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über ihre Wange und sie drehte sich langsam um und erstarrte.

Draco stand vor der Tür und starrte sie an. Er hatte wohl mit so etwas gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass es ihn auch so treffen oder eher betreffen würde.

Der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, er ging mit und sah sie weiterhin an, wieso hatte diese sture Hexe nichts gesagt? Jetzt? Ja jetzt war es zu spät, denn sie fuhr gerade mit dem Zug davon.

Hermine starrte ihn ebenso nur an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid...!" sie drehte sich dann mit ganzer Kraft weg und ging weiter nach hinten um ihn nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand, schloss die Augen und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper.

War sie gerade von einer, in die nächste Katastrophe geschlittert? Das konnte und durfte nicht sein, von Anfang an war ihr klar, oder eher ihrem Kopf war es klar, dass es vorbei sein würde wenn sie diesen Zug besteigen würde und jetzt? Jetzt hatte sie es endgültig zugegeben, sie hatte sich Hals über Kopf in Draco Malfoy verliebt. Aber das durfte nicht sein, es durfte und konnte nicht sein... sie musste und sie würde sich in ihr neues Leben stürzen... müssen.

Ohne seine Küsse.

Ohne seine Art.

Ohne Draco.

_**Vorerst...**_

_**The End - Part I**_

* * *

><p><em>uuuuund ja, das ist das Ende, <strong>vorerst<strong>! Denn es geht weiter! :)))))_

_Ihr werdet die Fortsetzung dieser Story unter "Part II – The Secret is Love" finden und ich kann versprechen es wird ganz alleine und nur um Draco & Hermine gehen. :D. Natürlich mit ein bisschen Drama hier und da, aber… neiiin mehr verrate ich nicht. Die neue Story, mit Kapitel 1 kommt auch noch heute online, werde sie jetzt gleich, nach diesem Kapitel, online stellen! _

_In ein paar Stunden könnt ihr also schon Kapitel 1 der Fortsetzung lesen!_

_Ich möchte mich hier auch noch bei euch allen bedanken, bei allen Lesern, bei allen die Reviews geschrieben haben, bei allen Favoriteneinträgen und bei allen anderen! Danke! _

_Wir lesen uns wieder – hoffentlich :)))_

_Sunny!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviewantworten:<em>**

_HermineDraco:  
><em>Doch, leider... das hier war das letzte Kapitel von Part I – aber Part II stell ich in den nächsten Minuten auch schon online ;)  
>Hoffe es hat gefallen!<p> 


End file.
